IRONIA DO DESTINO
by Douglas Eugman
Summary: Bella vai pra um internato,onde conhece Edward, q apesar de td é um bom amigo.Td estaria mto bom se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas. completa
1. PRÓLOGO

_Título:__ Ironia do Destino_

_Autora__: Bee Stream_

_Beta:__ Isa Stream_

_Gênero:__ Universo Alternativo; Romance, comédia;_

_Censura:__ K+ [FIC bobinha..=D__]_

_Sinopse:__ Bella é uma garota que se dedica somente aos estudos, e esquece as vezes de viver. Então ela se muda pra um colégio interno na Inglaterra, onde conhece Edward, O garoto popular da escola. A partir daí o "destino" faz a zona._

_._

_._

_._

_Personagens:_

_Bella:__ Uma garota discreta [quase invisível] que não se importa nada com aparência, mas sim nos estudos. É tímida e não tem muitos amigos._

_._

_Edward:__ Chama atenção por sua beleza, mas sua inteligência deixa muito a desejar. Super extrovertido, conhece todo mundo da escola._

_._

_Alice: __Irmã de Edward e Rosalie, discreta, odeia quando as garotas fazem amizade com ela só pra se aproximarem do irmão. Extrovertida e inteligente. Vive de olho em Jasper._

_._

_Jasper:__ Amigo de Edward. Bonito, porém tímido. Não costuma ficar com muitas garotas, pois gosta de Alice, mas pensa que não é correspondido._

_._

_Emmett:__ Primo de Bella. Extrovertido, bonito, não muito bom nos estudos. Gosta de Rosalie e vive a cantando._

_._

_Rosalie:__ Irmã de Alice e Edward. Super bonita, extrovertida, mas péssima nos estudos. Adora chamar atenção, melhor amiga de Jessica e Lauren._

_._

_Jessica:__ Melhor amiga de Rosalie e amiga de Alice. Juntamente com Lauren puxa-saco das duas irmãs pra se aproximar de Edward. Não é muito bonita nem inteligente e super extrovertida._

_._

_Lauren:__ Bonita, não muito inteligente, super extrovertida. Disputa com Jessica [e todas as garotas da escola (exceto Bella)] Edward, o cara mais lindo e popular do colégio._

_._

_Mike:__ Amigo de Edward. Anda com ele pra chamar a atenção das garotas, mas nem sempre funciona. Extrovertido, nada inteligente e beleza mediana._

_._

_Jacob:__ Amigo de Mike, e, assim como ele, anda com Edward pela sua popularidade. Mais inteligente que Mike, e mais bonito também. Mas é mais quieto._

_._

_._

_._

_Prólogo:_

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 16 anos. Eu morava com minha mãe Reneé em Phoenix, mas então ela começou a namorar com o Phill, um jogador de baseball. Eu gostava dele até, ele era uma pessoa legal, mas ela estava ficando infeliz por não poder viajar com ele, e ter que ficar em casa por minha causa, então resolvi tomar uma decisão.

Ou era ir morar com meu pai em Forks, uma cidadezinha chuvosa, sem graça e fria, ou então ir pra um colégio interno em uma cidadezinha na Inglaterra chuvosa e fria.

—Bella, é isso mesmo que você quer? —Perguntou Reneé quando eu disse que iria pro internato.

—É sim mãe. Sempre fui uma boa aluna, sempre me destaquei. Eu não quero ir morar em Forks, de lá não sai ninguém importante. Você já ouviu falar de alguém famoso que morou lá?

—Na verdade não.

—Então!Sem contar que vai ser uma experiência nova e talz... Já tomei minha decisão.

—Tudo bem filha. Só não quero que você se arrependa.

—Não vou me arrepender!

Iria pro internato "Children of the Revolution", um colégio misto. Os dormitórios eram separados, os dos garotos ficavam em um prédio separado, mas as aulas eram juntas.

Lá em Phoenix eu não era uma pessoa que chamava muita atenção. Aliás, não chamava a atenção nenhuma, mas eu nem queria. Usava o cabelo sempre preso com um rabo de cavalo despenteado, usava óculos redondos. Nunca tinha feito a sobrancelha na vida. Umas garotas [ridículas] diziam que eu tinha taturanas na testa. Ridículo!Comia as unhas, não usava nenhum tipo de bijuteria e nem nenhum tipo de maquiagem. Eu era uma pessoa invisível na escola.

Não tinha muito amigos, na verdade amigo mesmo não tinha _nenhum_. Tinha apenas uns colegas de sala.

Estávamos no final do ano letivo, lá pra agosto. Iria aproveitar pra viajar antes do ano letivo começar, pra pegar o inicio das aulas.

Arrumei minhas coisas e fui. Reneé aproveitou que Phill iria pra Inglaterra e foi comigo até a escola.

******************************************************

**Hey gente, e aí?**

**O que acharam do prólogo?? Devo continuar?? A idéia da FIC é boa??**

**/morrendoDEmedo**

**Mandem ****Reviews**** PLEASE me dizendo o que acharam!!**

**=D**

_**[Nota da Beta intrometida: Heyy! Há, há, senti que essa descrição foi baseada em mim – apesar de eu não usar óculos :**_

_**Mas enfimm...**_

_**Oiii gente! Eu sou a Isa \o/**_

_**Vou ser a beta dessa budega (brinks!) aquii! ^^**_

_**Beijoos ;*]**_


	2. 1 APRESENTAÇÕES

**1-APRESENTAÇÕES**

A escola não era muito diferente da que eu estudava em Phoenix, a principal diferença é que aqui tinham dormitórios. Fomos então até a secretaria pegar meu horário.

—Bem-vinda Isabella Swan!Você é a única aluna nova da sua turma.

Nossa, que animador!

Dei um sorriso forçado a ela, então peguei meu horário.

—Seu dormitório é no segundo andar, quarto 301.

—Obrigada.

Então fui me despedir de Reneé.

—Vou te ligar nos finais de semana, e no final do semestre vou vir te buscar pra viajarmos juntas.

—Okay. Tchau mãe.

Então Reneé me abraçou, quase me esmagando, e foi embora.

Aí fui tentar descobrir aonde era meu quarto.

Fui até o elevador, mas a fila estava enorme. Resolvi então ir pela escada. Malas de rodinha não ajudavam nada a subir, muito pelo contrário, parecia que só piorava

—Hei, por que você não vai pelo elevador?

—Ah... A fila está muito grande. —Então olhei pra quem tinha falado comigo.

Era um garoto alto, mais alto que eu pelo menos. Cabelos acobreados desgrenhados estilosamente, olhos verdes e lindos traços. Se vestia com roupas de marca e sabia combinar.

Era um _boyzinho_, com certeza!

—Você quer ajuda? —Perguntou ele.

—Você quer me ajudar? —Rebati.

—Se eu estou perguntando, eu acho que sim...

—Você poderia estar apenas sendo simpático, mas na verdade não queria que eu dissesse que sim. Mas quero sim.

Ele então sorriu. Seu sorriso era igualmente proporcional ao seu resto de seu corpo. Absolutamente lindo.

—Sabe, garotos não podem entrar no prédio das garotas... Se me pegarem aqui vai ser culpa sua!

—Então por que você ofereceu ajuda? —Perguntei confusa.

—Ué. Por que eu vi que você precisava de uma pessoa pra levar sua mala.

—Hun... —Aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Por que um garoto lindo daqueles viria até mim, um ser quase invisível, e ofereceria ajuda?

—Onde é seu quarto? —Perguntou ele.

—301.

—É o quarto das minhas irmãs.

—Legal...

—Bom, aqui está. —Disse ele colocando a mala na frente da porta do quarto.

—Muito obrigada.

Disse isso já pegando a mala de sua mão e entrando no quarto. Lá dentro tinham cinco camas, mas apenas uma pessoa estava lá, uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos e curto, e olhos castanhos.

—Oi. —Eu disse timidamente.

—Olá! —Disse ela se levantando e vindo em minha direção. —Você deve ser a Isabella Swan.

—Me chame de Bella.

—Okay Bella! Eu sou Alice Cullen! Prazer!

—Prazer.

—As outras garotas ainda não chegaram. Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie que é minha irmã e Ângela. Sobre a Jessica eu aconselho que não mexa com ela, ela é bem esquentada. Lauren é a _Best Friend Forever_ da Jessica. Ângela é bem na dela, mas é gente boa. Rosalie é meio maria-vai-com-as-outras, mas é uma boa pessoa. Ela já chegou, mas está esperando as amigas lá em baixo.

—Legal...

—Bom, essa é sua cama. —Disse Alice apontando pra cama mais afastada do quarto.

Então fui até minha cama e peguei minha mala pra arrumar minhas coisas na cômoda que tinha ao lado.

De repente três garotas entraram no quarto rindo e conversando.

—Gente, essa é a novata, a Bella. —Disse Alice as garotas. —Bella essa é Lauren, Jessica e minha irmã Rosalie.

As três deram um sorriso falso e continuaram conversando entre si.

Lauren era loira, tinha olhos azuis. Era bonita, mas nada comparado a Rosalie. Rosalie também era loira e tinha os olhos verdes, mas era muito mais bonita que Lauren, pois tinha mais corpo e traços finos no rosto. Jessica tinha cabelos escuros e encaracolados, era bem sem graça, mas não chegava a ser feia. Mas as três tinham algo em comum: A vontade de se aparecer. Usavam roupas de cores gritantes, caras e chamativas.

Então Jessica e Lauren deixaram suas malas no quarto e iam saindo.

—Ah!! Já ia esquecendo! Eu comprei presentes pra vocês! —Disse Jessica.

—Eu também comprei! —Completou Lauren.

Então elas começaram a mexer na bolsa procurando os presentes. Cada um tinha trazido um presente pra Alice e um pra Rosalie.

—Obrigada meninas! —Disse Rosalie ao receber os presentes.

—Obrigada. —Disse Alice ao receber os seus. Mas Alice estava visivelmente menos alegre com os presentes.

Elas então abriram os presentes, depois então Lauren, Jessica e Rosalie saíram do quarto.

—Não sei como a Rosalie agüenta essas duas! —Disse Alice. —É tanta falsidade!

Dentro do pacote de Alice tinham uma blusa xadrez e um colar.

—E ainda são pão duras! —Continuou Alice. —Aposto que isso não custou nem 30 euros!

Minha roupa inteira não custou isso!

—Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma doida revoltada com a vida né?

—Não... Não acho não. Eu te entendo.

—Isso que dá ter um irmão lindo! Todas as garotas querem ser minhas amigas pra se aproximar dele. Mas nessa eu acabo não tendo amiga nenhuma.

—Poxa, que chato...

—Mas me fala de você. De onde você é? Você é americana, não é?

—Sou sim. Phoenix, Arizona.

—Ah, que legal! Eu vim de Seattle, Washington.

—Todos aqui são americanos mesmo?

—Não... —Disse Alice rindo. —Mas tem bastantes deles. Acho que os americanos gostam dessa escola por ela não ter regras tão rígidas. Sem contar que é um dos poucos colégios internos mistos.

—Hun...

—Mas aqui também existem muitas regras. Como por exemplo, os garotos não podem entrar no prédio das garotas, nem vice-versa. Mas é claro que sempre tem uns espertinhos burlando essa regra.

—Pois é, quando eu estava vindo pra cá um garoto me ajudou com as malas, a trouxe até o quarto. Alias, era seu irmão.

Alice me encarou confusa.

—Você conheceu o Edward?

—É, acho que sim. Ele não disse seu nome, mas falou que duas irmãs dele eram do mesmo quarto que o meu, então acho que é ele.

—Hun... E o que você achou dele? —Perguntou ela. Percebi pela tom de sua voz que ela estava me testando. Mas aí me lembrei do que ela tinha dito sobre "as garotas são minhas amigas pra se aproximarem do meu irmão", então quis deixar bem claro que eu não seria mais uma falsa interesseira.

—Achei ele simpático. E muito bonito.

Alice continuou me encarando confusa, depois deu um sorriso.

—Bom... —Continuou ela. —Também é proibido usar drogas, beber, e _fraternizar_ em quartos. Na verdade eles queriam proibir _tudo, _mas não tem como. Então resolveram deixar um lugar pra conversar, que é o pátio. Por isso não fique por lá fora dos horários de café da manhã, almoço e janta, a não ser que queira ver trezentos casais se agarrando.

—Obrigada pela dica. – respondi, fazendo uma careta hesitante.

—Uma vez um casal foi pego fraternizando no quarto, e bem na hora "H". Foi um escândalo, e os dois foram expulsos.

—Nossa...

—Mas aqui temos algumas vantagens também... Como por exemplo, não temos lição de casa! —Disse ela dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

—Wow!Isso é realmente bom! —Disse sorrindo.

—Em compensação temos aula todo dia, o dia todo. Exceto no sábado, que temos aula apenas na parte da manhã, e domingo, que ficamos livres de aula.

—Acho que meu horário está errado. —Disse a ela. —Aqui só tem as aulas de segunda.

—Não... —Respondeu ela rindo. —É que temos as mesmas aulas a semana inteira, menos sábado, alias, esse é o melhor dia da semana!

—Hun?

—Não se assuste. Aqui tem umas coisas diferentes. Outra coisa que é diferente, você vai estudar o ano inteiro, em todas as aulas, com a mesma turma.

—Como?

—É estranho no começo, mas depois você acostuma. É legal.

—Que bizarro.

Então de repente alguém entrou no quarto.

—Ângela, essa é a Bella. Bella, essa é a Ângela.

—Oi. —Disse ela.

—Oi. —Respondi.

—Hei, vamos lá pra baixo? —Perguntou Alice.

—Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. —Respondeu Ângela.

—Então vamos Bella! —Disse Alice me puxando. Percebi que eu não poderia mesmo dizer não, então acabei indo.

Descemos as escadas e fomos até o pátio.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Primeiro dia na escola, dia de conhecer as garotas novas. Passei os olhos por todo o pátio mas reconheci todos aqueles rostos. Será que não tinha ninguém novo fora o pessoal do primeiro ano? Que saco!

Então vi uma garota diferente. Diferente em todos os sentidos, alias.

Vou lá falar com ela, pensei.

Quando cheguei perto que percebi quão grande furada eu tinha me metido. A garota era muito feia. Mas agora eu já tinha vindo até ela. Ofereci, como um bom cavalheiro, ajuda pra levar sua mala.

Aquilo foi estranho. Primeiro ela me olhou como todas as garotas olham, com aquele olhar de admiração e pasmo. Mas depois ela começou a me tratar como se eu fosse qualquer um.

Essa garota é esquisita, pensei.

Nem disse meu nome, nem ela disse o dela. Ela não perguntou nada sobre mim, nem ficou sorrindo pra mim, como as outras garotas normalmente faziam. Apenas agradeceu a ajuda e entrou no quarto.

Então tá... _Garota estranha_.

Voltei pro pátio e vi Emmett e Jasper chegando.

—E aí? —Perguntei.

—E aí?! —Disse Emmett e Jasper.

—Muitas novatas? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Uma. —respondi sem a menor animação.

—Uma?? —Perguntou ela surpreso.

—Pois é. E ela nem é um bom exemplo de beleza, se é que você me entende. —Disse fazendo uma careta.

—Sei... —Respondeu ele.

—Só tem um lado bom. Ela tem cara de inteligente. Ela pode passar cola pra gente! —Disse sorrindo.

—A gente não precisa de cola! —Disse Jasper zangado.

—Você não precisa. —Corrigi. —Eu e o Emmett precisamos.

—Só espero que a gente fique na mesma sala. —Disse Emmett.

—Mas e aí Jasper, quando vai _chegar_ na Alice e jogar a real? —Questionei.

Ele corou.

—Ele tá com vergonha! —Disse Emmett rindo.

Então comecei a rir.

—Dá pra parar de encher o saco?! —Disse Jasper franzindo a testa.

—E aí pessoal? —Disse Jacob se aproximando da gente.

—E aí Jacob? —Disse o cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

—Tão falando do que? —Perguntou ele.

—De como o Jasper fica vermelhinho quando falamos da Alice. —Disse Emmett rindo.

—Dá pra calar a boca? —Disse Jasper irritado. De repente ele ficou olhando fixamente pra escada. Olhei pra onde ele estava olhando e vi Alice vindo em nossa direção com aquela garota esquisita.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

—Vou te apresentar uns amigos meus. —Disse Alice.

Então ela me levou até um grupinho de garotos.

—Gente, essa é a Bella... —Disse ela.

—Oi. —Disse totalmente sem graça. Eu odiava ser apresentada em grupos.

—Bella, esse é o Edward, meu irmão. Esse é o Jasper. —Esse também era muito bonito, mas não tanto quanto Edward. —Esse é o Jacob. —Bonito também. —E esse é o Emm...

—Emmett!! —Quase gritei, então o abracei.

—Bells!O que você tá fazendo aqui garota?

—Acho que eu vim estudar...

—Caramba, quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!Como está a tia Reneé?

—Tá bem!

Alice e os outros nos encaravam confusos.

—Ele é meu primo! —Disse a Alice.

—Você tá em que ano? —Perguntou Emmett a mim.

—No penúltimo. —Respondi.

—Legal. Será que vamos estudar na mesma sala? —Perguntou Emmett.

—Vamos ver...

...

—Tchauzinho garotos! —Disse Alice me puxando pra ir pro outro lado do pátio.

—E aí, o que você achou do Jasper? —Perguntou ela.

—Bonito.

—Ele é lindo, perfeito!

—É impressão minha ou tem um climinha aí?

—Não é impressão! Eu gosto tanto dele! Eu, o Edward e a Rosalie estudamos aqui desde o primeiro ano e ele também. Ele é tão inteligente, tão lindo, tão perfeito...!

—Hun...

—Mas eu tenho medo de contar pra ele que eu gosto dele. Não quero estragar nossa amizade, entende?

—Entendo...

Entendo _nada._ Nunca gostei de nenhum amigo meu. Alias, só gostei de uma pessoa na minha vida. Meu vizinho. Mas prefiro não lembrar dessa história.

—Mas caramba!Que coincidência eu conhecer o Emm e ele ser seu primo. Ele começou a estudar aqui no começo do colegial, ano passado. Ah, te contar uma fofoquinha. A Rosalie é caidinha por ele!

—Caramba! O Emm é filho da irmã da minha mãe. Ele morava em Phoenix há uns cinco anos atrás, mas aí ele se mudou e passei a vê-lo apenas em feriados e as vezes nas férias.

Então ficamos andando por toda escola, Alice me mostrou onde eram os banheiros, as salas, a quadra de esportes, a sala dos professores...

Depois então voltamos ao grupinho de garotos. Alice ficou a tarde inteira conversando com eles, e eu fiquei apenas olhando, analisando cada um. Esse era meu hobby preferido: Fazer a análise psicológica das pessoas.

Quando deu 17:20 foi servido o jantar.

—Já? —Questionei a Alice.

—Já sim. —Respondeu ela. — Aqui temos horário pra tudo.

—Caramba!

Depois de jantar tocou um sinal tosco.

—Que isso? —Perguntei.

—São 19:00. Toque de recolher. Amanhã vamos ter que acordar as 5:00.

Então fomos pro quarto. Chegando lá tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e deitei.

Estava começando a duvidar se vir pra cá tinha sido mesmo uma boa opção.

*****************************

**Primeiro capitulo!! \o/**

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam!!! =D**

**:***

**A BETA num quis dar nenhuma declaração nessa capitulo...rs**

**Mas ele foi **_**betado-ado **_**[agora com equio! Huahuaha]**

**Bjaaum!**


	3. 2 PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA

**PRIMEIRA COISA ANTES DE MAIS NADA:**

**O resumo da FIC mudou...**

**Resumo novo:**

**.**

_**Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa mais importante. Ela vai para um internato, onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria mto bem se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas.**_

**.**

**A FIC vai ser bem do mal... Hoho'**

**Agora leiam o capitulo novo! =D**

**.**

**.**

**2-PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA**

Acordei com o sinal tosco tocando.

— Acorda Bella! — Disse Alice me puxando pra fora da cama. — Tá na hora!Temos uma hora pra nos aprontar!

— Em uma hora eu tomo banho, me arrumo, tomo café e chego na sala! Deixa eu dormir mais! — lamentei.

— Não, não, não! Levanta agora! — Continuou Alice. — Você vai ter que se acostumar com essa rotina de um jeito ou de outro...

— Tá bom, você venceu... — Disse me levantando sem o menor ânimo.

— A inspetora já deixou seu uniforme, ele está ali em cima. Se você quiser eu poso passá-lo pra você. — Disse Alice dando um sorriso.

— Obrigada, mas não precisa. — Respondi.

Tomei banho, me vesti e então eu e Alice descemos pro pátio pra tomar café.

— Será que estamos na mesma sala? — Divagou Alice. — Depois que tomarmos café vamos olhar a lista de alunos.

— Como assim na mesma sala? — Perguntei confusa.

— Aqui é assim. Todo mundo tem as mesma aulas e o ano inteiro com a mesma turma.

— Que bizarro!

Depois de tomarmos café fomos olhar a lista, mas estávamos em salas diferentes.

— Ah... Que pena! Mas pelo menos você está na sala do Edward, do Jasper, do Jacob e da Victoria. — Disse Alice.

— Quem _ser_ Victoria?

— Gostaria que você não tivesse esse _prazer_ de conhece-la. Ela é a garota mais ridícula do universo! Fica com todos os garotos, e adora dar em cima de quem já tem namorada.

— Credo!

— Bom, sua sala é a 214, vou te mostrar onde é.

Então fomos até minha sala. Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas que circulavam pelos corredores. Com certeza até o final do ano eu não conheceria nem a metade daquele povo.

— Aqui está sua sala. — Disse Alice. — Nos vemos no intervalo. Me espera na mesa na frente da cantina.

— Okay.

Então entrei na sala. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Jasper, sentado na primeira carteira da fileira do meio da sala. Logo atrás dele Edward. Em voltas dos dois estavam praticamente todas as garotas da sala, e o restante dos garotos estavam sentados no fundo.

Me sentei na ultima cadeira da fileira do canto.

— E aí? — Estava distraída nos meus pensamentos quando alguém se virou pra mim. — O que você está achando da escola Bella?

— Oie Jacob. Ah... Legal.

— Você lembrou meu nome! — Disse Jacob impressionado.

— Eu tenho uma ótima memória.

Então o professor entrou na sala.

— Bom dia. Hoje só vou passar uma revisão. Equação de primeiro e segundo grau.

O professor já ia se sentar quando então me viu.

— Vejam só!Temos uma aluna nova!

Ai não! Era tudo o que eu não queria!

Todos da sala se viraram pra me olhar.

— Será que a senhorita poderia se apresentar? — Perguntou o professor.

Me levantei e fui até a frente da sala.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan, vim dos EUA. Seattle, Washington. — Disse seriamente.

Eu nem ligava mais [tanto] pra me apresentar na frente da sala. Ultimamente isso tinha sido freqüente.

— É um prazer conhece-la Isabella! — Disse o professor.

Então voltei pro meu lugar.

As garotas começaram a dar risadinhas enquanto os garotos conversavam entre si.

O professor passou os exercícios, e eu os resolvi em minutos. Depois fiquei olhando pra sala.

Eu era viciada em analisar as pessoas. Olhei primeiro pra Jacob. Ele estava concentrado na lição, mas ainda estava na primeira equação. Era aquelas típicas pessoas que tentam prestar atenção na explicação, mas não resistem e começam a conversar. Depois tentam fazer os exercícios, mas obviamente não conseguem. Então desistem e voltam a conversar.

Não deu outra. Enquanto eu ainda estava pensando sobre isso, Jacob desistiu do exercício e começou a conversar com o garoto ao lado.

Então olhei pra Jasper. Ele já estava na mesa do professor mostrando o exercício. CDF! Mas tinha uma coisa que não batia: Ele era muito bonito pra um nerd!

Então ele voltou a se sentar e começou a conversar com Edward e algumas garotas. Edward pelo visto nem tinha feito a lição.

Tivemos duas aulas de matemática. Na primeira foi apenas revisão, na segunda o professor passou outros exercícios. Então percebi que Edward não resolveu nenhum, apenas copiou as respostas de Jasper.

Bateu o sinal e mudamos de sala. Iríamos pra sala 101.

Onde será que era essa bendita??

Decidi então seguir Jasper, Edward e praticamente todas as garotas da sala que estavam grudadas com eles.

Quando cheguei na sala mais uma vez sentei no fundo. Mas Edward sentou no fundo também, e deixou Jasper sozinho na frente.

Estranho...

Era aula de espanhol.

—Buenos dias! — Disse a professora. — Hoje vou passar uns exercícios apenas de revisão.

Era muito fácil, respondi na mesma hora. Mas algo estava errado. Edward tinha respondido as questões!

Depois de uma aula ouvindo a professora falar com um sotaque espanhol fortíssimo teve o primeiro intervalo. Fui então pro pátio, na mesa em frente a cantina e encontrei Alice e as _três espiãs demais._

— E aí, como foi sua aula? — Perguntou Alice.

— Legal... Só revisão... Aula de matemática e espanhol. — Respondi.

— A minha foi um saco. Tivemos aula de física, química e francês.

— Francês? Nossa, nessa matéria eu vou ir mal. Não sei nada de francês.

— É bem chatinho, mas é fácil...

— Você tá na sala do Edward né? — Interrompeu Jessica.

— É. Estou. — Respondi.

—Você reparou se ele tá ficando com a Victoria? — Perguntou Jessica.

— Eu não conheço ela ainda. Mas não o vi com muita intimidade com ninguém.

— Hun... — Disseram elas. Então Jessica, Lauren e Rosalie saíram da mesa.

— Essas duas perseguem o Edward! — Disse Alice rindo.

— Percebi...

— O pior é que nenhuma das duas nunca teve nada com ele. Elas só ficam chupando o dedo!

Ficamos conversando o intervalo inteiro, depois bateu o sinal e fui pra sala e percebi que Edward tinha voltado a sentar com Jasper.

Esse garoto tem sérios problemas! **(n/b: concordo :B)**

Era aula de inglês. A professora chegou e foi logo passando lição na lousa. Mais uma vez não tive a menor dificuldade em resolver os exercícios, e pelo visto Jasper também não teve. Edward também não teve a menor dificuldade de copiar as respostas de Jasper, e depois conversar com as garotas.

Eram duas que ele e Jasper mais conversavam. Uma era ruiva de olhos verdes, e a outra morena de olhos castanhos. Deduzi que a ruiva era a Victoria, pois ela era bem mais extrovertida que a outra.

Depois de duas aulas de inglês tivemos aula de biologia. Mais uma vez Edward ficou no fundo da sala conversando com Jacob, e mais uma vez ele fez a lição correndo e conversou o resto da aula.

— Ah! Entendi! — Pensei alto. **(n/b: "Tarzan", "Ah! Entendi!" HSUAHSUAHUSAHUSHAUHS)**

Edward se sentava com Jasper quando ele era ruim na matéria, pra poder copiar as respostas. Mas quando ele era bom na matéria e não precisava de Jasper ele sentava no fundo.

Que aproveitador filho da mãe! Tomara que se ferre nas provas!

O horário de almoço chegou rápido, e novamente encontrei Alice com as outras garotas no refeitório. Pegamos nosso almoço e fomos nos sentar.

— E aí Bella, o que tá achando da escola? — Perguntou Alice.

— Legal... Só não sei se vou aguentar com tanta aula... — Respondi, fazendo uma careta.

— Que isso! Você acostuma. — Disse ela.

— Assim espero.

Rosalie, Jessica e Lauren começaram a conversar entre si.

— Eu não acredito que você não ficou com ele, Rose! — Disse Jessica.

— Ah!Eu acho que ele é tão sem graça! — Respondeu Rosalie.

— Sem graça? O Jacob pode ser tudo, _menos_ sem graça. — Protestou Lauren.

— Ah, é que eu não gosto dele. — Continuou Rosalie.

— Você ainda gosta do Emmett? — Perguntou Jessica. — Rose! Esquece esse cara!

— A Bella é prima do Emmett. — Cochichou Alice.

— É mesmo? — Perguntou Rosalie, com um olhar de interesse.

— Sou sim. — Respondi. — Ele é filho da irmã da minha mãe.

— Ai! Será que você poderia me ajudar? — Implorou Rosalie.

Lauren e Jessica se entreolharam. Definitivamente elas não gostavam nada de Rosalie gostar de Emmett.

— Claro, o que quiser. — Respondi.

— Eu nunca tive coragem de dizer a ele que eu gosto dele. — Disse Rosalie. — Será que você poderia, sei lá, dar umas sondadas, saber se ele tá gostando de alguém?

— Tá legal... — Respondi.

— Obrigada, obrigada! — Disse Rosalie, me abraçando. Depois as três saíram da mesa, pois já tinham comido o _nada_ que tinham colocado no prato.

— Agora eu sei como você se sente. — Comentei com Alice.

— Como eu me sinto?

— É... As garotas que fazem amizade com você só por causa do Edward.

— Ah tá... Viu? Não é nada legal... — Disse Alice sorrindo, resignada.

Logo o sinal bateu e eu fui pra sala. Era aula de química, uma das minha matérias preferidas. E é claro que Edward estava sentado ao lado de Jasper.

— Hoje eu vou fazer diferente. — Disse o professor. — Vou passar uns exercícios na lousa e vou chamar algumas pessoas pra resolver.

O professor então passou alguns exercícios na lousa.

— Alguém se candidata a resolver a primeira questão?

— Eu! — Disse Edward, levantando a mão.

Espertinho! Esse até minha mãe responderia!

O professor então foi chamando algumas pessoas pra responder. Faltava só um, que por sinal era o mais difícil. Agora adivinha _quem_ ele chamou.

— Senhorita Swan. Poderia resolver esse? — Perguntou o professor.

Me levantei e fui lá resolver o exercício. Todos me olharam espantados, pois realmente era um exercício difícil, mas eu tinha respondido em minutos.

— Você é CDF hein! — Disse Jacob quando eu voltei pro meu lugar.

— CDF não. Eu não sento na frente. Eu só presto atenção na aula. – rebati.

— Ah tá. Vou me lembrar disso quando chegar nas provas. – ele brincou.

Tive aula de física e historia, e então foi o segundo intervalo.

Eu a Alice ficamos _pararacando_ pelos corredores até dar a hora de voltar pra sala. Depois tive aula de geografia, que era uma aula bem sem graça por sinal.

Então chegou a aula que eu temia. _Francês_.

Edward se sentou, novamente, no fundo da sala, mas dessa vez ao meu lado.

— Bonjour! — Disse o professor assim que chegou.

Saúde!

Meu Deus, eu ia me ferrar nessa matéria. Sabe o que é não saber _nada_? Eu era um pouquinho pior. Fazia muito tempo que eu não sentia essa insegurança numa aula.

O professor passou também uns exercícios de revisão sobre dias da semana, meses, e algumas saudações.

— Droga... — Cochichei para mim mesma.

— Você quer ajuda? — Perguntou Edward.

— Você quer me ajudar? — Rebati.

— Você sempre pergunta isso?

— Sim. Quando você quer realmente fazer uma coisa você faz. Não pergunta se a pessoa quer.

— Ah tá, foi mal. A resposta da primeira pergunta é "février". Se escreve F-E-V-R-I-E-R.

— Eu não quero a resposta. Quero ajuda. — Retruquei.

— A única ajuda que eu posso te dar é a resposta, ué!

O encarei séria.

— Que foi? — Perguntou ele.

— Nada.

Droga!Eu odiava não saber nada de francês.

Só de raiva não fiz a lição. Iria estudar mais tarde com Alice.

Depois foi aula de informática. O laboratório era bem grande, e os computadores novos. Fizemos apenas uns exercícios no Excel, nada muito complicado.

Bateu o sinal e fui me encontrar com Alice.

— Alice! Eu preciso de você!

— O que foi Bella?

— Eu não sei nada de francês. Preciso da sua ajuda!

— Ah sim, claro. Domingo a gente podia estudar um pouco.

— Okay. Mas será que você poderia me ajudar com esses aqui?

Então mostrei os exercícios. Alice me ajudou a resolver e depois jantamos. Assim que terminamos bateu o sinal avisando do toque de recolher, fomos pro quarto. Tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e deitei.

Mas mesmo com o dia cheio eu não estava com sono, então comecei a _brisar_.

Por que Edward era daquele jeito? Ele parecia ser uma pessoa legal, mas era tão aproveitador, e isso me deixava revoltada.

Fiquei pensando nas duas vezes que ele me ofereceu ajuda, e nas duas eu fui mal educada com ele. Um remorso começou a tomar conta de mim.

Prometi pra mim mesma que não ia tratá-lo mais assim, afinal ele não tinha feito nada de ruim pra mim.

No meio das minhas _viagens_ acabei dormindo.

.

.

.

**[N/A] Hey! O que tão achando até aqui?**

**Pelos meus cálculos essa FIC vai ter bem mais de 20 capítulos, tem muuuita coisa por aí!!! =D**

**Não vou dar spoillers pra num perder a graça... Mas já vou adiantando que...**

**.**

**1-Haverão brigas;**

**2-Beijos;**

**3-Mistérios;**

**e mto maiss!!!**

**.**

**Leiam e COMENTEM, please!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

***Isa Stream[BETA]* | **_***Daddy's Little Dreamer**_*** | ** | **_***Angel Cullen McFellou***_** | *Maarii* | **_***Dany Cullen***_** | *Mimy Cullen* | **_***Lis swan***_** | *HelenEmillyRPM* | **_***Katrina xD***_** | *Ayumi* | **_***Mackie Cullen***_** | *Rosalinasecret* | ***_**Dada Cullen**_*** | *Jeh Paixão* | ***_**Douglas [my love]**_*** | *Tekiinha Cullen***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brigadaum mesmo!**

**Espero que gostem da FIC!^^**

**:***

**[N/B] Oeee! *o***

**Aqui é a Beta-intrometida-da-Silva-Sauro (vulgo: Isa Stream)!**

_**Genteeeem**_**, vocês nem fazem ideiaa! :O'**

**Vai ter muuuito mais que isso que a Bee colocou! *o***

**- Mortes [huahuahua, a Bee é do mal]**

**- Ciúmes [afinal, história que não tem ciúmes é ficção científica!!]**

**E... haha,**

**- Romance! [claaro que também não podia deixar de ter, né?!]**

**Qualquer reclamação, mandem no perfil da Bee, se for pra agradecer passem no meu ;)**

**Deixem reviews com a opinião de vcs! Podem criticar, sugerir, matar... o que quiser ;D**

**Beijinhos, flores!**


	4. 3 ESQUISITA

**3- ESQUISITA**

A semana inteira foi a mesma correria: Estudar até morrer e morrer de estudar. Até que enfim chegou o sábado.

Acordei com o sinal, tomei banho, me arrumei e fui cambaleando com Alice até o pátio pra tomar café.

— Você não está com uma cara muito boa. — Disse Alice rindo.

— Eu estou morrendo de sono. Não sei não se vou aguentar com essa rotina. — falei, os olhos querendo fechar.

— Que nada! – ela zombou, rindo. – As primeira semanas são cansativas, mas depois você se acostuma. Mas e aí, qual é sua aula agora?

— Agora é aula de artes. — Me levantei sem muito ânimo enquanto falava. — Auditório 32. E você?

— Nossa, que coincidência! A minha aula também é de artes, e é no mesmo auditório! — Disse Alice. Estávamos perto de Jasper e Edward, então Jasper ouviu o que ela tinha dito.

— Você também vai pra lá Alice? — Perguntou ele. — Vamos com a gente então.

Os dois se olharam e eu percebi imediatamente que ele também gostava dela, mas provavelmente ela ainda não tinha reparado nisso.

Chegamos no auditório, me sentei ao lado de Alice. Jasper e Edward também se sentaram perto da gente.

A professora pegou o microfone e falou, naquele tom de primeiro dia de aula:

— Bom dia! Como vocês devem perceber todos os penúltimos anos estão aqui. Essa aula vocês sempre terão juntos com todas as quatro salas. Bom, hoje nós vamos fazer uma dinâmica. Formem grupos de dez pessoas e desenvolvam uma esquete de cinco minutos. Vocês terão a primeira aula pra elaborar a esquete, e na segunda aula serão as apresentações. O tema eu vou distribuir depois que formarem os grupos, mas é apenas uma dinâmica de entrosamento entre as salas. Nem preciso dizer que não pode em um grupo ter apenas uma sala, né? Formem os grupos e me tragam os nomes, e então vou sortear o tema.

Formamos o nosso grupo, que consistia em: Eu, Alice, Lauren, Jessica, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob e Mike. Passamos a lista dos integrantes do grupo a professora, e ela disse que nosso tema seria violência.

— Olá Isabella! — Disse Mike, se aproximando de mim "discretamente".

— Oi. — Respondi confusa. Como ele sabia meu nome?

— Gente... Vocês tem alguma idéia? — Perguntou Edward.

Ele queria ser o líder, mas só as garotas prestavam atenção nele.

— Hey, Jacob!É sério! Será que você poderia prestar atenção aqui? — Disse Edward irritado. — Eu estou querendo fazer a esquete!

— Ah.. Foi mal. — Se desculpou Jacob.

— Mas então... —Continuou Edward. — Sobre o que vamos fazer?

Ninguém disse nada.

— A professora não disse nada sobre ter lição de moral. Acho que pode ser uma cena simples, sei lá... O marido batendo na esposa e nos filhos... — Sugeri.

Eles me olharam espantados.

— Você é do mal hein! — Disse Jacob rindo.

—Boa idéia, Bella! — Disse Alice.

Edward não me olhou com uma cara muito animada (ele provavelmente não tinha gostado da minha idéia), mas como não tinha nada melhor acabou acatando.

— E quem vai ser quem? — Perguntou Mike.

— Como tem bastante gente acho que poderíamos fazer mais de uma cena. Tipo a pessoa brigando com o chefe, depois com um amigo, depois com a família... – falei.

Eu não queria mandar, mas achei que se não opinasse não conseguiríamos fazer nada.

— Tá. E como você que deu a idéia você é _a pessoa_ que briga com todo mundo. — Disse Edward.

— Não! — Discordou Alice. — Seria melhor se essa pessoa fosse um homem. Poderia ser o Emmett.

— Eu não!Eu quero ser apenas um figurante! — Reclamou Emmett, se safando. Revirei os olhos.

— Tá legal. Eu posso ser _a pessoa._ — Disse Edward.

Fomos encaixando os papéis de cada um. Lauren e Jessica disputavam quem seria a mulher de Edward, mas só de pirraça Edward as colocou para serem as filhas dele.

No final ficou assim: Emmett era o chefe de Edward; Jasper, Mike, Jacob e Alice seriam os amigos dele; Jessica e Lauren eram as filhas e eu era a esposa.... _Eu era a esposa! ¬¬'_

Estava tudo certo pra Alice pegar esse papel, mas ela disse que não ia contracenar com seu próprio irmão, aí sobrou pra mim...

Ensaiamos mais ou menos como seria a esquete, e ficamos aguardando acabar a primeira aula, seriamos o primeiro grupo a se apresentar assim que começasse a outra aula.

Bateu o sinal e a professora nos chamou. Subimos no palco e fomos nos apresentar.

Edward então começou discutindo com Emmett, dando empurrões nele; depois brigou com os amigos e bateu (fingiu, claro) em Jacob; Então em casa bateu nos filhos, e veio em cima de mim pra me bater.

No segundo em que ele levantou a mão pra mim eu me lembrei de algo que tinha acontecido comigo a quase três anos atrás...

_***FlashBack***_

—_Bella, quem era aquele garoto? — Perguntou ele, irritado. No começo do dia já tínhamos brigado, então ele estava mais nervoso que o normal._

— _Ele é meu amigo. Apenas meu amigo. Por favor, não pense besteira. – pedi._

— _NÃO PENSE BESTEIRA? — Gritou ele. — Você me acha com cara de idiota?!Eu sei muito bem que ele dá em cima de você!_

— _Claro que não! A gente é amigo desde o primário, e sempre vamos ser amigos. E você sempre vai ser meu namorado, por que eu te amo! — Pensei que "puxando o saco" eu iria acalma-lo, mas estava totalmente errada._

_Ele levantou a mão pra me dar um tapa._

— _Não! — Gritei, mas era tarde demais. Sua mão já tinha batido em meu rosto._

—_Nunca, ouça bem, nunca mais fale com aquele garoto! — Gritou ele, e então saiu de casa._

_Fiquei ali no chão da sala chorando quase o dia inteiro._

_***/Flashback***_

— Não!! — Gritei, absurdamente alto enquanto Edward fingia me dar um tapa.

E, sem querer comecei a chorar. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas fugiam dos meus olhos.

Fiquei super sem graça pois não queria ter gritado nem chorado na frente de todo mundo, pois não estava no combinado eu fazer nada disso, tinha saído sem querer. Mas acho que eles pensaram que eu estava apenas contracenando.

Depois voltamos pros nosso lugares e outro grupo foi se apresentar.

— Caramba Bella! Você foi muito bem! — Disse Jacob.

— Nossa que grito foi aquele? — Zombou Jessica. — Eu me assustei, sem maldade!

— Mas ficou super real! — Continuou Jacob.

— Isso é verdade. — Disse Jasper. — Deu um "thans" pra esquete!

Alice me encarava confusa. Acho que ela tinha percebido que na verdade tinha sido real mesmo.

Fui então até a quadra, pois seria aula de educação física. Minha idéia era apenas ficar sentada na arquibancada – eu não queria participar das atividades pois era um desastre total –, mas meu plano não foi muito bem sucedido.

— Senhorita Swan! Se a Senhorita não participar da aula vou ser obrigado a te colocar na detenção. —Disse o professor.

Victoria segurou o riso enquanto eu ia até a quadra. A encarei e ela disfarçou.

Iríamos jogar futebol, Edward e Jacob estavam separando os times. Jacob me escolheu pro seu time, Jasper e Victoria foram pro time de Edward.

Começamos a jogar. Eu era simplesmente péssima com futebol. Me achava ridícula correndo de um lado pro outro da quadra atrás de trinta pessoas que corriam também atrás da bola.

Mas num determinado momento me distraí, e quando fui correr não vi que Edward estava exatamente na minha frente. Conclusão: Derrubei ele no chão e ainda caí em cima dele!

— Foi mal. — falei, enquanto ainda estava em cima dele. Depois me levantei e continuei jogando. No fundo eu estava morrendo de vergonha, mas consegui não demonstrar.

Bateu o sinal pro intervalo, mas ninguém saiu da quadra, então decidi ficar também. Depois de mais uma aula de Educação Física tomei uma ducha rápida e fui pra aula de música. Segui Jasper e Edward até a sala, pois não sabia onde era.

Cheguei na sala e estaquei na porta. Haviam vários tipos de instrumentos por toda parte.

— Vamos entrando e escolhendo um instrumento. — Disse o professor.

Continuei ali parada, admirando a quantidade de instrumentos.

— Senhorita! — Disse o professor. Pelo seu tom de voz percebi que ele estava falando comigo, então o encarei. — Pode entrar, escolha um instrumento que você goste, não necessariamente que você saiba tocar.

Mas essa era a questão! Praticamente todos eles eu sabia tocar, estava em duvida em qual escolher.

Acabei optando pelo violão. Simples, comum e perfeito.

Peguei o violão e me sentei. As cadeiras estavam formando uma roda, Edward estava praticamente do outro lado da sala, mas exatamente na minha frente; ele e Jasper também estavam com um violão.

O professor explicou sobre teoria musical, mas depois deixou o resto da aula pra ficarmos tocando. A maioria da sala não sabia tocar, praticamente só eu o Jasper e o Edward sabíamos; uns ou outros faziam uns acordes aqui e ali, mas nada de mais.

— O que você está tocando aí? — Perguntou Jacob se aproximando de mim.

— Não estou tocando nada de mais. Inventando algo. — Respondi.

— Você compõe?

— Não, não. Não oficialmente, digamos assim.

— Toca alguma musica aí.

— Qual?

— Alguma que você saiba.

— Pode falar alguma aí.

— Toca aquela dos Beatles, Yesterday.

Comecei a tocar, mas não os acordes, e sim dedilhando as notas. Todos pararam de tocar e ficaram me encarando. Quando terminei algumas pessoas bateram palmas.

— Nossa!Você toca muito bem! — Disse Jacob.

— Muito bem _mesmo_! — Completou Jasper. — Aonde aprendeu a tocar tão bem?

— Fiz aula de música por alguns anos. — Respondi.

— Poxa, parabéns! — Disse Jasper.

— Senhorita _Einstein_ também é a Senhorita _Mozart! _— Zombou Edward.

— Pra mim ela tá mais com cara de _Frankenstein._ — Cochichou Victoria. — Ela é tão estranha, tão...

Parei de prestar atenção no que ela falava e continuei tocando pra encobrir sua voz.

Depois acabou a aula e foi o horário de almoço.

— Bella... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Fala...

— Aquele grito hoje na apresentação... Me pareceu tão real...

— Você ficaria muito ofendida se eu dissesse que não quero falar sobre isso?

— Não... Então tá... Como foram suas aulas? —Perguntou Alice mudando de assunto.

— Legal. Gostei bastante da aula de música.

— Eu também!Eu estou aprendendo a tocar violão.

— Legal, Alice.

— E aí meninas? — Interrompeu Rosalie chegando a mesa com Lauren e Jessica. — Do que estão falando?

— Eu estou falando que estou aprendendo a tocar violão. — Respondeu Alice.

— E você Bella?Toca algo? — Perguntou Jessica.

— Toco sim. — Respondi simplesmente. Não queria me exibir nem as assustar detalhando cada instrumento que eu tocava.

— Qual instrumento você toca? — Insistiu Jessica.

— Bem... — Já que ela perguntou... — Eu toco violão, violino, violão cello, flauta transversal, saxofone, clarineta, guitarra, bateria, piano, xilofone...

— Xilo o que?? — interrompeu Lauren.

— É um instrumento de percussão. É como um teclado de madeira que você toca com baquetas. —Respondi.

Aproveitei a deixa pra não continuar a narrar os instrumentos que eu sabia tocar.

— Caramba! — Disse Alice espantada.

— É que eu ficava muito tempo em casa. Então consegui aprender bastante coisa. — Disse tentando justificar.

— Mesmo assim! — Continuou Alice.

— É... Me dêem licença que eu vou falar com o Emmett um momento. — Queria interromper o assunto. Eu com a boca fechada já era taxada de esquisita, se eu continuasse a falar então...

Me levantei e fui falar com Emmett que estava sentado próximo a nós.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Caramba, aquela garota tem algum problema! Não é possível!

Qualquer pessoa normal ao cair em cima de mim, na frente da sala inteira, no mínimo ia ficar corada. Mas ela se levantou como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Parece que ela não tem sentimentos...

— Emmett, eu sei que ela é sua prima, mas a Bella é muito esquisita! — Disse quando estávamos almoçando.

— Edward!Cala a boca! — Repreendeu-me Jasper.

— Sabe o que é mais estranho? — Perguntou Emmett.

— O que? — Perguntei.

— O estranho não é ela ser assim, _diferente._ O que eu não consigo entender é o porque dela ter ficado assim de repente! Se vocês a conhecessem a uns três anos atrás vocês não iriam a reconhecer agora, assim como eu não a estou reconhecendo.

— Como assim? — Questionei.

— Antes ela era super desinibida, super simpática e muito mais vaidosa. Burra ela nunca foi, mas antes ela era mais alegre.

— E você não sabe por que ela está assim agora? — Perguntou Jasper.

— _Esse_ é o pior. Eu não faço idéia! A única coisa que eu sei é que deve ter acontecido algo sério, pois do nada ela ficou assim e ela e sua mãe começaram a mudar constantemente de cidade.

— Nossa que estranho! Meu, sem maldade... Ela precisa de ajuda. Sei lá, um psicólogo... — Disse rindo.

— Edward! Não tem graça! — Repreendeu-me mais uma vez Jasper. — A garota tá com problemas e você fica _zuando_ com a cara dela.

— Tá bom, foi mal. Mas que ela precisa de um psicólogo, isso ela precisa... — Continuei.

— Acho que no momento, um amigo já ajudaria bastante. — Disse Emmett. — Mas agora calem a boca que ela está vindo pra cá.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

— Emmett, eu poderia conversar com você um minuto? — Perguntei.

— Claro. — Respondeu ele. Então fomos pra longe dos garotos. — O que foi Bella?

— Nada de mais. É que tem uma garota que eu conheço que está afim de você... Eu só vim perguntar se você tá com alguém.

— Não, não. Estou mais solteiro do que nunca. Mas quem é?

— Não tenho autorização pra te responder isso.

— Ah tá...

— Vou falar com ela hoje a tarde, e depois eu te falo.

— Tá legal.

Dei as costas pra ele, e já ia indo quando ele me chamou.

— Bella.

Me virei de volta.

—Oi?! — Disse confusa.

— Será que eu poderia te fazer uma pergunta?

— Pode, claro. – respondi, meio insegura.

— O que foi que aconteceu pra você mudar tanto?

Fiquei o encarando paralisada. O que eu diria? Eu não queria mentir, mas também não queria tocar nesse assunto.

— É... O que aconteceu é que eu terminei com meu namorado.

— Só isso?? — perguntou ele desconfiado.

— Só isso. – confirmei, esperando que ele acreditasse.

— Hun...

Dei as costas a ele e voltei pra onde estavam Alice e as garotas. Mas aí meu celular tocou.

— Alô.

— Bella!! Que saudade filha!

— Oi mãe. — Disse me levantando e saindo da mesa.

— Como estão as coisas por aí?Já conheceu bastante gente?

— Algumas...

— Que ótimo!! Estou tão feliz por você filha!

— É...

— E como você está?

— Estou bem.

— Nenhum sinal dele?

Congelei por um segundo. Odiava falar ou pensar nele.

— Não.

— Que bom! – ela suspirou, aliviada.

— É...

— Bom, só liguei mesmo pra saber como você estava.

— Hun...

— Beijo.

— Tchau.

Desliguei o celular e voltei pra mesa.

Mas aí meu celular tocou de novo.

— Alô.

— Bella! Minha bela! Quanto tempo que não ouço sua voz! Saudades de mim?

Estaquei. O dono daquela voz era a pessoa que eu mais temia na vida... Pensei que estaria livre dele agora, mas estava errada.

Quem era _ele_?

Meu antigo vizinho. A pessoa que eu mais amei na vida, e a que agora eu mais tenho pavor.

**************************************************

**Meninas, me perdoem pela demora... **

**O capitulo já estava pronto, mas demorei pra digitar...**

**Sorry.... .**

**Mas aqui está...**

**.**

**A Bella está assim meio [totalmente] pra baixo, mas logo vocês vão descobrir porque. Mas antes disso ainda ela vai melhorar, relaxem... Ela não vai continuar esquisita durante a FIC inteira! =D**

**.**

**As reviews respondi por PM, aqui as que não tem conta no Fanfiction:**

**Cullenzinha:**** Muito obrigada mesmo!^^ Fico mto feliz em saber que está gostando! =D**

**Lih:**** =D Postando!**

**Bjaaum! Amo vocês!**

Beta aqui :D  
EutenhomedodaBellanessafase. com!  
Sem maldade! =O'  
Mas, como a Bee disse, isso passa. (thankGod)  
Sem mais nada a acrescentar... Beijo grande pra vcs! :D


	5. 4 FESTA DO PIJAMA

**4-FESTA DO PIJAMA**

— Por que você foi se mudar pra tão longe dessa vez? — Continuou ele. — Por que você ainda foge de mim?

Não conseguia dizer nada. Até tentei, meus lábios se mexiam mas não saía nenhum som.

— Tudo bem que você não queira falar. Já fiquei feliz só de ouvir seu "alô". Só liguei mesmo pra dizer que eu nunca vou te esquecer, e que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu ainda te quero.

Então ele desligou o telefone.

Fiquei ali na frente das garotas, que nem estavam prestando atenção em mim, totalmente paralisada.

Rosalie, Jessica e Lauren conversavam animadamente com Alice, quando então ela olhou pra mim.

— Bella?? — Disse Alice se aproximando de mim.

Respirei fundo.

— Oi. — Respondi.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa? — Continuou ela.

— Não... Nada. — Respondi na cara de pau. Claro que estava acontecendo, mas eu queria, pelo menos, parecer uma garota normal sem problemas com coisas do passado.

— Então por que você está pálida desse jeito? — Insistiu Alice.

— Nada. Só levei um susto. Acho que só preciso de ar.

Me levantei da mesa e fui pro lado de fora da escola, me sentei em um banco e fiquei lá.

Eu não estava acreditando que todo aquele pesadelo ainda estava acontecendo. Quanto mais eu fugia, mais eu me frustrava, pois ele sempre me achava.

Fiquei lá do lado de fora por horas, pensando na minha vida. Eu parecia uma criminosa procurada pela policia, que vivia fugindo de um lugar para o outro. Só que eu não fugia de policiais, fugia de alguém muito pior.

Depois de um tempo voltei aonde as garotas estavam.

— Tudo bem? — Cochichou Alice.

— Aham. — Respondi.

— Quando você quiser contar o que está acontecendo... Eu estou aqui pra te ouvir, okay?

— Tá.

Os garotos tinham vindo conversar com elas quando eu saí. Eles estavam conversando entre si sobre a prova de matemática que teria na segunda-feira.

— Cara, pior é que eu não sei nada de matemática! — Disse Edward.

— Vamos combinar que você não sabe nada de nada! — Zombou Emmett.

— Bom... Pelo menos eu tenho um amigo gênio aqui... — Respondeu Edward colocando a mão no ombro de Jasper.

— Só espero que o professor não nos mude de lugar, porque senão você tá ferrado! — Disse Jasper rindo.

— Poxa prima, nem pra você cair na minha sala! — Choramingou Emmett a mim.

— Se eu pudesse escolher... — Respondi. — Com certeza iria pra sua sala.

— Pior estou eu! — Reclamou Rosalie. — Não estou nem sala do Jasper nem da Alice!

— E nem na minha. — Disse Emmett sorrindo. Rosalie corou.

Depois eles começaram a conversar sobre assuntos banais e eu parei de prestar atenção.

Quando chegou o horário de recolher bateu o sinal, e fomos pro quarto. Chegando lá, tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e fui pra cama.

— Hei, Bella! Hoje a gente vai fazer uma festa do pijama! — Disse Rosalie. — Todo primeira domingo do mês tem festa! Mas e aí, você quer participar?

Eu estava com o "não" na ponta da língua, mas pensei bem.

— Tá. — Respondi. Era melhor participar daquilo do que ficar pensando no telefonema que tinha recebido.

— Olha só o que nós temos aqui! — Disse Rosalie mostrando uma garrafa de vinho.

— Isso e permitido? — Perguntei confusa.

— É claro que não, bobinha! — Respondeu Jessica. — Mas nós temos nossos meios de conseguir.

Rosalie então colocou em copos e foi passando pra garotas. Eu recusei e fiquei boquiaberta quando Ângela e Alice aceitaram.

— Vamos começar falando sobre o que? — Questionou Rosalie.

— Sobre garotos! É claro! — Respondeu Lauren rindo. — Que tal uma votação sobre qual é o garoto perfeito?

No final decidimos que escolheríamos, ou melhor, elas iriam escolher, uma qualidade por garoto, pois não existia ninguém com todas elas.

— Beleza? — Disse Lauren. — EDWARD! — Respondeu ela e Jessica ao mesmo tempo.

— Inteligência? — Perguntou Alice. — Jasper, com certeza!

— Cavalheirismo? — Disse Rosalie. — Emmett!

— O Emmett não é um bom exemplo de cavalheirismo! — Retrucou Jessica.

— Pra mim ele é! — Persistiu Rosalie.

— Tá legal... Vamos falar de outra coisa... — Sugeriu Alice. — Que tal de que garoto nós gostamos?

— É obvio de qual eu gosto, né? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Eu gosto do Edward! — Afirmou Lauren.

— Eu também! —Reafirmou Jessica.

— Eu do Jasper. Também não é nenhuma novidade pra ninguém. — Disse Alice.

— E você Ângela? — Perguntou Lauren.

— Eu estou gostando de um garoto... — Respondeu ela corando e tomando mais um gole de vinho. — Mas eu ainda não descobri o nome dele...

As garotas começaram a rir.

— Como assim não sabe o nome? — Questionou Jessica. Mas então ela olhou pra mim. Acho que a sua idéia era tirar sarro de mim sobre esse assunto. — E você Bella?

—Ninguém. — Respondi simplesmente.

— Hun... Vamos então falar sobre EXs. — Sugeriu Jessica. — Com quantos garotos você já beijou Ângela?

Ângela estava tomando vinho, e acabou se engasgando ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Na verdade eu nunca fiquei com ninguém. — Respondeu ela timidamente. Mais uma vez Lauren e Jessica começaram a rir.

— E você Bella? — Perguntou Jessica já segurando a risada.

— Já beijei alguns. — Respondi.

— Quantos? Seja precisa! — Retrucou Lauren.

— 209. — Respondi secamente.

Mais uma vez Ângela estava tomando vinho e se engasgou.

— Você tá de brincadeira! — Disse Jessica rindo.

Eu a encarei séria.

— Eu tenho cara de quem faz esse tipo de brincadeiras, por acaso? — Perguntei franzindo a testa.

Ela me encarou por uns segundos.

— Vamos falar de outra coisa... — Sugeriu Rosalie rindo sem graça. — Que tal sobre primeiro beijo?

— O meu primeiro beijo foi com o irmão da minha amiga. — Disse Alice rindo. — Eu tinha 12 anos e ele 15.

— O meu foi com meu melhor amigo, eu tinha 10 anos. — Disse Lauren.

— O meu foi aos 7 anos, com um primo meu. — Respondeu Jessica, que nem estava mais olhando na minha cara.

— E o seu? — Perguntou Alice a mim.

— O meu primeiro beijo? — Repeti a pergunta pensando em como tinha sido. — Foi com 8 anos, numa festa da escola. Não me lembro com quem foi.

— E o ultimo beijo? — Perguntou Lauren. — O meu foi com um amigo da Rose. Credo, aquele garoto era feio demais! Só beijei ele porque estava necessitada! — Disse ela rindo.

— O meu foi com meu ex namorado, mas faz tanto tempo. Acho que três semanas. — Disse Jessica. — Não sei por que o Mike não quis mais nada comigo.

— Vai ver porque você ficava falando pra todos, a toda hora, que o Edward era lindo, e blá blá blá. — Respondeu Rosalie rindo. — Mas e você Bella?

— O meu ultimo beijo? Foi com meu... ex namorado... — Respondi com a voz trêmula.

— E por que vocês terminaram? — Perguntou Lauren.

— Nós... Não estávamos mais dando certo... — Respondi. Eu odiava tocar nesse assunto, sempre ficava suando frio quando me lembrava dele.

— Por que? O que aconteceu? — Insistiu Lauren.

— Eu não gostaria de falar nesse assunto. — Respondi secamente. Então deitei na cama e me virei pra parede.

As garotas continuaram conversando sobre garotos enquanto eu tentava dormir. Mas é claro que eu não consegui.

.

_***FlashBack***_

_Eu morava em La push, estava com 14 anos; Era uma garota muito popular na minha escola, mas mesmo fazendo bagunça eu sempre conseguia notas boas._

_Era segunda-feira. Me levantei com o despertador tocando e fui me arrumar. Tomei banho, me troquei e chamei minha mãe para me levar para a escola._

_No sábado tinha parado um caminhão de mudanças na casa vizinha. Eu tinha até comentado com a minha mãe sobre a curiosidade que eu estava em descobrir quem seriam nossos vizinhos. Torcia pra que fosse um garoto da minha idade e que fosse lindo. Bom, a parte do lindo eu acertei._

_Saí de casa pra ir a escola e vi um garoto indo pro seu carro. Ele era lindo, loiro dos olhos verdes, mas parecia ser mais velho do que eu. Olhei pra ele e ele sorriu, retribuí o sorriso e entrei no carro._

_Fiquei o caminho todo até a escola pensando naquele rosto lindo que tinha visto. Quando eu já estava entrando na escola, alguém me cutucou. Me virei pra trás... Era ele._

— _Oi. — Disse timidamente._

— _Oi! Eu sou novo aqui, e como eu acho que somos vizinhos... Será que você poderia me mostrar a escola?_

— _Claro! Claro!_

_Então o levei até onde seria sua sala._

— _Acho que essa é sua sala. — Disse apontando pra porta. — Espero que você seja um bom aluno, assim vai poder me passar cola, já que você está um ano na minha frente._

_Na verdade eu não precisava de cola, mas queria puxar papo com ele._

— _Claro! Quando precisar posso te dar umas aulas particulares!_

— _A gente se vê! — Disse sorrindo._

— _Até o intervalo Bella!_

_O encarei confusa._

— _Hey! Como você sabe meu nome?_

— _Eu sou um pouco observador._

_Observador de quê? Eu nunca disse meu nome a ele!_

— _Ah... — Disse dando um sorriso sem graça. — E você, como se chama?_

— _Eu sou a fera. — Disse ele dando um sorriso lindo._

— _Fera?_

— _É... A Bela e a Fera, sabe?_

— _Ah tá... — Corei ao ouvir isso, dei um sorriso sem graça e fui pra minha sala._

_Mal sabia eu com qual fera eu estava me metendo._

_***/FlashBack***_

Então consegui, enfim, dormir. Estava sonhando com uma cachoeira e um pic-nic. Tinham várias garotas correndo de um lado pro outro dando gritinhos enquanto os garotos conversavam ao longe.

Acordei com as luzes sendo acessas e as garotas correndo de um lado pro outro, enquanto Ângela vomitava.

Provavelmente a cachoeira do meu sonho era Ângela... **(N/B: Que nojooo!! :S)**

Alice levava Ângela ao banheiro enquanto Lauren e Jessica ficavam dando gritinhos dizendo como aquilo tudo era nojento.

— Hei, vocês duas! — Gritei a Lauren e Jessica. — Calem a boca! Daqui a pouco vai aparecer alguém aqui!

As duas me encararam boquiabertas e visivelmente irritadas. Então me levantei peguei um pano e limpei aquela bagunça, depois deitei de novo.

Sonhei que eu estava na escola, conversando com os garotos. Mas eu não era _eu_... Ou melhor, não era o _eu_ de hoje. Eu estava com uma roupa rosa, salto alto, cabelos soltos e maquiagem no rosto, parecia que eu tinha voltado a dois anos atrás.

Eu estava abraçada com Edward, quando então o vi. Aquele que me assusta até hoje, meu ex namorado, ex vizinho, atual monstro.

Acordei assustada com o sonho, mas por dentro eu estava quase rindo.

Até parece que por ironia do destino eu iria ter algo com o garoto mais lindo da escola, logo eu, a garota mais esquisita do universo. Só _em_ _sonho_ mesmo.

Alice veio então até a minha cama pra me chamar.

— Bella, levanta. Hoje é domingo, mas o café é só até as 10h. — Disse ela.

— Que horas são agora?

— São 9h.

Me levantei, troquei de roupa e fui tomar café. Na mesa estavam as garotas e Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Depois chegaram Jacob, Mike e Ângela.

Ficamos o dia inteiro conversando, ou melhor, fiquei ouvindo eles conversando a tarde inteira.

Depois fui pro quarto.

— Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou me Alice.

— Fala.

— Por que você estava tão nervosa ao falar do seu ex?

— Digamos que nós não demos muito certo. Mas se você não se importar, eu prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto.

— Bella... Até quando você vai ficar se escondendo? Até quando vai fingir que está tudo bem? Você pode confiar em mim...

— Eu sei Alice... É que eu não estou pronta pra contar isso, entende? Dá um tempo pra mim, um dia eu te falo, okay?

— Tá legal.

Eu queria contar a Alice, mas algo me impedia. Um dia eu contaria, _um_ _dia_. Pretendia contar no dia em que isso parasse. As cartas tinham parado, mas agora ele me telefonava... No fundo eu tinha ainda a esperança de que um dia ele iria me esquecer, e eu esperava que esse dia chegasse logo.

********************************

**Hey garotas!**

**Me perdoem pela demora!**

**Meu namorado que é de Belo Horizonte [e eu sou de São Paulo] veio passar uma semana em casa, aí não tive tempo pra nada... ^^"**

**Vocês me entendem, né?**

**Mas prometo que o próximo capitulo vai sair semana que vem! =D**

**As reviews já respondi ontem por PM.**

**Aki as que não tem conta no Fanfiction:**

**.**

**kellynha cullen :**** Huahuauuaa... Bem isso aí mesmo... (y)**

**Dany Cullen :**** A partir do proximo capitulo a Bella e o Edward vão começar a converser mais... Hehe'**

**Lacerdas_(girl :P) :**** Oun! *-* Mto obrigada!! =D Prometo que não vou demorar mto pra postar o proximo! ^^**

**Cullenzinha :**** =D Muitas águas vão rolar ainda... Ele vai persegui-la sim, e mais do que isso... Mas não vou contar pra não estragar! =D**

**Brendha:**** =D Thanks!!^^ Pra vc eu nem demorei! Hehe'**

**.**

**Bom, é isso aí.**

**Big beijo pra vocês!!!**

**S2**

**Beta aqui :D**

**Devo dizer que parte da culpa pela demora desse capítulo é minha, pq a Bee me enviou ontem pra eu betar hoje de manhã... Só que hoje eu tinha uma prova de geografia QUE EU ACHAVA QUE IA TER 30 questões dissertativas, então me enfiei no livro até morrer e não betei (detalhe que a prova foi de 40 questões ;D). Além do mais, eu pretendia betar à tarde, assim que chegasse da escola, mas eu comecei a ter muitaa³ cólica, e nem deu tbm. Pra ser sincera, ainda tô meio morrendo, mas tudo bem ;)  
Enfim... CARA! Como eu ri com "Bella e Fera"... HSUAHSUAHUSHAUHSAUHSUAH'  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo :D  
Adooooro flashbacks *o***

Beijoos! ;*  
*Isa


	6. 5 A BRIGA

**5- A BRIGA**

Acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e fui tomar café com Alice e as garotas.

— Bella... — Disse Rosalie. — Você falou com o Emmett?

— Falei. — Respondi. — Perguntei se ele estava com alguém e ele disse que não.

— Ah! Que perfeito! E você falou de mim? — Perguntou ela.

— Na verdade, não. Não sabia se você queria que eu dissesse que era você que estava afim dele.

— Ah... Pode dizer, então!

— Tá legal...

Depois de tomar café fui pra aula de matemática.

— Bom... Hoje vou passar aquela prova que vocês tanto esperam. — Disse o professor. — Mas antes vou mudar vocês de lugar.

Edward e Jasper se entreolharam decepcionados pois estavam sentados um do lado do outro.

O professor me colocou atrás de Jasper, que continuava no mesmo lugar, e Edward atrás de mim. A prova tinha quinze questões, e estava quase fácil. Eu estava na sétima questão quando Edward me passou um bilhetinho.

"_Bella, pede a resposta da 1 pro Jasper pra mim."_

Franzi a testa e respondi.

"_Se o professor me ver passando recadinho ele vai anular minha prova. Não dá."_

Edward bufou, e depois me passou outro recado.

"_Então me passa você a resposta da primeira."_

Affe! Ele não faz lição nenhuma, só copia e agora quer a resposta?! Não _mesmo_!

"_Edward... Da próxima vez estuda antes da prova. Eu não vou passar cola!"_

Escrevi isso e passei pra ele. Depois então ele parou de passar bilhetes.

Jasper estava agitado, parecia que ele estava com dificuldade em alguma questão. Então ele começou a pensar alto.

— Qual é o valor de PI mesmo? Ai, caramba...

— É 3,14. — Cochichei.

— Valeu, Bella! — Respondeu ele também cochichando.

Então Edward me passou mais um bilhetinho.

"_Pra ele você passa cola, e pra mim não!"_

Nessa hora eu me revoltei.

"_Como assim? Eu não passei cola pra ele, eu só o ajudei a lembrar de um detalhe... Agora você quer que eu resolva o exercício inteiro!"_

Passei pra ele o recado e ele respondeu mais rápido que o normal. Sua letra estava mais ilegível do que nunca pela pressa que ele tinha escrito.

"_Larga de ser egoísta, garota! Custa ajudar?!"_

Eu ia escrevendo que custava muito quando o professor veio até a minha mesa.

— O que é isso? — Perguntei ele.

O encarei e não consegui responder. Ele pegou o papel da minha mão.

— Swan e Cullen. A prova de vocês está cancelada!

— O quê?? — Quase gritei.

— E um dia de detenção! — Continuou ele. — Vocês dois podem sair agora.

Senti minhas maçãs do rosto queimando enquanto eu guardava meu material e saía da sala. Jasper já tinha terminado sua prova, então saiu com a gente. Assim que saí da sala soltei o verbo.

— Você é um idiota! — Gritei a Edward.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — Perguntou Jasper confuso.

— Ele ficou pedindo cola e o professor viu a gente conversando por bilhetes! — Esbravejei.

— Ah, qual é?! — Disse Edward! — Foi culpa sua! Se você tivesse passado pro Jasper nada disso teria acontecido!

— Culpa minha?!? — Mais uma vez gritei. — Você é um aproveitador, fica conversando na aula e depois copia tudo do Jasper. Você merecia um zero! Mas _eu_ _não_!

— Quem é você pra falar da minha vida? Você veio ontem, e eu nem te conheço!

— Mas um dia na sua sala já deu pra notar que você é um aproveitador! Tenho dó do Jasper, ele tem a ilusão que você é amigo dele, mas você só se aproveita dele! Só anda com ele quando precisa dele!

— Cala a boca! Sua esquisita!

— Cala a boca _você_! Espero que você se dê mal em todas as provas! Idiota!...

Então sai de lá e fui pro pátio. Fiquei lá até bater o sinal pra próxima aula, que seria de espanhol. Voltei pra sala e já ia indo pro fundo quando Jasper me chamou.

— Hei Bella... Você quer sentar aqui com a gente?

Olhei pra ele, depois encarei Edward que estava com a testa franzida.

— Tá legal. — Respondi. Jasper era legal, e eu não estava nem aí se Edward não ia com a minha cara. Afinal... eu não ia com a cara dele também!

Edward, milagrosamente, não foi pro fundão conversar. Fiquei a aula inteira quieta, como sempre, e quando bateu o sinal pro primeiro intervalo fui uma das primeiras a sair da sala.

— Alice! — Quase gritei quando encontrei ela sentada com as garotas. — Seu irmão é um idiota!!

— O quê? — Perguntou ela confusa. — O que aconteceu?

— Ele fez com que o professor anulasse minha prova! E pra piorar eu vou ficar de detenção! Tudo porque ele ficou pedindo cola pra mim!!

— E você passou cola pra ele? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— É claro que não! Mas mesmo assim eu me ferrei! Que raiva!

Mais um vez senti minhas maças do rosto queimando.

Eu estava com tanta raiva... Wow! Eu... Estava... Com... Raiva! Eu estava com raiva!

— Eu estou com raiva! — Zombei. — Que coisa! Fazia tempo que eu não sentia isso... Aliás, faz tempo que eu não sinto _nada_...

Alice riu do meu comentário.

— Então isso é bom? — Perguntou ela rindo.

— É... Na verdade não. Alice, eu odeio o seu irmão com todas as minhas forças!!

Alice continuou rindo de mim. O intervalo passou e quando voltei pra sala Jasper indicou que eu sentasse com eles, sentei mais uma vez na frente.

Passei todas as aula olhando só pra frente, e falando apenas com Jasper. Não queria ver a cara de Edward nem pintada de ouro. Quando foi o horário de almoço me encontrei com as garotas, almoçamos juntas e então fui me encontrar com Emmett pra falar sobre Rosalie.

Procurei ele por todo o refeitório, mas não o achei. Resolvi ligar pra ele.

— Alô.

— Emmett, é a Bella.

— Bella? Desde quando você tem o meu número?

— Eu tenho o seu e de toda sua ascendência... Coisa da minha mãe. Mas então, onde você está?

— Eu estou do lado de fora da escola, perto do refeitório. Por quê?

— É que eu ia te mandar a foto da garota que eu te falei.

— Ah tá. Mas por que você só não me fala quem é?

— Ah... Vai que você não conheça... Melhor mostrar a foto.

Eu sabia muito bem que ele conhecia Rosalie, mas não estava afim de falar com ele sobre ela.

— Tá legal... Me manda uma mensagem multimídia. — Respondeu ele.

— Ah Não... Vou mandar por Bluetooth, porque é de graça.

— Tá bom...

— Como tá o nome do seu celular?

— Você vai saber que sou eu.

— Como que tá, Emm? – insisti.

— Vou te dar uma dica: Star Wars.

— Me fala qual é o nome que tá lá!

— Bella, relaxa! Você tá muito tensa! O máximo que pode acontecer é você mandar a foto pra pessoa errada!

— Emm...

Nem deu tempo de continuar falando, pois Emmett desligou o celular.

Caramba, viu! Isso que dá querer ajudar os outros!

Peguei o celular e coloquei pra escanear e achou mais de 50 nomes. Tinham uns muito bizarros, como: garoto simpático, moreninho, gato sarado, calor do verão, gatinha mimada, princesa linda, menina veneno, entre outros.

Tinham alguns também apenas com o nome.

Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram dois nome relacionados a Star Wars: Obi-Wan e Dark Vader.

E agora, qual era?

Mandei então uma nota de texto para o Obi-Wan.

"_Oi. É você?"_

Uns minutos depois ele me respondeu.

"_Sim, sou eu. Mas não sei se esse 'eu' é o eu que você está pensando que é."_

Ai caramba! É o Emmett me zuando ou eu mandei pra pessoa errada?

[O meu celular estava com o nome "Hermione". Não que eu gostasse tanto de Harry Potter, mas gostava dessa personagem.]

_Hermione:__ Quem é você? Qual seu nome?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Quem é VOCÊ?! Você chegou do nada e quer saber meu nome? Fala primeiro o seu._

_Hermione:__ Eu só quero saber se eu estou falando com a pessoa certa._

_Obi-Wan:__ Eu direi meu nome quando você disser o seu._

Já sei! Vou fazer uma pergunta que só o Emmett saberia responder.

_Hermione:__ Tem alguém que você conheça que nasceu no dia 13 de setembro? _

_Obi-Wan:__ Não... Não tem não._

_Hermione:__ Ah... Então você não é quem eu achava que é..._

Acho que ele lembraria do meu aniversário, né?

_Obi-Wan:__ Ah tá... E isso quer dizer que a nossa conversa acaba aqui?_

_Hermione:__ Se você quiser, sim..._

_Obi-Wan:__ Você quer?_

_Hermione:__ Tanto faz..._

_Obi-Wan:__ Ah... Tô aqui sem fazer nada, vamos nessa!_

_Hermione:__ Tá legal. Já que você não quer dizer qual é seu nome, vamos fazer um jogo._

_Obi-Wan:__ Que jogo?_

_Hermione:__ Você fala duas características psicológicas sua, e depois eu falo. Vamos ver se descobrimos quem é quem._

_Obi-Wan:__ Tá legal. Bom, eu sou inteligente e bonito._

_Hermione:__ Eh... Como eu vou dizer? É que beleza não é bem uma característica psicológica. Aposto que você é exibido e burro._

_Obi-Wan:__ E eu aposto que você é uma CDF e feia!_

_Hermione:__ Feia? Por que acha isso?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Oras! Porque toda CDF é feia!_

_Hermione:__ Ah! Tá legal, você não é tão burro. Mas ainda acho que você é exibido._

_Obi-Wan:__ E as suas características?_

_Hermione:__ Eu sou inteligente e sincera._

_Obi-Wan:__ A parte da sinceridade eu concordo. =D_

_Hermione:__ ¬¬' Agora me fala uma característica física sua._

_Obi-Wan:__ Eu sou forte. Você?_

_Hermione:__ Magra._

_Obi-Wan:__ Cor dos olhos?_

_Hermione:__ Castanho._

_Obi-Wan:__ Verde._

_Hermione:__ É… Acho que vai demorar para eu descobrir quem é você._

_Obi-Wan:__ Eu gosto de azul, meu filme preferido é Star Wars, meu livro preferido é Romeu e Julieta._

_Hermione:__ Oh! :o Você sabe ler?!_

_Obi-Wan:__ Claro que sei!¬¬'_

_Hermione:__ Desculpa, é que pelas suas características "bonito e forte", não imaginei que você lesse._

_Obi-Wan:__ ¬¬º_

_Hermione:__ Bom, eu gosto de preto, meu filme preferido é Moulin Rouge, meu livro preferido é O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._

_Obi-Wan:__ Legal... Bom, eu gosto de futebol, de Beattles, de espanhol e biologia._

_Hermione:__ Não sou muito fã de esportes, mas também gosto de Beattles, e gosto de todas as matérias escolares._

_Obi-Wan:__ É... Definitivamente você é CDF!_

Eu não precisava dizer que odiava Francês porque não sabia nada, né?!

Eu estava escrevendo a resposta quando bateu o sinal anunciando o término do horário de almoço.

_Hermione:__ Depois a gente conversa._

_Obi-Wan:__ Me passa seu numero pra gente poder continuar conversando por SMS._

_Hermione:__ Meu numero?_

Eu sei que é paranóia, mas eu sempre achava que poderia ser meu Ex se disfarçando.

_Obi-Wan:__ É... O que que tem? Tá, vamos fazer assim então.. Eu passo meu numero e você dá um toque no meu celular. Okay?_

_Hermione:__ Tá._

No final das contas ia dar no mesmo, mas tudo bem.

_Obi-Wan:__ 555- 536_

Então disquei o numero. Ele atendeu mas não disse nada.

_Obi-Wan:__ Pronto. Numero adicionado. Até mais tarde, Hermione._

_Hermione:__ Até, Obi-Wan!_

Então fui pra minha sala. Sentei novamente com Jasper e Edward. Fiquei pensando em quem seria aquela pessoa que eu tinha conversado no horário de almoço.

Será que era o Edward? Ele também gosta de Espanhol e Biologia... Também tem olho verde, também é exibido e forte... E lindo...

Aff, que coisa ridícula! Tem mais de quinhentos alunos aqui… A possibilidade de ser ele é muito pequena!

Mas pode ser, não pode?

:S

**********************

**Eles brigando é sempre tão legal! HAUHAUHAUAHUA**

**Eu me mato com essas cenas!**

**Antes que vocês perguntem, SIM! É o Edward sim! Huahuahua**

**Eu vou deixar bem claro que é ele no próximo, mas é claro que a bobinha da Bella não vai descobrir tão cedo! Hauhauaha**

**Bom gentem, espero que eu receba mais reviews nesse capitulo...**

**.**

**Eh tão desanimador saber que varias pessoas passaram pela FIC e meia dúzia deixou review.... .**

**Dá impressão que ficou ruim, por isso que não mandaram reviews.... ='/**

**Mas chega de choramingar! =D**

**As respostas das reviews mandei por PM, as que não tem conta, aki:**

**Dany Cullen: Não posso responder pra naum estragar a surpresa! Hoho' Só digo isso: Vai rolar alguma coisa entre Edward e Bella bem mais cedo do que você imagina! =D'**

**kellynha cullen: Huahuahua.. Entendi o q vc quis dizer... kkkkk.. O bagulho vai ficar louco daqui a uns capítulos... Hoho'**

**CahBigaiski: Huahuahuauha, poutz que malz! Qnd eu respondo por PM eu sempre conto uns spoillers! Huhauhaua... =D**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Bjaaum pra vocês!**

**E um super "muito obrigada" pras meninas que mandaram reviews... AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**S2**

**Beta aqui :D  
****Hoje eu não tenho nada de interessante pra falar, mas...  
Mandem reviews! *-*  
I  
I  
V**


	7. 6 GRACINHOSA

**6- GRACINHOSA**

Fiquei pensando em quem seria o tal de Obi-Wan durante a aula inteira, mas logo chegou o segundo intervalo. Estava conversando com Alice quando recebi uma mensagem de texto.

_Obi-Wan:__ Hey!_

_Hermione:__ Oi!_

— Tá falando com quem? — Perguntou Alice.

— Não faço a menor idéia! — Respondi.

— Como assim?

— Eu fui enviar um arquivo pro Emmett hoje no horário de almoço e acabei enviando pra pessoa errada. Aí a gente ficou conversando até agora.

_Obi-Wan:__ O que tá fazendo?_

_Hermione:__ Conversando com a minha amiga. E você?_

— Quem será que é? — Questionou Alice.

— Não sei... A única coisa que sei é que ele tem olho verde, é forte, gosta de espanhol, biologia e futebol.

— Nossa! Deve ter uns trezentos garotos com esse perfil! – ela falou, rindo.

— Pois é... Por isso eu não faço idéia de quem seja.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

_**Algumas horas antes...**_

— Meu! Que garota _tosca_! — Falei a Jasper assim que Bella tinha ido pro pátio depois de querer me dar uma lição de moral.

— Tá legal... Foi maldade dela não ter passado cola pra você, mas ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazer isso, então você não pode ficar bravo com ela. — Respondeu Jasper.

— Você tá de que lado Jasper?

— Do _meu_ lado! — Disse ele, franzindo a testa. — Mas acho que até que ela tem razão. Você deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas.

— Ah não! Não começa você também!

Fiquei com a cara emburrada o resto da aula, e então bateu o sinal pra aula de espanhol. Só de raiva pelo que Jasper e Bella tinham falado me sentei com na frente a aula toda. Bella estava entrando na sala, e já ia indo pro fundo, mas então Jasper a convidou a se sentar com a gente.

Eu não mereço isso! Mereço?

Fingi que ela nem estava lá... Por mim ela poderia sentar todo dia com a gente, eu nem ia olhar na cara dela mesmo.

Passou a aula e foi o horário de almoço. Almocei com os garotos e depois fui dar uma volta pela escola. Emmett e Jasper ficaram conversando com Mike e Jacob, e eu fui me sentar bem longe deles. Não estava afim de conversar. Estava bem concentrado no nada quando alguém me enviou uma nota.

_Hermione:__ Oi. É você?_

Fiquei conversando com aquela garota o resto do horário de almoço. Ela era quase legal. Digo _quase_ porque as vezes ela era meio... Sei lá, estranha. Mas no geral até que gostei dela, tanto que pedi seu número pra continuarmos conversando.

Quando voltei pra sala continuei ignorando a garota chata. Não sei por que raios o Jasper conversava com ela, ela era totalmente sem graça!

No segundo intervalo saí da sala com Jasper e então fomos nos sentar com os outros garotos.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem de texto pra a _menina misteriosa_.

_Obi-Wan:__ Hey!_

Depois de uns segundos ela respondeu.

_Hermione:__ Oi!_

Os garotos nem perceberam que eu estava conversando com alguém. Na verdade Jasper percebeu, mas como eu não estava de muita conversa com ele, ele não me perguntou quem era.

_Obi-Wan:__ O que tá fazendo?_

_Hermione:__ Conversando com a minha amiga. E você?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Estou quase conversando com meus amigos. Eles estão falando entre si e eu estou ouvindo._

_Hermione:__ Ah, então estamos iguais!_

_Obi-Wan:__ Hey... Me fala mais de você._

_Hermione:__ Tipo o quê?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Sei lá... Seu nome! =D'_

_Hermione__: Nem! Me fala o seu primeiro!_

_Obi-Wan:__ Tá bom. Não quero mais saber seu nome! =p_

_Hermione__: Em que ano você está?_

_Obi-Wan:__ No penúltimo, graças a Deus! Não agüento mais morar aqui!_

_Hermione:__ Eu também estou no penúltimo._

Agora tá ficando mais fácil. Tem apenas 3 penúltimos anos, sendo que em cada sala tem 25 alunos.

_Obi-Wan:__ Agora tá ficando mais fácil de descobrir!_

_Hermione:__ Eu que o diga! Já sei que você estuda aqui a bastante tempo. Já posso descartar os novatos no penúltimo ano._

_Obi-Wan:__ Você ainda não me falou mais sobre você._

_Hermione__: Tá legal... Eu tenho 16 anos, nasci no dia 13/09._

_Obi-Wan:__ Eu tenho 17. Nasci no dia 20/07_

_Hermione__: Você repetiu ou está atrasado?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Na verdade eu repeti o primário. Minha mãe que falou pra professora que eu não estava preparado. Entende? ^^"_

Ela demorou alguns minutos pra responder, então me preocupei.

_Obi-Wan:__ Hermione?_

_Hermione: __Oi, desculpa a demora. __'Brisei' aqui._

_Obi-Wan:__ Foi algo que eu disse?_

_Hermione:__ Não foi nada. Não se preocupe._

_Obi-Wan:__ Tá legal! ^^_

_Hermione:__ Hehe_

_Obi-Wan:__ Você curte Queen?_

_Hermione:__ Sim! Adoro!___

_Obi-Wan:__ Qual música preferida?_

_Hermione:__ Bohemian Rhapsody___

_Obi-Wan:__ Nossa! Você é do mal hein?!_

_Hermione_: _Pois é..._

_Obi-Wan:__ Eu gosto da Love of my life._

_Hermione:__ Essa música é muito melosa pra mim._

_Obi-Wan:__ =P_

_Hermione:__ Você tem irmãos?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Tenho dois. E você?_

_Hermione__: Não tenho, não. Mas gostaria de ter._

_Obi-Wan:__ Pode apostar, se você tivesse, desejaria não ter!_

_Hermione:__ Acho que não... Eu sempre me senti muito sozinha sem irmãos..._

_Obi-Wan:__ E eu sempre me senti vigiado com dois._

_Hermione:__ Quer trocar de lugar então?_

_Obi-Wan:__ Adoraria!_

_Hermione:__ Tenho certeza que você não ia quer trocar de lugar comigo e ter passado o que eu passei._

_Obi-Wan:__ O que você passou?_

_Hermione:__ Uma coisa que você não gostaria de ter passado._

_Obi-Wan:__ Nada pode ser tão ruim assim..._

_Hermione:__ Acredite! É bem pior do que você possa imaginar._

_Obi-Wan:__ Nossa! Que garota misteriosa!_

_Hermione:__ Pois é..._

Então bateu o sinal pro término do segundo intervalo, me despedi dela e fui pra sala. Mais uma vez a chata da _Swan_ se sentou com a gente.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Era legal até conversar com aquele garoto que eu não fazia idéia de quem era... Mas quando ele disse que tinha repetido o primário eu gelei... Me lembrei de uma coisa...

_***FlashBack***_

_Fazia uma semana que tinham chegado os vizinhos novos. Eu já tinha conhecido toda a família, e em especial aquele garoto lindo que tinha visto. Seu nome era James, ele estava um ano na minha frente na escola, mas era dois anos mais velho do que eu._

— _O que aconteceu? Você repetiu ou entrou atrasado? — Perguntei a ele quando ele me disse que estava com a idade errada pra série._

— _Na verdade eu repeti o primário. Minha mãe achava que eu não estava pronto pra passar de ano. Sabe como é né? Mães..._

— _Entendo sim. A minha mãe vive no meu pé!_

_Era um sábado de sol __**[N/A: Sábado de sol... Aluguei um caminhããõ! HUAHUAHUAUAHUA, tá bom parei!]**__ e tínhamos ido pra praia com o pessoal da escola. Meus dois melhores amigos tinham ido comigo, Tyler e Emily. James não era da nossa sala mas também tinha sido convidado._

_O pessoal estava jogando bola, mas eu e James estávamos sentados longes deles._

— _Sabe Bella, eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que te vi._

— _Você acreditaria se eu dissesse o mesmo?_

_Dei um sorriso sem graça e ele retribuiu dando um sorriso tímido. Ou eu pensei pelo menos que tinha sido tímido, mas após sorrir ele me beijou._

_Retribui o beijo meio sem jeito – não que eu não tivesse experiência, mas a escola quase inteira estava me vendo beijando o novato._

_Naquele mesmo dia ele me pediu em namoro, e eu nem pensei duas vezes e já aceitei._

_Aquele era meu primeiro namoro "de verdade", o resto tinha sido coisa de um dia..._

_Ele ia na minha casa todos os dias, na escola a gente também sempre ficava junto, nós tínhamos aula de biologia juntos pois eu estava na sala avançada._

_Nós não nos desgrudávamos por nada._

_***/FlashBack***_

Até demorei pra respondê-lo depois que ele disse isso. Mas aí eu pensei bem: James já tinha me ligado, ou seja, se ele estivesse aqui ele já teria vindo falar comigo. Ele não é do tipo que se esconde, e seria muita coincidência mandar logo pro celular dele. Não, definitivamente _não é ele_!

Continuei conversando com aquele garoto por um bom tempo. Bateu o sinal pro começo da aula e eu me despedi dele e fui pra sala. Chegando lá me sentei com Jasper, mais uma vez ignorando por completo Edward Cullen.

O resto das aulas foi normal. Conversei um pouco com Jasper e nem olhei na cara de Edward.

Acabaram as aulas do dia e então fui pro meu quarto. Tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e já ia deitando quando meu celular tocou.

_Obi-Wan:__ Boa noite, gracinhosa._

_Hermione:__ Boa noite o quê? Que raio de palavra é essa?_

_Obi-Wan:__ É meio que uma mistura de "gracinha" e "maravilhosa"._

_Hermione:__ Ah... Obrigada, eu acho. Boa noite. =D_

Eu nem percebi, mas quando estava digitando a resposta dei um sorriso.

— Bella? — Perguntou-me Alice.

— Oi? — Respondi confusa.

— Você sorriu _mesmo_? — Perguntou ela rindo.

— É... Acho que sim. — Disse dando um quase sorriso, mas sem mostrar os dentes.

— Quantas vezes você sorriu desde quando chegou aqui? Uma vez? E foi um sorrido forçado ainda, ao contrário desse. Esse garoto misterioso está arrasando corações hein!?

— _Alice_! – repreendi.

Franzi a testa e ela se matou de rir. Me virei pra parede e dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo até mais leve. Ia levantando da cama pra tomar banho, mas então fui até o celular e mandei uma mensagem pra _ele_.

_Hermione:__ Bom dia!_

Tomei banho, me arrumei, peguei o celular e desci pra tomar café. Olhei no celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem nova.

_Obi-Wan:__ Bom dia e boa aula. Até o intervalo._

Tomei café e fui pra aula de matemática. Assim que cheguei o professor veio até perto de mim.

— Como eu sou um _poço de bondade_ eu vou dar uma segunda chance pra vocês. Mas escutem bem, essa vai ser a ultima vez que eu faço isso!

— Tudo bem professor, prometo que isso não vai se repetir! — Respondi.

— Será, Swan? Eu vejo que vocês nem estão se falando... Acho que brigaram, e você sabe qual é a política da escola sobre brigas e sobre colar? — Perguntou o professor.

— Não tenho nem idéia. — Respondi.

— Eu deveria passar uma tarefa pra vocês pra vocês fazerem uma esquete dizendo como é ruim colar e brigar. Mas invés disso eu só vou passar uma nova prova em dupla pra vocês.

— O quê? — Quase gritamos eu e Edward.

******************************************

**Hey!**

**Olha eu aqui postando antes da hora!**

**Hauhauauhhua**

**Eu estava pensando em postar mais uma capitulo lá pra quarta-feira, mas aí vai depender da quantidade de reviews! =D**

**As respostinhas pra quem não tem conta:**

**Dany Cullen:**** =D A Tania vai aparecer na verdade, alias ela já apareceu mas eu nem falei que era ela. Mas relaxa, ela é apenas uma figurante! =D**

**Cullenzinha:**** Que bom que está gostando! Nem demorei! =D **

**FehCullen:**** Huahuahuah, pois é. Lá no fundo ela até acha que é ele, mas não tem certeza. Ela vai descobrir no capitulo 8 =D**

**Ah... Queria pedir desculpas pra ****Anne Lima**** porque ela tem conta no FF mas não aceita PM, então acabei não respondendo a review dela... =\**

**.**

**PROMOÇÃO:**

**Mande uma review e ganhe um spoiller!! **

**Kkk**

**[Mas só vale pra quem tem conta no FF, okay?? =D]**

**.**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Bjaaum!! :***

Beta aquii :D

_**Como, em 5 minutos eu tenho que sair, só vou deixar um beijinho pra vcs – só para o caso de alguém duvidar da "betidade" desse capítulo! SHAUSHAUSHAHSUHASHUAHS'  
Até o próximo! Juro que escrevo algo decente no 7 :D  
*Isa =)**_

**PS¹: Gracinhosa é como eu chamo minha cachorra... huahuahuahua**

**PS²: Pq o nome do capitulo é uma palavra que é dita uma vez só? Por que essa palavra que vai fazer a Bella descobrir quem é Obi-Wan.**

**/spoiller.**

**:***


	8. 7 CONVITES

**7- CONVITES  
**

—Não! Peraí professor, isso não faz sentido! — Reclamei. — Nós deveríamos refazer a prova _individualmente_!

— O que não faz sentido pra mim é você querer contestar uma nova chance que eu te estou te dando. Você quer ou não fazer a prova? — Contestou o professor.

— Queremos sim, professor! — Interrompeu Edward. — Faremos a prova, não é Bella? — Disse ele, me encarando sério.

— Sim... — Respondi, derrotada.

— Ótimo. — Disse o professor voltando pra sua mesa.

Era tudo que eu _mais_ queria na vida: Fazer uma prova com aquele garoto insuportável!

— Vamos fazer assim: Eu respondo as questões par e você as impar. — Sugeri.

— Não e não! Vamos responder juntos as questões.

— Ah tá! Ou seja, eu faço tudo e você coloca seu nome.

— Até que não é má idéia!

O encarei. Franzi a testa enquanto ele ria. Ele então ficou sério.

— Estou brincando! Pra que tanto estresse? Relaxa, garota!

— Vamos fazer ou não?

— Tá legal!

Edward não sabia quase nada de matemática, mas eu o forcei a aprender. Os últimos exercícios ele até conseguiu resolver sozinho. Entreguei a prova e o professor corrigiu na hora.

— Parabéns Cullen! Vi que você ajudou a fazer a prova. Quer um conselho? Ande mais com a Swan!

Edward olhou pra mim com um olhar de desprezo e então ficou conversando com Victoria e a outra garota que eu ainda não sabia o nome.

Na aula de espanhol teve apenas uns exercícios bem fáceis, que eu resolvi em minutos.

— Tá vendo! O Edward nem é tão idiota assim vai! — Disse Jasper depois que acabamos de fazer a lição.

Edward estava sentado um pouco mais pra trás que a gente, conversando com as garotas.

— É... Ele é um preguiçoso aproveitador, mas burro ele não é. — Respondi.

— Nossa! Eu recebi um elogio da Swan _mesmo_? — Intrometeu Edward.

— Acho que você não ouviu a parte do "preguiçoso e aproveitador". — Respondi sem nem olhar pra ele.

— Ah... Tava bom demais pra ser verdade! — Disse ele rindo.

Ele então voltou a conversar com as garotas.

— Eu gostei muito da tática que você usou com ele hoje. — Continuou Jasper.

— É bom fazê-lo pensar um pouco. Ele tá muito mal acostumado em ter tudo na mão. — Respondi. — Pois é... Eu também acho. Vou começar a fazer isso também.

— Legal.

— Você divide quarto com a Alice né?

— É...

— Vocês são amigas?

— Acho que sim... Por quê?

— Por nada. Só curiosidade.

Sei... E eu sou o _Bozo_!

Bateu o sinal e fui para o primeiro intervalo. Saí da sala e me encontrei com Alice.

— E aí? Já pegou o Edward? — Perguntou Alice.

— _O_ _QUÊ_?? — Gritei.

— Pegou ele no tapa!

A encarei por vários segundos boquiaberta.

— Ah! É uma piada Bella! Ria!

— Haha. — Fingi rir.

— Ah... Você não disse que estava morrendo de raiva dele? Pensei que hoje você tinha dado umas bofetadas nele.

— Bem que eu queria!

— E eu riria muito! Mas tudo bem, vamos falar de um assunto que você gosta. E o "garoto SMS"?? — Disse ela, desenhando aspas no ar.

— Ainda não tenho idéia de quem é ele.

— Poxa! Será que o Emmett não poderia dar uma ajuda?

— Ajudar como?

— Sei lá... É, pensando bem não tem como ele ajudar mesmo.

— Agora você me lembrou que eu ainda não falei pra ele que é a Rosalie que está afim dele. Um segundo, Alice.

Saí de lá e fui procurar o Emmett. O achei com os garotos, sentado numa mesa no refeitório.

— Emmett, eu poderia falar com você? — Interrompi a conversa.

Ele se levantou e então fomos pra longe dos garotos.

— O que aconteceu, Bella?

— A _Lady Murphy_ aconteceu!

— Quem?

— Lei de Murphy: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior

maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível."

— Você matou alguém com uma imagem via bluetooth??

— Emmett!

— Ué?

— Não foi tão "o pior dano possível". O que aconteceu é que ontem eu mandei pra pessoa errada, e não pro seu celular!

— Ah tá! Que susto! E aí?

— E aí que você ainda não sabe quem é a garota que está afim de você.

— Pois é.

— Mas qual é o seu nome no bluetooth?

— Dark Vader.

— Claro... Só sobrou esse mesmo...

Então peguei meu celular e mandei a foto da Rosalie pra Emmett. Eu tinha pego do celular da Alice uma foto de Rosalie pra poder mandar pra ele.

Ainda estava enviando quando eu voltei pra mesa pra conversar com Alice.

— Prontinho. — Disse sentando ao lado de Alice.

— O que ele disse?

— Não dei nem tempo dele dizer nada. Agora ele que se entenda com a Rosalie.

Passou o intervalo e voltei pra sala. Era aula de Inglês. Eu, Edward e Jasper fizemos o exercício em trio juntos. Quase certo que tínhamos tirado a nota máxima, não por ajuda de Edward, claro, pois ele só sabia conversar com Victoria e a outra garota que agora eu sabia o nome: Tanya. Tive a nítida impressão que na verdade elas nem eram amigas, mas o que tinham em comum é que disputavam o mesmo premio: Edward Cullen.

Estávamos na aula de biologia, quase no final da aula. Edward e as garotas ficaram conversando alto e eu fiquei _gansando._

— E aí Ed, já sabe com quem vai na festa? — Perguntou Victoria.

— Ainda não sei. — Respondeu ele. — Tem tantas garotas me chamando pra ir... Estou indeciso.

Que ridículo! Credo, nem se acha! Imagina!

— Pense bem, hein?! Nos dê um ponto a mais, afinal somos da mesma sala! — Disse agora Tanya.

E dái? Garotas patéticas...!

Mas afinal, que raio de festa é essa?

— Jasper... — Cochichei.

— Fala. — Disse ele.

— Que festa é essa que eles estão falando?

— Ah! Você também tá _bicando_ a conversa!

— É... Acho que sim...

— É uma festa que tem em todo ultimo domingo do primeiro mês de aula. É um baile a fantasia, mas na fantasia é obrigatório usar máscaras.

— E por que tem que convidar alguém?

— É que tem uma valsa dos casais, e pra isso tem que ter casais, e pra isso você tem que convidar alguém pra ir com você.

— Ah tá... E é obrigatório ir nessa festa?

— Por quê? Não está querendo ir?

— Não sei...

— Pior que eu não sei, Bella. Na verdade nunca vi ninguém que não quisesse ir.

— É? Bom, então acho melhor eu parecer uma pessoa normal.... Você já sabe quem vai convidar?

— Eu sei com quem eu quero ir... Só não sei se vou ter coragem de pedir...

— Se você quiser eu falo com a Alice.

Jasper corou.

— Alice?...

— Ah Jasper! Eu sei muito bem que você tem uma quedinha por ela...!

Jasper corou ainda mais.

— Agradeceria muito se você fizesse isso. Mas e você, vai com quem?

— Não tenho idéia... Convidaria o Emmett se ele já não estivesse com outra pessoa...

— Mas ir com primo não vale!

— Acho que vou com o Casper.

— Quem?

— O fantasminha camarada, sabe?

Jasper começou a rir.

— Qual é o motivo de tanta graça? — Intrometeu Edward.

— Estamos conversando sobre com quem ir na festa. Mas e você, já sabe com quem vai?

Edward se inclinou pra mais perto de Jasper e cochichou. Como eu estava ao seu lado também ouvi.

— Na verdade eu já sei sim. Mas não conta pra ninguém!

— Com quem? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Não posso falar.

Então bateu o sinal para o horário de almoço.

Saí da sala e fui me encontrar com Alice, que estava com as outras garotas.

— Alice... Tenho um pedido irrecusável pra você!

— O quê?

— Jasper está te convidando pra ir na festa que vai ter.

— Ahhh!!! — Alice deu um grito ensurdecedor.

— Nossa! Eu tinha até esquecido da festa! — Disse Rosalie.

— É verdade! Quando vamos comprar os vestidos? As máscaras? — Perguntou Lauren.

— Domingo que vem seria perfeito! Aí a gente iria antes dos outros! — Disse Jessica.

— Pena que eu não vou poder ir... — Falei a Alice. — Vou estar de detenção com o mala do seu irmão.

— É verdade! Ah, então a gente vai no outro domingo. — Disse ela.

As outras garotas não gostaram muito, mas não se opuseram.

Elas estavam conversando sobre qual vestido comprar quando recebi uma mensagem.

_Obi-Wan: __Olá!_

_Hermione:__ Oie!_

_Obi-Wan: __Tudo bem?_

_Hermione:__ Sim, e você?_

_Obi-Wan: __Também. Você já tem alguém pra ir na festa?_

_Hermione:__ Na verdade tenho..._

_Obi-Wan: __Ah... Que pena.. ._

_Hermione:__ Vou levar o Rony Weasley. Por que você não leva a sei lá... Ah não, o Obi-Wan não tem esposa.... ._

_Obi-Wan:__ Pois é... E agora?_

_Hermione: __Tudo bem, acho que posso falar pro Rony ir com outra pessoa dessa vez... _

_Obi-Wan: __Isso é um sim?_

_Hermione:__ Sim._

_Obi-Wan__:____Legal! __Mas como vou saber quem é você?_

_Hermione:__ Até lá a gente resolve esse detalhe! ;)_

— Conversando com ele? — Perguntou-me Alice.

— Sim! Ele me convidou a ir na festa com ele!

— Sério?! Que legal! Só espero que ele seja bonito!  
— E eu espero que ele não espere isso também!

— Ah! Você vai estar linda na festa! Eu faço questão de fazer sua maquiagem, ajudar a comprar a fantasia, tudo!

— Alice, eu não sei bem se eu quero...

— Eu _não estou_ pedindo Bella!

— Tá bom, você venceu...

— Eba! Não vejo a hora! — Alice então olhou pra Rosalie. — E você e o Emmett, como estão?

— Ah... Estamos indo... — Respondeu Rosalie corando.

— Vocês estão namorando? — Perguntou Alice.

— Ainda não. Mas ele me convidou a ir na festa!

— Que legal! E você vai fantasiada de quê?

— Não sei ainda...

A partir daí parei de prestar atenção no que elas estavam falando.

Fiquei pensando em como seria essa festa... Como eu conheceria o Obi-Wan? Seria algo do tipo "oi, aqui é a Hermione" ?

Ou algo mais exagerado, do tipo "Obi-Wan, sou eu!!!!" ?

Ou algo mais tímido, "Oi, você é o Obi-Wan?" ?

Blá! Melhor não pensar nisso!

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heey!!!**

**Olha eu aki de novo!!**

**Quero agradecer primeiramente a todas as meninas que mandaram reviews.**

**Mas hj eu queria mandar um bjo especial mesmo pras que adicionaram a fic nos alertas e/ou nos favoritos, e também pra quem não fez isso mas está acompanhando a fic.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA MESMOO!!!**

**Amo todas vocês!!!**

**Respostinhas pra quem não tem conta:**

**Kinhaa:**** Minha flor, entra na conta do FF que eu te conto o spoiller que vc quiser! =D**

**kellynha cullen:**** Opa, entaum manda!!! =D Adoro reviews!!**

**cullenzinha:**** Mais capitulo postado! =D**

**Beh Rosa:**** hauhauahu Que bom que você está gostando!! *-***

**Postando as 23:59 [sem maldade] de quarta-feira, só pra naum dizer que não cumpri o que falei... ^^"**

**Bjaaum!!**

**S2**

Beta aquii! :D  
Dando as caras decentemente, finalmente!!!  
Seria legal algo bem dãr, tipo uma plaquinha escrito "OBI-WAN" até alguém aparecer... HSAUSHUAHSUAUSH'  
Ou, talvez, ela poderia começar a perguntar pra todos os caras de olhos verdes, bonitos e fortes, se eles gostam de biologia. :D'  
Tá, parei :x

Ansiosaaa pra festa! *o*  
(mas eu já sei o que vai acontecer e vocês não hoho')  
Um beijiinho pra vocês, girls! ;*  



	9. 8 DESCOBERTAS

**8- DESCOBERTAS**

Então aquela semana toda passou. Os dias foram todos iguais – nas aulas fiquei sentada com Edward e Jasper, nos intervalos com as meninas e principalmente Alice, e continuei também conversando com o misterioso Obi-Wan.

Chegou sábado e eu ainda não sabia quem era o misterioso _garoto SMS_.

Acordei, tomei banho, coloquei o uniforme e fui tomar café com Alice. Depois nós duas fomos juntas para a aula de artes, pois todos os penúltimos anos tinham juntos essa aula.

Dessa vez nosso grupinho ficou maior, pois duas garotas o invadiram: Victoria e Tanya.

A professora passou uma atividade simples, mas o que me assustou mesmo foi o que ela disse no final da aula.

— Nós vamos fazer um teatro, um grande espetáculo! Todos vão participar! Os personagens serão distribuídos na próxima aula, e desde então as aulas vão ser só os ensaios. Quero que saia _perfeito_!

Espero que a Lady Murphy não caia sobre mim. Não estou nem um pouco afim de ser a personagem principal! Aliás, queria mesmo ser uma árvore de fundo, ou fazer a multidão.

Acabou a aula e fui pra quadra, aula de educação física. Nem pensei em tentar me esconder, pois já sabia que isso não ia funcionar então fui obrigada a participar das atividades. Jogar futebol. Saco.

Mais uma vez não saí no intervalo, como todo o mundo fiquei jogando sem parar.

Futebol já não é uma coisa legal, futebol misto então... _piorou_! Estava correndo feito uma retardada atrás da bola, quando Edward deu um chute e a bola bateu certeira no meu nariz.

Eu sei que isso é ridículo, mas eu tenho muito pavor de sangue. Quando vi aquele mar vermelho saindo do meu nariz acabei apagando totalmente.

Acordei e estava na enfermaria.

— Como se sente, senhorita Swan? — Perguntou a enfermeira.

— Melhor. Mas não o suficiente pra continuar na aula de educação física.

— A sua sala já está na segunda aula de musica agora. — Corrigiu a enfermeira.

— Sério? Então eu tenho que ir pra sala!

Saí de lá e fui pra sala. Quando cheguei Edward veio falar comigo.

— Bella, eu sinto muito...

— Você é um idiota. – respondi simplesmente.

Eu sei que exagerei nas palavras; foi a raiva do momento. Edward me encarou surpreso pelo que eu tinha dito e depois voltou pro seu lugar.

Fiquei o resto da aula tocando teclado e me remoendo de remorso por ter sido tão grossa com Edward. Mas eu não iria pedir desculpas. Não _mesmo_!

Quando foi o horário de almoço, fui falar com Alice.

— Bella! O que foi que aconteceu?

— O idiota do seu irmão como sempre... Caramba, eu fico falando mal dele na sua frente, desculpa...

— Tudo bem Bella. Não vou ficar brava por você o chamar de idiota. Às vezes ele é mesmo. Mas eu ainda acho que você não o conhece muito bem. Ele não é esse total idiota que você acha que ele é.

— Só sei que ele quase quebrou meu nariz!

— Eu fiquei sabendo. Ele me contou.

— Pois é...

Meu celular então tocou.

Me levantei da mesa e fui atender.

— Alô.

— Bella! Que saudade minha princesa!

— James, por favor... — Insisti. — Não me ligue...

— Bella! Você sabe que eu te amo, e quem ama cuida!

— James...

— Só liguei pra saber se estava tudo bem. Confesso que fiquei surpreso por você ter falado comigo.

Pois é, eu também. Acho que a raiva que estava sentindo de Edward me deixou com coragem.

— Um beijo minha bela!

Ele desligou e eu voltei pra mesa.

— Quem era? — Perguntou Alice.

— Meu ex.

— Você costuma ter tanto contato com seus Exs?

— Não... Na verdade se dependesse de mim eu nunca mais falaria com ele.

— Como assim?

— Nada não... Deixa quieto.

— Já sei, já sei... Eu não posso saber, blá blá blá.

— Desculpe por isso, Alice.

— Tudo bem, acho que me acostumei em não saber nada sobre você.

Depois nos juntamos com os garotos. Mais uma vez Victoria e Tanya estavam com a gente, ou melhor, _com Edward_. Victoria nesse momento estava tão próxima dele que eles estavam quase se encostando.

Fiquei lá, sentada quase longe deles _brisando_...

_***FlashBack***_

_Já faziam dois meses que eu estava namorando com James. Ele era uma pessoa tão amável, tão encantadora. Mas ele tinha um sério defeito que estava afetando nosso relacionamento: Ele era muito possessivo._

_Eu tinha um amigo, meu melhor amigo, que se chamava Tyler. Nós nos conhecíamos desde o primário, éramos super amigo. Mas James cismou que Tyler dava em cima de mim. Por várias vezes ele disse que não queria que eu conversasse com Tyler. Eu até tentava ficar longe, mas não conseguia._

_Até que teve um dia que James ficou muito bravo e me deu um tapa na cara._

_Foi uma das piores sensações que eu já senti na vida._

_Então resolvi parar definitivamente de falar com Tyler._

— _Bella! Você está me evitando? — Perguntou Tyler enquanto estávamos na aula de matemática._

_Nem respondi nada, continuei resolvendo o exercício._

— _Bella! É o seu namorado, não é? Eu te disse que ele não era bom pra você!_

_Mais uma vez não respondi._

_Bateu o sinal pro intervalo e saí correndo pra falar com James. Eu queria me encontrar com ele pra que Tyler não viesse falar comigo. _

_Fui até onde estava James e fiquei o encarando. Eu não tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido na tarde do dia anterior._

— _Bella, sobre o que aconteceu ontem... Me perdoe, eu me descontrolei. —Disse ele me abraçando. — Eu te amo muito, e tenho muito medo de te perder._

— _Eu também te amo. Mas você passou dos limites ontem. — Respondi me desprendendo de seus braços._

— _O que foi que aquele garoto te disse?? — Questionou James visivelmente irritado._

— _Ele não me disse nada! Eu nem falei com ele hoje!_

_James então colocou suas mãos no meu queixo, levantando meu rosto._

— _Bella, eu..._

_Ele nem conseguiu terminar de falar._

_Tyler se aproximou de nós e começou a gritar._

— _O que você fez com ela?_

— _Eu não fiz nada! — Respondeu James._

— _Você pensa que eu não vi o roxo que ficou perto do olho dela?! Você bateu nela, não bateu?_

_James estava quase voando no pescoço de Tyler, mas então eu interferi._

— _Quem é você pra ficar fazendo adivinhações baratas? Você não é ninguém, nem mais meu amigo você é! — Disse a Tyler. Tinha dito isso pra ele não discutir com James._

_Tyler me encarou surpreso. Ficou me olhando por um longe tempo._

— _Se é isso que você quer... — Então ele saiu de perto de nós._

_Droga! Eu tinha acabado de perder meu melhor amigo por causa de James. Tudo o que eu queria é que Tyler não se importasse comigo, pois sabia que se ele viesse tirar satisfação com James a briga seria feia. _

_Eu pretendia falar com Tyler mais tarde e resolver as coisas, mas o sinal bateu._

— _James, a gente precisa conversar depois da aula. — Falei, e fui pra sala._

_O resto das aulas Tyler nem olhou na minha cara._

_Quando bateu o sinal avisando que a última aula tinha acabo guardei meu material e fiquei esperando James aparecer na porta. Ele sempre vinha me buscar na porta da sala na hora da saída. Esperei, esperei mas ele não apareceu._

_Decidi então sair pra ver aonde ele estava. Quando fui pro pátio vi que estava tudo vazio, todo mundo tinha saído. _

_Estava saindo da escola e comecei a ouvir uma gritaria. Parecia que estava acontecendo alguma briga... BRIGA???_

_Larguei meu material no chão e saí correndo._

_James lutava judô, caratê, jiu jitsu e boxe. Se ele estivesse brigando com Tyler, que mal sabia brincar de queda de braço, Tyler estaria apanhando feio._

_Quando saí do portão da escola vi ao longe um multidão. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei lá James ainda estava batendo em Tyler, que a essas alturas já estava desacordado._

_Corri em sua direção e me deitei em cima de Tyler, o cobrindo._

— _JAMES, PARE!!! — Gritei enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam._

_Olhei pra Tyler e ele estava todo ensanguentado. _

— _Chamem uma ambulância!!! — Ordenei._

_Então fui tentar reanimar Tyler. O chamei, mas ele nem se mexia._

_Comecei a ficar desesperada. A ambulância chegou e o levaram. A policia também veio e levou James e mais algumas testemunhas, como eu e uns garotos amigos dele._

_***/FlashBack***_

— Bella? Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou Alice me tirando do meu transe.

— Sim. Tudo bem sim.

— Você parecia tão distante.

— E eu estava mesmo.

Então voltei a prestar atenção no que eles estavam conversando.

— Como será que vai ser o teatro que a professora Kidman vai pedir? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Espero que eu pegue o papel principal! — Disse Victoria.

Todos a encararam.

_Garota tosca, credo._

— Espero que seja algo interessante! — Continuou Edward. — Eu não vou querer fazer papel de multidão, nem de árvore.

— Ah Edward! Fazer papel de árvore é a sua cara! — Disse Emmett rindo.

— E você vai ser a parede, né?! — Rebateu Edward.

— Eu estou louco mesmo pra que chegue a festa! — Disse Emmett.

— E eu estou louca pra comprar as fantasias! — Afirmou Alice.

— Mas, sem maldade... Que fantasias vocês vão usar? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Eu estava pensando em algo tipo Batman. — Emmett disse.

— Eu estava querendo ir de Fantasma da Ópera... — Falou Edward.

— Eu estou em dúvida ainda. — Disse Victoria. — Acho que vou vir de vampira, aí colocaria apenas uma máscara por cima.

E quem perguntou sua opinião?

Não sei porque, mas eu não ia com a cara daquela garota!

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

O pessoal estava discutindo com que fantasia viriam quando então comecei a conversar com Jasper.

— Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. — Cochichei a ele.

— O quê?

— Eu conheci uma garota!

— Quem? Quando? Onde?

— Bom, não sei bem quem é ela... A gente se conheceu sem querer, ela mandou um nota pra mim por engano, e desde então a gente tá conversando.

— E você não tem nem idéia de quem é ela?

— Não faço a menor idéia. Só sei que eu a conheci no dia que eu discuti com aquela mala da Swan e como nós dois estávamos meio que sem se falar acabei nem te contando.

— Eu via você toda hora pegando no celular, mas nem me liguei que você estava trocando mensagens...

— Eu a convidei a ir na festa comigo.

— Você a convidou a ir na festa?? — Gritou Jasper espantado.

— Cala a boca!

Não deu tempo, todo mundo ouviu.

— Quem você convidou a ir na festa, Ed? — Perguntou Victoria.

— Oi? Quê? Nada... Ele tá viajando aqui. Eu não convidei ninguém, não.

— E você vai com quem? — Continuou Victoria.

— Com você é que não! — Cochichou Jessica, mas todo mundo ouviu. Ela e Lauren começaram a rir.

— Ainda não sei! — Reclamei. — Tanto faz com quem eu vou!

Me virei pra Jasper e franzi a testa.

— Eu mato você! — Cochichei a ele.

— Foi mal! Mas continua contando.

Eu até contaria, mas todo o mundo resolveu fazer silencio na hora. Disfarcei e comecei a mexer no celular. Escrevi numa mensagem de texto e dei pra ele ler.

"_Eu a conheci semana passada, sei que ela é do penúltimo ano, que tem olhos castanhos, é magra, inteligente e muito simpática."_

Jasper leu o que eu tinha escrito e depois respondeu.

"_Nossa! Realmente você me impressionou agora em ter convidado uma garota que você não sabe como é aparência! E se a garota for feia?"_

Eu ri. Aproveitei que o pessoal tinha voltado a conversar e respondi.

— Aí sinto muito pra mim. Agora eu a já convidei. Mas ah, o máximo que pode acontecer é isso.

— Bom, isso é. O máximo que pode acontecer é não acontecer nada entre vocês.

— Mas na verdade eu nem quero. Mesmo se ela for bonita, coisa que na verdade eu duvido. Ela é inteligente demais.

— Mas por que você não quer ter nada além da amizade com ela?

— Ah... Ela é diferente, sei lá. Eu não costumo gostar de conversar tanto com uma garota. Acho que a gente vai se dar melhor sendo apenas amigos.

— Ué! Por isso mesmo! Uma namorada deveria ser uma amiga que você beija...

— Ah, não sei... Acho melhor só amizade mesmo.

— Bom, você quem sabe...

Continuamos conversando com o resto de pessoal, então Victoria disse que teria que sair.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Edward e Jasper não paravam de cochichar, e isso estava me deixando profundamente irritada.

Mas quem estava me tirando do sério era aquela Victoria, não ia _mesmo_ com a cara dela!

Ela então disse que ia sair.

_Já vai tarde, baranga!_

— Tudo bem, então. — Disse Edward a ela. — Amanhã a gente se vê. — Edward então cochichou. — Até lá, minha gracinhosa.

Como eu estava bem perto dele eu ouvi o que ele tinha dito.

Gracinhosa, que palavra mais...

...

GRACINHOSA???

Ele era o Obi-Wan??

Ah não!!!!

Devia ter ouvido meus instintos... No fundo eu sempre soube!!

Ahhhh!!!!

Primeiro: Obi-Wan, o carinha perfeitinho, super legal, super fofo, super tudo... ERA O EDWARD?!

Segundo (e não menos importante): Como ele se atreve a chamar alguém, que não seja eu ou a Hermione, que somos a mesma pessoal no final das contas, de Gracinhosa? Só eu sou gracinhosa! Ah não!

Quando Victoria saiu cheguei mais perto de Edward.

— Cullen, posso falar com você um minuto?

Ele me olhou curioso e espantado.

— Tá.

Então saímos da mesa e fomos pra um lugar afastado.

— OBI-WAN!! Você é o Obi-Wan!!!!! — Esbravejei.

Edward me encarou boquiaberto.

— Hermione?????

* * *

**Heyy!!**

**Aki estou eu de volta!!^^**

**Reviews :**

**Kellynha Cullen:**** Que bom que gostou! ^^ Eu vou colocar as imagens das fantasias no meu perfil ;)**

**Dany Cullen:**** Como assim?? :S Vc naum conseguiu ler o gracinhosa? Que estranho... Mas que bom que gostou desse...^^ Não, o próximo não será a festa. A festa vai ser lá pro capitulo 15, mais ou menos... Essa FIC vai ficar bem grandinha....hehe :***

**Gabytenorio:**** =D que bom que gostou!^^ Eles, como vc já deve ter lido, se "reconheceram" antes da festa. Mas como a Bella vai estar fantasiada ele nem vai a reconhecer de primeira...hauuauha.. :***

**Viviinalcanzable: ****[que nick difícil muié!] Que bom que vc está !! *-***

**HelenEmillyRPM:**** =D Esse ficou caprichado até, 4 páginas do word [verdana 8]**

**Renata:**** Tipo nova cinderla... Com a diferença que ele soube que é a Bella antes da festa... ^^... Que bom! Brigadu... hehe'... :***

**Cullenzinha:**** Que bom que gostou!!^^ Capitulo da festa vai demorar, mas um dia chega! =D'**

**Mto thank you so much pelas reviews, alertas e favoritos!**

**Amo vcs!**

**Sem vcs eu não seria nada!!**

***chorandoAki***

**HSAUHAUSHAUSHAU**

**:***

Beta aquii :D  
Ahh, eu adoro essas confusões lindas entre esses dois cabeçudos! *-*  
Nuuh, o próximo será fofo, mas o próximo _do próximo_... [hoho]'  
Só lendo pra saber!  
Aguardem e comentem, girls ;)  
Beijinhoos ;*

*Isa


	10. 9 TUDO CERTO, NADA RESOLVIDO

**9-TUDO CERTO, NADA RESOLVIDO**

— Eu não acredito que é você! — Falei, inconformada. Como o _meu_ Obi-Wan era Edward Cullen?

— Eu que não acredito que é _você_! — Retrucou ele.

— Como você pode a cada hora estar de um jeito? Pelo celular você era legal, e ao vivo é um saco!

— Eu sou _eu_ em qualquer lugar! — Contestou ele. — Acontece que você é diferente comigo na aula e no celular.

— _Eu_ sou diferente? Não sou _não_! A única coisa é que pelo celular você ainda não tinha me ferrado na aula de matemática e nem quebrado meu nariz na de educação física!

— Você sabe _muito bem_ que em nenhuma dessas duas coisas eu tive a intenção!

— Isso não justifica _nada_! O que eu não entendo é como você pode ser tão falso sendo uma pessoa diferente em cada ocasião! Por acaso tem transtorno bipolar? Dupla personalidade, quem sabe?

— Eu não sou falso! Nem nada dessas coisas que você disse!

— Eu te conheço! Você é um egocêntrico, orgulhoso, exibido e aproveitador _ao vivo._ Como pode ser tão diferente no celular?

— Você que é um intrometida! Eu nem falo com você na aula! Para de se meter na minha vida, garota! Me conheça primeiro, depois venha falar de mim!

— Pode deixa, eu vou parar mesmo! Nem sei por que estamos tendo essa conversa!

Dei as costas a ele e fui pro meu quarto. Um segundo depois Alice veio atrás de mim.

— Bella, o que foi aquilo com o Edward? Vocês brigaram ou foi impressão minha?

— Não foi _impressão_! Alice, _ele_ é o Obi-Wan!

Alice me encarou surpresa e depois desabou a rir.

— Eu não acredito!! — Disse ela rindo. — Que ironia do destino, hein?! O garoto que você mais odeia é o mesmo que você mais gosta! Como assim?! — Alice morria de rir.

— Não acredito que é ele. Ele é tão diferente por SMS. – Murmurei.

— Talvez você também seja, Bella...

— Eu? Eu não sou diferente! Eu sou _eu_ em qualquer lugar! — Repeti as palavras dele.

— Bella, você vai ter que me desculpar, mas... Você só o conheceu por SMS, então não pode dizer que ele é diferente na sala porque vocês nem se falavam lá.

— Mas eu prestava atenção em como ele agia! Ele só ficava com o Jasper pra colar, conversava com as garotas mais _toscas_ da sala e depois ainda veio na maior cara de pau pedir cola pra mim!

— Tá legal, sei que ele não é perfeito. Mas você está pegando pesado demais com ele! Eu sei que ele não te ferrou na aula de matemática de propósito, e sei que também nem percebe o que faz com o Jasper...

— Ah, mas mesmo assim... Ele... — Alice nem deixou eu continuar.

— Bella! Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você devia conversar com ele, resolver as coisas. Vocês são grandinhos, já passou a fase de "estou de mal, não falo mais com você!".

— É... Eu sei que isso é ridículo... Mas...

— Então! Amanhã vocês não vão ter que fazer detenção juntos? Conversa com ele! Resolve isso!

— E se _ele_ não quiser "resolver isso"?

— Claro que ele vai querer Bella! Se você chegar e pedir desculpas a ele tenho certeza que ele vai desculpar!

— Pedir desculpas a ele??

— Bella! Você não vai morrer por causa disso! Não custa nada!

— Hmpf... Tá.

Se ele vier falar comigo e me pedir desculpas eu desculpo...

— Isabella Swan! Eu sei o que você está pensando! Você não vai espera-lo vir falar com você! Você que vai ir falar com ele!

Nossa! Que medo!

— Credo Alice, você lê pensamentos, tem visões do futuro ou algo do tipo?

— Haha. Então você estava querendo mesmo me enganar?

— N-Não... — Gaguejei.

— Gaguejou perdeu a razão! Mas nossa, valeu pela consideração!

— Tá legal Alice, você venceu! Eu vou falar com ele...

— Amanhã!

— Tá...

Eu me rendo. Ela tinha razão, isso tudo era pura infantilidade. Mas que ele era bem idiotinha, isso ele era.

Bateu o sinal pro toque de recolher, tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e fui dormir.

Estava tendo um sonho tão lindo, eu estava com um vestido longo e rosa [rosa??], em um castelo maravilhoso. De repente vi um cavaleiro se aproximando de mim, olhei pra ver quem era e era o Obi-Wan. Não Edward, mas o ator que faz o Obi-Wan nos últimos filmes [que são na verdade o começo da história]. O nome do ator que o interpreta é Ewan Mcgregor, ele estava vestido de Obi-Wan em cima de um cavalo branco.

**[Fotinhos do Ewan Mcgregor como Obi-Wan e dele "normal" no meu perfil ;) ]**

Então ele estendeu a mão pra mim e sorriu. Mas quando ele sorriu deu um sorriso torto igual o de Edward, e aí do nada ele se transformou em Edward.

Eu o encarei confusa enquanto ele ria.

— Me dê sua mão. — Disse ele a estendendo mais uma vez pra mim. — Sou eu.

Estendi a mão e então subi no cavalo. Ele já ia sair galopando quando então Alice veio correndo e começou a gritar.

— Bella!! Bella!!

— O que é? — Respondi brava.

— Acorda, hoje você tem que ir pra detenção.

Acordei profundamente irritada.

— Obrigada Alice. Você me acordou no meio de um sonho!

— Ah... Foi mal.

— Estou brincando. Se você não tivesse me acordado eu não acordaria. Valeu!

— De nada, minha flor. Mas ande, você está atrasada!

— Que horas são?

— São 8 e 15. A detenção começa as 9h.

— Ah... Tem tempo!

Levantei, me arrumei e fui tomar café. Alice como também já estava acordada foi comigo.

— Você costuma acordar sempre cedo no domingo?

— Na verdade, não. É que você estava falando tão alto que eu acordei. Você não parava de falar "Edward! Meu Edward!"

Alice começou a rir.

— Você está zuando com a minha cara né? Eu não disse nada, né?

— Não, não disse não. Mas aposto que estava sonhando com ele.

Corei.

— Ah! Estava mesmo! — Disse ela rindo percebendo que eu tinha corado.

— Alice!!

— Tá bom, parei! Mas já sabe né? Assim que você voltar da detenção vou querer saber TUDO o que aconteceu!

— Tá legal.

— E respondendo a sua pergunta, _sim_. Eu costumo sempre acordar cedo todos os dias.

— Que bom pra mim...

— Mas pode ficar tranqüila. Não vou contar pro Edward que você anda sonhando com ele...

— _Alice_!

Tomei café e fui pra detenção. Chegando lá me sentei na ultima carteira da ultima fileira. Tinham ao todo 13 pessoas na sala, contando comigo, e Edward não era uma delas.

Ótimo! Assim eu não tenho que pedir desculpas a ninguém!

Mas foi só eu pensar nisso que Edward apareceu. Ele estava com olheiras enormes e com uma bruta cara de sono. Ri internamente da cara dele enquanto ele se sentava na frente.

— A atividade é simples. — Disse o professor. — Quero que vocês façam um cartaz sobre a festa que terá no ultimo domingo desse mês. Não que seja novidade que vai ter a festa, mas pra ficarem sabendo do horário certo. Esse ano vai começar as 19h. Ah, e a atividade é em dupla.

Tá... Agora é a hora que eu levanto e vou pedir ao Edward pra fazer dupla com ele?...

Criando coragem...

Carregando a coragem...

10 por cento concluído...

20 por cento...

Droga! Vou ter que ir lá _mesmo_?

Okay. Não tem outro jeito.

Quando me levantei da cadeira Edward também se levantou e se virou pra mim.

Ele me encarou enquanto eu o olhava.

Ficamos nos olhando... Me senti fazendo a brincadeira do sério...

Será que ele iria vir aqui falar comigo? Ou será que ele iria chamar outra pessoa pra fazer dupla com ele?

De qualquer jeito eu não poderia arriscar...

Me levantei e fui até onde ele estava. Ele ainda de pé me olhava curioso.

— Posso... — Eu ia perguntar se poderia fazer dupla com ele, mas ele nem deixou eu terminar.

— Pode. — Respondeu ele.

Legal... Tem alguma coisa errada.

Pegamos com o professor uma cartolina e canetinhas e fomos fazer o cartaz.

Nem ficou _ aqueeela_ coisa, mas tudo bem.

— Você vai na festa? — Edward cortou o silêncio.

— Olha... Se você quiser ir com outra pessoa, eu não vou me importar.

— Eu fui um idiota, eu sei. Me desculpa?

— Não! Droga! — Respondi por impulso.

Edward me encarou perplexo.

— A Alice mandou eu pedir desculpas primeiro! — Completei.

Edward riu.

— O Jasper também. Tudo bem, você pode dizer a Alice que pediu desculpas primeiro, e eu digo que fui eu ao Jasper.

— Fechado! E respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim. Eu te desculpo. E você, me desculpa? Eu exagerei um pouquinho... Tá legal, eu exagerei _muito_!

— Desculpada. Eu me toquei que eu estava sendo um idiota, e não só com você, com o Jasper também. Mas a gente é amigo e talz, ele já me desculpou.

— Então tá legal.

— Mas quanto a festa... Eu queria ir com a Hermione. — Continuou ele.

— Olha Edward, eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a ir comigo. Você está livre pra convidar outra pessoa, afinal você pode ir com qualquer garota que quiser.

— Nossa! Isso foi um elogio?

— Eu só estou relatando os fatos.

— Mas foi um elogio?

— Você é lindo e sabe disso! — Bufei ao mesmo tempo que corava.

— Quem diria que eu ouviria um dia Isabella Swan me elogiando?... Agora fiquei impressionado. Mas olha, Bella, eu te convidei sem saber que você era. E não é só porque eu descobri que Hermione é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a chatinha da Swan que eu vou desistir!

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta!

— Tá legal. Você quem sabe. E obrigada pelo chatinha.

— Disponha! — Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Voltou então aquele silencio constrangedor.

— Edward?

— Sim.

— Eu queria propor um acordo com você.

— Qual?

— Bom... Eu não sou muito boa em francês...

— Eu não me incomodaria de te ensinar.

— Em troca eu te ajudo nas outras matérias.

— Acho que esse acordo é meio injusto, não?...

— Você sabe dançar valsa? — Só de pensar em dançar isso na frente de todo mundo meu estomago embrulhava.

— Sei...

— Ótimo. Francês e Valsa em troca de o resto das matérias.

— Fechado. Quando ensaiamos?

— O dia em que você quiser.

— Legal. Pode ser amanhã no horário de almoço?

— Tá. Mas aonde?

— Podemos ensaiar do lado de fora da escola.

— Beleza.

Então bateu o sinal indicando que a detenção tinha acabado. Saí da sala e fui pro pátio. Alice, as garotas e os garotos estavam sentados todos juntos. Me sentei ao lado de Alice.

— E aí, como foi?

— Estamos _Best Friends Forever_ agora!

— É? Você pediu desculpas a ele?

— Eu ia pedir Alice, eu até fui me sentar ao seu lado, mas ele pediu primeiro!

— Sério? Uau! Vocês dois a cada dia me impressionam mais!

— Nós até fizemos um acordo. Ele me ensina francês e a dançar valsa, que eu o ajudo nas outras matérias.

— _UAU_!! Agora sim!

Estávamos todos conversando quando Victoria chegou e arrastou Edward embora.

Eles ficaram conversando por vários e vários minutos.

Depois então bateu o sinal pro toque de recolher, fui pro quarto, tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e dormi.

* * *

**Pra deixar vocês curiosas...**

**O nome do próximo capitulo é "****beijo roubado****"... Hoho'**

**Respostinhas pra quem não tem conta.**

**- Gabytenorio: Que bom que você tá gostando!! \o/ Esses dois aí vão ficar mais de boa agora... hehe ;)**

**- Cullenzinha: HAuahuaha... Ah... Tinha que ter um suspense!Hoho' Não!! Não morra!! Já postei, pronto... relaxa! UAHUAHUAUA**

**- Thiara: Ah sim... Agora eles vão virar amigos mesmo... hehe ... Começar o clima meeesmo é a partir do próximo! Hoho'**

**.**

**.**

**Hey!**

**Meu namo tá escrevendo FIC tbm...**

**Não é sobre Twilight mas é bem legal!!**

**(Ele pediu pra eu divulgar na minha FIC pq ele tá desesperado por leitores!auhauahua)**

**Entaum c vcs pudesse dar uma passada por lá pra dar um força! ;)**

**Link no meu perfil! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Bom.... É isso aí..**

**Bjaaum! :***

Beta aquii :D  
_Pois é, povo! O próximo capítulo vai ser MARA³! SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUh'  
Aguardem!!_

Beijinhos pra vocês! :*

*Isa


	11. 10 BEIJO ROUBADO

**10- BEIJO ROUBADO**

Acordei, tomei me banho, coloquei o uniforme e fui tomar café.

Estava super cansada, pois no dia anterior tive que acordar cedo pra ir pra detenção. Tudo culpa do Edward... Mas agora não posso mais falar mal dele porque viramos _Friends Forever_! ¬¬

Tomei café e fui pra sala. Me sentei na frente de Jasper e do lado de Edward.

— E aí? — Disse Edward assim que eu cheguei.

— E aí? — Respondi.

— E aí? — Falou Jasper.

Edward abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas então Victoria chegou.

— Oi Ed! — Disse ela dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Me virei pra trás e fiquei conversando com Jasper, já que Edward agora estava no maior papo com Victoria.

— A quanto tempo? — Comecei.

— A quanto tempo o quê? — Perguntou Jasper.

— A quanto tempo gosta dela? Da Alice.

Jaspe corou.

— Você pode conversar isso comigo Jasper. A não ser que você não queira, claro.

— A muito tempo. Mas eu nunca tive coragem de falar com ela.

— Mas acho que deveria.

— Sei lá. Pelo fato do meu melhor amigo ser irmão dela, e também porque a gente quase não se fala...

— Ah... Mas um passarinho verde me disse que o sentimento é recíproco.

— Sério? Quem?

— Ela mesma! Mas olha, a gente nunca teve essa conversa hein! Sem maldade se eu fosse você conversava com ela.

— Acho que vou falar com ela na festa.

— Boa idéia. Mas a festa ainda está longe.

— Acho que não crio coragem antes disso.

— O Edward sabe que você gosta dela?

— Não... Acho que não pelo menos, nunca conversamos sobre isso.

— Hun...

A aula de matemática foi bem fácil. O professor passou poucos exercícios e bem fáceis. Edward estava conversando com Victoria, mas quando o professor passou exercícios ele arrastou a carteira pra mais perto de mim.

— Vamos fazer a lição? — Disse ele a mim.

— Opa!

Expliquei pra ele como se resolvia a questão e ele aprendeu bem rápido.

— Você nem é tão burro Edward.

— Obrigado, eu acho.

— Não, sério. Continua assim que você vai longe!

— Isso foi uma ironia?

— Não! — Disse sorrindo timidamente. — Estou falando sério mesmo.

— Nossa! Isso foi quase um sorriso ou foi impressão minha?

— O quê? — Nem tinha percebido que tinha sorrido.

— Você sorriu! Aleluias!

— Credo. Falando assim até parece que eu sou uma ranzinza mal amada.

— Na verdade a parte do...

— Edward!!

— Estou brincando!! — Disse ele rindo. — Relaxa!

Bateu o sinal pro término da aula e então Edward virou pra trás pra conversar com Victoria.

— Você também não vai com a cara dela? — Cochichou Jasper a mim enquanto eu encarava Victoria.

— Definitivamente não.

— Não sei o que o Edward vê nessa garota, sinceramente. Mas eu sou o melhor amigo dele, como vou chegar nele e dizer que ela é uma vaca?

Sabe quando você segura o riso e faz barulho quase como um rosnado? Agora imagina esse barulho bem, mais _bem_ alto. Foi o que eu fiz quando Jasper disse aquilo.

Todos da sala olharam pra mim, inclusive Edward. Eu corei absurdamente.

— Nossa Jasper. Não esperava ouvir isso de você.

— Isso foi uma reclamação?

— Não! Claro que não!

— Ah tá. Que bom. Mas desculpe pelo palavreado mesmo assim, é que não consegui defini-la em outra palavra.

— Tudo bem, também acho ela uma... — Agora sabe a hora em que todos da sala ficam em total silêncio e só você fala? Foi o que aconteceu. Por sorte deu tempo de remendar. — ...pessoa super legal. Adoro ela!

— Quem você adora? — Se intrometeu Edward.

— A Alice, é claro. — Respondi na cara de pau.

Jasper abaixou a cabeça pra que ninguém visse que ele estava morrendo de rir.

Voltou a bagunça e voltamos a conversar.

— Quase! — Disse Jasper rindo.

— Ainda bem que deu tempo! — Disse também rindo.

O professor de espanhol entrou na sala e já foi passando exercícios. Como Edward sabia muito bem essa matéria nem o ajudei.

Foi então o primeiro intervalo.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Jasper tinha me enchido o saco ontem pra eu pedir desculpas a Bella. Eu não ia pedir desculpas nenhuma, mas então parei pra pensar. Ela estava certa, eu tinha sido um idiota todo esse tempo. Tá certo que ela tinha exagerado um pouco no show, mas no final das contas ela tinha razão.

Bella era tão legal via SMS, não era possível que ela fingisse tanto ser gente boa, era bem mais provável que ela só me tratasse mal mesmo por causa das coisas que eu tinha feito.

Então fui com a cara e a coragem pedir desculpas a ela. Por sorte Alice também tinha enchido o saco dela pra pedir desculpas a mim, assim a reconciliação foi bem mais fácil.

Pronto, agora estava tudo resolvido!

Estávamos conversando todo o mundo no refeitório quando Victoria chegou e se sentou perto da gente. Ficamos conversando e ela me chamou pra conversar de canto.

— Sabe Ed... — Começou ela. — Eu sempre gostei muito de você, sabe?

Quantas vezes ela disse a palavra "sabe" nessa frase?

— É? — Isso quer dizer que ela está me cantando?Né?

— E eu queria saber o que você acha sobre a gente ficar juntos.

— Namorar?

— É...

— Namorar é coisa séria. Preciso de um tempo pra pensar, se você não se importa.

— Não, claro. Tem o tempo que você quiser. Mas com quem você vai no baile? Será que não tinha como você ir comigo?

Tive uma forte tentação de ir com ela, mas depois pensei bem... Bella tinha perguntado se eu queria ir com outra pessoa e eu tinha dito que não. Não podia fazer isso com ela.

— Desculpa, mas não dá...

— Poxa, que pena! Eu queria tanto ir com você...

— Mas não é só porque eu não vou com você que a gente não pode se ver lá.

— Ah... Mas eu queria muito ir com você.

— No próximo eu prometo que vou com você.

— Legal!

Bateu o sinal e eu fui pro quarto. No dia seguinte me sentei ao lado de Bella e Victoria se sentou na carteira de trás da minha. Fiquei conversando com Victoria quase a aula inteira.

— Sabe, eu não gosto muito dessa garota. — Disse ela olhando pra Bella.

— É? Por quê?

— Não sei. Ela me parece muito esnobe, sabe?

— Ah...

— Mas me fala, já pensou sobre o que eu disse ontem?

— Estou pensando ainda. Tenho que falar com Jasper.

— Ah tá.

— Mas eu falo com ele hoje mesmo e te dou a resposta, okay?

— Tá bem.

Quando bateu o sinal pro primeiro intervalo fui correndo falar com Jasper.

— Jasper!

— Edward!

— Preciso ter um papo sério contigo!

— Manda.

— O que você acha da Victoria?É que ela meio que quer namorar comigo, mas eu queria saber sua opinião sobre ela...

Jasper ficou me encarando meio confuso.

— Que foi? — Questionei.

— Quer que eu te dê uma dica?

— Fala!

— Conversa com a Bella. Ela entende melhor dessas coisas.

— Mas eu queria saber de você! Você é meu amigo.

— Eu sei, mas na real... Fala com ela.

— Tá bom então.

Bella estava conversando com Alice e as outras garotas. Eu não queria atrapalha-la.

Victoria não ia com a cara da Bella, mas e se fosse recíproco? E se Bella também não fosse com a cara dela? Obvio que Bella diria pra que eu não começasse a namorar com ela.

Na verdade eu nem estava com tanta vontade assim de namora-la. Ela era legal até, era divertida e tudo, mas não sei... Faltava algo.

Resolvi então mandar uma mensagem de texto pra Bella.

_Hey!Teria como eu falar com você um minuto?_

Ela estava conversando tão animadamente com Alice que nem deve ter ouvido o celular tocando.

Bateu o sinal e voltei pra sala.

— Foi mal Edward, só vi a mensagem agora. — Disse Bella assim que eu me sentei ao seu lado.

— Ah... Tudo bem. No horário de almoço a gente conversa.

Passaram-se as aulas e enfim chegou o horário de almoço. Mais uma vez na hora de fazer a lição me sentei com Bella, e na hora de conversar com Victoria.

Bateu o sinal, almocei e fui me encontrar com Bella.

— Posso seqüestra-la um minuto Alice? — Perguntei a minha maninha preferida.

— Claro! — Respondeu ela sorrindo. — Quando quiser!

Então eu e Bella fomos até o lado de fora da escola. Nos sentamos em um dos bancos.

— E então? Sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntou Bella.

— Sabe o que é? Victoria meio que me pediu em namoro.

— Sério? Que coisa, o normal não é o homem pedir em namoro invés da mulher?

— É... Normalmente pelo menos é assim...

— Eu hein... Mas e aí?

— E aí é que eu não sei o que respondo.

— Ué... Eu menos ainda.

— É que o Jasper pediu pra falar com você.

Bella me encarou por uns segundos. Seus lábios fingiam seriedade enquanto seus olhos sorriam.

— O que foi Bella?

— Nada. — Respondeu ela se recompondo.

— Então... Me ajuda!

— Você quer namorar com ela?

— Quero... E não quero ao mesmo tempo.

— Como assim?

— Sei lá. A namorada perfeita pra mim tinha que ser uma garota que fosse bonita, inteligente, sincera, sensível, que gostasse de mim como eu sou...

— Edward, você sabe melhor que eu que beleza e inteligência quase nunca andam juntas.

— Eu sei... Mas existem suas exceções... Mas então, Victoria não se encaixa bem nesse perfil.

— É verdade. Ela não é bonita, nem inteligente, sincera menos ainda e só quer namorar com você por interesse. Mas a parte do sensível eu acho que combina.

— Nossa! Você acabou com ela!

— Brincadeira. Quer dizer, eu acho isso dela, mas não quer dizer que você também tem que achar...

— O que me incomoda nela é que eu acho que se eu não fosse tão popular ela nem saber que eu existo. Sem contar que ela não é muito inteligente... Mas ao mesmo tempo ela é tão bonita, e é divertida... Não sei o que eu faço.

Estava olhando pro nada enquanto dizia isso. Mas quando olhei pra Bella ela estava com um cara estranha. Não consegui defini-la.

Ela então me encarou.

— Edward... Me desculpe por isso.

Ela então me beijou.

Bella. Me. Beijou.

Como??

Onde??

Quando??

O quê??

Por que do nada ela fez isso?

Ela não é bem a garota que eu esperava que me roubasse um beijo...

Fiquei ali paralisado olhando pra ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, como se estivesse sentido dor.

Mas se estava tão ruim assim me beijar porque ela ainda estava como os lábios colados nos meus?

E quando eu digo colados é porque estavam realmente só colados. Ela estava me dando um selinho longo.

Mas por quê? Por que ela estava me dando um selinho? Será porque ela não sabia beijar? Bom, eu não duvido...

Mas mesmo se ela não soubesse... Acho que ela, sei lá, tentaria fazer algo... Ou não?

Bom... Como diz aquele ditado: "Está no inferno, então abraça o diabo".

Comecei então a mexer meus lábios devagar. Ela colocou a mão no meu maxilar e me empurrou de leve, como se quisesse se afastar, mas nosso lábios nem chegaram a se desgrudar. Meu instinto foi colocar minha mão em sua nuca e a puxa-la pra mais perto. Enquanto eu fazia isso pedi passagem com a língua e então realmente começamos a nos beijar.

Nossas línguas dançavam enquanto nossas respirações aceleravam.

Não, não é possível que ela nunca tenha beijado... Impossível!

Continuamos nos beijando por segundos, minutos, horas, dias... Quanto tempo ficamos assim? Não tenho idéia. Mas de uma coisa eu sei: Esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Quando enfim paramos eu tinha até esquecido aonde estava e quem eu estava beijando.

CARAMBA!Era a Bella!

— O que foi isso exatamente? — Perguntei confuso.

Ela me encarava também confusa.

Ficamos nos olhando por segundos. Eu não entendendo nada e ela me encarando.

— Bella? O que foi isso? — Insisti.

* * *

Hei!!

Noticia ruim! .

To sem net em casa!

E como eu e a Isa soh ficamos uma hora na lan não teve como ela betar esse capitulo! .

Mas eu vou me virar e não vou deixar atrasar, pelo menos uma vez por semana eu vou vir aqui na lan. =D

.

Tem outra coisa:

To escrevendo uma FIC nova!! \o/

Nada mto elaborado, uma FIC bem bobinha!

Depois olhe lá, a FIC se chama _Coisas da Vida._

Depois do "WWW. Fanfiction. Net" coloca " /s/5530965/1/COISAS_DA_VIDA "

.

Bom, é isso aí...

Bjaaum!!

Amei as reviews e vou responder antes de postar o próximo capitulo! (y)'


	12. 11 JAMES

**11- JAMES**

**[Desculpa por repetir o diálogo.. É que assim dá pra entender melhor ;)]**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Quando eu vi a mensagem de Edward dizendo que queria falar comigo eu já me toquei da história. Com certeza falaria sobre Victoria. Mas como eu só tinha o visto quando já estava voltando pra sala acabamos tendo que adiar a conversa pro horário de almoço.

Foi o horário de almoço, almocei com Alice e depois fui falar com Edward.

Fomos até um banquinho do lado de fora da escola.

— E então? Sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntei. Como se eu não soubesse que ele iria falar da Victoria.

— Sabe o que é? Victoria meio que me pediu em namoro.

— Sério? Que coisa, o normal não é o homem pedir em namoro invés da mulher? — Aquela garota é tão.. Tão... Afe!

— É... Normalmente pelo menos é assim...

— Eu hein... Mas e aí? — Esperava que ele não aceitasse...

— E aí é que eu não sei o que respondo.

— Ué... Eu menos ainda. — Fala que não!Fala que não!

— É que o Jasper pediu pra falar com você.

Segurei o riso nessa hora. Imaginei o Jasper chamando Victoria de vaca.

— O que foi Bella? — Perguntou ele percebendo minha reação.

— Nada. — Respondi na cara de pau.

— Então... Me ajuda!

— Você quer namorar com ela? — Credo, que mau gosto.

— Quero... E não quero ao mesmo tempo.

— Como assim? — Depois dizem que as garotas que são complicadas.

— Sei lá. A namorada perfeita pra mim tinha que ser uma garota que fosse bonita, inteligente, sincera, sensível, que gostasse de mim como eu sou...

— Edward, você sabe melhor que eu que beleza e inteligência quase nunca andam juntas. — Ele mesmo tinha me dito isso no dia em que começamos a conversar por SMS.

— Eu sei... Mas existem suas exceções... Mas então, Victoria não se encaixa bem nesse perfil.

— É verdade. Ela não é bonita, nem inteligente, sincera menos ainda e só quer namorar com você por interesse. Mas a parte do sensível eu acho que combina. — Ops... Acho que assim eu deixei bem na cara que eu não gosto dela né? Vou consertar então.

— Nossa! Você acabou com ela!

— Brincadeira. Quer dizer, eu acho isso dela, mas não quer dizer que você também tem que achar...

— O que me incomoda nela é que eu acho que se eu não fosse tão popular ela nem ia saber que eu existo...

Edward estava dizendo tudo que achava sobre Victoria enquanto eu olhava pro nada.

De repente eu vi uma pessoa conhecida vindo em minha direção. Meu coração falhou, meu estomago gelou. Paralisei. Era James!

Não sabia o que fazer, queria correr mas sabia que se corresse chamaria muito mais a atenção.

O jeito era se esconder. Mas como? Não tinha pra onde ir...

Pensei então no único jeito de ficar quase invisível: Nunca ninguém fica reparando em casais se beijando.

Essa era a minha única saída. Mas como eu faria isso?

Encarei Edward.

— Edward... Me desculpe por isso. — Disse isso e o beijei.

Não tinha outro jeito de ficar "invisível".

Colei meus lábios nos seus e fiquei torcendo pra que James passasse logo.

Receber telefonemas dele já era terrível, estudar com ele de novo então?!

De repente parecia que todo aquele pesadelo iria recomeçar!

Eu já estava quase parando de beijar Edward quando então ele começou a mexer seus lábios.

Não, peraí... Não é isso que você está pensando!

Tentei me afastar, mas ele me puxou pra mais perto.

Tentei resistir mas não consegui. Ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu cedi, e então começamos a nos beijar...

Nossa, agora que caiu a ficha! Eu. Estava. Beijando. Edward!

Como assim? E pior... _Eu_ que tinha o agarrado! O que será que ele está pensando de mim? Que eu sou mais uma dessas garotas que morreriam por ele? Não!

Mas tudo bem, depois eu esclareço isso... Primeiro o beijo, depois os porquês.

Ficamos vários minutos assim, tinha até esquecido com quem eu estava beijando, e por quê.

Putz! Eu agarrei o Edward! Acho que está na hora de explicar algumas coisas...

Mas uma coisa não posso negar... Esse com certeza foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Me separei lentamente de Edward e fiquei olhando pra ele.

Wow! Eu tinha beijado o garoto mais lindo da escola!

— O que foi isso exatamente? — Perguntou ele confuso.

Mas peraí... Eu tinha o beijado porque tinha visto James.

— Bella? O que foi isso? — Insistiu ele.

— Edward, me desculpa! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! — Comecei.

— Isso é a primeira coisa que eu já não entendi. Como assim pedir desculpas pra dar um beijo? Normalmente as pessoas pedem desculpas depois de fazerem algo ruim, não antes de fazerem algo bom.

— Eu sei. Mas eu não queria ter te dado o beijo. Teve um motivo pra eu ter feito isso.

— Bom, continuo não entendendo nada.

— Tá legal, vou te contar a história inteira.

— Vai lá. — Disse Edward.

— Do começo por uma questão de princípios... Tudo começou a dois anos atrás, quando eu morava em La Push. Eu comecei a namorar com um garoto chamado James. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, e era meu vizinho. No começo foi tudo muito bom, mas aos poucos comecei a me arrepender de ter começado a namora-lo.

— Eu tinha um amigo, melhor amigo na verdade. Ele se chamava Tyler. Ele era meu amigo desde o primário, mas James morria de ciúmes dele. Um dia James me pegou dando um abraço em Tyler, mas era um abraço bobo de despedida, nada de mais. Mas James ficou furioso, foi comigo até em casa, me deu um tapa no rosto ordenou que eu parasse de falar com Tyler.

— No dia eu fiquei morrendo de raiva dele, mas aí ele pediu desculpas e eu acabei aceitando. Eu parei de falar com Tyler por causa de James, mas Tyler percebeu então foi tirar satisfação com James. No final da aula os dois brigaram e Tyler apanhou tanto... — Quando eu falava dele meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

— Ele ficou na UTI por meses, até que teve uma parada respiratória e acabou morrendo. A policia me interrogou e também a James, mas o pai de James era, simplesmente, o chefe geral do FBI. Ele pagou uma multa e saiu da cadeia no mesmo dia.

— Eu então fui falar com James pra terminar com ele. Eu tentei, mas ele novamente me agrediu e disse que não permitiria. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, então tive que fingir que mudei de idéia.

— Fui até o serviço da minha mãe e contei o que havia acontecido. Nessa época minha mãe já tinha se separado do meu pai, e morávamos só nós duas. No dia seguinte mesmo arrumamos nossas coisas e nos mudamos.

— Fomos então pra casa dos meus avós em Seatlle. Moramos lá na primeira semana até que minha mãe conseguiu um novo emprego e achou uma casa pra gente. Até que um dia, olhando na caixa do correio eu vi uma carta endereçada a mim. Era de James. Na carta ele dizia que iria sempre me amar, e que lutaria até a morte pra eu voltar pra ele.

— Eu fiquei horrorizada. Várias noites passei em claro imaginando ele me achando. Minha mãe entrava bem cedo no serviço e aí não tinha como ela me levar de carro pra esocla, então comecei a ir de ônibus escolar.

— A escola era legal, o pessoal de lá era bem legal também. Eu estava quase começando a fazer uma colega, mas aí teve um dia que, voltando da escola, eu vi James parado na frente de casa.

— Eu fiquei congelada, totalmente imóvel, mas minha mãe aquele dia não tinha ido trabalhar e viu James. Ela começou a gritar e então ele fugiu.

— Novamente nos mudamos, fomos pra Phoenix. Lá minha mãe conheceu um cara com quem começou a namorar. As cartas continuaram vindo, mas eu me sentia um pouco mais segura morando com mais uma pessoa. James não tinha aparecido mais, ficou apenas mandando carta. Mas nas cartas ele dizia que não permitiria que eu namorasse novamente, a não ser que fosse com ele.

— Foi aí que eu comecei a não me cuidar mais, o que eu menos queria era ter amigos, pois se eu tivesse eles correriam perigo. Namorados então, nunca mais tive.

— Mas aí eu percebi o que estava fazendo com a minha mãe. Ela estava namorando com um jogador de futebol, e nem podia viajar com ele porque tinha que cuidar de mim. Era injusto. Então eu resolvi fazer algo. Eu tinha que escolher: Ou ir morar com meu pai em Forks, ou vir pra cá. Optei por vir pra esse colégio. Pras pessoas de fora eu dizia que vim pra cá porque ninguém importante sai de Forks... Mas é claro que o real motivo é que aqui é mais seguro. Ou não...

— Agora que eu estava falando com você eu o vi. Eu tenho certeza que é ele! Eu já tinha recebido ligações dele duas vezes, mas eu não pensei que ele estivesse aqui, estudando na mesma escola que eu. E eu sei que não é coincidência.

— E foi por isso que eu beijei você Edward, pra me esconder dele.

Edward me encarava perplexo.

— Wow! — Disse ele. — Parece novela mexicana! Mas nossa, que situação.

— Pois é...

— E você nunca contou essa história a ninguém?

— Não. Você é a primeira pessoa de fora da história que sabe o que aconteceu.

— Caramba!... Mas e aí? E agora? O que você vai fazer?

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

— Não, não é possível! Quem é ele?Me mostra quem é que eu vou chamar o Emmett e os garotos e vou dar uma surra nele!

Dei uma risada tímida. Como se eles fosse capaz de fazer isso.

— Desculpa Edward, sei que você tem as melhores das intenções, mas não dá. Você não ouviu eu dizendo que em menos de cinco minutos ele matou meu amigo? Ele mataria vocês quatro em 20 minutos.

— Ah Bella! Qual é? Ninguém é tão forte e tão bom assim.

— Mas ele luta judô, caratê, jiu jitsu e boxe. E estava aprendendo taekwondo. Não tem como vocês brigarem com ele sem apanharem. Ele me ensinou um ou outro golpe, mas mesmo se eu ensinasse a vocês... Não tem como. O melhor a fazer é não fazer nada.

— Não fazer nada e ficar esperando ele te achar?Isso se ele já não te achou e tá só enrolando pra falar com você.

— Não há nada o que fazer. — Disse abraçando meus joelhos e derramando algumas lágrimas.

— Não Bella, não chora. — Edward então me abraçou.

Ficamos assim até o final do horário de almoço. Eu chorando desesperada e ele me abraçando.

Quando bateu o sinal pro começo da aula fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Ainda estava meio vermelho, mas não parecia que eu tinha ficado chorando.

Entrei na sala e me sentei. Jasper percebeu que eu estava estranha.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou ele a mim. — Você e o Edward estão com uma cara estranha.

— Desculpa Jasper, mas eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto agora. Mas pode dizer a Edward que eu não me importo dele te contar o que aconteceu.

— Ah... Tá legal então...

As aulas passaram rápidas, quando pensei que não já estava no segundo intervalo. Saí da sala e fui falar com Alice. As outras garotas estavam longe, então pude conversar com Alice sobre o que eu queria lhe falar.

— 210. — Comecei.

— Quem?? — Alice gritou. Ela tinha se tocado sobre o que eu estava falando. Na festa do pijama eu tinha dito que tinha beijado 209 garotos, então, obviamente, ela queria saber quem era o garoto 210.

— O Edward. — Disse corando.

— Ahh!! — Gritou ela. — Quando? Como? MEU DEUS!

Quando eu pensava que tinha beijado o Edward eu ficava feliz, mas quando lembrava o motivo vinha toda aquela angustia.

Contei a Alice o que tinha acontecido, e ela assim como Edward, ficou perplexa.

— Nossa Bella... Que história. Mas olha, aqui ele não vai poder fazer nada. Aqui tem guardas nos portões, fora que se uma pessoa sumir vão fazer o maior "auê".

— Eu sei... Mas mesmo assim eu fico com medo.

— Não fica assim Bella!Tem ainda a parte de que agora você tem amigos que vão te proteger. Relaxa!

Respirei forte e dei um sorriso tímido.

— Sabe do que você está precisando?Está precisando sorrir mais, se divertir mais... Ainda bem que domingo que vem a gente vai sair pra comprar as fantasias. Quero que você se divirta!

— Tá legal Alice, vou tentar.

— Tentar não!Vai conseguir!

— Tá bom!Você venceu! — Disse revirando os olhos. — Como sempre! — Mostrei a língua.

— Mas pensa bem Bella... Olha só que legal... Você descobriu quem era seu _amigo secreto_, agora vocês estão super amigos e de quebra você tem uma amiga linda, que sou eu! — Disse Alice sorrindo.

Sorri de volta pra ela e assim acabei me acalmando.

Depois então Edward, Jasper e Emmett vieram falar com a gente.

Percebi pelos olhares que todos eles já estavam sabendo do que havia acontecido.

— Hei... Não me olhem com essa cara! — Bufei. — Odeio essa cara de dó.

— Calma lá! — Retrucou Emmett. — A minha cara pelo menos não é de dó, mas de preocupação.

— A minha também. — Disseram Jasper e Edward.

— A Alice já sabe? — Perguntou Edward.

— Já sim. — Respondi.

— Mas tudo bem Bella. — Continuou Emmett. — Se você não quer falar sobre isso a gente não fala. Agora que tal falarmos sobre o beijo de você e o Edward?

Corei absurdamente e nem tive coragem de olhar pra Edward.

— Cala a boca Emmett! — Retrucou Edward. — Foi por um bom motivo.

— Mas vai dizer que você não gostou? — Questionou Emmett.

Alice, Jasper e Emmett morriam de rir enquanto eu morria de vergonha.

— Mas até que vocês fazem um casal bonitinho. — Continuou Emmett.

— Emmett!!Cala essa boca! — Ordenei rindo..

É claro que eu tinha gostado, mas eu não podia sair por aí espalhando isso.

Depois então bateu o sinal e voltamos pra sala. Nas outras aulas eu já estava mais tranqüila, e já conseguia olhar pra Edward.

No final das contas deixamos as aula de valsa pro dia seguinte, aquele dia já tinha sido muito cheio.

Deu o horário do toque de recolher e fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei pensando sobre o que Alice tinha dito de eu estar segura aqui...

Pensando bem ela tinha razão... O que James poderia fazer?

**Hey, enfim vcs tão sabendo o que aconteceu! Hoho'**

**Daki pra frente o bagulho vai começar a ficar loucoo!!!**

**=D'**

**Respostinhas:**

**.**

**Gabytenorio:**** Que bom que gostou! =D'**

**kellynha cullen:**** Que bom! Eu tbm gostei mto desse capitulo, melhor que esse só o da festa! Hoho (eu jah escrevi! Hehe') Obrigada pela review na FIC nova! =D**

**Mari Cita:**** Pestanas vc diz sobrancelhas? Só na festa...hehe**

**Renata:**** Que bom!! =D Eu fico mtoo feliz mesmo em saber que está gostando! =D**

**Cullenzinha:**** Huhauhuashuas, as minhas irmãs tbm morrem de medo de mim! Muahaha! Hsuahaushsa Td mundo achou que o Edward que ia roubar o beijo! Hasuhuas Que bom que gosta! Capitulo postado!! =D**

**Dany Cullen:**** Explicado pq eles se beijaram! ;) Mas td bem, quando der dê uma passadinha lah! =D'**

**Manuuu:**** Vai ocorrer a transformação dela na festa, ela vai ficar lindona denovo...hehe... Pior que não, o capitulo da festa é o 15 ^^".. Mas logo chega! =D'**

**Lih:**** =D.. Eu posto terça a noite, ou madrugada de quarta... =D'**

**Pida (:**** : êê!! Que bom!! =D' Postando, nem demorei! =D**

**Meninas, mto thanks pelas reviews! ****Amo vocês!!!**

**(E principalmente as reviews... hasuhasuasuahsu)**

**:***

Beta aquii :D

_Naah, o sono tá grande aquii e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã u.u'  
Passei só pra dizer que eu também queria um Edward pra mim, nem que fosse pra ter dó!  
Beijinhos_


	13. 12 O NAMORO

**12- O NAMORO**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Agora eu estava começando a entender porque Bella era tão diferente: Ela escondia um grande segredo. Fiquei morrendo de compaixão por ela. Contei a Jasper o que tinha acontecido (só porque ela tinha permitido) e contei a Emmett porque achei justo que ele soubesse, já que é o primo dela. Agora tudo que eu queria era ajudá-la a esquecer o que tinha passado.

Chegou terça-feira – na segunda nem tínhamos ensaiado valsa como Bella tinha programado. Assim que cheguei na aula fui logo falando com ela.

— Hoje você não escapa! No horário de almoço nós vamos ensaiar!

— Tudo bem! — Respondeu Bella. — Sim, senhor! — Ela bateu continência.

Sorri para ela e me virei pra falar com Victoria.

— O que você vai ensaiar com a Bella? — Questionou Victoria.

— Valsa. — Respondi. Senti que teria que contar a ela que Bella que iria comigo no baile.

— E por que o par dela não a ensina? — Falou Victoria, irritada.

_Bingo._

— É que eu a convidei pra ir no baile. Aí nada mais justo ensiná-la.

Victoria me fuzilou com os olhos, mas se conteve.

— Legal. — Disse ela, dando um sorriso falso.

Quando o professor passou a lição voltei a virar pra frente.

— Nós ainda precisamos terminar nossa conversinha sobre a Victoria. — Cochichei para Bella.

— É... — Respondeu ela, desanimada.

Fizemos a lição e depois voltei a conversar com Victoria. A todo momento ela me dava indiretas perguntando se eu já tinha tomado minha decisão, e eu sempre respondia que ainda estava pensando.

Isso era algo complicado de se resolver... Eu não poderia aceitar na hora... Podia?

Bom, se fosse uma garota que eu gostasse muito eu aceitaria na hora.... _Não_. Se eu gostasse muito de uma garota eu não esperaria ela me pedir em namoro, eu mesmo pediria.

Mas é complicado... Namoro sempre é complicado...

Victoria tinha suas qualidades, não vou negar, e uma delas era a beleza. Ela tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos que combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele branca. Tinha os lábios carnudos, pernas grossas, seios grandes e no lugar. Ela era linda... Já não posso dizer isso sobre Bella...

Bella? Quem?

Por que eu comparei Bella com Victoria?

Deve ser porque Bella me beijou ontem...

Ah... A Bella é super inteligente, equilibrada (principalmente agora, porque antes era só ela me ver que já se irritava), é super gente boa...

Mas Bella é a pessoa certa pra ser minha amiga... Victoria é a certa pra eu me relacionar.

Se Victoria tivesse as qualidades de Bella ela seria perfeita...

E se Bella tivesse as qualidades de Victoria? Peraí, Emmett umas semanas atrás disse que Bella era bonita, que se arrumava. Será que ela era bonita assim que nem Victoria?

Talvez... Mas nem consigo imaginar Bella bonita... Ela sempre está com aqueles óculos redondos, sempre de cabelo preso pra trás, e seu rosto não é bem um rosto delicado. Será que um dia ela foi realmente bonita?

Mas caramba, eu estava pensando na Victoria... Victoria que me pediu em namoro.

Concentra... Concentra...

.

As aulas passaram e chegou o primeiro intervalo. Fui correndo atrás de Bella pra não perder tempo.

— E aí, o que você me diz? Namoro ou não com a Victoria? — Perguntei a ela.

— Quer uma dica _mesmo_? — Ela questionou.

— Claro!

Eu já tinha percebido que ela não ia com a cara de Victoria. Já estava preparado pra ouvir que Victoria não prestava ou algo do tipo.

— Sabe, Edward... Minha mãe sempre dizia uma frase assim: "Confie em seu coração... Nunca deixe de ouvi-lo. Ele é o oráculo que costuma predizer o mais importante".

— Nossa, chorei agora! — Zombei.

Bella me mostrou a língua.

— Hei!! Isso é feio sabia?! — Disse franzindo a testa e depois sorrindo.

— Sério, Edward. Acho que você tem que decidir por si próprio. É isso que você realmente quer? Ela é tudo o que você gostaria de ter como namorada?

— Acho que talvez...

— Então vai lá e diga que sim! — Incentivou ela.

— Obrigada, minha _gracinhosa._ — Disse, e dei um abraço nela e beijo em seu rosto. Fui então falar com Victoria.

— Sim! — Disse a ela assim que a vi.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e então me deu um beijo.

Lembrei que o beijo de Bella tinha sido mil vezes melhor.

Caramba! Depois de uma dia que caiu a ficha! Bella e eu tínhamos estado praticamente na zona proibida, ou melhor... Só é permitido _socializar_ no refeitório, e eu e Bella estávamos em um banco do lado de fora da escola, na frente do refeitório. Ainda bem que ninguém tinha nos visto.

Mas então, não vou dizer que Victoria beijava mal. Ela só não beijava _tão_ bem. Tão bem quanto Bella.

Credo! O nome dessa garota _brota_, surge do nada, a todo momento! Que _saco_ isso.

Será que dava pra parar de pensar nela, Edward Cullen!?

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Edward tinha perguntado sobre Victoria mais uma vez. Eu não queria mentir dizendo que ela era linda maravilhosa, mas também não queria atrapalhar nada.

Resolvi então jogar essa frase que minha mãe sempre dizia, e deu certo. Edward escolheu namorar com ela, e eu, como fiel amiga dele, espero realmente que ele seja feliz com ela.

O que me dói é saber que ela não é flor que se cheire... Mas tudo bem, ele quem quis...

Depois de conversar com Edward fui me sentar com Alice e as garotas.

— E aí? —Disse a Alice.

Ela e as outras garotas acompanhavam com o olhar a mesma coisa. Olhei pra ver quem era. Edward e Victoria estavam se beijando.

— Isso deve ser meio constrangedor. — Disse.

— O que? Beijar essa _baranga_? — Perguntou Jessica.

— Não. — Respondi. — Saber que todo mundo está te olhando enquanto você está beijando seu namorado.

— Eles estão namorando? — Esbravejou Lauren.

— Estão, sim. — Falei. — Desde exatos cinco segundos.

— Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? — Lauren e Jessica ficaram discutindo entre si.

— Sério... — Disse Rosalie. — O Edward poderia namorar com quem ele quisesse que eu não ia estar nem aí. Mas logo com a Victoria?!

— Concordo com você. — Falou Alice. — Quem não conhece a fama dela de galinha? Credo... o Edward me decepcionou agora.

Acabou o intervalo e fomos pra sala. Fui então conversar com Jasper enquanto Edward estava conversando com Victoria.

— Ficou sabendo da última? — Cochichei a ele.

— Fiquei... Poxa Bella, você era a minha ultima esperança... Por que você foi "deixar" isso acontecer?

— Ah, Jasper... O Edward é bem grandinho já. Ele já deveria saber que ele e ela não têm nada a ver. Mas se ele não sabe não sou eu quem vai falar.

— Bom... Vamos ver o quanto isso dura...

O professor de inglês entrou na sala e Edward se virou pra frente.

Fizemos o exercício juntos e depois ele voltou a conversar com Victoria.

Quando chegou o horário de almoço saí da sala e fui almoçar com Alice.

— Eles ainda estão juntos? — Perguntou Alice.

— Quem? Edward e Victoria?

— É...

— Claro! Eles estão namorando, ué!

— Você me avisa quando eles terminarem?

— Aviso sim. Mas por quê?

— Vou fazer uma festa de comemoração.

— Eu levo o bolo! — Então caímos na gargalhada.

— Nossa Bella... Você está tão mais... Alegre...!

— É? Que bom, então. — Respondi meio sem jeito.

— Sério! Continue assim! — Disse Alice sorrindo.

Ela ainda estava falando quando Edward apareceu na nossa mesa.

— Bella?

— Bom, Alice... — Disse eu a ela. — Me dê licença que eu vou ensaiar a minha valsa.

Alice piscou pra mim e então Edward e eu fomos até o lado de fora da escola.

— Me concede essa dança? — Perguntou ele me estendendo a mão.

Ele então foi me ensinando os passos. Era tão simples e tão legal.

Mas uma coisa estava me incomodando. Quando dançávamos ficávamos tão perto, e quando estávamos perto eu não parava de pensar no nosso beijo.

Sei que é ridículo, mas eu estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes da Victoria. Ela poderia beijá-lo a todo segundo se quisesse, e eu ia morrer tendo o beijado uma vez só.

O que eu mais queria era ter a oportunidade de beijá-lo de novo.

Não, não só beija-lo. De tê-lo por completo.

Hãn? Bella, o que você está pensando?!

Sem querer, enquanto pensava nisso, franzi a testa.

— O que foi? Pisei no seu pé? — Perguntou Edward.

— Não! Eu só lembrei de uma coisa.

— Que coisa?

— Uma coisa ruim.

— Tipo o quê?

— Tipo você! — Fiz uma careta.

— Ah! Não sei se fico feliz em saber que você pensa em mim, ou triste em saber que pra você eu sou uma coisa ruim.

— Ahh... Cale a boca! — Disse me desgrudando dele e dando um soco em seu braço. — Eu não estava pensando em você!

— Agora a parte que eu sou ruim você concorda, né?

— Às vezes... — Ele fez bico e eu comecei a rir. — Estou brincando, seu bobo!

— Nossa! Alguém já te disse que você está muito mais alegre ultimamente?

— A Alice, agorinha mesmo.

— E alguém já te disse que seu sorriso é muito fofo?

Corei. Dei um sorriso tímido e abaixei a cabeça.

Edward colocou sua mão em meu queixo e levantou meu rosto.

— Vamos continuar a dançar?

Dei um sorriso e continuamos a ensaiar.

Ficamos dançando quase o horário de almoço inteiro. Estávamos na maior empolgação inventando passos quando Victoria chegou.

— _Edward_. — Disse ela secamente.

Ele se virou pra ela.

— Fala.

Continuávamos dançando e Victoria continuava nos encarando.

Com certeza ela estava furiosa por ele ensaiar valsa comigo e não com ela, e o pior, dele ir comigo no baile e não com ela.

— Acho que já chega por hoje. —Disse me soltando dos seus braços. — Obrigada pela aula. — Então voltei pro refeitório.

Eu que não ia ficar segurando vela!

Nem deu tempo de ir falar com Alice pois bateu o sinal.

Voltei pra sala. Jasper já tinha chegado e já estava sentando no seu lugar.

— Hey, Bella. — Disse ele assim que eu me sentei.

— Fala.

— Você que entende melhor de garotas, já que você é uma... Me dá uma dica... Como eu chego em uma garota e peço pra conversar com ela?

— Como assim? Não se pergunta se a garota quer conversar, simplesmente você chega nela e puxa um assunto.

— É que eu estava pensando... Na festa eu vou levar a Alice, né? Então, eu queria conversar com ela a sós...

— Ah... Entendi! Muito simples... Você pergunta "poderíamos dar uma volta?".

— Hun... E se ela disser que não?

— Esse é seu medo né? Mas relaxa, a Alice não vai dizer não.

— Mas e se ela disser?

— Mesmo se ela não quiser ir, ela vai dizer sim. Ela é muito educada pra te dar um fora. Mas vai por mim, ela é minha amiga. Eu _sei_ que ela vai dizer sim.

— Pior que eu nem converso com ela direito. Quer dizer, ano passado como estudávamos na mesma sala a gente se falava todo dia, mas agora a gente mal se vê.

— Ah... Nesse domingo a gente não vai comprar as fantasias? Aí você puxa assunto com ela... Já sei! Pede pra ela te ajudar a escolher a fantasia!

— Boa!! Nossa Bella, obrigado mesmo pelas dicas!

— Não tem de quê! Quando precisar estamos aí!

— Digo o mesmo a você!

— Valeu.

Edward então chegou na sala junto com o professor de química. Como a aula inteira tivemos que ficar resolvendo exercícios Edward nem conversou com Victoria.

Passaram-se todas as aulas e chegou o toque de recolher.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei banho e coloquei meu pijama. Já estava deitando quando meu celular tocou.

"_Boa noite, gracinhosa. E obrigado por tudo!"_

Digitei a resposta.

"_Obrigada nada! Dez dólares! Ou talvez 10 euros... =p Boa noite pra você também!"_

Então fui dormir.

* * *

**Meus amoreees!!**

**ME desculpem a demora! Esqueci de postar ontem! ^^"**

**Que feio!!**

**Haushuaushau**

**Mas aki está mais um capitulo...**

**O.I.P.C. [Observação Importante Pra Caramba] : Meu namorado lindo, que mora em BH [e eu em SP] vai vir passar o natal e ano novo aqui...**

**Mas calma, eu não vou deixar de postar, afinal já escrevi até o capitulo 16. MAAAS eu não vou tempo de responder as reviews...  
MAAAS vou lê-las! Então continuem mandando!! =D'**

**Big Beijos!**

**Amo vocês, adoro as reviews!! *--***

**.**

Beta MUITO SONOLENTA aquii :D  
_**Hey, povo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e me desculpem qualquer errinho!**_

*Isa


	14. 13 SHOPPING

**Antes de mais nada: Se acalmem meninas!!**

**HSUAHUSAUSHUAS**

**Depois desse capitulo só tem mais um e depois é a festa! Prometo!**

**Vou responder algumas perguntas no final, as que eu acho importante saberem... **

**E tem mais coisa... Mas lá em baixo eu falo! ;)**

**Ao capitulo! :B**

**13- SHOPPING**

Eu e Edward estávamos super amigos agora. Jasper e Alice também estavam a cada dia mais meus amigos.

Nossa! Nunca tive tantas amizades assim!

Eu também tinha notado que estava mais alegre, quer dizer, mais _normal_. É claro que eu tinha consciência que era estranha. Mas agora eu até parecia uma garota comum, exceto pela aparência que continuava a mesma desleixada.

A semana se passou sem grandes acontecimentos, e finalmente chegou o sábado. Na aula de artes a professora passou uma atividade boba e disse que separaria os papéis do teatro na próxima aula.

Tivemos as primeiras aulas e depois ficamos todos conversando no refeitório, mas dessa vez Victoria não veio junto para conversar com a gente. Até a entendo, afinal o que ela queria com a gente – que ra Edward – ela já tinha conseguido.

Estava quase dando o toque de recolher e aí que eu percebi que James não tinha me ligado. Ele sempre me ligava no sábado. Estranho...

Ah! Talvez ele tenha conhecido alguém e tenha esquecido de mim! É, acho que foi isso mesmo. Que bom então!

— Que carinha é essa? — Perguntou Alice enquanto eu pensava.

— Carinha de alívio. O James não me ligou hoje. Ele sempre me liga no sábado.

— É? Que bom! Tá vendo, eu disse que não tinha motivo de você se preocupar!

— Pois é... Espero que ele não ligue mais.

Jasper estava ao nosso lado ouvindo a conversa. Então me lembrei do que nós tínhamos conversado na sala sobre a Alice o ajudar com a fantasia.

— E aí Alice, você já sabe com que fantasia vai? — Perguntei.

— Estou pensando ainda...

— E a minha? Já sabe qual vai ser? — Continuei.

— Também estou pensando.

— Sabe o que é Alice? — Comecei a cochichar. — O Jasper queria que você o ajudasse a escolher uma fantasia.

— Sério? — Disse ela sorrindo. Depois se virou pro lado de Jasper. — Que tipo de fantasia você queria mais ou menos?

Os dois ficaram conversando e eu me virei pro lado pra os deixar mais a vontade.

— A Alice te abandonou agora é? — Cochichou Edward a mim, que estava sentado do meu outro lado.

— É, pois é... Perdi uma amiga, agora. — Zombei. — Alias, perdi todos os amigos. Emmett está com Rosalie, você com Victoria e Alice agora com Jasper.

— Ah! Mas a amizade continua, ué! Não é só porque eu estou namorando que a gente não vai ser amigo.

— Sei... Mas você vai ter que dar atenção a Victoria agora...

— Claro... Só que amizade é amizade. E não interessa se ela não gosta de você, pois eu gosto.

— Ela não gosta de mim?

— Ops! Falei demais.

— Sério que ela não gosta de mim? Ainda bem, porque eu também não gosto dela! Mas que bom que _você_ gosta de mim!

— Eu já percebi que você não vai com a cara dela. E confesso que fiquei super admirado com você quando me apoiou a namorar com ela.

— Bem... Eu não apoiei, só não fui contra.

— Quem não é contra é à favor!

— Que seja... — Disse indiferente.

— Mas a parte de que eu gosto de você é realmente verdade.

— Fico contente com isso. Odeio quando a consideração não é recíproca.

— Pois é... Mas voltando ao assunto original, se a Alice te abandonar eu estou aqui, viu?!

— Ah... Valeu! — Disse sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando mais uns minutos e então bateu o sinal do toque de recolher.

Cheguei no quarto me arrumei pra dormir e desabei na cama.

Fechei os olhos e Alice começou a me chamar.

— Acorda! Está na hora de levantar!

— O quê? Que horas são?

— Hora de você levantar! Teremos um longo dia hoje!

— Sério?

— Claro que é sério! Vamos comprar as fantasias!

Levantei sem o menor ânimo, me arrumei e desci com ela e as garotas pra tomar café.

— Espero que aquela _vaca_ da Victoria não venha junto! — Resmungou Jessica.

Na hora eu não agüentei e dei uma risada alta.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Jessica.

— Nada! — Respondi na cara de pau. — Só lembrei de uma coisa.

Elas realmente não gostam da Victoria porque ela está namorando com Edward, era óbvio.

Como será que elas reagiriam se descobrissem que eu já beijei Edward? Será que elas iam pirar? Será que iam me odiar também?! Acabei rindo com meu pensamento.

Fomos tomar café e todos os garotos já estavam lá.

Percebi que Emmett e Rosalie estavam bem... _Juntos_... Assim que ela chegou ele a cumprimentou com um selinho.

Tomamos café juntos e nada de aparecer Victoria.

— Sua namoradinha não vem? — Perguntei a Edward.

— Não. Nem a convidei na verdade.

— Nossa! Como você é legal! – ironizei.

— Ah! Eu sabia que ela não viria! Convidar pra quê?

— Bom... A namorada é sua... O problema...

— É meu! — Disse ele mostrando a língua.

— Hei! Isso é feio sabia? — Disse franzindo a testa.

Ele sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso. Mas então olhei pra Lauren e Jessica, que me fuzilavam com os olhos, e parei de sorrir.

Fomos então até o estacionamento da escola.

— Tadinho do meu carro. — Queixou-se Alice. — Ele tá parado aqui a tanto tempo!

As garotas foram no carro de Alice. Ela dirigia, eu me sentei no banco do seu lado e Rosalie, Lauren e Jessica sentaram no banco de trás. O porsche de Alice era amarelo, um carro bem respeitável.

Mas o de Edward era lindo ainda mais. Era um Volvo prata. Edward foi dirigindo, ao seu lado Jasper. No banco de trás foram Emmett, Jacob e Mike.

Andamos várias horas até chegar em uma cidade bem grandinha. Estacionamos em um shopping, e chegando lá os meninos foram pra um lado e as garotas pra outro. Mas Alice e eu fomos juntos com os garotos.

Entramos em uma loja de fantasias e ficamos olhando.

— Olha essa aqui, que legal! — Disse Alice a Jasper. — Vai lá experimentar!

— Homem aranha? — Cochichei a Alice enquanto Jasper ia se trocar.

— Ah! Ele vai ficar lindo com essa roupa toda justinha!

— Ai, Alice! Você não presta!

Depois de uns minutinhos ele saiu com a fantasia.

— Wow! — Disse Alice boquiaberta.

— E aí, como ficou? — Perguntou ele.

— Eu adorei! — Respondeu ela.

— E você Bella, o que achou? — Continuou ele.

— Ficou... Legal...

Ele se olhou no espelho e se assustou.

— Credo, Alice. Isso tá bizarro demais! — Protestou ele.

— Claro que não! — Retrucou ela.

Eu até saí da loja depois dessa. Eu sabia que no final das contas Alice ia acabar fazendo ele levar aquela fantasia mesmo.

Edward e Emmett estavam nos esperando tomando sorvete no corredor.

— Quer? — Ofereceu Edward.

— Opa! — Então fui comprar um sorvete também.

— Deixa que eu pago. — Disse ele.

— Uau! Você está virando cavalheiro! — Zombei.

— Eu sempre fui! — Disse ele fazendo careta.

— Ei, _vocês dois_! A Alice escolheu uma fantasia pro Jasper e eu não quero ver nenhum de vocês zombando dele! — Adverti.

— Que fantasia? — Perguntou Emmett.

— De homem aranha.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar.

— Meu! Homem aranha é broxante! — Disse Emmett rindo.

— Emmett! Nem pense em fazer qualquer tipo de brincadeirinha perto dele! — Ordenei.

— Tá bem! — Disse ele. — Mas enquanto ele não chega eu posso _zuar!_

Ele e Edward riram muito, mas quando Jasper chegou com a sacola eles disfarçaram.

— Qual é sua fantasia? — Perguntou Emmett a Jasper.

— Demolidor. — Respondeu ele aliviado. — Alice queria de homem aranha, mas consegui faze-la mudar de idéia.

— Nossa, Jasper! Você é o cara! — Disse Edward rindo. — Nunca na história desse país vi alguém fazendo a Alice mudar de idéia!

— Pois é... Não foi fácil mesmo! — Respondeu Jasper rindo.

Alice e eu fomos pra outra loja enquanto os garotos ficavam conversando no corredor. Os três já tinham escolhido suas fantasias, Edward de Fantasma da Ópera e Emmett de Batman.

— Olha só essa que linda! — Disse Alice mostrando uma fantasia de mulher maravilha.

— Quer que eu experimente essa? — Perguntei.

— Não. Essa é minha!

Alice então foi pulando até o provador. Quando se trocou veio mostrar como tinha ficado.

— Ficou lindo Alice! Perfeito em você!

— Você achou?Ah... Eu também amei! Mas Bella, agora vá com os garotos que eu vou escolher a sua fantasia.

— Como assim? Eu quero saber o que você vai comprar. Aliás, queria poder eu mesma comprar minha fantasia.

— Já conversamos sobre isso Bella! Nem vem! Agora vá com os garotos.

Desisti de lutar com Alice e saí da loja. Encontrei com os garotos em uma loja de jogos.

— Ué! Você não vai comprar fantasia? — Perguntou Edward a mim.

— Bem que eu gostaria. Mas a _sua irmã_ não quer deixar, e ainda quer comprar uma fantasia escondida de mim!

— O que será que ela está aprontando?

— Não sei... Só sei que tenho a impressão de que não vou querer usar o que ela vai comprar.

— Ah... Relaxa Bella! — Intrometeu Emmett. — O máximo que vai acontecer é ela comprar uma fantasia de Britney Spears!

Então os garotos começaram a rir.

— Haha. Que engraçado Emm! — Disse franzindo a testa.

Depois de uns minutos Alice apareceu com duas sacolas.

— Escolheu qual fantasia pra mim? — Perguntei.

— Uma linda! Você vai ficar perfeita! Mas agora temos que ir até aquela loja. — Disse Alice apontando com o dedo uma loja de bijuterias e afins.

Alice comprou mil e uma tranqueiras, brincos, maquiagens, unha postiça, pinças, e até umas perucas.

— Pra que tudo isso? — Questionei.

— Quero que estejamos perfeitas! Lindas de morrer!

— Só você mesma...

Depois de comprar tanta coisa fomos comer. As garotas quiseram comer coisas diets, saladas e suco natural. Eu comprei um bom e vejo MC Donalds com coca e batata frita grandes!

Depois fomos comprar as máscaras, pois praticamente todas as fantasias das meninas não vinham.

Alice comprou pra ela mas pra mim não.

— Ué, eu não tenho máscara? — Perguntei.

— Você faz muita pergunta! — Disse Alice franzindo a testa. — A sua não precisa de máscara. Fantasia de freira já vem incluso.

— Freira? — Questionei amedrontada com a resposta.

Alice começou a rir.

— Estou brincando boba! Claro que eu não comprei de freira...

— Mas bem que é a sua cara! — Intrometeu Edward.

Franzi a testa e o lábio.

— Como assim minha cara? — Esbravejei.

— Ah... Você sabe... Você é toda reservada! — Respondeu Edward.

— Duvido que freiras falem todas aquele palavreado que eu te disse quando a gente brigou. — Disse a Edward.

— E freiras não agarram os meninos populares da escola. — Se intrometeu agora Emmett.

Lauren, Jessica e Rosalie me fuzilaram com os olhos.

Senti minhas maçãs do rosto queimarem de vergonha.

Jessica e Lauren começaram a cochichar.

Fui _discretamente_ até Emmett e o belisquei.

— Ai! — Fez ele.

— Eu te mato, Emmett! — Disse cerrando os dentes.

Depois que as meninas compraram as máscaras saímos do shopping.

— E agora, vamos a onde? Ainda é cedo. — Disse Rosalie.

— Podíamos dar uma voltinha por aqui mesmo. — Sugeriu Edward.

Então fomos caminhar. Perto do shopping tinham várias lojinhas pequenas daquelas que vendem um pouco de tudo. As garotas entraram correndo pra ver se tinha algo interessante e eu fiquei com os garotos do lado de fora sentada num banco.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Bella e eu estávamos cada dia mais próximos... Na verdade ela era a primeira garota que eu podia dizer que era minha amiga. Todas as outras só chegavam em mim com segundas intenções, já ela não.

Mas era um pouco estranho ter como amiga uma garota que você já ficou... Quer dizer, a gente não ficou, foi apenas um beijo.

Mas um beijo nunca é apenas um beijo... Se eu a beijei obrigatoriamente eu fiquei com ela.

De qualquer forma....

É estranho ter uma garota como uma amiga, e ainda mais Bella. Ela não faz amigos assim, tão fácil. Tá certo que ultimamente ela tem conversado com bastante gente. Jasper, Alice e Emmett também são amigos dela.

Ela está melhorando... Tá mais... Normal...

Mas não cem por cento ainda... Se ela soltasse aquele cabelo e o penteasse as vezes, e se tirasse os óculos... Com aquela roupa que ela estava usando hoje ela estava super bem. Uma calça jeans preta justa e uma camiseta. A parte da camiseta ela podia trocar por uma blusinha de alça com um decote. Mas tudo bem.

Quero só ver mesmo como ela vai estar na festa...

Estou confiando na Alice...!

Enquanto ficava pensando ficava olhando pra ela.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ela com um olhar confuso.

— Nada... — Disse desviando o olhar. — Estava pensando aqui com meus botões em que fantasia a Alice comprou pra você...

— Aposto que eu não vou gostar.

— Aposto que _eu_ vou.

Bella me encarou confusa.

— Como? — Perguntou ela.

— O quê? Oi? Nada...

Será que ela ficaria bonita como Emmett disse que ela era?

Caramba, não consigo parar de pensar nela! Isso tá me irritando, sem maldade. Eu penso em qualquer assunto e sempre cai no assunto "Bella".

Aliás, o que será que Victoria está fazendo num horário desse? Será que está triste porque eu não estou lá? Ou será que esqueceu que estamos namorando como eu esqueci?

Ah... Eu não tive culpa. A gente teve um dia tão cheio que nem deu tempo de pensar nela...

Depois de uns minutos as meninas saíram da loja. Andamos por lá mais um pouco de depois viemos embora pra escola.

Quando chegamos fui falar com Victoria.

— Oi!! — Disse dando um selinho e um abraço pela cintura.

— Oi, Eddie! Como foi o dia com as suas irmãs e as amigas delas? Se divertiu bastante sem mim?

Percebi pelo tom que ela não tinha gostado de eu ter saído com elas.

— Foi muito bom. — Respondi indiferente.

— Legal... — Aí ela voltou a conversar com a amiga dela e nem prestou mais atenção em mim. Antes, quando ela estava afim de mim mas não tínhamos nada ela sempre conversava comigo, agora que estamos namorando nunca conseguia conversar com ela por mais de cinco minutos.

Ao contrário de Bella... Ela e eu conversamos sempre e a todo minuto.

Aí! Num falei que o nome dela _brota_ a toda hora?! É involuntário!

Quando chegamos já estava quase no toque de recolher, então depois que "conversei" com Victoria fui pro meu quarto. Mandei uma mensagem pra Bella.

"_Como vai, minha gracinhosa?"_

Depois de uns minutos ela respondeu.

"_Bem... Mas super cansada. Amanhã vou dormir na aula!"._

"_Faz isso não que amanhã tem prova de francês. Eu já te ensinei um pouco mas se você dormir vai tirar zero do mesmo jeito"._

"_Ah não! Que saco, tudo menos isso!"_

"_Relaxa! Seu amigo aqui vai te passar cola se você precisar"_

"_Espero realmente que eu não precise. Senão vou me sentir muito mal"_

"_Nada! De boa!"_

"_:D"_

"_Bom, já vou dormir."_

"_Okay... Boa noite, Edward =D"_

"_Bonsoir gracinhosa"_

Aí fui dormir.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eu ainda estava no pátio quando Edward me mandou as mensagens. Depois que respondi resolvi ir dormir também, tinha sido um dia muito cansativo.

Me despedi das garotas e me levantei. Estava indo pro meu quarto pensando na vida.

Pensei em como a minha vida tinha mudado de um mês pra cá. Em um mês eu conheci tanta gente, fiz tantas amizades!

Com certeza aquela era a melhor escola que eu já tinha estudado. Eu estava tão feliz que decidi uma coisa: Amanhã eu iria pra aula arrumada. Eu não tinha mais motivo pra ficar assim.

James estava estudando na minha escola sim, mas nunca mais tinha dado sinal de vida.

Com certeza ele tinha me esquecido!

Eu estava pensando em o que fazer no cabelo quando esbarrei em um cara.

— Me perdoe. — Disse extintivamente.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu James sorrindo.

O encarei e congelei.

— Como você está, Bella? — Disse James colocando a mão em minha nuca e me dando um beijo no rosto.

* * *

**Ahh!! Do mal! Husahuashas**

**Bom... As perguntinhas importantes...**

**Primeiro****, eu costumo postar na madrugada de terça pra quarta.**

**Segundo****, eu posto de uma em uma semana por causa que eu tenho uma beta/irmã muito preguiçosa... MAS, somente SE vocês mandaram bastantes reviews eu acelero as postagens! =D**

**Terceiro****, já coloquei as imagens das fantasias que eles vão usar na festa no meu perfil, exceto a fantasia da Bella que é surpresa! :x**

**.**

**Acho que é só isso...**

**Se vocês quiserem aproveitar pra passar no meu perfil e começarem a ler a minha outra FIC **_**Coisas da Vida**_** eu nem vou me opor!**

**=D'**

**Obrigaduu mesmo pelas reviews!**

**Li todas e amei tudoo!**

**Principalmente aquelas reviews enormees!! \o/**

**Bjaaum!! :***

Beta aquii :D  
Oi, povo! Aiai, essa festa vai dar tanto o que falar! Vai ser super cool *o*  
Sem contar que a Bella e o Edward vão... er... não pode contar! HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUHA'  
Beijinhos pra vocês.  
PS: Eu não sou preguiçosa não! A culpa é dessa autora cara-de-cuíca que me fala às 11h da madrugada que eu tenho que betar! Ahh, catar cocos! HSUAHSUHUAHSUAHSUHAUHSAH'


	15. 14 O FORA

**14- O FORA**

Meu estomago embrulhou e minhas pernas tremeram, mas não porque eu estava emocionada em vê-lo, sim porque estava completamente apavorada.

— Nossa!... Quanto tempo que eu não te sinto! Não sinto seu cheiro... — Ele então pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e colocou próximo ao nariz. — Como eu estava com saudades de você Bella!

Fiquei o encarando totalmente paralisada.

Num dia eu estou feliz por ele não ter me ligado, no outro eu me deparo com ele no refeitório da escola!

Mas no fundo eu ainda acreditava na esperança dele ter me esquecido.

— James... Quanto tempo mesmo. — Foi só isso que consegui dizer.

— Pra mim parece que passou uma eternidade! Você não tem idéia de quanta falta eu senti sua falta! Você era minha vida, minha razão de viver!

Fiquei o encarando sem saber o que responder.

É obvio que eu não senti falta dele, por mim ele poderia ter desaparecido. Mas como eu diria isso pra ele?

E agora? O que eu faria?

Não tinha como me esconder dele, porque ele já tinha me visto, e ainda pior, estava falando comigo.

— Sabe Bella... — Continuou ele. — Depois que você foi embora eu procurei outra pessoa. Mas ninguém completava o vazio que ficou aqui dentro.

Quem olhasse a gente ia pensar que _eu_ era a má da história.

— E por isso eu fui atrás de você. Mas você sempre me ignorava, sempre fugia de mim! — James tinha agora me abraçado.

Continuei sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer.

— Bella! Me apresenta seu amigo! — Disse Alice chegando de supetão.

Ela me encarou e eu percebi pelo seu olhar que ela tinha se tocado que aquele era James.

— Ah... Alice, esse é James.

— Olá! — Disse ele beijando a sua mão. — Prazer Alice!

— O prazer é todo meu! — Disse ela sorrindo. — Mas me desculpa, terei que sequestrar a Bella agora. Até mais!

Então ela foi me puxando pra longe.

— Até mais Alice! Bella, a gente se vê.

Fomos até o quarto e então eu me desesperei.

— Alice! É ele! Ele está aqui! O que eu vou fazer?

— Você não vai fazer absolutamente nada!

— Como assim?

— O evite, tente ao máximo não ficar andando sozinha por aí. Mas Bella, relaxa! Aqui ele não vai poder fazer nada com você!

— Sei lá Alice... Eu nem ligo pra o que ele pode fazer comigo... Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com Emmett, Jasper, _Edward_...

— Calma! Aqui ele não vai ter a desvantagem de pegar algum deles sozinhos na hora da saída. Sem contar que eles sabem se defender.

— Mas ainda assim... Se acontecer algo com eles eu não sei o que eu faço!

— Relaxa! Não vai acontecer nada!

Só de imaginar algum deles se machucando por minha causa eu já ficava apavorada.

Eu ia mandar uma mensagem a Edward, mas ele tinha dito que já tinha ido dormir. Resolvi deixar pra conversar com ele no dia seguinte.

Me troquei e fiquei tentando dormir, mas só consegui quando era mais de duas hora da manhã.

Acordei de manhã e as meninas ainda estavam na cama. Olhei no relógio e ainda faltava meia hora pro horário de levantar.

Fiquei _brisando_ um pouco, depois me levantei e tomei banho. Quando saí do banho o despertador tocou e as meninas levantaram.

— Eita Bella, caiu da cama? — Perguntou Rosalie rindo.

— É... Acho que sim. — Respondi.

— Ai ai ai Bella! Não quero ver você assim _brochochô_! — Protestou Alice. — Pode botar um sorriso aí nessa cara amassada!

Dei um sorriso chocho a Alice e fui calçar meu tênis.

Depois desci pra tomar café, Alice e as garotas estavam demorando pra se arrumarem então fui sozinha.

Cheguei no refeitório e vi Edward e os garotos.

— Caiu da cama? — Perguntou Emmett quando eu cheguei na mesa.

— Acho que sim. — Respondi com a mesmas palavras que tinha usado pra responder a Rosalie.

— Que cara é essa? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Minha cara está tão feia assim? Todo mundo tá perguntando isso. — Disse tomando um gole de café.

— Só parece que você não dormiu nada essa noite. — Continuou Jasper.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? — Questionou Edward.

— Na verdade aconteceu algo sim. Ontem a tarde o James veio falar comigo. — Respondi.

— James?Seu ex namorado? — Perguntou Emmett.

— Ele mesmo. — Falei.

— E aí? — Disse Edward. — Ele veio falar o que com você?

— O de sempre. Ele sempre me liga dizendo que está com saudades de mim, e blá blá. — Bufei.

— Mas ele se demonstrou agressivo? — Perguntou Edward.

— Ainda não. Só disse que não conseguiu me esquecer... — Respondi. — Mas ele ainda não conhece vocês. Ele só viu a Alice. O meu medo é que ele faça algo com algum de vocês...!

— Relaxa Bella! Não vai acontecer nada com a gente! Não se preocupe com a gente, se preocupe com você! — Disse Emmett.

Então bateu o sinal e fomos pra sala.

Me sentei como sempre do lado de Edward e na frente de Jasper.

O professor de matemática passou uns exercícios e eu fui ajudando Edward a resolver. Mas depois que terminamos o exercício Edward não se virou pra conversar com Victoria.

— Não vai conversar com a sua namoradinha hoje? — Cochichei.

— Não. Hoje não. Ela ontem me desprezou na frente da amiga dela. Não estou afim de falar com ela.

— O que ela falou?

— Ah... Eu fui falar com ela assim que a gente chegou do shopping e ela nem falou comigo direito. Ah, me revoltei!

— Eita! Calma! — Disse sorrindo.

— Já te disse que seu sorriso é muito fofo?

— Já. — Respondi corando.

— Você devia sorrir mais!

— Ah! Nem vem, ultimamente eu tenho sorrido até demais!

— É... Mas hoje esse foi o primeiro!

— Ah... É que hoje eu estou pra baixo...

— Mas não fique! Não tem o menor motivo de você ficar assim!

— Claro que tem! Você não ouviu o que eu disse? O James...

— O James disse que estava com saudades de você. FIM. Ele não disse que vai matar qualquer um que tentar se aproximar de você!

— Eu sei, mas...

— Não tem mais nem menos! — Disse ele franzindo a testa. — Você tem que parar de paranóia! A festa tá aí e eu quero ver você pra cima!

Sorri timidamente.

— Isso! Sorria! De preferência um sorriso decente! — Disse ele mostrando a língua.

Fiz uma careta a ele.

— Edward!! — Gritou Victoria.

Ele então se virou pra conversar com ela.

Eles ficaram conversando até o final da aula, depois foi aula de espanhol. O professor passou uma atividade em trio e Edward, eu e Jasper fizemos juntos. Aí fui o primeiro intervalo.

Eu estava conversando com Alice e as garotas quando Victoria se aproximou.

— Isabella, posso falar com você? — Disse ela com uma cara de nojo.

Me levantei da mesa e fui com ela até o lado de fora da escola.

— Olha... — Começou ela. — _Eu_ estou namorando com o Edward, e eu não gosto de como vocês estão próximos!

— Nós somos apenas amigos! — Protestei. — Nada além disso!

— Se não é nada além disso por que ele vai te levar pro baile?

— Ah!Isso é uma longa história! Mas definitivamente não é nada disso que você está pensando!

— Não é? Sei... Eu conheço seu tipinho, se fingi de inocente, finge que é amiga dele pra depois o agarrar!

— Eu nunca... — Eu ia dizer que nunca o agarraria. Mas me lembrei que tinha feito isso. Tá certo que teve um motivo, eu só o beijei porque James estava quase me vendo, não que eu tenha achado ruim o beijo, também não é isso, mas eu não o agarrei _assim._ — Tá legal Victoria. Já sei aonde você quer chegar. Você quer ir no baile com ele, não é?

— É isso sim!

— Nada mais justo! Você é a namorada dele. Tudo bem, agora mesmo vou falar com ele e resolver isso.

Dei as costas a ela e fui falar com Edward.

Ele estava com os garotos conversando.

— Hei, desculpa atrapalhar. Edward, posso falar com você um minuto?

Edward se levantou da mesa e então fomos pra longe dos garotos.

— Edward... Eu não vou mais com você no baile.

— O quê? Por que não?

— Edward! Você tem namorada! Você tem que ir com ela!

— Mas eu _te_ convidei!

— Mas você me convidou antes de namorar com ela. Agora que vocês estão juntos você tem o dever de ir com ela!

— Mas Bella eu quero ir com você e não com ela!

— Sinto muito. Eu não vou com você!

— Mas por que do nada você veio com essas idéias?

— A Victoria veio falar comigo agora. E ela está totalmente certa. Você a namora e vai leva-la pro baile. E pronto acabou!

Dei as costas a ele e fui me sentar com Alice.

— O que foi aquilo? — Perguntou Alice.

— Eu não vou mais ao baile!

— Queê??

— Não vou mais com Edward. Ele vai com Victoria. E eu não vou com outra pessoa!

— O que, mas como assim?

— Victoria veio falar comigo aquela hora pra dizer que _ela_ é a namorada dele e _ela_ que deveria ir com ele no baile. E ela está mais do certa!

— Você ia com o Edward no baile? — Intrometeu Rosalie.

— É uma história longa. — Respondi.

Lauren e Jessica se entreolharam irritadas. Não sei se elas tinham entendido quando Emmett disse sobre eu ter beijado o garoto popular da escola, mas sei que agora elas me odiavam mesmo.

Alice abriu a boca pra perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas aí o sinal tocou.

— No horário de almoço a gente vai ter que conversar! — Disse Alice a mim.

Então fui pra sala.

Eu estava profundamente irritada com toda aquela situação. O que eu mais queria era ficar invisível e surda, pra não ouvir ninguém fazendo perguntas sobre a festa e com quem eu ia.

Passaram-se todas as aulas e chegou o horário de almoço. Edward ficou o tempo todo conversando com Victoria e nem falou comigo.

Legal, agora ainda por cima ele fica bravo e para de falar comigo!Era _tudo_ que eu queria! ¬¬'

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu não acredito que Victoria tinha feito aquilo!

Pensando bem ela tinha razão. Eu não poderia ir no baile com Bella namorando Victoria.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu ia nessa festa com Bella, nem que eu tivesse que arrasta-la pelos cabelos!

Resolvi então conversar com Victoria. Como o intervalo tinha acabado tive que conversar com ela na aula.

— Victoria, você está certa. — Falei me sentando ao seu lado e não do lado de Bella.

— Estou?

— Está sim. Eu não posso ir no baile com a Bella namorando com você.

Victoria abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Tentei ser o mais delicado possível, se é que um fora pode ser dado de um jeito delicado.

— Sabe Victoria, a gente começou a namorar do nada e... — É... Eu não sabia ser delicado. — Eu quero terminar com você.

— O quê?

— Desculpa, mas eu quero ir na festa com a Bella.

— O que essa garota tem que você corre tanto atrás dela?

Ela tem uma coisa chamada cérebro.

Pensei em dizer isso, mas aí eu estaria sendo horrivelmente grosseiro.

Não que um fora possa não ser grosseiro.

— É que eu a convidei primeiro, e seria injusto descumprir o que tínhamos combinado.

— Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo!!!

— Sinto muito Victoria.

Eu ia sentar no meu lugar, mas ela me impediu.

— Não, fique. Pelo menos hoje.

Acabei cedendo.

Depois de quinze minutos me arrependi, pois de cinco em cinco minutos ela me abraçava e dizia que queria continuar comigo, que nós não podíamos terminar.

Passando três aulas assim tive que fazer algo.

— Vamos fazer assim então. — Disse. — Depois do festa a gente volta a namorar.

— Ah!! — Gritou ela. — Está ótimo!! Perfeito! — Disse ela me dando um selinho. — Ops, agora a gente não está mais namorando né?!

— Não... — Disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

Quando acabou a aula fui correndo atrás de Bella.

— Bella! Preciso falar com você!!

Ela não fez uma cara muito animada, mas me seguiu até uma mesa vazia.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ela.

— Eu terminei com Victoria. Você vai comigo no baile agora?

— Você o quê? — Perguntou ela rindo. — Você é louco?

— De médico e de louco todo mundo tem um pouco!

— Por que você fez isso Edward??

— Porque eu quero ir com você! Eu convidei a Hermione, lembra?

— Mas por que você faz tanta questão?

— Não sei... — Disse rindo. — Mas e aí, você vem comigo?

— Se é assim... Sim. — Disse ela rindo. — Você é muito _brisado! _

Passou toda aquela semana e chegou sábado.

A aula de artes tivemos todos juntos.

O teatro era sobre a bela adormecida.

Tinham poucos personagens disponíveis, então a maioria pegou o papel de multidão, porta, parede. Uma menina até pegou o papel do fuso de tecer em que Aurora furaria do dedo e cairia em sono profundo.

Por azar eu peguei o papel do príncipe Desirée e Victoria pegou o de Aurora. Alice iria ser uma das fadas e Bella era a bruxa. O resto pessoal acabou sendo figurante.

— Sua cara fazer o papel de bruxa! — Zombei de Bella.

— HAHA!Que engraçado! — Bufou ela.

O dia passou e enfim chegou Domingo.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Sábado James não tinha me ligado, e isso não era bom sinal.

Mas pior do que isso foi ter pego o papel da bruxa! Que saco! Eu não poderia ser um passarinho que aparece uma vez e nunca mais?!

Bom, chegou então domingo, o dia mais esperado do mês.

Eu estava morrendo de medo do que Alice estava aprontando.

Acordei com Alice me chamando logo cedo.

— Hei! Hoje é domingo e eu não tenho detenção! — Reclamei.

— Eu sei, mas hoje é o grande dia! Temos que começar cedo pra dar tempo de fazer tudo!

Levantei e fomos tomar café, depois fiquei o resto dia trancada no quarto com Alice me arrumando.

Ela fez minhas sobrancelhas (quase a matei porque doeu muito!), minhas unhas (colocou aquelas unhas postiças, porque as minhas estavam todas ruídas), lavou meu cabelo com uns trinta produtos e o deixou solto.

Depois me maquiou toda.

— Hei, você tem lentes? — perguntou ela. — Porque não tem como você usar uma máscara com óculos por cima! E mesmo se desse, eu não ia deixar você usar de qualquer jeito!

— Na verdade eu tenho sim. Minha mãe comprou pra mim.

Coloquei a lente.

— Tá legal. E qual é a minha fantasia? — Perguntei.

A essas horas as meninas também já tinham vindo se arrumar, pois já eram quase 18h.

Alice deu um sorriso e pegou uma sacola no seu armário. Quando ela abriu a sacola e me mostrou a fantasia...

— O QUÊ?? — Gritei. — Eu não vou usar isso Alice! Não _mesmo!_

— Ah, qual é Bella?! O que que tem?

— Eu não vou usar essa fantasia de _mulher gato_! Não vou! Você sabia muito bem que eu não usaria isso!

— Então tá... Então você fica aí e a gente vai na festa.

Fuzilei Alice com o olhar.

— Vai lá experimentar! — Incentivou Rosalie. — Vai ficar legal!

Acabei cedendo e experimentei a fantasia.

— UAU!Você está linda! — Disse Alice. — Eu sou demais mesmo!

Me olhei então no espelho. Me senti voltando dois anos no tempo. Na verdade eu estava mais bonita do que a dois anos atrás.

— Você está linda, e agora vamos pra festa! — Disse Alice saltitando.

Eu tive que ceder e ir daquele jeito mesmo, quase semi-nua!

Demos os últimos retoques, coloquei minha máscara e eu e as meninas fomos pra festa.

Não sei porque Alice me maquiou, pois eu estava com a máscara por cima, mas tudo bem.

Cheguei na festa e fiquei procurando Edward. Ele tinha dito que iria de Fantasma da Ópera, então fiquei procurando pelo salão alguém de máscara branca cobrindo metade do rosto e uma roupa toda preta.

Então o achei. Fui andando até ele e parei na sua frente.

— Oi. — Disse sorrindo.

Ele, Jasper e Emmett ficaram me encarando confusos.

Por dentro eu estava morrendo de rir ao perceber que eles não tinham me reconhecido...

* * *

**Heyy!!**

**O próximo capitulo jah eh a festa!!! \o/**

**Demorou mas chegou! =D'**

**Vou fazer uma coisinha...**

**No capitulo anterior eu recebi ****22**** reviews. ****SE**** eu receber 20 reviews (ou mais) até quinta eu posto na sexta o primeiro capitulo da festa.**

**Então quem nunca manda review e está curioso pro próximo capitulo tá aí uma ótima oportunidade de mandar review! =D'**

**Li todas as reviews que vocês mandaram, amei todas!**

**Mas por causa da minha falta de tempo nem vou poder responder...**

**.**

**Mas continuem mandando, hein?! =p**

**Bjaaum!! :***

**PS: A Beta ficou com **_**prigui**_** de betar! .**


	16. 15 FESTA parte 1

**15- FESTA parte 1**

**Antes de mais nada: As músicas são super importantes, então ouçam todas! ;)**

**A segunda parte do capitulo tem mais musica... ^^**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

As garotas mal tinham saído do quarto. Bella tinha passado o dia inteiro enfurnada lá dentro – tinha saído só pra tomar café. No almoço e na janta Alice levou o prato até o quarto, coisa que é extremamente proibido, mas tudo bem.

— O que será que essas garotas estão aprontando? — Perguntei. Já estávamos no quarto nos vestindo para a festa.

— Não tenho idéia. Mas algo me diz que não vamos reconhecer nossas garotas. — Disse Emmett, rindo.

— E com certeza a Bella será a que ficará mais irreconhecível. — Falou Jasper.

— É verdade! A Bella ficou o dia inteiro naquele quarto. Alice deve ter caprichado nela! — Disse sorrindo.

Como será que Bella estava? Será mesmo que eu não a reconheceria?

Depois de nos arrumarmos, fomos pra festa. Praticamente só tinham garotos, já que as meninas demoravam demais pra se arrumarem e sempre chegavam atrasadas.

Eu estava totalmente distraído quando uma garota chegou em mim.

— Oi. — Disse ela sorrindo.

Fiquei a encarando confuso. Quem era?

Pensei na hipótese de ser Bella, mas não poderia ser. Sei que Alice é boa nesse negócio de maquiagem e tal, mas não era a Bella, não é possível que fosse ela!

A garota estava com uma fantasia de mulher gato que caia perfeito em suas curvas, usava o cabelo solto que estava liso e com cachos nas pontas.

— Ah! Qual é? — Disse ela.

O som estava muito alto, então ela teve que gritar pra eu conseguir ouvir.

Dei um sorriso sem graça a ela e me virei pra Jasper e Emmett.

— Sabem quem é? — Cochichei aos dois.

— Não tenho idéia. — Respondeu Jasper.

— Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, mas não acredito que seja ela... — Respondeu Emmett.

— Ah gente! Por favor, né?! — Disse a garota tirando a máscara e sacudindo o cabelo pra frente. — Sou eu!

Continuei a encarando confuso. Eu _quem_, garota?

— Sou eu! A Bella, caramba! — Disse a garota rindo. — Tá difícil, querem que eu desenhe?

Jasper e Emmett estavam como eu, perplexos.

— Bella? É você? — Comecei. — Você está muito li...

— Gostosa! — Completou Emmett. — Caracas prima, assim você me mata de orgulho!

— Que isso rapazes! Mas realmente hoje estou me sentindo outra pessoa. — Disse ela colocando a máscara de volta.

As meninas estavam ao longe só olhando pra gente. Então quando perceberam que nos tínhamos a reconhecido vieram falar com a gente.

— Fala a verdade! Eu não sou demais? — Disse Alice abraçando Bella. — Ela não ficou linda?!

— Ficou muito linda mesmo! — Disse Jasper. — Você é mesmo incrível, Alice.

Encenei que estava vomitando pelo _puxasaquismo_ de Jasper em relação a Alice e então fui com Bella pra longe deles. Alice e Jasper estavam de um lado da pista, Emmett e Rosalie de outro. As amigas de Rosalie estavam ainda procurando seus pares, se é que elas tinham algum.

Rosalie estava fantasiada de BatGirl, pra combinar com Emmett que estava de BatMan. Alice estava de Mulher maravilha, e Jasper de Demolidor. Jacob de Wolverine, Mike de O Máscara, Lauren de Mulher Invisível do quarteto fantástico e Jessica de Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Ah sim, depois vi Victoria que estava com uma fantasia de vampira.

— Caramba, Bella! Ainda estou bobo!

— Para de falar isso! Você está me deixando com vergonha!

— Não, mas é sério. Você está muito linda! Agora entendo porque um psicopata corre tanto atrás de você!

Bella deu um sorriso sem graça e abaixou a cabeça. Percebi que tinha falado demais.

— Ai, desculpa por ter tocado nesse assunto. Me desculpe, Bella.

— Tá tudo bem. — Disse ela dando um sorriso chocho.

— Mas vem, vamos dançar! — A puxei pro meio da pista.

Estava tocando uma musica do David Guetta, que se chama Tomorrow can wait **[ /watch?v=ZEfjBwQeAyU ].**

— Edward, eu não sei se quero dançar.

— Ah Bella, qual é? Por que não? Hoje é seu dia de ser diferente. Nada daquela Bella certinha CDF. Hoje você é a Bella linda que vai dançar _sim_!

Ela fez uma careta mas acabou cedendo.

De repente todo mundo começou a dançar e a pista ficou pequena.

— Quem é essa? — Victoria esbarrou no meu ombro e viu Bella comigo.

— É a Bella! — Respondi rindo. — Ela está linda, não está?

Victoria fez uma cara feia e saiu de perto da gente.

— Acho que essa careta foi um sim. — Disse eu a Bella.

Bella sorriu e continuamos dançando.

Como aquela garota era incrível, surpreendente! Nunca tinha conseguido imaginá-la fantasiada de mulher gato dançando na festa da escola.

Inteligente, atenciosa, super gente boa e linda!

Ela era perfeita! Perfeita pra mim...

Edward? Você tá pensando mesmo nisso?

Mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Será que eu estava gostando dela? Não... Calma aí, só porque ela está linda você tá cheio de graça com ela?!

Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Como se beleza fosse a coisa mais importante...

O que obviamente não é! Victoria é linda, mas eu não gosto dela. Ela é tão egocêntrica e mesquinha.

Agora a Bella é tão...

_Não_, eu não estou comparando as duas de novo, estou?

Bella é minha amiga, apenas isso...

Então lembrei o que Jasper tinha me dito a umas semanas atrás: _"Uma namorada deveria ser uma amiga que você beija"._

Bella já era minha amiga, e eu já a tinha beijado.

Oo'

Mas não é tão simples assim, primeiro porque eu não se ela sente o mesmo que eu. Segundo e mais importante, eu nem sei o que sinto por ela. Não sei bem se estou gostando dela...

Mas eu deveria falar com ela, não deveria?

Ah tá, aí eu chego nela e digo "Bella, eu não sei o que sinto por você". Claro! Ela vai namorar comigo na hora! Afe!

Estava pensando ainda nessas bobagens quando um cara veio até nós. Ele estava com uma fantasia de Jason. Então quando chegou na frente tirou a máscara e Bella se enrijeceu. Aquele devia ser James. Mas como o infeliz conseguiu saber que ela era a Bella, sendo que ela estava mascarada!?!

Meu instinto foi puxa-la pra mais perto de mim, dando um abraço pela cintura.

— Bella? — Perguntou ele. — Você está com ele?

— Ela está comigo sim! — Respondi franzindo o cenho. — O que você quer com ela?

Ele me encarou furioso e depois encarou Bella. Ela estava encolhida e apertando meu braço.

— É ele que você quer, Bella? — Continuou ele. — Como você teve coragem de me trocar por isso?!!

— Como você tem coragem de dizer isso? — Bufei. — Eu sou mil vezes o homem que você nunca vai ser! Eu nunca encostaria a mão em uma mulher. Você é um covarde!

James estava ainda mais irritado, e Bella estava apavorada.

— Edward, não! — Falou ela me apertando. — Não faça isso!

Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e a soltei. Depois encarei James.

— Você quer resolver isso lá fora? — Ameacei.

— Só se for agora! — Respondeu ele.

Eu já estava saindo de lá quando Emmett, Jasper e Jacob chegaram e me impediram de sair.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Emmett. — Pra que você vai fazer isso? Pra ficar de detenção pelo resto da vida por causa de um otário?!

— É verdade. — Respondi. Ele era um idiota, eu não devia me prestar ao trabalho de dar uma surra nele. — Não vale a pena mesmo.

Me virei pra voltar pra dento da festa, mas James segurou meu braço.

— Agora vai dar pra trás?!

Eu estava pronto pra dar um soco em sua cara, mas Emmett interferiu nos separando.

— Escuta aqui, mané! Ele não vai perder tempo com você! E agora você vai dar meia volta e vai pro seu quarto dormir. A não ser que você queira brigar com nós quatro!

James procurou com o olhar por Bella, e quando a viu atrás de Alice, gritou:

— Bella, se não for _eu_ não vai ser ninguém!

E então foi embora.

Todo mundo voltou pra dentro, mas então Bella saiu correndo pro lado de fora da festa, pro sentido oposto do que James tinha ido, e eu corri atrás dela.

Ela se sentou em um banco do lado de fora da escola, tirou a máscara e a jogou no chão. Depois abraçou os joelho e começou a chorar.

**[Pra não ter que mudar de ponto de vista, Bella **normal** e Edward em **_itálico_**]**

Eu não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Edward agora corria perigo. E tudo por minha causa!

— _Bella, não fique assim!_ — _Disse, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de chorar._

— Você tem noção do que poderia acontecer?! — Falei entre lágrimas. — Se vocês brigassem e você saísse ferido eu não sei o que faria!

— _Bella! Eu não sou esse ser tão frágil que você pensa! Eu sei me defender!_

— Nós já tivemos essa conversa. E agora você vai me prometer que não vai nunca mais fazer isso! Nunca mais você nem vai olhar pra cara dele!

— _Tá legal. Eu prometo. Mas agora para de chorar!_

— Não dá!... — Eu soluçava feito uma criança mimada. Era terrível lembrar de Tyler e do que tinha acontecido com ele. E ainda, imaginar tudo aquilo acontecendo com Edward também! — Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu não sei o que eu faço! — Repeti pela milésima vez.

— _Bella, que parte do "eu não sou tão frágil assim" você não entendeu?_ — _Eu não deixaria aquele cara me dar uma surra. Nem que eu pegasse pesado, usasse um taco de baseball, sei lá. Mas não iria acontecer comigo o que aconteceu com o amigo dela._

_O problema é que por mais que eu tentasse dizer que nada iria acontecer comigo mais ela chorava._

_Resolvi então pegar meu celular e colocar uma música do filme O Fantasma da Ópera, chamada "All I ask of you". _**[watch?v=xudOSrt72VY] [Aconselho que assistam o vídeo, é muito boa essa cena do filme! ;)]**

_Coloquei essa música porque ela era um diálogo, um homem dizendo pra moça que tudo ficaria bem e ela dizendo que queria que ele a ajudasse a esquecer o que tinha passado. Como não me vinha mais nada em mente a dizer a ela coloquei a musica pra tocar._

Estava ainda chorando quando ouvi uma música que não estava vindo da festa. Olhei pra Edward e percebi que a musica vinha do seu celular.

No more talk of darkness,

(Não vamos mais falar da escuridão)

Forget these wide-eyed fears;

(Esqueça todos esses temores)

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

(Eu estou aqui, nada pode te ferir)

My words will warm and calm you.

(Minhas palavras irão te aquecer e te acalmar)

Let me be your freedom,

(Deixe-me ser sua liberdade)

Let daylight dry your tears;

(Deixe a luz do dia secar suas lágrimas)

I'm here, with you, beside you,

(Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado)

To guard you and to guide you.

(Pra te guardar e te guiar)

A voz do homem que estava cantando era linda, e musica também era muito bonita.

Aí uma garota começou a cantar.

Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;

(Diga que me ama a cada momento)

Turn my head with talk of summertime.

(Encha minha cabeça com conversas sobre o verão)

Say you need me with you now and always;

(Diga que precisa de mim com você, agora e sempre)

Promise me that all you say is true,

(Prometa que isso tudo que você diz é verdade)

That's all I ask of you.

(Isso é tudo o que te peço)

Espera aí, "diga que me ama"?

Por que ele colocou essa música?

Por um lado se encaixava, era um cara dizendo pra moça pra ela esquecer seus medos, mas aí ela vira e fala de amor... :S

Mais uma vez o cara disse que iria a proteger. Era tão fofinho imaginar o Edward dizendo isso pra mim. Até quase parei de chorar.

O homem então começou a cantar novamente.

Let me be your shelter,

(Deixe-me ser seu abrigo)

Let me be your light;

(Deixe-me ser sua luz)

You're safe, no one will find you,

(Você está segura, ninguém te achará)

Your fears are far behind you)

(Seus medos estão longe)

_A música transmitia bem o que eu estava querendo dizer a ela. Será que ouvindo essa musica ela enfim acreditaria que nada ia acontecer nem com ela nem comigo?!_

_E então a garota novamente cantou._

All I want is freedom,

(Tudo o que quero é liberdade)

A world with no more night

(Um mundo sem noites)

And you, always beside me

(E você sempre ao meu lado)

To hold me and to hide me

(Para me segurar e me esconder)

.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;

(Então diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida)

Let me lead you from you solitude.

(Deixe-me conduzir você dessa sua solidão)

Say you need me with you, here beside you,

(Diga que precisa de mim com você aqui, do seu lado)

Anywhere you go, let me go too,

(Qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também)

That's all I ask of you.

(Isso é tudo o que te peço...)

Nossa... Como assim? Compartilhar um amor, uma vida?

Por acaso ele me ama?

Como se ele tivesse lido meu pensamento ele respondeu.

— _Eu te amo, Bella._ — _A música me envolveu e eu falei demais. Quer dizer, eu gosto muito dela, acho até que mais do que apenas uma amiga. Mas a expressão "Eu te amo" é tão forte._ — _Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive!_ — _Consertei a frase. Ela estava chorando por causa de um louco que corre atrás dela e eu viro e digo que a amo?! Definitivamente essa não era uma boa hora pra falar sobre isso._

_Quem sabe mais tarde eu fale com ela sobre estar gostando dela... Ou talvez esse sentimento passe, talvez eu só esteja confundindo as coisas. Não sei..._

Quando ele disse que me amava meu coração disparou. Mas depois ele disse que eu era sua melhor amiga.

Bom, por que eu fui me iludir pensando que ele gostava de mim _assim_?! Não está mais que óbvio que ele me considera como amiga?!

E eu também, na verdade, não tenho a menor esperança com ele. Ele é muita areia pro meu caminhão, e no momento o meu caminhão está no conserto.

_Bella continuava chorando, a música já tinha acabado e eu não sabia o que fazer. Então a abracei._

— Essa música é muito gay! — Disse voltando a chorar.

— _Gay? Mas é um homem e uma mulher que cantam._

— Não! Não gay no sentido homossexual da coisa. Eu digo que algo é gay quando a coisa é romântica exageradamente.

— _Ah..._ —_ Respondi confuso._

— Mas essa música está errada. — Disse tentando parar de chorar.

— _Como assim?_

— No filme do Fantasma da Ópera, a Christine, que é a mocinha que canta, gosta do Raoul, que é o carinha que canta com ela, e o Fantasma da Ópera é o mauzão que quer ficar com ela no final. E você está fantasiado de Fantasma da Opera, então VOCÊ é o mal!

— _Ah não! Eu sou o fantasma bonzinho! E eu que vou ficar com a mocinha no final._ — _Mais uma vez falei demais. Encarei Bella com um olhar confuso, algo do tipo "eu disse mesmo isso?". Ela me olhou com a mesma cara confusa e depois sorriu._

— Que cara é essa? É claro que você vai ficar comigo no final. Você já está comigo agora e eu prefiro mil vezes estar com você do que com ele. Com você eu posso conversar, rir, dançar. James nunca foi e nunca vai uma pessoa tão agradável de se ficar como você!

Que sentindo ele estava usando na palavra "ficar" ? No sentido de estar junto ou no de namorar?

_Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha pelo o que Bella tinha dito e fiquei aliviado por ela não ter percebido que não era bem __esse__ ficar que eu estava me referindo._

_A abracei e beijei sua bochecha. Ficamos ali abraçados por vários minutos, até que percebi que ela tinha parado de chorar._

Com Edward ali do meu lado eu me sentia tão segura. Era tão bom ficar abraçada com ele. Eu ficaria a noite inteira assim...

— Hei vocês dois! Vão ficar aqui o resto da vida?! — Nos interrompeu Alice.

— _Hei! De onde você surgiu?_ — _Alice era uma ótima irmã, e eu a amava muito. Mas agora queria poder fazê-la sumir. Não estava nem um pouco afim de voltar pra festa, estava tão bom ficar ali com Bella._

— Ah! Eu vim ver se Bella já estava bem, vocês estavam demorando muito pra voltar! Mas aí chego aqui e Bella já até parou de chorar! Vamos pra dentro que daqui a pouco vai ter a valsa! — Disse Alice toda animada. — Mas, nossa! Bella, sua maquiagem está toda borrada!

Alice tirou da bolsa um lenço e algumas maquiagens e me arrumou.

Depois voltamos pra festa.

* * *

**Heyy!**

**Eu fiquei tão emocionada com as 33 reviews!! *------***

**Então resolvi dar esse presentinho de natal pra vocês!^^**

**Esse capitulo ficou meio pra baixo, mas o próximo vai ser mais alegrinho.**

**Na continuação desse capitulo vão ter algumas coisas engraçadas, e até um **_**quasee **_** beijo.**

**Mas eu só vou postar rápido com muuuuita bajulação! =p'**

**De qualquer forma, no máximo terça-feira eu posto a continuação! ^^**

**Amei todas as reviews! =D'**

**Quero mais! Hoho'**

**.**

**Bom, FELIZ NATAL pra vocês!**

**[pra quem não comemora o natal eu retiro o que disse ^^"]**

**Grande beijo!**

**Amo vocês! S2**

Beta aquii :D  
Oiee, povo *-*  
Tudo de bom pra vocês! Eu também fiquei emocionada com as reviews (=P), apesar de nem ter mandado review n_n'  
Mas enfim! Um beijão enorme!!  
*Isa


	17. 16 FESTA parte 2

**Antes de mais nada, desculpem pela demora... ^^"**

**.**

**16- FESTA parte 2**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eu estava tão atordoada com aquela confusão que tinha acontecido que não estava prestando atenção nem na música, que estava tocando no último volume. Só conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido, e no que poderia acontecer dali pra frente.

— Isabella Swan! A senhorita não vai ficar com essa cara o resto da festa! — Esbravejou Alice.

— Desculpa Alice, não é de propósito. — Respondi.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice e Rosalie estavam me olhando. Todos com a mesma expressão de dó que eu tanto odiava.

Então Emmett me ofereceu uma bebida.

— Toma aqui Bella. Toma isso que você vai melhorar!

— O que é isso? — Perguntei.

— Ponche de frutas com vodka.

De onde será que Emmett tinha tirado vodka? Bom, ele tem seus truques.

Fiz uma cara feia mas depois acabei cedendo. Até que estava bom.

Tomei alguns goles e depois Edward me arrastou pro meio da pista novamente.

— Pronto! Agora quero ver você dançando! — Disse Edward vindo atrás de mim e segurando meus braços e os balançando pros lados. Me senti um boneco de fantoche dançando, ou então aqueles bonecos de posto de gasolina.

— Para com isso! — Reclamei rindo. Aquilo era ridículo. — Tá todo mundo olhando!

— Eu sou vou parar se você dançar! — Disse ele mostrando a língua.

— Tá legal! Você venceu.

Fiquei me mexendo um pouco pra disfarçar. Edward foi pra minha frente e começou a dançar comigo.

Até que o DJ pegou o microfone e anunciou que seria a valsa dos casais. Uma música de valsa começou a tocar a gente foi dançar juntos.

— Isso aqui é ridículo! — Bufei.

— O quê? Você dançando?! — Perguntou ele rindo.

— Não exatamente. É que quando você pensa em valsa você lembra de pessoas com trajes finos, e não garotas fantasiadas de mulher gato!

Edward começou a rir.

— Você pode rir! Você está fantasiado de Fantasma da Ópera, e ele se veste bem! — Falei. — E eu que estou praticamente semi-nua!?!

— Não faz show Bella! — Disse Edward sorrindo.

Ele sorrindo ficava tão lindo que, se eu ficasse olhando por muito tempo esquecia de como minha vida era terrível.

Depois que a valsa acabou voltamos a dançar musica eletrônica.

Ainda estava dançando quase parada quando Edward começou a me perturbar.

— O que eu tenho que fazer pra conseguir um sorriso seu?

— Não tem que fazer nada Edward. Eu só não estou afim de sorrir.

— Ah não Bella! Eu não gosto de te ver com essa carinha!

— Mas é só essa carinha que eu tenho.

— Larga de ser chata e me dá um sorriso vai!

Mostrei os dentes a ele enquanto ficava vesga. Depois o encarei séria.

— Assim não! Desse jeito você me assusta! — Falou ele se afastando de mim e fazendo cara de assustado.

Ri da cara que ele tinha feito.

— Assim! Olha que linda que você fica quando sorri!

Corei.

— Você também fica linda quando fica corada!

Corei mais ainda.

— Pra falar a verdade você fica linda de qualquer jeito! Até com aquela cara de _bunda_ que estava a cinco segundos atrás!

Dei um soco no seu ombro enquanto franzia a testa e depois sorri.

Edward alisou minha bochecha com os dedos e depois passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

— Volto a perguntar: O que eu preciso fazer pra você ficar mais feliz?

— Já disse Edward. Não há nada que você possa fazer...

— Nem se eu dançar assim? — Disse ele dançando igual ao Michael Jackson.

Acabei tendo uma crise de riso.

Imagina só Edward Cullen, fantasiado de Fantasma da Ópera, dançando como Michael Jackson na música Billie Jean. Agora imagina ele apertando as _partes baixas_ e gritando "aau".

Não teve como não rir!

— Ah! Assim você sorri! E assim? — Edward me segurou um pouco acima da cintura e me levantou. Depois começou a me girar.

— Me solta!! — Comecei a gritar enquanto ria.

Depois ele colocou minha cintura em seu ombro e saiu correndo.

Eu comecei a me espernear. Todo mundo estava olhando!

— E-E-E-dw-dw-ard-ard!!! — Comecei a gritar. Mas como ele estava correndo minha voz ficou tremida.

Ele correu de ponta a ponta do salão, até que eu me esperneei demais e caí.

Estava a poucos centímetros do chão quando ele me pegou e me colocou delicadamente no chão.

— E agora?Está melhor? — Perguntou ele arfando.

Eu o encarei séria.

— Eu deveria te dar um tapa! Eu acabei de passar a maior vergonha da vida!

Edward estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Aquele sorriso torto que me deixava desorientada.

Me aproximei dele e levantei a mão.

Ele fechou os olhos e se encolheu.

Mas é claro que eu não iria dar um tapa nele.

Invés disso dei um abraço.

— Obrigada por tudo! — Disse dando um beijo em seu rosto.

— Quando precisar é só chamar!

— Só não dança mais igual ao Michael Jackson! É muito bizarro! — Falei rindo.

— Tá legal. Nada de Michael em troca de você feliz. Fechado?

— Fechado.

— Hoje é um dia de se divertir! Dia de esquecer da sua vida e dançar! Não deixe nada estragar!

— Tá legal... Você está certo. Bella feliz _mode on!_

— Isso aí!!

Voltamos pro meio da pista e ficamos dançando. Alice e Jasper também foram até onde estávamos e ficamos dançando todos juntos.

Meus pés já estavam doendo quando o DJ pegou o microfone.

— Bom, agora vai ter o concurso de fantasias. Quem quiser participar é só vir aqui do lado. Os participantes vão desfilar e o pessoal vai escolher a melhor fantasia.

— Hei! Vão lá! — Sugeriu, ou melhor, intimou Alice.

— Ah nem! — Respondi. — Isso já é demais pra mim!

— E é por isso mesmo que você vai! — Disse Edward.

— E você também vai! — Disse Jasper a Edward. — Você tem que fazer companhia a ela!

— Você também vai querido! — Disse Alice a Jasper.

No final das contas fomos todos nós, exceto Alice.

Nós três fomos os últimos a desfilar. Primeiro foi Jasper.

Todos aplaudiram enquanto ele desfilava. Quer dizer, enquanto ele andava em cima do palco.

Depois foi Edward.

As garotas gritaram feito umas loucas coisas que é melhor nem mencionar. E depois fui eu.

Fui com a cara e a coragem. Esperava eu que ninguém nem ia me notar, ainda mais indo depois de Edward que com certeza iria ganhar.

Mas pra minha tristeza me enganei redondamente.

Quando comecei a desfilar todo mundo, ou melhor, todos os garotos começaram a gritar. Me senti num jogo de futebol americano com aquelas vozes grossas gritando.

Acabei até ganhando o concurso! Em segundo lugar ficou Edward, e em terceiro Jasper. Quem olhava pensava que tínhamos combinado.

— Agora tirem a máscara pra gente ver quem é quem. — Disse o DJ.

Tirei minha máscara mas ninguém me reconheceu.

Bom, quase ninguém me conhecia mesmo, mas os que conheciam não me reconheceram.

— Mulher gato, o pessoal está me falando que não sabem quem é você. Você poderia dizer seu nome?! — Disse o DJ.

— Bella Swan. — Disse no microfone.

Credo, minha voz era horrível tão alta assim.

Percebi que meia dúzia de pessoas começaram a cochichar, o resto continuou sem saber quem era eu.

Descemos do palco, quando coloquei o pé na pista de dança um garoto chegou em mim.

— Oi gatinha. Posso te conhecer?

Dei risada do garoto e ia responder, mas Edward me abraçou pela cintura e respondeu.

— Ela já está acompanhada.

Sorri sem graça pro garoto e encarei Edward confusa.

— O que foi isso exatamente? — Perguntei.

— Eu já não disse que _eu_ quem vou ficar com você no final?! — Respondeu ele dando um sorriso torto.

Sorri sem graça. Até aonde o que ele falava pra mim era verdade?

— Hei, eu estou cansado. Vamos sentar um pouco? — Disse Edward a mim.

Tínhamos voltado do palco e estávamos dançando com Jasper e Alice.

— Tá legal. — Respondi.

Fomos então pro canto, onde tinham algumas cadeiras.

— Agora que eu não posso mais desgrudar de você! Fiquei dois centímetros de distancia e um garoto já veio com graça!

— Desculpa aí papai! Prometo que não vou deixar nenhum garoto se aproximar de mim!

— E se eles vierem mesmo assim vou sacar meu _revorver_ e vou mata-los!Muahaha!

— Credo! Quanta maldade no coração!

Ainda estava falando quando um garoto passou por mim me secando na cara de pau.

— Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? — Disse Edward secamente.

O garoto olhou pra Edward e depois desviou o olhar e foi embora.

— Nossa! — Disse rindo.

— Você está linda demais pra ficar saindo por aí mocinha! — Disse ele franzindo a testa.

Fiz uma cara assustada e então ele riu.

— Estou brincando! — Disse ele me puxando pra perto e me abraçando.

O seu abraço era a melhor coisa do mundo, ou melhor, a segunda melhor. A primeira era seu beijo!

Ficamos abraçados em silêncio por vários minutos, até que o DJ anunciou que seria a última música.

— Me concede essa ultima dança? — Perguntou ele.

Voltamos então pra pista de dança. Começou a tocar _Keep Holding On_ **[ /watch?v=x9QwIASzDNM ]**,da Avril Lavigne.

o

**[Pra não ter que trocar de ponto de vista, Bella em **"normal" ** e Edward em **_itálico_**.]**

Passei os braços pelo sua nuca, enquanto ele segurava minha cintura. Nem estávamos dançando mesmo, apenas balançávamos o corpo pros lados.

Era muito bom ficar dançando com Edward, na verdade só ficar ao seu lado já era bom. Ele transmitia segurança, a segurança que eu tanto precisava sentir, principalmente agora.

Mas tinha algo ruim em dançar com ele: Eu ficava tão próxima a ele que tinha que me controlar pra não beija-lo. Não que eu quisesse o agarrar, mas é que dava muita vontade...

_Bella estava com um olhar tão distante. Eu podia sentir sua angustia olhando nos seus olhos, por isso eu tentava o máximo faze-la esquecer o que tinha acontecido._

_Ela só precisava de apoio, de amigos, de alguém pra a abraçar quando ela estivesse chorando, de alguém que cuidasse dela e que estivesse sempre ao seu lado. E eu seria essa pessoa. Nada mais importava pra mim, a não ser a segurança e a felicidade dela._

_Ela era a melhor pessoa que eu já tinha conhecido na vida, era tão doce, tão meiga. Decidi que eu seria seu anjo da guarda, estaria sempre com ela em todo lugar. Seria até chato, como fui chato quando os garotos quiseram se aproximar dela._

_Prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela, e faria o possível e o impossível pra isso._

_Eu sentia tanto amor por ela, só não sabia tanto definir __que__ amor. Ao mesmo tempo que eu a considerava como uma filha, a protegendo, considerava como minha namorada, principalmente agora que estávamos dançando juntos._

_Sentia tanta vontade de beija-la como daquela vez do lado de fora da escola, mas sabia que não podia. Sabia também que ela não queria, e eu não a forçaria a nada!_

Edward era tão fofo! Tão cavalheiro, tão prestativo! Era um amor... Amor meu.

Aquela festa estava boa por causa dele, se não fosse ele a uma hora dessas eu estaria na minha cama chorando sozinha.

Ai não droga! Só de pensar nessas coisas sem querer brotou uma lágrima em meus olhos, e essa lágrima, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, se jogou dos meus olhos percorrendo minha bochecha.

— _Bella! Não! Por favor não chore!_ — _Disse passando a mão no seu rosto, secando sua bochecha._

— Desculpa... — Disse tentando segurar o choro.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

— _Não fica assim meu anjo._ — _Disse perto do seu ouvido. Meu nariz estava encostado na sua bochecha, e minha boca perto do seu queixo._ — _Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui e vou sempre estar._

_De repente nossos olhos se encontraram. Uma mão minha estava na sua nuca, e a outra na cintura. Eu sabia o que queria fazer, e queria muito mesmo fazer, mas não sabia como seria a sua reação._

_Se eu pudesse ler seu pensamento pra saber se ela também queria me beijar eu o faria, pois se soubesse que ela queria não iria hesitar._

_Mas meu medo de ofende-la era tão grande, e a ultima coisa que eu queria fazer era isso._

Edward estava tão próximo de mim que eu não estava nem respirando. Meu coração falhava enquanto eu suava frio. Estávamos tão perto e tão longe de nos beijarmos. Sua boca estava perto da minha, mas eu sabia que ele não faria nada, e eu também não ia fazer.

Não que eu não tivesse vontade, não é isso. Mas eu não sabia como ele reagiria. Se eu pudesse saber que ele também queria me beijar eu teria menos vergonha de começar a beija-lo.

Mas aí ele se afastou de mim, e ficou exatamente na minha frente. Nosso narizes estavam quase se encostando, pois sua cabeça estava abaixada.

_Eu não podia ficar tão próximo a ela, não agora. Resolvi então me afastar, mas aí alguém me deu um empurrão. Voei pra frente e sem querer, querendo, dei um selinho em Bella._

_Mas não consegui me afastar dela no mesmo segundo. Quando senti seus lábios nos meus não tive força pra evitar lhe dar o beijo que queria dar._

_Mas quando estávamos começando a nos beijar outra pessoa esbarrou em mim, mas dessa vez me empurrou pra longe dela._

_Olhei pra trás e vi um casal dançando. Devia ter sido sem querer, mas foi na pior hora possível._

_Olhei pra Bella e fiquei muito sem graça._

— _Desculpa por isso Bella._ — _Disse sem saber onde enfiar a cara._

— Tudo bem. — Respondi sentindo minhas maças do rosto queimarem.

E então a música acabou. A diretora subiu no palco e disse que era pra todos irem pros seus quartos. Fui abraçada com Edward até o refeitório, pois ele dormia num prédio do lado oposto do meu.

— _Boa noite gracinhosa! Até amanhã!_

— Boa noite. Até!

Ele então me deu um beijo no rosto, que pegou meio perto demais da boca.

_Quase me descontrolei ao beija-la, e acabei dando um beijo no canto de sua boca._

_Fui dormir pensando nela, quase nem consegui de tanto que pensei..._

Cheguei no quarto, tomei banho e desabei na cama.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei de James. Fechei os olhos com mais força e pensei em Edward, em seu sorriso torto, em sua dança de Michael Jackson, no seu quase beijo... E assim consegui dormir.

* * *

**Meninaaas!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora! ^^"**

**É com esse clima de ano novo e (principalmente) meu namorado estando em casa eu acabei esquecendo de postar.... ^^"**

**Só lembrei hoje com uma review.... =D'**

**Mas tá aí...**

**Pra quem ler até meia noite de amanhã... FELIZ ANO NOVOOO!! \o/**

**Pra quem ler depois da meia noite de amanhã... FELIZ ANO NOVO ATRASADOOOO!!!! \o/**

**Tudibom pra vocês!**

**Amei tooooodas as reviews!!**

**Estou tão feliz em recebe-las! *---***

**Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo garotas!! S2**

**PS: Pra variar minha **_**beta**_** 'não quis' betar... A preguiça foi maior... ¬¬'**

**PS²: Me perdoem se tiver algum erro de digitação, nem reli o capitulo pra postar... ^^"**

**Bjaaum!!!! :***


	18. 17 DETENCAO

**17- DETENÇÃO**

Acordei no dia seguinte ainda tensa. Me arrumei e fui com as garotas tomar café.

Alice tinha passado tantos produtos no meu cabelo que ele estava arrumado, o prendi num rabo de cavalo alto. Minhas sobrancelhas continuavam feitas, mas minhas unhas eram as mesma roídas; Tive que tirar porque algumas caíram do meu dedo enquanto eu dormia.

Assim que cheguei a mesa que estavam os meninos Edward veio até mim, me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e me puxou pra sentar ao seu lado.

— Como foi sua noite? — Perguntou ele.

— Melhor do que eu imaginava. Nem tive pesadelos, só demorei um pouco pra dormir.

— Que bom!

— Pois é.

Ainda estava falando quando Victoria chegou até nós. Ela veio pra perto de Edward, puxou seu rosto pra perto do dela e encostou seus lábios no dele dando um selinho barulhento, só que seus olhos continuaram abertos e foram focados em mim.

— A gente voltou né?! — Cochichou ela a Edward.

— É... Victoria... — Victoria nem o deixou terminar. Eu percebi que seu "É" era um "é, vamos ter que conversar sobre isso", ou algo do tipo. Não sei se foi impressão, mas ela não esperou ele continuar.

— Que bom! Agora Bella, será que eu poderia conversar com você?

A encarei por uns segundos. Olhei pra Edward e ele também estava confuso como eu.

— Tá legal. — Respondi sem a menor animação.

Nos afastamos um pouco da mesa, mas não o suficiente pra não sermos vistas.

— O que foi? — Perguntei indiferente. Sempre que ela me chamava pra conversar coisa boa não vinha.

— Eu quero dizer, de uma vez por todas, pra você se afastar do Edward!

— Eu me afastar dele?Mas é ele que vem atrás de mim!

— Ah tá! Só porque você colocou uma roupa toda apertada na festa, tá tomando banho e penteando o _fuá*_ que você chama de cabelo, tá se achando?!

— Eu não estou me achando! Larga de ser louca. — Protestei.

Qual é dessa garota afinal?

— Está se achando sim! E pior, está dando em cima do _meu_ namorado!

— Eu não dou em cima do Edward! Ele é meu amigo!

— Ah tá! Você acha que eu não vejo as trocas de olhares de vocês dois?!

— Hei, peraí! Quer dizer que o Edward retribui meus olhares? Então é _você_ que está sobrando querida!

Ah, para! Que garota mala! Me revoltei agora!

— Sua vaca! — Ai não! Começou a descer o nível! — Ele é _MEU_!

— Calma aí! E eu disse em algum momento que ele não era?

— Então se afasta dele! Eu não vou avisar de novo! Se eu ver vocês dois tão juntos eu vou ter que te dar um soco!

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir, e Victoria ficou ainda mais brava.

— Tá de gozação com a minha cara garota?! — Esbravejou ela.

— Não, que isso! — Ironizei. James tinha me ensinado uns golpes de karatê, mas se eu desse um soco nela já bastaria.

— Você tá querendo apanhar, né?! — Ameaçou ela.

Mais uma vez tive uma crise de riso.

— Qual é a graça? — Perguntou ela.

— A graça é que você é ridícula! Eu e o Edward somos amigos, e você fica achando que temos algo. Você não se garante!

— Eu não me garanto? Eu me garantiria muito melhor se uma garota tosca não estivesse dando em cima do meu namorado!

— Caramba! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que eu não estou dando em cima dele!?

— Claro que está! Eu sei que está!

Afe! Qual é o problema dessa garota?!

Ela quer brigar?! É isso?!

Então tá, vou dar motivo então... Cansei de discutir!

— Eu não dou em cima dele! — Continuei. — A gente só ficou uma vez... — Fingi que tinha saído sem querer o final da frase, mas falei mesmo só pra irritá-la.

Victoria me fuzilou com o olhar enquanto seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

— Sua _vacaa_! — Gritou ela vindo em minha direção.

— E eu vou te contar... — Eu só queria a irritar mais ainda. —... Ele beija _beeeem_!

Essa foi a gota d'agua. Victoria voou pra cima de mim e me deu um tapa no rosto.

E nessa hora foi a _minha_ gota d'agua.

Ela podia falar o que quisesse, poderia xingar até minha mãe que eu não ligaria.

Tá, eu ligaria sim, e muito, mas eu não faria nada. Mas então ela encostou a mão em mim!

Aí foi o fim.

Voei pra cima dela e dei um soco no seu maxilar, só que não pegou muito certo, ela caiu mas não desmaiou.

Então sentei em cima de suas pernas e continuei dando socos no seu rosto e gritando coisas feias que prefiro não mencionar.

De repente senti alguém me levantando.

— Calma Bella, calma!! — Era Emmett.

— Calma nada! — Esbravejei. — Ela é uma vadia!

Emmett me colocou no chão e então Edward veio até mim.

— Bella, o que foi que você fez? — Perguntou ele num tom de desaprovação.

Me senti um monstro.

— Quer dizer. — Continuou ele. — Ela merecia alguns tapas, mas você afez desmaiar!

Olhei pra Victoria no chão e me senti péssima. Me senti um "James".

Em um segundo toda escola estava no pátio, os enfermeiros estavam levando Victoria pra enfermaria e a Diretora estava me levando pra sala dela.

— Senhorita Swan. Pra economizar conversa quando a Senhorita Varley sair da enfermaria vocês duas vão ter uma conversa comigo. Agora vá pra sua sala. — Disse ela.

Voltei pra sala morrendo de vergonha.

— Bella, você é minha _ídola*!_ — Disse Jasper rindo.

Sorri sem graça pra ele e sentei no meu lugar.

— Nossa Bella, a cada dia você me surpreende mais! — Disse Edward.

— Não sei se gostei de ouvir isso. — Respondi.

— Eu só achei que você exagerou _um pouquinho_ no contra ataque. Mas ela quem começou.

— Eu estou me sentindo um monstro!

— Não se sinta assim! — Disse ele me abraçando. — Não foi sem motivo, e você nem machucou muito ela. Ela que é fraquinha demais!

Ainda estávamos conversando quando o professor de matemática chegou.

— Hoje vai ter prova surpresa, sem consulta e individual. Vou mudar os lugares de vocês.

Edward foi parar na primeira carteira da primeira fileira, Jasper na ultima carteira da ultima fileira e eu na ultima carteira da primeira fileira.

Do meu lado se sentou Jacob, e na minha frente Tania, amiga de Victoria.

Enquanto o professor distribuía as folhas da prova Jacob ficou conversando comigo.

— Nossa Bella, você estava linda demais na festa!

— Obrigada. — Disse sem graça.

— Deve ter até arranjado namorado.

— HAHA. Não mesmo.

— Sério? Está solteira então?

— Como sempre. — Respondi sorrindo.

— Quando quiser namorar eu estou solteiro também. — Disse ele piscando.

— Ah... Tá legal. — Corei dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ele era _meio_ oferecido mas era legal.

O professor entregou todas as provas, e em menos de uma hora respondi tudo e saí da sala.

Poucos minutos depois Edward e Jasper também saíram.

— E aí, o que achou da prova? — Perguntei a Edward.

— Tava fácil. Respondi todas!

— Parabéns! — Disse batendo palmas. — Isso aí! Que orgulho de ter você como meu aluno!

— Com uma professora que nem você não tinha como não aprender! — Disse ele me dando um abraço.

Passaram-se todas as aula e chegou o horário de janta. Me sentei, como sempre, com os garotos e as meninas do meu quarto.

Depois que terminei fui jogar o resto da comida e devolver o prato.

Estava voltando quando alguém segurou meu braço. Por um segundo pensei que era Victoria, mas era James.

— Bella.

O encarei sem conseguir dizer nada.

— Você está mesmo com o Cullen?

— Nã-nã-não. Ele está namorando com outra garota.

— Bom. Você sabe que eu não permitiria você com outra pessoa além de mim, não sabe?

Suei frio ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Você quer voltar pra mim Bella?É sua ultima chance.

Engoli seco e criei uma coragem que achei que não tinha.

— Não James. — Respondi secamente. Percebi que ele também tinha se impressionado. — Não quero voltar pra você, não vou mesmo. Eu prefiro morrer do que ser sua namorada! E eu não estou nem aí se você permite ou não que eu esteja namorando com outra pessoa. Só não estou com ele porque eu não quero. _Eu_ cuido da minha vida, cuide da sua!

James ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Não diga que você não teve escolha. Agora assuma as conseqüências. — Ele então deu as costas e foi embora.

Olhei pra mesa e vi que todos estavam olhando pra mim.

Edward estava quase levantando, enquanto Emmett o segurava. Alice me encarava com um olhar curioso, assim como Jasper. Até Rosalie estava analisando meu rosto, só suas amigas que conversavam entre si e nem tinham prestado atenção no que tinha acontecido.

Voltei pra mesa e me sentei ao lado de Edward morrendo de medo dele ter ouvido a parte do namorar com ele.

— O que ele disse? — Perguntou Edward.

Que alivio.

— Primeiro perguntou se eu estava com você — Nessa hora Lauren e Jessica começaram a prestar atenção. — depois perguntou se eu queria voltar com ele.

— E o que você respondeu? — Perguntou Emmett.

— Eu disse que não. E ele disse que eu teria que assumir as conseqüências. Meu Deus, e se ele fizer algo com você?! — Disse olhando pra Edward.

— Ele não vai fazer nada! — Respondeu ele me abraçando. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. — Quantas milhões de vezes vou ter que dizer que não vai acontecer nada comigo?!

Lauren e Jessica então saíram da mesa ultrajadas com o que tinham ouvido.

— É impressão minha ou só eu estou _boiado_ na história? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— Não é impressão. — Respondi. Então contei tudo que estava acontecendo, mas aí bateu o sinal e fui pro quarto.

No dia seguinte, antes de eu ir pra primeira aula a diretora me levou pra sua sala, junto com Victoria que estava com vários roxos no rosto. Ela tinha passado o dia anterior inteiro na enfermaria.

Só pra não dizer que eu não estava com nenhuma marca, tinha um arranhado perto da minha orelha.

— Primeira coisa. — Disse a diretora assim que chegamos a sua sala. — Seis domingos de detenção pras duas.

— Mas foi ela quem começou! — Protestou Victoria.

— Senhorita Varley, eu sei muito bem que foi a senhorita que começou. E isso é irrelevante. As duas brigaram, as duas de detenção. Continuando, vocês duas terão que apresentar na sexta-feira _agora_ uma esquete pra toda a escola falando sobre não brigar.

— O quê? — Agora eu que estava indignada.

— Isso mesmo senhorita Swan. Agora podem ir pra sala.

Fiquei com a cara emburrada até chegar à sala.

— Seis semanas de detenção! — Bufei assim que sentei ao lado de Edward.

— Tudo isso? — Questionou ele.

— E tem mais. Vou ter que apresentar uma esquete com Victoria pra sexta agora falando sobre não brigar. Eu mereço?

Edward não aguentou e começou a rir.

— Não tem graça! — Bufei.

Jasper estava bem perto, ouvindo a conversa e também riu.

— Jasper, você também não! — Protestei.

Então o professor chegou e entregou as provas corrigidas.

Eu,Edward e Jasper tínhamos tirado a nota máxima.

Passaram as primeiras aulas e chegou o primeiro ímos juntos até o refeitório, depois Edward saiu.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Victoria tinha passado dos limites em tudo. Primeiro me dando um beijo sem antes me perguntar se tínhamos voltado, segundo quando ela não me deixou explicar que não iríamos mais voltar, e terceiro e mais importante quando ela saiu nos tapas com Bella.

Eu já pretendia terminar com ela, mas agora eu tinha uma boa justificativa.

Não perdi tempo, na hora do primeiro intervalo fui falar com ela. Não tinha conseguido falar com ela no dia anterior porque ela tinha passado o dia inteiro na enfermaria.

Fui então falar com ela.

— Victoria, eu poderia falar com você um minuto?

— Claro amor. — Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Fomos então até o lado de fora da escola.

— Sabe Victoria... — Comecei. Droga, eu iria dar um segundo fora nela. — Eu não gostei nem um pouco do que aconteceu ontem de você e a Bella brigando. Você sabe o quanto eu considero a Bella, ela é minha única e melhor amiga. E... Victoria, a gente não vai dar certo de qualquer jeito.

— Você ta terminando comigo? — Choramingou ela.

— Sinto muito, mas estou.

— Caramba eu não sabia que essa garota era tão importante pra você...

— Pois é, ela é...

— Você está gostando dela, não é?

— Victoria, por favor... Olha, me desculpa...

Então voltei pra dentro da escola e me sentei ao lado de Bella.

— Solteiro novamente. — Falei rindo.

— Terminou com ela? — Questionou ela.

— Graças a Deus sim. Eu já não agüentava mais...

— o Edward agora está em outro lance. — Brincou Emmett.

O encarei por uns segundos e dei um meio sorriso.

Era verdade mesmo, eu estava gostando de outra pessoa, e a cada dia eu percebia mais isso. Era Bella que eu queria ao meu lado.

* * *

_Fuá*- _Terminologia freqüentemente utilizada para designar coisa ou pessoa de aparência estranha, esquisita e caracterizada por uma vasta cabeleira de gosto duvidoso". A palavra fuá tem origem do tupi _fu-á_ que significa estranho, esquisito. (y')

_Ídola*- _Nenhum significado porque não é uma palavra existente. Apenas zoação minha, é o feminino de ídolo. (y')

.

**Ai que tristee!!**

**Estou triste por duas coisas:**

**Recebi poucas reviews nesse capitulo.**

**Meu namorado foi embora!!!**

**(Só pra constar eu moro no litoral de SP e ele mora em BH! . )**

**Mas a vida continua...**

**Tive que escrever o final desse capitulo hoje a noite, então me perdoem os erros (minha beta é uma coisa de louco!).**

**Amo vocês!! S2**


	19. 18 A PRIMEIRA VITIMA

**18 - A PRIMEIRA VÍTIMA**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Depois que Edward me contou que tinha terminado com Victoria definitivamente bateu o sinal pro toque de recolher e fomos pro quarto.

— Ele terminou com ela! — Cochichei a Alice.

— Sério?! Aleluias! Deus é pai!

— Quem terminou com quem? — Perguntou Rosalie.

— O Edward terminou com a Victoria! — Gritou Alice.

— Sério? — Perguntou Jessica. — Que bom! Aquela piranha tinha que ficar sozinha!

Quanto a isso eu concordava...

No dia seguinte fui combinar com Victoria sobre a esquece. Eu sabia que ela não ia fazer nada, então eu mesma fiz as falas e só entreguei pra ela.

Escrevi tudo em um papel e na hora do almoço fui lhe dar.

— Aqui. O que está escrito de rosa são as suas falas. Precisamos ensaiar pelo menos uma vez, então amanhã no horário de almoço você me encontra aqui no refeitório.

Falei isso e dei as costas a ela antes que ela reclamasse de alguma coisa.

Voltei a mesa.

— Ela reclamou de alguma coisa? — Perguntou Alice.

— Não. Nem dei tempo dela falar. — Respondi.

— Sorte sua. Se você desse alguma deixa ela ia xingar até o fio do cabelo do seu dedão do pé! — Zombou Emmett.

— Que nojo! — Protestou Rosalie. — Eu poderia dormir sem essa!

Emmett era o primo mais bizarro que eu tinha, com certeza!

Depois fomos pra sala.

Victoria se sentou com sua amiga no fundo da sala, exatamente no antigo lugar de Jacob, que trocou de lugar com ela e se sentou atrás de Edward.

— Hey Bella, quanto você tirou na prova de matemática? — Perguntou Jacob a mim.

— Tirei 10. — Respondi.

— Sério? Eu tirei 4. Estou precisando de umas aulinhas de matemática. Será que você poderia, sei lá, me ensinar algumas coisinhas?

— Claro... — Respondi.

— Que não. — Completou Edward.

— Hun? — Questionei encarando Edward.

— Você é a minha professora particular. Você não pode me abandonar pra dar aula pra ele. — Respondeu ele franzindo o cenho.

— Mas eu não vou te abandonar! — Disse rindo. — Eu posso tranquilamente dar aula pros dois.

Jacob ficou com um olhar confuso por uns segundos.

— Se você pudesse me ensinar ao menos equação de segundo grau já ajudaria bastante. — Disse Jacob rindo sem jeito.

— Tudo bem então. Agora que você está sentado aqui fica mais fácil ensinar os dois.

Fiquei meio sem jeito com aquilo. Pelo que percebi Edward não gostava muito de Jacob, mas ele me parecia legal... Bom, sei lá.

Chegou quinta-feira. No horário de almoço fui ensaiar com Victoria. Pra minha surpresa ela não me xingou nem lançou olhares mortais pra mim. Mas a animação dela expressava bem sua raiva.

— Ela ainda está viva? — Questionou Jasper assim que eu me sentei na mesa do refeitório.

— Ela quem? — Perguntei.

— Victoria. Ela não te xingou de novo e vocês saíram no tapa não?

— Não!

— Ah! Que droga! Então vai ser mais um almoço sem graça.

— Antes um almoço sem graça do que seis semanas de detenção. — Protestei.

— Ah Bella, qual é? Detenção é vida! — Disse Emmett rindo.

— Claro claro! — Ironizei. — Eu adoro a idéia de perder seis domingos numa sala com pessoas com problemas mentais... Melhor que isso é só ter que apresentar a esquete com Victoria!

— Mas vocês são _tão_ amigas! — Brincou Edward.

Franzi a testa e fiquei assim por dez segundos, depois revirei os olhos e sorri.

— Ah vai! Seis semanas passam rápido! Prometo que quando acabar a gente vai passear no shopping! — Disse Alice.

— Uau! Que animador Alice! — Protestei.

Eu não gostava muito de shopping, mas as vezes era melhor que ficar sem fazer nada.

Alice fez um bico e eu ri.

— Com certeza vamos sair no dia que eu sair desse castigo ridículo. — Disse rindo. — Vamos ao shopping, claro.

Mais um dia passou e então chegou sexta-feira, o grande dia da apresentação. Nosso ensaio tinha ficado um lixo, e com certeza a apresentação seria outra droga, mas eu não me importava.

No horário de almoço apresentamos a _grande_ esquete contra a violência. Uma hipocrisia total.

Todos aplaudiram sem a menor animação.

— Sua atuação foi comovente! — Disse Edward me dando um abraço.

Aquele dia estava mais frio do que o normal, e quando ele me abraçou e seus lábios quentes beijaram meu rosto uma corrente elétrica de calor passou por todo meu corpo e me aqueceu por completo.

Sorri sem graça a ele e então fomos almoçar.

Na maioria das aulas fiquei ensinando Edward e Jacob. Eu era obrigada a dar mais atenção a Jacob porque ele sabia menos coisa. Mas em compensação nos intervalos eu só dava atenção a Edward, porque Jacob não fazia mais parte da nossa turma.

Quer dizer... Ele ainda fazia, mas preferia ficar conversando com Mike e Eric, um garoto do ultimo ano, do que com a gente. Por um lado era bom, assim Edward não ficava aborrecido, mas por outro lado Lauren quem ficava.

Não precisei prestar muito atenção pra perceber o clima entre os dois. Ela gostava dele, com certeza, assim como Jessica gostava de Mike, mas nenhuma das duas admitia e as duas ficavam correndo atrás de Edward.

Pra tristeza delas Edward praticamente só dava atenção a mim, sempre sentava ao meu lado e várias vezes me abraçava e encostava sua cabeça em meu ombro. Eu nem gostava de quando ele fazia isso, imagina!

E então chegou sábado o temível dia da ligação de James. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele não iria ligar, e como previsto não ligou mesmo.

Na aula de teatro ficamos ensaiando a peça da bela adormecida. Estava quase tudo pronto, com a exceção do cenário e figurino. A professora disse que iríamos agora além de ensaiar construir o cenário e tudo mais.

O sábado passou e meu celular não tocou. Eu estava com mais medo que o normal, por causa daquela ameaça que ele tinha feito a mim. Meu medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa no domingo, dia em que o pessoal podia sair da escola pra ir passear, era tão grande que fiz todos prometerem que não sairiam pra lugar nenhum.

Acordei no domingo indignada por ter que fazer detenção, tomei banho, me troquei e fui.

Chegando lá tinham umas dez pessoas só. Fizemos umas atividades ridículas e como eu terminei cedo o professor me deixou sair antes.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório percebi que mais da metade dos alunos tinham saído pra passear.

Bateu uma raiva imensa.

— Já saiu do castigo mocinha? — Perguntou Edward quando eu sentei ao seu lado.

— Eu comportei e o tio deixou eu sair antes! — Respondi fazendo voz de criança.

— Que menina mais bunitinha! — Disse Edward apertando minhas bochechas.

Sorri a ele. Ficamos conversando o resto da tarde.

Deu o toque de recolher e fui pro meu quarto.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Fui pro quarto, e assim que entrei Jasper começou a me zombar.

— Oh como você é linda! Oh eu te amo! Bella!!Bella!! Meu amor!

— Para de encher Jasper! — Protestei.

— Fala a verdade, você está caidinho por ela! — Disse Emmett rindo.

Por que eu mentiria?

Eu não me importava com os _gansos_ que estavam no quarto, que eram Mike e Jacob.

— Eu gosto dela _sim_!

— Aê! Admitiu! Aleluias! — Falou Jasper. — Agora só falta uma coisa: Pede ela em namoro!

— E você e a Alice? — Tentei mudar de assunto. Eu tinha medo de pedi-la em namoro e ela recusar.

— Estamos namorando desde a festa! — Respondeu ele.

— O quê? E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?? — Esbravejei.

— Ah! Eu não sou sua coleguinhA pra ficar te contando as novidades! Mas sim, estamos namorando. Agora tá na sua vez de criar coragem e pedi-la em namoro.

— O problema é que eu não sei como chegar nela e pedir. — Falei.

— É simples! — Disse Emmett. — Chega nela, pega na sua cintura a puxa pra perto e fala bem perto dela assim: Gata, eu estou _afinzão_ de você! E aí, rola ou não rola?

— Ah tá que eu vou dizer isso! Não se esqueça que a Bella não é igual a essas que você _pega._ — Protestei.

— É verdade. — Respondeu ele. — Mas vai por mim, ela também gosta de você.

— Eu também acho! — Disse Jasper. — Tá na cara!

— Sério?! — De repente eu tinha mais esperança... — Vou falar com ela amanhã então!

— Isso aê garoto! — Disse Emmett me dando um abraço. — Agora vem cá, vou te explicar o segredo do sucesso com as garotas.

Emmett então ficou contando todas as artimanhas que usava pra conquistar as mulheres. Não preciso nem dizer que aquilo tudo era uma grande piada.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

— Posso falar uma coisa? — Disse Alice cochichando se sentando ao meu lado na minha cama.

— Fala!

— Vocês dois formam um casal tão bonitinho! — Disse ela dando risadinhas.

Eu ia perguntar de quem ela estava falando, mas eu devia ter ficado super corada, então só sorri.

— Ele gosta de você! Eu tenho certeza! — Continuou ela.

— Alice! Menos! Nós somos amigos!

— Bella! Olha bem nos meus olhos e diz que você só gosta dele como amigo.

A encarei por uns segundos e sorri.

— Ta legal! — Confessei. — Eu gosto dele sim!

— Eu acho que você tinha que falar com ele!

— Eu? Falar?Com ele?Não mesmo!

— Ah Bella!

— Não mesmo Alice! _Se,_ somente se, ele gostasse de mim, coisa que eu duvido, ele viria falar comigo.

— Mas e se ele vier falar com você e te pedir em namoro?

— E se o Jasper chegasse em você e te pedisse em namoro?! — Que pergunta mais obvia.

— Ele já pediu, e eu já aceitei!

— O quê? E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?!

— Ah Bella! Por que eu tinha certeza que você já sabia! Você nem comentou nada...

— Justamente! Eu não comentei nada porque eu não sabia!

— Mas você não viu o beijo?

— Que beijo?

— Meu Deus!

— Alice!

— Desculpa Bells! Eu tinha certeza que você sabia! Você nunca reparou que a gente tá andando de mãos dadas?

— Não!

Ultimamente só tenho reparado no Edward...

— Caraca Bella, em que mundo você vive?

Nossa... Boa pergunta...

— Mas responde! E se ele viesse falar com você e te pedisse em namoro?

Sorri sem graça ao imaginar. Eu daria pulinhos de alegria!

— Ah... Aí eu aceitaria...

— Ótimo! Amanhã ele vai vir falar com você!

— Hun?Como assim, virou vidente é?

— Não... Mas algo me diz que amanhã ele vai se declarar pra você, então esteja preparada pra responder que sim!

Bufei derrotada e fui me trocar pra dormir. Coloquei meu pijama e deitei na cama.

Assim que apaguei a luz o sinal tocou e a voz da diretora começou a sair pelas caixas de som que tinham nos corredores.

— Todos os alunos no refeitório! Todos os alunos no refeitório! Isso não é um treinamento.

Coloquei uma roupa decente o mais rápido que pude e então fui pro refeitório junto de Alice.

— O que será que aconteceu? — Questionou ela.

— Não sei. — Respondi. — Só sei que coisa boa não é...

Minhas suspeitas de que algo grave tinha acontecido se confirmaram quando a diretora chegou ao refeitório. Junto dela tinham mais dois policiais e um homem engravatado que devia ser um detetive ou algo do tipo.

A diretora mandou que se formassem filas por série e sexo. Depois cerca de uns trinta policias, todos devidamente armados, entraram na escola e foram, provavelmente, procurar algo nos dormitórios. Enquanto isso as inspetoras fizeram a chamada de aluno por aluno, e uma menina do primeiro ano do colegial não respondeu presente.

Após uns bons minutos os policiais voltaram.

Então a diretora começou a falar.

— Eu os trouxe aqui porque uma garota desapareceu. Seu nome é Lucy Prentiss, ela é do primeiro ano. Suas amigas constataram seu sumiço a meia hora atrás e me avisaram. Imediatamente chamei a policia. Infelizmente ela não está mesmo na escola.

Então ela cochichou algo pro detetive e ele começou a falar.

— Boa noite, meu nome é Alexander Marrone. Não estamos trabalhando com a hipótese da garota ter perdido o horário, pois a diretora me informou que quando chega o toque de recolher e alguém não estiver voltado ela será automaticamente expulsa da escola. Então achamos que ela foi seqüestrada. — Nessa hora todo mundo começou a cochichar.

— De qualquer forma, estaremos agora procurando nos arredores da escola. Se alguém a viu ou tem alguma informação estarei na escola durante as próximas 24h.

Meu Deus! Tinha sido o James! Só pode ter sido ele!

Eu até pensei em chegar no detetive e dizer "foi meu ex", mas que provas eu tinha? Ele ia achar era que eu tava doida, isso sim!

Ficamos mais uns minutos ali no refeitório, depois a diretora disse que era pra voltarmos pros quartos.

— Que coisa horrível, né?! — Disse Alice a mim.

— Foi ele Alice! Só pode!

— O quê? Por que ele faria isso Bella?!

— Não sei... Não sei qual é o propósito dele nisso, mas sei que foi ele!

— Bella... Eu sei que você está assustada com a ameaça dele, mas isso não tem o menor sentido! Essas duas coisas não tem a nenhuma ligação! E outra, não poderia ter sido ele, porque a garota foi pega fora da escola!

Fiquei sem o que argumentar, e a conversa acabou.

Mas eu sabia, lá no fundo, que tinha sido James sim. Não sabia porque, nem como, mas sabia que era ele.

* * *

**Heey amores!!**

**Primeira garota sumida! Hoho'**

**A partir de agora as coisas vão ficar **_**tensas!**_

**Queria agradecer primeiramente a todas as garotas que continuaram mandaram reviews sem eu responder... Confesso que no capitulo anterior eu poderia ter respondido, mas esqueci! ^^"**

**Mas nesse vou responder! =D**

**Outra coisa importante: Minha beta ficou de férias por uns capítulos, mas ela agora vai estar de volta! No próximo ela tá aí!**

**Agora as respostinhas! =D**

**By :**** Pois é! Agora as coisas vão ficar do mal! Hoho' Beta é uma revisora de capítulos, e no meu caso é minha irmã Isa Stream! =D'**

**Elisandra:**** Huhaushauusas... O James (ou não) vai matar garotas aleatórias, quer dizer, vai ter um certo padrão, mas não vai ser esse que você disse... uhasusahusa**

**Lih :**** Que bom que você gostou! Amei as duas reviews! *--* hsauhsauuhas**

**kellynha cullen :**** Eu também amei escrever essa parte das suas se pegando no tapa! HUAhushaus**

**Lizzie :**** Que bom!! =D Nos EUA?? Que triste! Ele mora lá? Deve ser mto triste namorar com uma pessoa que more tão tão distante... .**

**Dany Cullen:**** Quando ela vai perceber que gosta dele também?... Bem, ela praticamente já percebeu... Se o James vai tentar alguma coisa contra Edward?... Nem posso falar! :x ... A propósito amei sua risada doida... shuashuasusahusa**

**Cullenzinha:**** Que bom que você gostou!! \o/ Ela tava merecendo mesmo! =D**

**Thai Belikov Cullen :**** HUhaushuahusuasuas. Tudo bem por uma review a menos... hehe' Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos, postando o mais rápido possível! :B**

**Rêh :**** Opa! Aproveitei master! Aushausah Eu também gostei dela assim! Ela é meio bobinha por ter se comparado com o James, é que ela foi meio **_**muito**_** "do mal", quase matou a menina! Shaushusau.. Pois é, também acho que foi isso que aconteceu com as reviews... ^^**

**.**

**Bom, é isso aí!**

**BIG beijo pra vocês!**

**S2**


	20. 19 PRIMEIRO CORPO

**19 – PRIMEIRO CORPO**

**(desculpem por colocar um título que estraga o suspense... ^^")**

**.**

Tentei dormir mas o sono não vinha. Fiquei pensando em Edward, mas dessa vez não funcionou...

Fiquei me perguntando o motivo de James ter pego outra garota, sem ser eu. Não fazia muito sentido.

Bom, também não fazia sentido um garoto perseguir alguém por mais de dois anos só porque "a ama".

Fiquei me virando pro lado, pro outro. Levantei algumas vezes e fui até o banheiro, depois voltei. Não tinha como, então desisti de dormir. Peguei um livro e fiquei lendo.

Levei um susto quando o despertador de Alice tocou.

— Bella? — Disse Alice sonolenta. — Você tá acordada desde que horas?

— Desde a hora eu vim deitar.

— Sério?!

— É.

— Nossa! Você deve estar cansada e morrendo de sono!

— Pior que não. Perdi totalmente o sono.

— Credo Bella! Fica assim não! Vai lá tomar banho que eu vou deitar só mais um pouquinho. E não esquece de se arrumar bem bonitona porque você sabe o que vai acontecer hoje né?!

O que vai acontecer? Eu sei? O que?...

... Ah! Não vai acontecer, a Alice que disse que iria acontecer. Mas cá entre nós eu duvido que o Edward vá se declarar a mim! Mas tudo bem.

— Tá bom Alice.

Fui pro banheiro, tomei banho, coloquei o uniforme. Aí só pra não dizer que não fiz nada prendi metade do cabelo em cima, e o resto deixei solto.

Quando saí do banheiro acordei Alice. Quando ela estava pronta descemos junta pro refeitório.

— Bom dia, gracinhosa! — Disse Edward me abraçando e me dando um beijo no rosto. — Mas que cara é essa? Parece que você não dormiu nada!

— E não dormi mesmo... — Respondi.

— Ela está assim por causa do que aconteceu ontem. — Disse Alice.

— Sério? Não fica assim não! — Edward então me puxou pra mais perto dele, fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse apoiada em sem ombro.

— Eu já disse pra ela não ficar, mas ela não me ouve! — Protestou Alice.

— Desculpa. É que eu estou muito encafifada com tudo isso. Por que a pobre garota teve que ser pega em meu lugar? Quer dizer, por que James não pegou a mim? — Questionei.

— Como assim James? — Perguntou Edward. — Como você sabe que foi ele?

— Só pode ter sido ele! Ele é o único psicopata que tem na escola! — Bufei.

— Mas quem seqüestrou a garota não tinha sido alguém de fora? — Questionou Edward.

— Foi isso que eu disse a ela! — Reclamou Alice. — Mas quem disse que ela me levou a sério?

— Alice! Não faz drama! — Protestei. — Mas pensa só, só pode ter sido alguém de dentro da escola porque... — Quando ia dizer o que achava o sinal bateu.

— Vamos pra sala, e por favor esqueça isso! — Disse Edward.

Ele então pegou minha mão e fomos pra sala de mãos dadas.

As aulas foram tediosas, e passaram muito devagar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido no domingo, não conseguia parar de imaginar o que James tinha feito, aonde tinha levado a garota, se ia a matar, se já tinha a matado...

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

É hoje! Hoje vou falar pra ela sobre meus sentimentos! Não me importa se ela vai aceitar namorar comigo ou não, mas hoje eu vou me declarar!

As aulas passaram mais devagar do que nunca. O que eu mais queria é que chegasse logo o horário de almoço pra eu conversar com Bella. Eu já até sabia o que fazer: Eu ia leva-la pro lado de fora da escola, mas não naqueles banquinhos que ficavam na cara do refeitório, mas sim pra uma ponte que tinha perto da entrada principal.

Lá era um lugar que a gente passava umas duas vezes ao ano, quando entrava na escola no começo das aulas, e quando saía de férias...

Mas nas poucas vezes que passei lá gostei, porque era um lugar bem bonito, uma ponte de madeira com um rio de águas transparentes, e era bem tranqüilo, não passava quase ninguém.

Ia leva-la lá e ia dizer o quanto eu a amava. Acho que nem teria problemas se rolasse um beijo lá, porque como eu disse, ninguém ia ver porque lá sempre não tem ninguém. Seria perfeito!

Quando foi o primeiro intervalo saímos juntos pro refeitório. Alice veio então até mim e me puxou pra longe pra conversar.

— E aí, já falou com ela? — Perguntou ela.

— Claro que não! Eu não ia falar no meio de um monte de gente!

— Vai falar quando então?

— Hoje, na hora do almoço. Mas para de ser xereta mocinha!

— Tá legal, tá legal! É que eu o Jasper combinamos de conversar com vocês dois sobre você se declarar e...

— A Bella sabe que eu vou me declarar a ele hoje??? — Esbravejei.

Alice deu um sorriso forçado.

— Na verdade sabe... Mas olha pelo lado positivo maninho, pelo menos você não vai ter que se preocupar com a resposta que ela vai dar!

Isso quer dizer que ela disse que aceitaria?

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha brotou em meus lábios.

Mas desde quando minha irmã mais nova sabia das minhas novidades?

Quer dizer, ela nem é tão nova. Bom, nossos pais foram meio rapidinhos e quiseram ter três filhos um em seguida do outro. Alice e Rosalie eram praticamente gêmeas, bom, na verdade não eram gêmeas de jeito algum. É que exatos dois meses depois que Rosalie nasceu minha mãe engravidou de Alice. Então as duas são apenas 11 meses de diferença de idade.

Então as duas foram colocadas na mesma sala desde o primário. E eu, bem, infelizmente nunca fui grande coisa na escola e acabei repetindo uma série, e aí ficamos os três no mesmo ano. Muito bizarro.

Mas então, desde quando Alice sabia de tanta coisa sobre mim, como quando eu ia me declarar a garota mais extraordinária que eu conheci na vida?

— Para de ser xereta! — Repeti fazendo careta. E então fui pra mesa onde estava Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren (eca!), Jessica (eca ao cubo!) e Bella... _Minha _Bella.

Ficamos conversando o intervalo inteiro, e então voltamos pra sala.

Mais uma vez as aulas passaram quase parando. Mas eu nem me incomodei com isso, afinal eu precisava de uns minutos pra criar coragem. O que me incomodou mesmo foi o Jacob Esquisito Mala Abusado Impertinente Black recebendo ensinamentos de Bella... Por que ele não pergunta pro professor?!

E o folgado agora recebia ajuda de Bella em praticamente todas as aulas, não só matemática!

Por que do nada esse garoto apareceu pedindo ajuda nas lições?!

Bom, enfim chegou o horário de almoço. Estava quase roendo a unha de ansiedade.

Assim que terminamos o almoço fui falar com Bella.

— Bella, a gente podia conversar um minuto lá fora? — Perguntei.

Estava _morrendo_ de vergonha, primeiro por que eu ia me declarar a ela, segundo porque ela sabia que eu ia me declarar!

A levei então até a ponte e comecei...

— Bella... Eu nem sei que palavras usar agora, porque eu estou morrendo de vergonha. É, eu estou realmente com vergonha! Sei que é meio raro isso acontecer, mas é verdade!

— Eu nunca te vi com vergonha!... — Disse ela rindo.

— Pois é, mas agora eu estou. E eu trouxe você aqui porque acho que aqui é o lugar perto pra gente conversar, pois aqui não tem ninguém ouvindo nossa conversa.

— Realmente, poder conversar em particular uma vez na vida é bom também!

— É... Eu sei que isso vai soar meio estranho, quer dizer, do nada eu vir com essa história...

Bella estava visivelmente envergonhada, assim como ela, porque ela sabia muito bem o que eu ia dizer.

Então ela começou a meio que brincar na ponte. Ela se apoiava e colocava a cabeça pra fora da ponte, olhando pro rio.

Mas quando ela voltou a colocar a cabeça pra cima ela estava mais branca que um papel.

— Bella?! — Fui mais perto dela e coloquei a mão no seu rosto. Parecia que ela estava em choque, parecia que tinha visto algo...

Ela então saiu correndo.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

— Bella, a gente podia conversar um minuto lá fora? — Perguntou Edward.

Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria _conversar._ E estava super animada pra isso!

Tá, eu estava muito preocupada com o que tinha acontecido com a garota desaparecida, mas quando Edward me chamou pra conversar eu lembrei do que Alice tinha dito pra mim na noite anterior, que Edward iria se declarar...!

E caramba, eu acho que Alice estava certa, ele ia mesmo dizer que gostava de mim! Quer dizer, acho que ela estava certa porque ele estava morrendo de vergonha! Era engraçadinho ficar olhando pra suas bochechas rosadas, mas eu não conseguia olhá-lo por mais de cinco segundos, porque afinal eu também estava com vergonha!

Resolvi ficar brincando pra ver se ficava com menos vergonha. Me inclinei pra fora da ponte, olhando pra baixo dela. E foi então que eu a vi. A garota.

Fiquei em choque. Por quase um minuto fiquei paralisada. Mas eu tinha que ver como ela estava, se ela estava morta, o que tinham feito com ela.

Então corri. Corri e fui de baixo da ponte.

— Bella?! O que você está fazendo? — Gritou Edward da margem.

Eu tinha que chegar perto, tinha que vê-la, e como ela estava de baixo da ponte não tinha como não chegar perto sem não se molhar. Mas o rio era raso, a água batia abaixo da minha cintura.

Então cheguei perto da garota. Definitivamente ela não podia estar viva. Em seus punhos tinha uma corda que estava amarrada na ponte. Percebi que tinha uma marca de relógio, mas o relógio não estava lá.

Seu rosto estava mais pálido que um papel sulfite, e seus olhos estavam abertos e parados.

Tive o instinto de fecha-los, mas eu não era idiota. Se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava era de seriados policias, e eu sabia muito bem que eu já estava ferrada por ter achado o corpo, porque assim eu seria a suspeita numero um, e se eu tocasse no corpo então, aí era cadeia!

Fiquei reparando nela... Em seu pescoço tinha uma marca, parecia que alguém tinha usado uma corda, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, pra a estrangular.

— Bella! Sai daí! — Continuou gritando Edward.

— Espera. — Quase cochichei. Não tinha forças agora pra gritar.

Continuei olhando pra garota. Tinha uns roxos em seu rosto, principalmente em seus olhos. Reparei então que seus olhos eram castanhos, seu cabelo também, e ele estava preso por uma fita preta.

Levei um susto quando percebi que sua boca estava com batom. Mesmo se fosse um daqueles 24 horas tenho certeza que não estaria tão perfeito como esse estava, com certeza esse batom tinha sido passado depois que ela tinha morrido.

Mas por que ela estava de baixo da ponte? Se foi alguém que a seqüestrou do lado de fora da escola por que colocaram seu corpo dentro da área da escola? E se foi apenas um seqüestro por que a mataram antes de terem feito o pedido de resgate?!

Nada faz sentido!

Será que teve caráter sexual? Bom, isso só vai dar pra saber depois...

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus! — Gritou ainda mais alto Edward, e agora vindo até mim. — Vamos falar com a diretora, avisar que o corpo está aqui.

Ele então me puxou e me tirou da água.

Se não tiver caráter sexual pode até ter sido uma garota. Mas é claro que não foi. Foi James, eu tenho certeza!

Mas aquela fita e aquele batom ficaram tão _nada a ver_.

Então tive um insight. James amava tudo isso! Lembrei então de um dia que saímos juntos pra jantar.

_*** FlashBack***_

_Faziam duas semanas que estávamos namorando. James era um cara super legal, era O namorado perfeito. Então um dia ele me chamou pra sair._

— _Linda, eu queria te levar pra jantar._

— _Tipo aonde? — Estávamos voltando da escola juntos em seu carro._

— _Eu estava pensando naquele restaurante Italiano Vecchio Torino, perto do shopping, sabe?_

— _Mas aquele é caro!_

— _Por isso mesmo! Eu te pego às oito._

_Dei um beijo de despedida e entrei em casa. Saí correndo pra dentro, peguei o telefone e liguei pra Emily, minha melhor amiga e combinei de irmos pro Shopping._

_Almocei, arrumei as coisas e fui até o shopping, pois iríamos nos encontrar lá._

_Então, junto com ela, escolhi um vestido pra sair com James a noite. Ele era lindo, era preto tomara que caia, com uma fita na cintura. Comprei também um sapato de salto alto também preto._

_Cheguei em casa, tomei banho, me vesti, me maquiei e prendi a parte de cima do cabelo e deixei o resto solto. Depois coloquei um brinco e fiquei esperando dar o horário._

_Como de costume levei minha bolsa com algumas maquiagens e meu livro do morro dos ventos uivantes._

_Quando foram oito horas James passou em casa e fomos jantar._

— _Você está linda! — Disse ele assim que entrei no carro._

— _Você também! — Ele estava com uma camisa branca e calças sócias pretas, com um sapato também preto._

— _Só está faltando uma coisa. — Ele então pegou minha bolsa e a abriu. Pegou um batom vermelho e me entregou, e depois pegou meu livro._

— _O que você vai fazer com ele? — Perguntei._

— _Tacar na sua cabeça, claro! — Disse ele rindo. Então ele tirou a fita que estava marcando a página que eu estava lendo._

_Então mandou que eu me virasse e deu um laço com a fita, que era preta, em cima do lacinho __**(chuchinha, amarrador, ou sei lá o nome que você usa pra definir isso... hsusahuusah)**__._

— _Agora você está perfeita! — Disse ele me dando um beijo. Quando ele se afastou percebi que sua boca estava meio avermelhada, então a limpei com uma toalhinha que tinha na bolsa._

_***/FlashBack***_

— Foi ele Edward, foi James! — Praticamente berrei.

— Calma Bella!

E então fomos pra diretoria informar ao policias e a diretora o que tínhamos visto.

* * *

**Heey!!**

**Resolvi postar umas horas antecipadas! ^^**

**Preparem seus corações porque daqui pra frente o negócio só vai ficar mais tenso...**

**Mas vão ter horas românticas tbm =D**

**.**

**Mas ah! Eu vou começar a postar uma nova FIC, vai se chamar FOGO E GELO.**

**No meu perfil tem a capa que meu namoradozinho lindo fez ! *--***

**Dêem uma olhadinha lá depois pra ver se vocês gostam! ^^**

**.**

**Bjaaum pra vcs, mais tarde eu respondo as reviews... ^^**

**S2**

**.**

**.**

Beta aquii :D  


_**Eu sei, eu sei. Sou a pior beta do mundo! .  
Sorryy!!! **_

_**Mas entãão! Meldells, a coisa tá ficando pretaaa! =O'  
Só que com o nome "Primeiro Corpo", significa que terão MAIS QUE UM! (medooo³)**_

_**Façam uma autora e uma beta feliz, clicando no botãozinho verde e dizendo o que acharam do capítulo ;)  
Mil perdões pelas semanas de ausência!**_

_**Beijinhos! ;***_

_***Isa Stream**_


	21. 20 INTERROGATORIO

**20 – INTERROGATÓRIO**

Fomos então falar com a diretora. Quando entramos no refeitório já chamamos atenção, não seise pela nossa cara aterrorizada ou pelas nossas roupas molhadas.

— Nós a vimos. — Falei a diretora.

— Viram quem? — Perguntou ela.

— A garota. Aquela que tinha sumido. Ela está amarrada de baixo da ponte de madeira, perto da entrada principal.

— E ela está...

— Morta? Sim.

A diretora ficou me encarando por vários segundos, e então saiu de sua sala pra chamar a polícia. Edward ficou calado o tempo todo.

De repente o detetive chegou a sala da diretora.

— Senhorita...

— Swan.

— Senhorita Swan, aguarde um minuto lá fora, que o Senhor...

— Cullen. — Essa foi a primeira vez que Edward abriu a boca desde que saímos da água.

— Senhor Cullen, se sente por favor.

Saí então da sala deixando Edward lá com o detetive. Fui até a mesa onde estavam o pessoal.

— Bella, que cara é essa? — Perguntou Jasper quando eu sentei ao seu lado.

— Cadê o Edward? — Questionou Alice. — O que aconteceu? Por que sua roupa está molhada?

— Nós a vimos. — Respondi. — A garota que tinha desaparecido. Ela está... — A ultima palavra disse num sussurro. — Morta.

— O quê? Aonde? — Quase gritou Rosalie.

— De baixo da ponte, perto da entrada principal. — Respondi.

— Mas porque vocês estavam lá?! — Perguntou Rosalie.

— O Edward ia conversar com ela, Rose. — Respondeu Alice.

— Mas como você sabe que ela está morta? — Questionou Emmett.

— Porque ela não pisca, nem se mexe, e está mais branca que toque mágico.

— Mas porque eles foram colocar o corpo dela logo aqui? — Se perguntou Jasper. — Quer dizer, a pegaram sabe lá onde, e porque jogaram seu corpo na escola?...

— Talvez porque tenha sido alguém daqui de dentro. — Falei. Foi o James, tenho certeza!

— Mas se foi alguém daqui da escola porque não pegou a garota dentro da escola? — Perguntou Emmett.

— E quem garante que ela foi pega lá fora? Alguém a viu saindo da escola? — Perguntei.

— Nem sei. — Disse Emmett.

— Pois é... Pra mim foi alguém daqui da escola. — Falei.

— Mas os policias estiveram aqui na escola o tempo todo desde ontem a tarde! — Disse Rosalie.

— Eu sei. — Respondi. — E por isso mesmo acho que foi alguém daqui. Porque no portão ficam dois guardas, eles teriam visto se alguém passasse com um corpo.

— Mas se a garota foi pega e morta aqui dentro como ninguém viu? — Questionou Jasper.

— Bom, isso eu não sei... — Respondi.

Eu não sabia como James tinha feito tudo isso sem ninguém ter visto, mas eu _sabia_ que tinha sido ele.

— Senhorita Swan?! — Quase gritou o detetive da porta da diretoria.

Me levantei e fui até lá. Edward passou por mim e deu um meio sorriso.

Entrei na sala da diretora e o detetive falou pra que eu me sentasse.

— Bom... — Começou ele. — Primeiro eu gostaria de saber porque suas roupas estão molhadas.

— Estão molhadas porque eu entrei no rio pra poder ver a garota de perto.

— E por que você queria ver a garota de perto?

— Quando eu a vi da ponte não tive certeza se ela estava morta, então fui pra dentro da água pra me aproximar dela, mas quando cheguei perto percebi que ela tinha morrido há algumas horas.

— O que você e o senhor Cullen estavam fazendo na ponte no meio do horário de almoço?

— Ele ia conversar comigo. Minha amiga, que é irmã dele, me disse que ele ia me pedir em namoro.

— É comum as pessoas irem pra lá pra se declararem?

— Não, senhor.

— Tinha mais alguém com vocês?

— Não, senhor.

O detetive ficou me encarando, analisando minha expressão facial. Depois continuou fazendo perguntas.

— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: Vocês estavam conversando, então você olhou pra baixo da ponte, viu a garota, foi até ela, viu que ela estava morta e veio falar pra diretora o que aconteceu. Certo?

— Na verdade... _não_. Mesmo depois de ter visto que a garota estava morta eu continuei olhando pra ela.

— Você fez isso sem querer, por que estava em choque? Ou estava procurando alguma coisa?

— Nos primeiros minutos foi sem querer. Eu fiquei aterrorizada. Mas depois eu percebi que tinha umas coisas erradas nela.

— Coisas erradas?

— É. Sua boca estava com batom, e seu cabelo amarrado com uma fita.

— Qual é o problema da fita? Não é comum amarrar o cabelo com uma fita?

— Não muito. Mas não foi isso que me deixou encafifada, mas porque seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e a fita no lugar, como se tivessem amarrado a fita depois dela estar morta.

— Você repara bastante nas coisas.

— Pois é.

— O que mais você reparou?

— Que a garota foi morta estrangulada, ela tinha uma marca no pescoço.

— Estou impressionado com a senhorita. Mas é meio estranho saber de tanta coisa...

— Eu sei. Sempre quem acha o corpo é o suspeito numero um.

— E nesse caso além de você achar o corpo ainda disse até a causa da morte.

— Eu gosto dessas coisas. Quer dizer, eu assisto seriados na TV sobre assassinatos, crimes em série.

— Interessante.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta para o senhor?

— Claro, assim que eu terminar aqui. Onde você estava no domingo de manhã e começo da tarde?

— Na detenção.

— Detenção? O que tinha feito?

— Eu briguei com uma garota.

— Hun...

— Mais alguma pergunta?

— Por enquanto não. Pode fazer a sua pergunta agora.

— Certo. Você poderia me dizer depois se teve caráter sexual?

— Por que você quer saber?

_Pra ter certeza que foi James._

Não, é claro que eu não ia falar pra ele que achava que meu ex tinha feito aquilo. Eu ainda não tinha provas, e ia acabar passando por doida.

— Só pra saber.

— Você está interessada no assunto?

— Na verdade só queria saber se foi um garoto ou não.

— Pra quê?

— Pra saber. Assim se um garoto estranho me chamar pra sair eu vou pensar duas vezes em aceitar.

— Você acha que isso vai continuar? Acho que vão ser assassinatos em série?

— Eu acho que sim.

— Minhas perguntas acabaram, pode sair agora.

Saí da sala da diretora e fui me sentar ao lado de Edward.

— E aí, como foi? — Perguntou ele.

— Normal. Milhões de perguntas. E pra fechar com chave de ouro ele acha que fui eu quem matou a garota.

— O quê? Que idiota! — Gritou Alice.

— Se eu fosse ele eu também acharia. Eu achei o corpo, sempre quem acha o corpo é suspeito. Mas pelo amor de Deus, é claro que não fui eu! Eu nunca nem vi aquela garota!...

Reparei então que tinha um grupinho de garotas chorando. Deduzi que eram amigas da garota que eu vi debaixo da ponte.

Mas caramba, como elas já sabem do que aconteceu?

Me levantei e fui até elas.

— Oi, meu nome é Bella. Vocês são amigas daquela garota que desapareceu no domingo?

— Oi Bella. Sim, nós somos. Eu sou a Malu, e aquela é a Brenda.

— Sei que é uma hora péssima, mas será que eu poderia fazer umas perguntas? — Falei.

— Você é da policia por um acaso? — Esbravejou Brenda.

— Brenda! Não seja ridícula! Ela só quer ajudar! Pode perguntar, Bella.

— Estão falando que ela saiu no domingo e não voltou. Ela saiu com alguém, vocês viram com quem?

— Nós nem a vimos saindo! —Disse Malu. — Ela apenas sumiu. A gente deduziu que ela saiu, porque ela disse que ia sair. Mas ela tinha dito que ia sair com a gente, e nem nos esperou.

— Ah... E ela costumava sair sozinha sempre?

— Não! — Respondeu Malu. — Ela sempre estava com a gente, em todo lugar!

— Desculpem as perguntas, é que eu achei o corpo da amiga de vocês e meu instinto de xereta falou mais alto. Só queria saber disso. Mas obrigada por me responder.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu Malu.

Que estranho...

Voltei então pra mesa.

— Bella, o que você foi fazer lá? — Esbravejou Alice. — O detetive já acha que foi você, você indo fazer perguntas pras amigas da garota então!

— Elas não viram com quem ela saiu. — Falei. — Não é estranho?! Uma garota sempre sai com as amigas, até pra ir ao banheiro. Por que ela saiu sozinha?

— Talvez porque ela estivesse com algum garoto. — Falou Emmett.

— Justamente! — Falei. — Mas será que ninguém viu a garota saindo com o garoto? Aonde eles se encontraram afinal?

— Bella. — Repreendeu-me Edward. — Você está ficando muito envolvida nessa história toda.

— Eu sei. É que eu acho que foi _ele_...

— Não faz o menor sentido ter sido ele Bella! — Disse Alice. — Ele está bravo com você, e também com o Edward. O que aquela pobre garota tem a ver com isso?

— Essa que é a questão. Eu também não entendi porque ela e não eu... — Respondi.

— Eu sei porque. Porque uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. — Falou Alice.

— É verdade! — Continuou Emmett. — Não faz sentido ter sido ele, Bella.

Não faz sentido mas _foi_. Será que só eu vejo isso?!

Então a diretora junto do detetive Marrone vieram até o refeitório. A diretora pegou um microfone e começou a chamar todos os alunos pra irem ao refeitório. Quando todos já estavam lá o detetive pegou o microfone.

— Boa tarde a todos. Infelizmente tenho uma notícia triste a dar. Hoje de manhã, às 11:45 foi encontrado o corpo de Lucy Prentiss. Os peritos estão examinando o corpo, enquanto estamos investigando quem foi o culpado, e porque a mataram tão rápido. Gostaria de conversar depois com... — Ele então pegou um papel no bolso. — Malu Smith e Brenda Jackman.

A diretora pegou o microfone.

— Conversei com o detetive Marrone e ele me informou que não vai ser necessário interromper as aulas, nem as saídas aos domingos, porque de acordo com a policia foi um caso isolado. Os pais de Lucy já estão cientes do que aconteceu, amanhã não terá aula porque será o enterro. Um ônibus vai sair da escola indo pra lá pra quem quiser ir.

Todo mundo ficou abalado com aquilo. E eu fiquei ainda pior. Eu tinha tantas dúvidas na cabeça, tantos por quês...

Por que não fui eu?

Por que Lucy?

Por que ele a matou tão rápido?

Por que desovou o corpo dentro da escola?

Por que tudo isso agora? O que eu fiz? A culpa é minha dessa garota ter morrido?

O que eu mais queria era chorar, mas não conseguia... Tinha um nó na minha garganta que estava doendo muito, mas nenhuma lágrima saía.

Então resolvi ir pro meu quarto.

— Aonde você vai, Bella? — Perguntou Edward quando eu me levantei da mesa.

— Quero ficar sozinha um minuto.

Saí do refeitório e fui pro meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e coloquei uma musica triste, pra ver se conseguia derramar algumaslagrimas. Coloquei a música Possibility da Lykke Li. **[/watch?v=ydK3C8GDyqY]**

E ouvindo essa música eu consegui chorar.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capitulo gentem! \o/**

**Tenho uma coisa a dizer... EU TENHO PRIGUIÇA DE RESPONDER REVIEW!**

**É feio, eu sei, mas é que eu tenho tanta coisa pra fazer... ^^"**

**Outra coisa, TEM FIC NOVA!**

**Chama **_**FOGO E GELO.**_

**Dêem uma olhadinha no meu perfil, lá tem o link... A fic ainda tá no primeiro capítulo, vou postar o segundo agora na quinta-feira.**

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Beijooss!!**

**Amo vocês!**

**(OBS: amei tooodas as reviews!! *---*)**

**.**

Beta aquii :D  
Ooioioi pessoinhas! ^^  
Pois é... as coisas só vão ficando piores... .  
E vão ficar piores ainda! [hoho]'  
Aguardem o próximo ;*

*Isa


	22. 21 QUASES

Um capitulo fofinho pra variar... ^^"

.

**21- QUASES**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Bella estava tão cabisbaixa que estava me preocupando. Desde a hora que vimos a garota de baixo da ponte até agora ela mal tinha aberto a boca.

Eu também fiquei chateado com o que aconteceu com a pobre garota, mas Bella levou a coisa pra outro lado. Parecia que quem tinha morrido era, sei lá, um parente dela. Aliás, pior: ela achava que ela que tinha que ter morrido, já que tinha certeza que James, o ex dela, é que tinha matado a garota.

Mas é claro que não tinha sido ele, não fazia sentido ter sido ele. Bella estava abalada por causa da ameaça que ele tinha feito, mas o cara não era de nada!

Chegou terça-feira. Acordei me vesti e fui tomar café. Uns minutos depois chegaram Alice, Bella, Rosalie e suas amigas.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado, então abri a boca pra dar bom dia a ela, mas mudei de idéia. Seu rosto estampava sua tristeza, sabia que se disse bom dia ela ia responder um "não tem como ser um bom dia", ou coisa do tipo, então só disse "Oi".

— Oi. — Respondeu ela.

A abracei pela cintura e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Como você tá? — Perguntei.

— Depois de derramar algumas _lagriminhas_ estou melhor. — Disse ela tentando sorrir.

— Que bom! Você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver triste.

— Eu também não gosto de me ver triste...

— Então bota um sorriso nesse rosto! — Falei mostrando a língua.

Ela quase sorriu. Dei um apertão na suas bochechas e mais um beijo em seu rosto.

— Não me faça dançar! — Ameacei.

Aí sim ela deu um sorriso decente, porque lembrou da coisa mais bizarra que fiz na minha vida: _dançar como Michael Jackson_.

O dia ainda foi meio tenso, Bella ainda estava pra baixo e a escola inteira estava com um clima estranho. Não teve aula então ficamos o dia praticamente inteiro conversando.

A semana foi passando e as coisas foram melhorando. Não digo que Bella voltou ao seu normal, que já nem era _tão_ normal, ela ainda estava meio abalada, mas estava sorrindo mais.

Na quarta-feira consegui faze-la ter uma crise de riso igual da vez que dancei, mas não precisei fazer um papel tão ridículo, eu só coloquei um vídeo pra ela no youtube na hora do almoço para ela ver. Demos um fugidinha pro laboratório de informática e mostrei o vídeo.

Era um cara cantando, ou melhor, _tentando cantar_ a música Complicated da Avril Lavigne. Só que, primeiro, não dava pra entender uma palavra do que ele estava cantando. Segundo, ele cantava muuito mal! **[/watch?v=dnKQbWbq2c0 ]**

Mas adorei o vídeo, principalmente porque ele fez com que Bella risse.

Quinta-feira, também na hora do almoço, a levei pro lado de fora da escola, onde ficavam os bancos na frente do refeitório e ficamos ensaiando as falas pro teatro.

— Edward, você acha que...

— Bella, se você vai falar _dele_ por favor não fale nada.

Ela ficou me encarando com uma expressão triste.

— Tá. — Disse ela fazendo bico.

— Não faz essa cara! Eu só não quero te ver triste! E sempre que você fala dele, ou daquela garota você fica triste.

— Verdade...

— Pois é... Então vamos falar algo legal! Que tal?

— Tipo o quê?

— Tipo o que eu ia te dizer naquele dia...

Bella deu um sorriso tímido. Ela sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando.

Me aproximei mais dela.

— Você sabe que eu... — Ia começar a dizer que gostava dela quando alguém chegou perto da gente e disse:

— Bella!

Quis matar o infeliz!

— Ainda bem que eu te achei! Fiquei te procurando pela escola inteira!!

Advinha quem era? O mala do Jacob...

— É que eu não consegui terminar o exercício de química, e é a próxima aula. Você poderia me ajudar?

— Claro. — Respondeu ela por educação.

O resultado foi que eles ficaram o resto do horário de almoço estudando e eu não consegui falar com ela.

Então chegou sexta-feira. Eu me esforçava ao máximo pra não tocar no assunto da garota que tinha sido assassinada, porque sabia que Bella ficava pra baixo quando falavam dela. Mas nem todo mundo sabia ficar de boca fechada.

— Você sabia que a mãe daquela garota vai processar essa escola? — Perguntou Jacob a Bella no meio da aula de matemática.

— É? — Perguntou ela.

— É sim. A mãe da garota disse que a escola era responsável pela sua filha, e se aconteceu algo é culpa da escola.

— Eu não concordo. — Retrucou Bella. — Ela saiu porque quis. A escola não tem o controle exato de quem sai e pra onde vai. Se todos ficassem dentro da escola nada aconteceria... Ou não...

— Mas foi triste né? Do nada a garota aparece morta. Deve ter sido horrível pra você que viu o corpo...

Encarei Jacob e o fuzilei com o olhar.

— Ah, desculpa por tocar no assunto Bella. — Disse ele percebendo o que estava fazendo.

— Bella, você já respondeu a última questão? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Já sim. — Respondeu ela.

— Aqui ficou trinta negativo... — Então ela e Jasper ficaram conversando.

Agradeci com um olhar a Jasper por ele ter mudado de assunto.

Mas não funcionou muito. Depois que ela terminou de ajudar Jasper com a lição voltou ao mesmo assunto.

— Eu ainda acho que isso foi só o começo. Não está com cara de que vai ser uma garota só. — Disse ela.

— Você acha que vai ser tipo um serial killer? — Perguntou Jacob.

— É. Tipo isso. Não faz sentido ter sido um assassinato isolado. E não faz sentido também terem a matado tão rápido! Ela não usava drogas, bom, pelo menos eu acho que não. E se a seqüestraram por dinheiro por que não pediram resgate?

— Pois é! Eu também achei essa história toda muito estranha. — Disse Jacob. — O detetive comentou algo com você, alguma suposição?

— Nada. Ele só fez perguntas e mais perguntas.

Não acredito que eles estão falando disso de novo!

Pigarreei alto. Os dois olharam pra mim.

— Já chega né? — Falei seriamente.

Bella fez um bico e Jacob bufou.

Quando chegou o primeiro intervalo fui conversar com Jacob, que estava junto de Mike.

— Será que você poderia parar de falar sobre o que aconteceu com aquela garota!?

— Eita! Pra que tanta raiva assim? Só estava jogado conversa fora...

— É, mas não sei se você percebeu, ela não gosta de tocar nesse assunto.

— Eu não percebi nada, porque ela não disse nada.

— Pois então agora você já sabe. Para de tocar nesse assunto!

— Por que ela não gosta de falar sobre isso? — Intrometeu Mike.

Por que ela acha que foi seu ex, e que ela vai ser a próxima...

— Por que sim. — Respondi saindo dali e indo me sentar na mesa com o pessoal.

— O que você foi falar com ele? — Perguntou Bella.

— Nada! — Respondi na cara de pau.

Ela me olhou e sorriu, pois sabia muito bem que eu tinha falado algo. Aparentemente, porém, ela deixou passar.

No sábado acordei cedo, me vesti e fui tomar café com as garotas.

A professora de Artes endoidou. Disse que o cenário quem iriam fazer seriam as outras salas durante a semana, e que esse seria o penúltimo ensaio.

Foi a maior correria a aula inteira, mas foi legal.

Na aula de música não fizemos grande coisa, só estudamos teoria musical.

Na de educação física foi legal também, Bella quase me matou me dando um chute sem querer, mas tudo bem.

E então chegou o horário de almoço.

Bella estava estranha de novo, e eu nem sabia por quê.

— Alice. — A chamei de canto. — A Bella estava tão "normal" nesses últimos dias, por que agora está estranha de novo?

— Por que hoje é sábado...

— E?...

— Desde quando ela veio pra essa escola todos os sábados o ex ligava pra ela.

— Hun...

— Mas fazem umas semanas que ele não liga...

— E por que ela está assim então, já que ele não vai ligar?...

— Justamente por isso. Ela acha que ele parou de ligar pra ela porque ele está estudando aqui, e agora pode vê-la quando quiser, e fazer o que quiser com ela.

— A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa hoje, algo pra fazer com que ela fique mais alegrinha. Odeio vê-la assim.

— Eu também odeio. Mas fazer tipo o quê?

— Eu que pergunto...

— Ah, sei lá... Que tal ficarmos _zuando_ lá do lado de fora, tipo cantando, contando piada...

— Legal!

Fomos então depois do almoço pro lado de fora da escola, sentamos num banquinho e ficamos bagunçando.

Estávamos só eu, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. Por um milagre divino Jessica e Lauren, as amigas de Rosalie, não ficaram com a gente. Dessa vez elas resolveram ficar junto com Mike e Jacob.

— Hei! Um homem sentou em cima de um cachorro. Qual é o nome do filme? — Começou Emmett.

Ninguém respondeu.

— Sento em um dálmata! — Aí ele sozinho começou a rir.

— Essa foi a piada mais sem graça que eu já ouvi na vida! — Zombei.

— Conta você uma boa então! — Disse ele.

— Tá legal. — Respondi. — O que o cavalo foi fazer no orelhão?

Mais uma vez ninguém disse nada.

— Foi dar um trote. Dar um trote, entendeu? — Só eu ri.

— Vocês só contam piada sem graça! — Disse Alice rindo. — Eu só ri porque foi o cumulo do sem graça.

— Conta você uma então! — Falei.

— Tá legal. — Disse ela. — Sabe o que é um bicho verde que come pedra?

Todo mundo continuou em silencio esperando que ela respondesse.

— É um monstrinho verde comedor de pedra! — Como sempre quem contou a piada se matou de rir, e quem ouviu deu uma risada só porque a piada era idiota demais.

— Minha vez! — Disse Jasper. — Por que o átomo comprou uma máquina fotográfica? — Ele nem esperou e já foi respondendo. — Pra tirar fóton.

Só Bella deu risada.

— Não entendi. — Falou Rosalie.

— É que você é loira! — Zombei. — Sabe como se chama uma loira com meio cérebro? — Como sabia que ninguém ia dizer já fui respondendo. — Superdotada!

Emmett se matou de rir. Os outros riram também, mas não com a mesma empolgação.

— Sabe como se chama uma loira com um cérebro? — Continuei. — Grávida!

Rosalie me fuzilou com os olhos enquanto o pessoal ria.

— Não achei graça! — Disse ela revirando os olhos.

— Rose! Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?! — Dei uma piscada a ela e ela mostrou a língua pra mim.

— Posso contar uma também? — Perguntou Bella.

— Claro! — Falei.

— Tá legal. — Disse ela. — Era uma vez um molusco. Ele era tão feio, mas tão feio que todo mundo morreu.

Essa foi a única piada em que todo mundo riu de verdade. Mas com certeza era a piada mais sem noção que eu já tinha ouvido.

Depois peguei meu violão e começamos a cantar. Comecei com a musica _Broken, _do Evanescence, depois cantei uma mais antiga ainda, a _More Than Words_, do Extreme.

As garotas então ficaram pedindo músiquinhas de garotas, como _You belong with me, _da Taylor Swift e _Don't Forget_, da Demi Lovato

Ficamos cantando essas e mais outras músicas a tarde inteira.

Então eles começaram a sair. Primeiro saiu Alice, me dando uma piscada de olho, depois Jasper, em seguida Emmett e depois Rosalie. Então ficamos só eu e Bella.

— Qual a próxima música? — Perguntei.

— Sei lá. — Disse ela rindo.

— Já sei...

Então comecei a cantar a música Your Song do filme Moulin Rouge. **[/watch?v=H_AQ0Y8vSjU&feature=related]**

_**My gift is my song... and this one's for you**_

_**[Meu presente é minha canção... E essa é para você]**_

_**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**_

_**[E você pode dizer a todos que essa é a sua música]**_

_**It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done**_

_**[Pode ser bem simples, mas agora está pronta]**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**[Espero que não se importe, espero que não se importe]**_

_**That I put down in words...**_

_**[Por eu ter colocado em palavras...]**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world.**_

_**[Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo.]**_

_**...**_

Enquanto cantava ficava olhando pra ela, sorri ao perceber que suas maçãs do rosto estavam coradas. Ela ficava linda quando estava com vergonha.

Depois coloquei o violão pro lado e me sentei ao seu lado.

Estava bolando algo pra dizer a ela, algo que não a assustasse como "eu te quero", nem algo brega como "você é meu chuchu".

Mas nada criativo veio a cabeça. Então pensei... Alice tinha dito a ela que eu ia dizer que estava gostando dela, e ela naquele dia tinha topado ir conversar comigo, então era sinal de que ela também me queria.

Então pulei a parte burocrática e fui logo colocando a mão em sua nuca pra beija-la. Estávamos a poucos centímetros quando alguém pigarreou.

— Vocês não tem noção de como eu estou me sentindo péssima em ter feito isso, mas é proibido... _Fraternizar_ aqui fora. — Disse Alice surgindo do nada.

Sorri sem graça. Ela estava certa. Mas eu não podia virar pra Bella e dizer "hei, vamos pro refeitório dar uns amassos?". Resultado: Mais uma tentativa frustrada.

Ficamos o resto da tarde apenas conversando...

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que chegue o alerta de capitulo novo, pq o Fanfiction tah uma bosnia... husahuasuhas**

**Já vou avisando que o próximo vai ser pra baixo de novo, mas os dois vão ficar juntos mais cedo do que vocês imaginam! Hoho'**

**:X**

**Bjaaum!!**

**.**

Beta aquiii :D  
**Sabe, eu tenho dó do Edward. Ele tenta, tenta, mas só fica na expectativa! Mas, sabe como é, quem acredita sempre alcança ;)  
*torcendo pelos dois ficarem juntos logo, pelo amor de Deus*  
Beijinhos pra vocês!  
Mandem reviews! *o*  
*Isa**


	23. 22 A SEGUNDA VÍTIMA

**22- A SEGUNDA VÍTIMA**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

O começo daquela semana foi terrível. As horas passavam tão devagar, o clima da escola estava tão pesado.

Com o passar dos dias as coisas foram melhorando. Edward me ajudou muito nos últimos dias, sempre ficava do meu lado e não deixava que eu ficasse triste. Mas nas horas em que ele não estava as coisas ficavam ruins de novo, como quando eu ia dormir.

Eu sentia um vazio enorme quando estava longe dele, por isso tentava passar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado.

Então chegou domingo. Acordei com o despertador, me vesti e fui pra detenção.

Chegando lá meu estomago gelou. James estava na detenção!

Me sentei o mais longe possível dele e tentei prestar atenção no professor, mas estava tão incomodada com sua presença que não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele.

O que ele tinha feito pra ficar na detenção? Será que ele sabia que eu também estaria aqui? Ele fez isso de propósito?

Eu queria tanto que Edward estivesse aqui agora!

Depois de várias horas enfim bateu o sinal indicando que tinha acabado a detenção. Me levantei pra sair, mas aí vi que James estava encostado no batente da porta.

Como eu iria sair sem passar perto dele?

Me espremi pro lado contrário que ele estava. Sabe aquela sensação de que se você passar perto de uma pessoa ela vai, sei lá, te dar um murro? Não sei se todo mundo já teve a sensação... Mas foi isso que eu senti.

Fechei os olhos com força quando passei a centímetros dele, e só quando estava mais a frente que os abri de novo.

Fui até o refeitório e vi Edward e Alice conversando.

— Oi. — Disse aos dois.

— Oi! — Disse Alice me dando um abraço. — Como foi lá na detenção, muitos gatinhos? — Zombou ela.

— _Ele_ estava lá. — Respondi encarando o chão.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward. Ele me deu um abraço pela cintura e um beijo estalado no rosto.

— Ele falou com você? — Perguntou ele.

— Não. — Respondi beliscando o almoço.

— Isso é bom, né? — Disse Alice. — Acho que ele nem liga mais pra você Bella!

— Eu queria tanto que isso fosse verdade Alice... — Falei com um nó na garganta.

— Mas então, o que vamos fazer hoje? — Disse Edward tentando mudar de assunto.

— A gente podia... — Alice começou a tagarelar, mas não consegui prestar atenção no que ela estava falando.

Vi ao longe o detetive Marrone com a diretora.

— Um minuto. — Disse levantando da mesa.

— Aonde você vai? — Ouvi Edward perguntando, mas não respondi.

Fui até onde os dois estavam conversando, que era perto do banheiro feminino. Fiquei fingindo que estava tomando água no bebedouro.

— Diretora, a Senhora não pode assustar as crianças com uma coisa que não é certeza... — Disse o detetive.

— Não foi confirmado _ainda_, mas e se sumiu mesmo mais uma garota? — Falou ela.

— Ela só pode ser considerada desaparecida depois do toque de recolher...

— Mas e se... Senhorita Swan! O que está fazendo aqui? — Quase gritou a diretora.

— Desculpa. — Ia então voltar a mesa, mas então o detetive me chamou.

— Senhorita, espere. Está sabendo de alguma coisa?

— Não. Descobri agora que mais uma garota sumiu. — Respondi.

— Ainda não é certeza! — Corrigiu ele. — Não espalhe.

— Tudo bem. — Então voltei a mesa.

— Bella! O que foi isso? — Esbravejou Alice.

— Mais uma garota sumiu. Eu sabia que não ia acontecer uma vez só!

— Mas ainda não deu o toque de recolher. — Disse Edward.

— Por isso que eles não tem certeza _ainda_. — Falei.

— Então pode ser que ninguém tenha sumido. — Falou Alice. — Talvez a garota só tenha se atrasado, ou sei lá.

— Não sei... Mas o que me deixava mais confusa era que James estava na detenção comigo até dois minutos atrás, então não pode ter sido ele...

— Viu! Era obvio que não era ele Bella. — Disse Edward. — Mas então, vamos mesmo jogar STOP?

— Stop? Quem joga stop nessa vida? — Zombei.

Dei um sorriso. Por fora eu sorria, mas por dentro estava chorando desesperadamente.

Ficamos jogando stop com o pessoal, e quem ganhou foi Jasper. Eu estava muito distraída pra pensar em nome de animais, frutas ou qualquer coisa que eles falavam.

Então chegou o toque de recolher. Fui pro quarto e deitei na cama. As garotas começaram a colocar seus pijamas, mas eu não me troquei. Eu sabia que não era um alerta falso, mais uma garota tinha sumido mesmo.

E como eu previ, depois de cinco minutos que as luzes tinham apagado o sinal tocou e a diretora chamou todos os alunos pro pátio do refeitório.

— É com grande pesar que eu lhes informo que mais uma garota desapareceu. — Disse o detetive. — Seu nome é Taylor Willians, ela está no ultimo ano. Se alguém a viu hoje por favor entre em contato comigo.

A diretora pegou o microfone.

— E está terminantemente proibido as saídas aos domingos.

Ouvi um coral de "ah!".

Então a diretora mandou que voltássemos pros dormitórios.

— Senhoria Swan. — Disse o detetive vindo até mim. — Poderia falar com a senhorita um minuto?

— Claro.

Fui com ele até a sala da diretora.

— Se sente, por favor. — Disse o detetive.

Me sentei e ele se sentou na minha frente.

— Como a senhorita sabia que teria mais um assassinato?

— Já acharam o corpo?

— Ainda não, mas sabemos como isso vai acabar.

— Eu não sabia, eu deduzi.

— Mas por que a senhorita achou que teria mas uma vitima?

— Não sei ao certo... Mas acho que porque não foi nada pessoal, quero dizer, ele não a matou porque ele a odiava ou coisa assim...

— Como a senhorita sabe disso? Por um acaso sabe quem foi que a matou?

— Na verdade eu tenho minhas suspeitas...

— E eu posso saber quais são?

— Eu acho que... — Engoli seco. — Foi meu ex namorado.

No exato segundo que terminei de falar me arrependi de ter aberto a boca. O detetive não se conteve e começou a rir.

— E por que ele matou essas garotas e não você? — Perguntou ele.

Me senti a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

— Eu também não sei...

— Ele algum dia fez algo pra você?

Contei então tudo que tinha acontecido de dois anos atrás até o dia de hoje.

— Realmente, é uma historia e tanto. Se isso que a senhorita me contou é verdade esse tal de James pode até ser um suspeito. Mas ele está estudando aqui com a senhorita, pode te ver todo dia, por que não fez nada com você?

— Isso eu também não sei detetive.

— Bom, de qualquer forma vou conversar com esse James amanhã...

— Tá legal.

— Pode ir dormir agora Swan.

Saí da sala e fui pro quarto.

— Bella, o que foi que o detetive queria? — Perguntou Alice.

— Fazer umas perguntas, como sempre. Amanhã eu te falo, estou morrendo de sono.

— Tudo bem...

Então coloquei meu pijama e fui dormir. Estava um pouco mais aliviada ao pensar que no dia seguinte o detetive ia conversar com James, quem sabe assim o detetive percebesse o psicopata que James era.

Acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e fui tomar café com as meninas. Chegando lá conversei um pouco com Edward e fui pra sala. Mas no caminho algo me chamou a atenção.

James e o detetive Marrone estavam entrando na sala da diretora. Eu daria tudo pra ouvir essa conversa.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

O detetive mandou que o garoto sentasse enquanto se sentava a sua frente.

— Por que eu estou aqui exatamente? — Questionou James.

— Digamos que o senhor tem potencial pra ser um suspeito. — Respondeu o detetive.

— Potencial pra o que? De onde o senhor tirou isso?

— Uma garota me contou o que você fez com ela...

— A Bella. Não! O senhor acreditou mesmo nela?

O detetive ficou confuso.

— Não deveria ter acreditado?

— Olha senhor, sei que ela deve ter dito coisas horríveis sobre mim, mas eu posso provar que é tudo invenção dela...

— Pode? Como?

— Ela deve ter dito que eu matei o melhor amigo dela, né? O senhor pode pesquisar, o garoto morreu de tuberculose.

— Como?

— Isso mesmo. O garoto morreu de tuberculose, e eu não fiquei a perseguindo coisa nenhuma! A única vez que cruzamos nosso caminho desde esse incidente foi agora. Eu nunca mais tinha a visto, a vi nessa escola a umas semanas atrás...

— Ela disse que o senhor mandava cartas a ela.

— O senhor já as leu? — Quis saber o garoto.

— Não, não achei necessário.

— Se o senhor ler vai ver que não tem nada de mais nelas. Mas eu mandei umas duas, logo depois que ela se mudou de La Push.

— Mas vocês eram vizinhos, e tiveram um relacionamento, certo?

— Isso é verdade. Namoramos por uns dois meses, e eu morava na casa ao lado da dela. Mas só. Nunca encostei a mão nela, nem nunca corri atrás dela.

— Isso é muito estranho...

— Ela te disse que esteve internada numa clinica psiquiátrica?

— Como?

— Isso mesmo, por três semanas. Sua mãe mesmo quem a colocou lá pois ela tinha alucinações.

— Ela disse que seus amigos o viram a ameaçando em uma festa que teve aqui na escola.

— Eu não a ameacei! Mas é que eu fiquei muito bravo ao vê-la com outro garoto, ainda mais com esse tal de Edward. E eu disse que se não fosse eu não seria ninguém, mas não no sentido de a ameaçar, mas querendo dizer que só eu ia aguentar seu jeito, e mais ninguém. Ela que entendeu mal...

— Bom, não tenho mais nada pra lhe perguntar, pode ir pra sua aula.

James saiu da sala todo orgulhoso por ter feito o detetive acreditar nele, e dando graças a Deus por ter um pai que trabalha no FBI e que pode mudar umas coisas nos arquivos policiais.

Enquanto isso o detetive correu pra delegacia mais próxima e investigou o caso.

Tudo o que o garoto tinha dito era verdade, a garota que estava mentindo.

* * *

_**Leiam tudinho pra não se arrependerem depois!**_

**Heey!**

**Tenho várias coisinhas a dizer...**

**Estou fazendo uma promoção hein...**

**Se eu receber mais favoritos **

**e/ ou**

**receber review na minha fic nova FOGO E GELO**

**Eu posto o próximo capitulo no dia 12 (sexta-feira) ...**

**Então pra aqueles **_**anônimos **_** que nunca deixam review, deixem agora!**

**Pra aqueles que não colocaram essa fic nos favoritos ainda... Coloquem agora!**

**E pra aqueles que não leram minha fic nova... LEIAM AGORA! \o/**

**.**

**E tem mais...**

**No capitulo 24 (VINTE E QUATRO) tem beijo... Hoho'**

**E aí, vcs querem ou não que eu posto de rápido?!**

**Hoho'**

**Chantagem é a alma do negócio!**

**Mas é claro, não deixem de deixar review nessa fic tbm! =D**

**Como será o beijo hein?**

**Será que a Bella não vai gostar de como aconteceu?**

**Será que o Edward não vai gostar?**

**Será que alguém vai atrapalhar os dois?**

**Será que...**

**Review fazem milagres! (como diria minha amiga Bunny BR hsuahusahs)**

**Bom, é isso aí.**

**Bjaaum!!**

**Querem capítulos rapidinhos?? Hoho'**

**OBS: A beta ficou ocupada hoje fazendo uma redação pra amanhã (segundo dia de aula e já tão passando coisa! Tinha que ser ETEC), mas ela já tinha betado esse capitulo (como eu já disse antes eu escrevo vários capítulos e vou postando aos poucos, no momento eu estou terminando o capitulo 25.**

**.**

**Bjaaum pra vocês!!**

**Amo todaaas! *--***


	24. 23 O SEGUNDO CORPO

**23- O SEGUNDO CORPO**

Era segunda-feira, eu já estava no refeitório, no segundo intervalo, quando fiquei sabendo que tinham achado o corpo da garota.

E o assassino estava ainda mais ousado, pois o corpo tinha sido encontrado amarrado no alto de uma árvore.

Fiquei sabendo de tudo isso porque na primeira oportunidade o detetive Marrone me chamou a sala da diretora pra conversar.

— O Senhor conversou com James? — Perguntei depois que ele me disse que o corpo da garota tinha sido encontrado.

— Conversei. — Respondeu ele simplesmente.

Percebi pelo seu olhar que ele não ia dizer nada do que eu esperava como "ele é louco", ou "vou prende-lo amanhã, ele é um suspeito e tanto!". Nada. Invés disso ele disse apenas:

— Não estou mais o considerando como suspeito. Não deveria nem te contar na verdade.

— Como assim? Eu não te contei o que ele fez a mim? Será que ele mentiu até sobre isso?

— Eu tomei a liberdade de pesquisar sobre sua vida Swan, e tudo que a senhorita disse era mentira.

— Mentira?

— Sim. Seu amigo morreu de tuberculose.

— O que? Que absurdo! Eu estava lá, eu o vi batendo no Tyler! Tinham umas trinta testemunhas!

— Não é o que parece...

— Não pode ser...!

Como James tinha conseguido esconder isso?

— Espera! — Continuei. — O pai dele é chefe do FBI! Ele deve ter meios de mudar algumas coisas nos registros!

— Como eu disse, nem sei porque estou te contando isso... Mas a principal suspeita agora é a senhorita. A senhorita achou o primeiro corpo e depois ainda até disse como a garota tinha morrido.

— Mas a garota foi abusada! — Gritei. — Foi algum cara!

Aquilo tudo era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido na vida!

O detetive continuou me encarando.

Não era possível que ele estava achando mesmo que eu era a culpada daquilo!

— A senhorita quer ver as fotos do corpo que foi achado hoje?

Como assim? Parecia que ele estava jogando comigo...

Com certeza ele estava jogando... Todo detetive faz isso... Então vou entrar na dele.

— Quero sim. — Respondi.

Ele entrou me entregou as fotos. A primeira coisa que percebi foi que a garota também tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos como os meus. Depois vi que em seu cabelo também tinha uma fita preta, e que sua boca estava com batom.

— Ela foi morta da mesma forma que a outra garota. — Disse o detetive. — E com a mesma rapidez.

— E o assassino deixou a mesma assinatura. — Falei.

— Sim, bem colocado. A fita e o batom igual ao da outra garota.

— O que James amava... — Cochichei. Mas o detetive ouviu.

— Ele gosta de fitas e batom? Acho que isso não é suficiente pra provar que foi ele.

— Tem que ter sido! Ele é o único psicopata que eu conheço que estuda aqui.

— E quem disse que foi alguém de dentro da escola?

— Ué! Como alguém poderia entrar na escola pra deixar o corpo?

— Como alguém passaria pelo corredor da escola com um corpo?

— Mas as amigas da garota disseram que ela saiu sozinha no domingo, e que garota sai sozinha? Nenhuma! E ninguém viu a garota com ninguém do lado de fora.

— E daí?...

— E daí que eu acho que ela foi pega dentro da escola, por algum aluno, ou melhor, por James.

— Certo. E aí ele a arrastou pelos corredores, e ninguém viu nada, e a matou em seu quarto?...

Fiquei sem saber o que responder. É claro que ele não tinha levado ninguém a seu quarto, mas então onde? Eu não sabia...

— Não... Não sei onde. — Respondi confusa.

— Quer ouvir a nossa versão? A garota saiu sozinha porque quis, no mínimo alguma brigazinha boba, encontrou com um cara e saiu com ele. Ele a levou pra um lugar não muito longe, abusou dela e depois trouxe o corpo pra escola a noite.

Novamente fiquei sem o que falar.

— Mas... — Foi isso que saiu. Eu tinha tanta certeza que era James que não tinha pensando por outra perspectiva.

Se ele a matou dentro da escola como ninguém a viu?

E se ele a matou fora da escola como ninguém o viu entrando com o corpo?

Mais nada fazia sentido agora...

— Acho melhor a senhorita voltar, já deve estar quase no horário de ir pra aula.

— Tá...

Saí da sala atordoada com o que tinha ouvido. Agora eu era a suspeita? Que absurdo!

Me sentei ao lado de Edward que estava conversando com o pessoal.

— Que cara é essa Bella? — Perguntou Alice.

— Cara que indignada. — Respondi. — Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

Alice e os outros me olharam confusos, mas não fizeram mais nenhuma pergunta.

Voltamos pra sala quando o sinal bateu e Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

— Bella, eu sei que você falou pra não tocar mais nesse assunto, e eu confesso que odeio conversar sobre isso. Mas se tiver algo que eu possa fazer pra você não ficar assim com essa cara...

Dei um sorriso chocho.

— Obrigada Edward. Muito obrigada mesmo pela consideração, mas não tem nada que você possa fazer.

— Tem certeza? Eu posso dançar pra você...

— Não!Dançar não! — Respondi rindo.

— Eu daria tudo pra ter esse seu sorriso todos os dias. — Disse ele alisando meu queixo.

Sorri sem jeito.

As aulas se passaram e chegou o horário de jantar. Sentei na mesa ao lado de Edward e coloquei meu celular pra tocar música.

— O que você está escutando? — Perguntou Edward.

— Musica. — Respondi.

— Sério? — Zombou ele.

— É...

— E que tipo de musica?

— Aquelas cantadas...

— Isso é bom... Mas que musicas exatamente?

— Umas antigas... Outras novas...

— Me dá logo esse troço!

Edward então pegou meu celular da minha mão e começou a ouvir o que eu estava ouvindo.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Agora eu entendia porque Bella estava sempre pra baixo!

Ela estava ouvindo só músicas tristes, como: Miss you love do Silverchair, Only Hope do Switchfoot e With Arms Wide Open do Creed.

**[ Coloquei uma lista de reprodução no YOUTUBE http: //www. ****Youtube .com/view_play_list?p=613B664B0FE55358]**

— Credo Bella! Você só ouve música triste! Por isso que fica com essa cara de síndrome de down o dia inteiro!

Acho que peguei pesado...

Olhei pra ela e ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Desculpa! Eu fui um grosso, me desculpa. Mas sério Bella, umas músicas mais animadas cairiam bem!

— Eu gosto dessas... — Disse ela fazendo bico.

— Eu também, mas não convém. Alice, empresta seu celular. — Disse a Alice.

Peguei o celular dela e comecei a passar umas músicas pro celular de Bella.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Bella assustada.

— Estou deletando as músicas que vão te deixar pra baixo e colocando umas mais agitadas.

— Mas Edward...

— Não tem mais nem menos madame! — Falei franzindo a testa de brincadeira.

Depois de ficar quase vinte minutos passando musicas enfim terminei.

— Pronto Bella. Aqui está seu celular novinho em folha.

Eu tinha colocado músicas de garotas, como Ashley Tisdale, Hillary Duff, Taylor Swift...

**[Coloquei uma lista de reprodução no YOUTUBE http: // www. youtube. com/view_play_list?p=2AAC8EAFA006B26A ]**

— O que você fez com meu celular? — Disse Bella fazendo bico.

— Ah Bella, relaxa! Ouve aqui.

— Hun...

Coloquei um fone e ela colocou outro, mas quando ela foi ouvir tocou o sinal do toque de recolher.

— Tudo bem então... Nem queria que você ouvisse. — Falei a ela.

— Amanhã eu ouço sem falta! — Disse ela dando um sorriso forçado.

— Tá legal... Até amanhã então. — Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

— Até.

Fui até meu dormitório, e quando estava já indo deitar percebi que não tinha devolvido o celular de Alice. Como não tinha jeito de devolver ainda no mesmo dia fiquei ouvindo as músicas que tinha lá.

Ouvi uma música que a letra era muito legalzinha, e combinava bem com o que estava acontecendo entre mim e a Bella.

Decidi então que na terça ia mandar essa música pra Bella. Eu já tinha perdido muitas oportunidades de falar sobre o que eu sinto por ela, mas amanhã eu iria lhe dizer tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta a muito tempo.

Se ela não me quisesse eu iria entender, mas não podia adiar mais nem um dia.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Era terça-feira, estava no meio do primeiro intervalo quando Edward veio falar comigo.

— Oi! — Disse ele dando um sorriso meigo.

— Olá!

— Ouviu as músicas?

— Ainda não... Não tive tempo de...

— Ouve agora então! — Disse ele fazendo careta.

Eu estava com as garotas, conversando sobre garotos e seus problemas...

Alice tinha dito que Jasper era muito dedicado aos estudos, e pouco dedicado a ela.

Rosalie achava que Emmett não levava nada a sério.

Jessica disse que nenhum garoto presta. (Todo mundo fala isso quando está solteiro.)

E Lauren disse que Jacob estava estranho com ela, que não o mesmo desde a festa.

Eu não abri a boca nem um minuto, afinal o que eu poderia reclamar de Edward? Que ele era perfeito demais pra mim? Que estava demorando demais pra se declarar?

Bom, isso realmente não era uma coisa muito legal, mas eu sabia que mais dia menos dia ele ia se pronunciar, e eu estava esperando ansiosamente por isso.

Tá certo que ultimamente eu nem estava pensando muito nele, não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido.

E parecia que Edward até estava lendo meu pensamento, porque quando eu comecei apensar nesse assunto ele veio falar comigo.

Coloquei as músicas pra tocar ele pegou um fone.

— Até que essas músicas são legais... — Falei depois de ouvir um trecho de cada uma.

— Tá vendo, nem doeu! — Zombou Edward. — Eu queria que você ouvisse outra música depois...

— Tá legal...

Então de repente Ângela brotou na mesa.

Ela estava namorando com Ben, o cara que ela disse que estava gostando mas não sabia o nome na festa do pijama, a boas semanas atrás.

— Gente, vocês ficaram sabendo da última? — Disse ela.

— O quê? — Perguntou Jessica curiosa.

— Tá rolando o maior boato de que a Victoria sumiu. Acho que ela foi seqüestrada igual aquelas outras garotas.

— Será? — Falou Lauren. — Não sei não, pra mim ela tá se divertindo com algum carinha.

Edward ficou super constrangido, afinal eles tinham terminado a pouco tempo e ela já estava com outro.

Eu tinha certeza que ela estava com algum cara. Por vários motivos.

a) Como alguém podia ser seqüestrada no meio da aula? Afinal de contas o assassino não é tão burro ao ponto de seqüestrar alguém fora do domingo porque aí saberiam que ele é da escola e assim iam o pegar rapidinho. James é inteligente, isso é um fato.

b) Ela não tinha o mesmo perfil das outras garotas. Todas eram morenas dos olhos castanhos, e Victoria é ruiva dos olhos verdes!

c) Ela é uma vaca, com certeza estava na gandaia (como diria minha vó).

— Bella você tá legal? — Perguntou Edward cochichando.

— Claro. — Respondi também cochichando enquanto as meninas conversavam entre si. — Por que não estaria?

— Ah, sei lá. Sempre que você fica sabendo que alguma garota sumiu você fica mal.

— É que eu concordo com Lauren. Acho que ela só está escondia com alguém.

— Por que você acha isso?

Contei a ele só os dois primeiros motivos.

— Que bom então. — Disse Edward sorrindo. — Não gosto de...

— Me ver triste... — Completei.

— Na verdade eu ia dizer que não gosto de pensar na idéia da Victoria morta.

— Ah...

— Eu estou brincando. Quer dizer, eu não gosto mesmo de pensar que ela pode morrer assim, mas eu ia dizer sobre você ficar triste mesmo.

Mostrei a língua a ele, e aí bateu o sinal e fomos pra sala.

Quando fomos pra aula Victoria estava na sala, confirmando a teoria de Lauren.

Mas será que a diretora ficou sabendo que Victoria sumiu?

Por que se ela soube a coisa vai ficar feia pro lado dela...

Estávamos no horário de almoço quando vi Victoria saindo chorando da diretoria. Em seguida um garoto entrou na sala da diretora.

— Acho que alguém se ferrou... — Disse Lauren rindo. — Tomara que ela tenha sido expulsa!

— Credo Lauren! — Falou Rosalie. — A garota é uma insuportável, mas ser expulsa também é pegar pesado!

— Ninguém mandou ela ser burra! — Disse Jessica rindo. — Uma coisa você sair por aí com um garoto, outra é ser pega!

Então ela e Lauren começaram a rir. Claro que elas já tinham aprontado dessas, mas quando aprontaram suas amigas não estavam morrendo de medo de um serial Killer. É quase certo que a descobriram porque suas amigas ficaram preocupas com ela.

Rosalie ficou visivelmente irritada com as duas.

— Hei Bella, eu poderia conversar com você? — Perguntou Edward.

— Claro.

Me levantei da mesa e Edward me guiou até uma mesa mais afastada.

Será que ele iria e declarar?

Será?

Acho que não... Desde a festa eu nunca mais me arrumei. Minhas sobrancelhas estavam no tamanho normal, ou seja, enormes, meu cabelo estava novamente num rabo de cavalo mal preso, minhas unhas postiças tinham ido pro lixo, e no lugar estavam minhas boas e velhas unhas ruídas.

Com certeza ele já tinha até desistido de mim, ainda mais agora que eu estava "esquisita" de novo. Bom, eu sempre fui esquisita mesmo...

Sentei ao lado dele e ele passou o braço atrás de mim me dando um abraço pela cintura.

...

* * *

**Heey!**

**Desculpem a demora! Com o carnaval eu perdi a noção do tempo, eu tinha certeza que amanhã era segunda ainda! Husausuhsa**

**Mas aqui está o novo capítulo... O próximo é o do beijo! Hoho'**

**Bjaaum pra vcs! S2**

**PS: A Beta é uma feia! =p**


	25. 24 BEIJO INESPERADO

**24 – BEIJO INESPERADO**

— Que cara é essa Bella? — Perguntou ele franzindo a testa num ar curioso.

— Nada. — Respondi sem graça. Como ele percebeu que eu estava tensa?

— Ah... Ouve essa música. — Ele então pegou o seu celular e colocou a música "Fallin' for you" da Colbie Caillat. **[/watch?v=twvVvPDfBtk]**

...

_I am trying not to tell you_

_(Estou tentando não te contar nada)_

_But I want to_

_(Mas eu quero)_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_(Estou com medo do que irá dizer)_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_(Então escondo o que estou sentindo)_

_But I'm tired of_

_(Mas estou cansada de)_

_Holding this inside my head_

_(Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça)_

_I've been spending all my time_

_(Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo)_

_Just thinking 'bout you_

_(Pensando em você)_

_I don't know what to do_

_(Eu não sei o quê fazer)_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_(Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você)_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_(Eu venho esperado por toda a minha vida)_

_And now I found you_

_(E agora que te encontrei)_

_I don't know what to do_

_(Eu não sei o que fazer)_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_(Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_(Me apaixonando por você )_

_..._

Essa música é tão linda!

Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com essa música?

"I think I'm fallin' for you" ?

Parece como daquela vez na festa que ele colocou a música do Fantasma da Ópera.

Tá certo que na época eu não fazia idéia de que ele gostava de mim. Bom, na verdade até hoje eu não tenho certeza, a Alice que disse isso.

Ele seria tão maldoso com uma pobre mortal como eu me fazendo ouvir essa musica linda ao seu lado se não quisesse nada comigo?

Acho que não...

Mas nada garante, quer dizer... Caramba, eu não consigo acreditar que Edward Cullen, o cara mais perfeito do universo esteja afim de mim, que sou uma esquisita desconhecida da escola!

Tá, não fui sempre assim, eu tive meus dias de aluna popular. Há uns dois anos atrás qualquer garoto dessa escola ia querer sair comigo _no domingo_. Naquela época eu me arrumava, não tinha inimigos, era uma pessoa feliz.

Mas aí James entrou na minha vida e a virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Num dia eu era A aluna popular, em outro eu estava com o cara mais lindo da escola e não acreditava que ele pudesse se declarar a mim.

E, por mais que todo esse momento ao lado de Edward ouvindo música melosa fosse lindo, eu não conseguia esquecer o que estava acontecendo na escola.

As garotas tem medo de saírem sozinhas, porque O psicopata está a solta.

Por que aquele babaca não ME mata de uma vez? Por que tocar terror nessas garotas que não tem nada a ver? Por que ele matou aquelas duas que nem o conheciam?

Porque ele quer tocar terror em mim, ele quer me ver desesperada enquanto ele come pelas beiradas...

— Bella? Você gostou da música? — Disse Edward acenando pra mim enquanto eu estava devaneando.

— Sim! Muito! Ela é muito fofa!

— Eu também gostei muito dela quando ouvi no celular da Alice ontem. Eu sem querer fiquei com o celular dela ontem a noite e fiquei ouvindo as musicas, só fui devolver hoje de manhã.

— Ela fez um show ontem a noite quando percebeu que estava sem o celular.

— Imagino! — Disse ele rindo.

E que sorriso era aquele? Que lábios são esses? Que boca?...

— Bella...

— Eu!

— Eu não coloquei essa música por acaso.

Eu sei! Você colocou pra dar um clima entre a gente. E você nem tem idéia de como funcionou!

— É? — Me fiz de desentendida.

— É sim. Eu coloquei porque eu...

— Você?

Edward estava tão vermelho que estava até engraçado. Acho que ele não tinha muito jeito com declarações...

— Eu coloquei porque... Caramba, desculpa. Eu não levo jeito pra essas coisas... — Disse ele dando uma risada de nervoso.

— Tá tudo bem, Edward.

Que fofo! Ele estava com vergonha!

Ele ficava tão lindo com as bochechas coradas!

— Hei Bella! Você poderia... — Jacob surgiu do nada e veio falando comigo.

Ai não! De novo! Por que eu não aprendo logo a dizer não?

— Jacob, agora não! — Grunhiu Edward.

— É rapidinho! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Não vai demorar nem cinco minutos! É que...

— Eu não quero saber! — Rebateu Edward. — Agora _NÃO_! — Gritou ele.

— Tá legal, tá legal! — Falou Jacob levantando as mãos. E então ele saiu "com o rabo entre as pernas."

— Wou! — Falei rindo.

— Esse cara não tem noção! — Bufou Edward.

— Eu também não...

— Como?...

— Eu não tenho noção de dizer não. Se você não interferisse eu ia fazer o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

— Eu sei, por isso que eu me intrometi. Quero dizer, eu não te acho sem noção, você só tem que aprender a recusar. Entende?

— Pois é... — Falei rindo.

— Aonde eu estava?

— Aqui mesmo... — Disse segurando uma risada.

— Ha-Ha-Ha! Que engraçadinha! — Disse ele fazendo uma careta.

— Jesus! Faz isso não senão eu tenho um trecho do coração! Eu tenho Unatractifobia!

— Tem o quê?

— Fobia de pessoas feias.

Edward então fez uma careta medonha e começou a dar uma risada maquiavélica.

— Ah! Socorro! — Falei rindo. — Bate um vento e você fica assim pra sempre hein?!

— Deus me livre! Se eu fosse feio você ia gostar de mim?

— Claro que sim! Olha pra mim!

— Você é desleixada, é muito diferente! — Ele então parou de falar e ficou me analisando. — Cara, você é linda demais! Existe alguma fobia de ser lindo? Por que se tiver com certeza você tem!

— Larga de ser bobo! — Disse mostrando a língua e corando pelo que ele tinha dito.

Aí ficou aquele silencio constrangedor.

Ele estava olhando pra mim.

Eu estava olhando pra ele.

Sentia os olhares do pessoal sobre a gente enquanto ficava corada.

Se Edward Cullen me beijar eu piro!

Vai ser na frente do Emmett! Ele vai me zuar o resto da VIDA!

Na frente de Jessica e Lauren... Elas vão me odiar pelo resto da vida!

Danem-se elas!

Edward estava a poucos centímetros de mim, eu mal podia respirar. Se eu me inclinasse só um pouquinho em sua direção nossos lábios se encostariam.

E esses lábios... Só de pensar neles eu ficava arrepiada.

Mas teria eu a coragem de beijá-los?

Eles estavam me chamando!

Eu conseguia sentir o perfume dele, que era amadeirado, um cheiro de homem.

Se eu me concentrasse eu até conseguia sentir seus lábios nos meus, e nossas línguas se entrelaçando.

Se eu me concentrasse um pouquinho mais conseguia sentir minha mão na minha nuca e nossas respirações ofegantes.

Eu estava a cinco centímetros de sentir tudo isso de novo, como da vez que nos beijamos do lado de fora da escola.

Infelizmente o motivo daquele primeiro beijo não tinha sido tão bom, tínhamos nos beijado porque eu tinha visto James.

Mas agora não importava, porque esse beijo que iria acontecer dali a três segundos seria porque ele queria me dar.

Eu estava pronta agora pra isso. Era só ele se inclinar pra mim meio centímetro! Nossos narizes estavam quase se encostando, enquanto sua mão já se posicionava no meu ombro.

Ombro? Peraí, até parecia que ele ia virar do último segundo e me dar um beijo no rosto.

Será?

Ah!!!!

O que ele estava esperando pra me beijar???!!!???

Olhei pra ele e percebi que ele queria falar alguma coisa. Mas não precisava dizer mais nada, era só me beijar!

— Bella, eu...

Não o deixei terminar.

Não importava o que ele tinha a dizer. Eu o amava, e estava o beijando!

Quando encostei meus lábios nos seus senti uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo meu corpo.

Seus lábios macios ainda estavam como eu me lembrava da ultima vez que nos beijamos, mas agora como os motivos eram outros a coisa estava muito melhor.

Minha língua se moveu mais rápido do que eu pretendia, e quando se encontrou com a dele elas começaram a se acariciar como numa dança onde os dois corpos se moviam em sincronia.

Retiro o que eu disse no nosso primeiro beijo. _Esse _com certeza estava sendo o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Mas nem deu tempo de curtir. Edward segurou meus braços e me afastou dele.

Abri os olhos e vi sua expressão aterrorizada.

— Bella! Por que você fez isso?!

Não! O que eu tinha _feito_?!

Ele não queria me beijar! Ele ia dizer algo, no mínimo falaria que me ama como amiga!

Droga! Eu estraguei tudo!

Por que eu fui o agarrar? Por que eu não o deixei falar o que ele queria dizer?!

Por quê?

Minha garganta começou a doer por causa do choro que eu estava segurando.

Eu era uma idiota mesmo! Por que eu fui achar que ele me amava, que ele me queria, que ele me beijaria?

Droga de vida!

Me levantei da mesa, mas Edward segurou meu braço.

— Bella, o que aconteceu?

Me livrei de seu braço e saí quase correndo de lá. Nem olhei pra mesa onde estavam o pessoal, fui direto pro banheiro.

Chegando lá desabei a chorar de raiva de mim mesma.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Capitulo intrigante, não?!**

**Suaahsusuushsa**

**Mas se vocês quiserem saber porque o Edward agiu assim é só deixar uma review....**

**Umazinha... Nem vai doer...**

**Se eu receber bastantes (umas 20 tah bom) eu posto na sexta.... **

**Se não eu posto sóóó na terça-feira... =D**

**Vai depender da curiosidade de vocês.... Hoho'**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amei todas as reviews (mesmo sendo poucas... . )**

Beta aquii :D  
**Oi, e aí, povo? Capítulo bombáástico *hoho*  
Mandem bastantes reviews paras a autora ficar felizes! *O*  
Beijinhos,  
Isa**

P.S.: Malz por não betar o anterior u.u'

**S2**

**Review!**

**\/**


	26. 25 MAL ENTENDIDO RESOLVIDO

**25 – MAL ENTENDIDO RESOLVIDO**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Era terça-feira. Eu tinha passado a noite inteira pensando em como dizer isso a Bella: "Bella, eu te amo". Quatro palavras simples, mas tão difíceis de falar! E se ela não me amasse também?

O que eu ia fazer se levasse um fora dela? Bom, com certeza se ela fosse me dar um fora seria um educado, mas mesmo assim ia ser muito ruim.

Então ouvi aquela musica no celular da Alice. "_Fallin' for you". _Só que eu não achava que estava apaixonado por ela, eu tinha certeza!

Então no primeiro intervalo, porque eu não queria esperar mais, chamei Bella pra conversar.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada. Coloquei a música pra tocar e fiquei olhando pra ela.

Bella estava sentada de frente pra mesa do pessoal, enquanto eu estava de costas pra eles.

A expressão dela não era das melhores, e eu fiquei me perguntando se ela não estava gostando da música.

Será que ela estava constrangida porque não sentia o mesmo por mim?...

— Bella? Você gostou da música? — Perguntei morrendo de medo do que ela ia responder.

— Sim! Muito! Ela é muito fofa!

— Eu também gostei muito dela quando ouvi no celular da Alice ontem. Eu sem querer fiquei com o celular dela e fiquei ouvindo as músicas, só fui devolver hoje de manhã.

— Ela fez um show ontem a noite quando percebeu que estava sem o celular.

— Imagino!

Bella deu um sorriso. Aquele que era meio difícil de se ver, mas que quando vinha me deixava todo bobo por ela.

Se ela soubesse como eu a amo...

— Bella... — Eu era péssimo com palavras. Eu queria dizer tudo que estava entalado, mas eu estava com um bloqueio de criatividade.

Eu não queria a assustar nem nada, mas queria deixar bem claro minhas intenções com ela.

— Eu! — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Eu não coloquei essa música por acaso. — Falei.

A letra da música era o que eu queria falar pra ela.

— É? — Perguntou ela.

— É sim. Eu coloquei porque eu... — Mais uma vez fiquei sem saber como dizer... Cara! Eu nunca senti tanto medo e vergonha na vida!

— Você? — Insistiu ela.

Antes era tão fácil chegar em uma garota e dizer que eu queria ficar com ela, mas agora está tão difícil!

Como eu sou ridículo! Credo!

Por que eu estou com tanto medo dela? Quero dizer, do que ela vai falar.

Se ela me der um fora pelo menos eu não fico mais na dúvida se ela gosta de mim ou não.

E se ela gostar a gente já fica junto desde já.

Vamos, Edward, coragem! Você não era assim tão cagão!

— Eu coloquei porque... Caramba, desculpa. Eu não levo jeito pra essas coisas... — Caramba! Eu sou um idiota mesmo!!!!

— Tá tudo bem, Edward.

Não Bella, não tá não! Eu ensaiei o que eu ia te dizer a noite inteira, e chego aqui e _brocho._

Isso é ridículo!

Vamos! Você consegue, Edward!  
Estava me preparando pra enfim me declarar, aí do nada Jacob apareceu do nosso lado.

— Hei Bella! Você poderia... — Nem o deixei continuar.

— Jacob, agora não! — Grunhi.

— É rapidinho! Não vai demorar nem cinco minutos! É que...

— Eu não quero saber! — Gritei. — Agora NÃO!

— Tá legal, tá legal! — E enfim ele saiu.

Que cara idiota! Dessa vez eu não deixei que ele nos atrapalhasse de novo.

Mas até que teve seu lado bom dele vindo encher o saco, assim Bella e eu ficamos conversando e minha vergonha ridícula passou.

De repente o assunto acabou e eu senti que tinha chegado a hora.

Me lembrei do primeiro dia que eu a vi. Fui puxar conversa com ela e percebi como ela era feia e até me assustei. Lembrei do dia da festa que ela estava linda.

Agora ela estava como eu a conheci no primeiro dia de aula, mas eu não a achava mais feia.

Ela era linda por dentro, e só não era igualmente linda por fora porque não queria.

Mas eu não me importava. Eu gostava dela do jeito que ela era. Não digo sem por nem tirar nada porque, se eu pudesse apagar a memória dela dos dois anos pra cá, eu com certeza o faria.

Mas agora não existia James, nem garotas mortas. Era só eu e ela.

Ela olhando pra mim, e eu olhando pra ela. Não podia ser mais perfeito.

Estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância, era só eu me inclinar pra ela. Mas eu queria, antes de a beijar, dizer o que eu treinei tanto noite passada.

Coloquei a mão em seu ombro pra indicar que antes de nos beijarmos eu queria dizer algo.

Dessa vez seria melhor do que da primeira vez que nos beijamos, a se seria!

Não que daquela vez tivesse sido ruim, longe disso! Mas dessa vez seria melhor... Bem melhor...!

— Bella, eu... — Ia dizer que eu a amava, que queria ficar com ela pra sempre. Mas não tive chance de dizer nada, porque ela praticamente se jogou em cima de mim.

No segundo que nossos lábios se encostaram senti um calor percorrendo meu corpo.

Estava tudo muito bom, mas aí me lembrei da vez que nos beijamos do lado de fora da escola. Ela tinha me beijado desse mesmo modo desesperado!

Eu estava de costas pro corredor, então não tinha como olhar se ela tinha visto algo ou alguém pra ter me beijado daquele jeito.

E se ela viu James?

E se aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ou sei lá, qualquer coisa!

Eu não poderia beija-la e depois perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Então fiz a coisa mais idiota do mundo: A empurrei pra longe, mas de um jeito delicado. (Se é que um empurrão pode ser delicado.)

— Bella! Por que você fez isso?! — Falei quase gaguejando de tanto nervoso.

Olhei pra trás e vi Alice e Emmett olhando pra mim com cara de ponto de interrogação. Mas mais ninguém estava perto ou olhando pra gente.

Ela então se levantou, eu segurei seu braço.

— Bella, o que aconteceu? — Perguntei confuso.

E só aí que a ficha caiu.

Eu tinha achado que ela tinha visto algo pra ter me beijado.

Que idiota! Ela me beijou porque quis me beijar! Seu idiota!

Olhei pra ela e ela estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Ela se livrou do meu braço e saiu quase correndo para o banheiro feminino.

— Idiota! — Grunhi pra mim mesmo.

— Você entendeu errado, Bella... — Falei, mas era tarde, ela já estava longe e com certeza não tinha ouvido.

Alice veio correndo até mim desesperada.

— Edward! O que foi que você fez? — Gritou ela.

— Eu sou um idiota! Ela me beijou, e eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Pensei que tivesse aparecido alguém, como daquela vez do nosso primeiro beijo que ela me deu porque viu James...

— Mas não aconteceu nada, seu maluco!

— Eu sei! Quero dizer, agora eu sei! Mas eu...

— Meu Deus, o que você fez?! Ela deve estar péssima! Eu vou conversar com ela!

Alice deu as costas a mim e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

— Idiota! Idiota! — Eu não parava de dizer pra mim mesmo.

O que eu faria? Ela deve estar me odiando!

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Como eu era ridícula! Porque eu fui achar que ele me amava? Da onde eu tirei isso?

Me olhei no espelho e vi aquela cara horrível toda vermelha com os lábios inchados.

— Você é ridícula! — Disse me encarando no espelho.

Me preparei pra dar um soco no meu reflexo, mas Alice chegou no banheiro.

— Bella! Não foi nada disso que você está pensando!... — Começou ela.

— Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu, Alice!

Ouvi meu celular tocar, olhei no visor e estava escrito "Obi-Wan chamando". Só que eu tinha esquecido que eu tinha colocado pra atender automaticamente no terceiro toque.

— Bella! Me desculpa! Eu não quis dizer aquilo... — Ouvi Edward gritando. Mas antes que ele continuasse desliguei o celular.

Eu não queria ouvir nada!

— Alice, me deixa sozinha, _por favor!_

— Não! Não vou te deixar sozinha porque você _tem_ que me escutar! Ele não fez de propósito...

— Alice! Eu não quero desculpas...

— Bella! Cala a boca!

A encarei confusa.

— Você fala demais! — Bufou Alice. — Será que eu posso falar agora?...

Mas antes de eu responder que sim vi Edward entrando no banheiro feminino.

— Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui?? — Gritou Alice.

— Não foi nada disso que você está pensando Bella eu nunca faria isso com você eu gosto tanto de você e quero ficar com você e eu não fiquei bravo com seu beijo só me assustei me desculpe se eu me expressei mal eu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa você é tão quietinha e do nada me beijou mas não que eu tenha achado ruim longe disso me desculpa!

Edward falou tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender o que ele disse.

Olhei de relance pra Alice e ela saiu do banheiro.

Edward estava novamente perto de mim, com as mãos na minha nuca me olhando com uma expressão desesperada.

Percebi que se eu não falasse nada ele que ia chorar.

Dei um sorriso chocho a ele.

— Você me assustou, seu louco! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Foi a coisa mais humilhante que aconteceu na minha vida! — Disse me livrando de suas mãos atrás do meu pescoço.

— Me desculpa mesmo! Eu não tive a intenção! Mas você também nem me deixou consertar!

Dei um sorriso chocho e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Parecia que estávamos numa novela mexicana, onde as brigas são em público e onde uma coisa ridícula como um mal entendido se transforma em um confusão enorme.

— Me desculpa?! — Disse ele colocando novamente as mãos na minha nuca e olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

— Você é retardado!! — Disse sorrindo.

Estava tudo perfeito novamente. Mas é claro que sempre tem um pra estragar...

— Senhor Cullen! O que está fazendo no banheiro feminino?! — Gritou a diretora horrorizada com aquela cena.

Edward se virou pra ela e deu um sorriso forçado.

— Duas semanas de detenção! — Gritou ela. — Agora saia já daí!

Edward e eu saímos do banheiro e fomos pro pátio. Mas nem deu tempo de fazer qualquer coisa porque o sinal bateu.

Fomos de mãos dadas até a sala.

— Edward Brian! Isabella Sophia! — Brincou Jasper ao nos ver. — Que novela foi aquela? — Disse ele rindo.

— Um grande mal entendido. — Respondi sorrindo e corando. Será que toda escola viu aquilo?

— Caracas, eu devia ter filmado! Mas relaxa, só a gente viu!

— Que bom! — Falei aliviada.

— Mas tudo certo agora? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Perfeito! — Respondi.

— Ótimo! Se vocês voltassem a ser _inimiguinhos_ eu ia é dar um socos em vocês! — Zombou ele.

As aulas passaram quase parando, até que enfim chegou o horário de almoço.

— Vai querer comer o quê? — Perguntou Edward quando chegamos ao refeitório.

— Sabe... Eu perdi a fome.

— Eu também! Que coincidência! Por que será?! — Zombou ele.

— Acho que a gente pode comer mais tarde. Agora temos coisa mais importante a fazer.

Edward arregalou os olhos teatralmente.

— Você me assusta às vezes... — Disse ele me levando até uma mesa que estava vazia.

— Vai ver porque eu já te agarrei duas vezes...

— E eu nem gostei. — Ironizou ele.

Nos sentamos a mesa. Ele se sentou na minha frente e puxou a minha cadeira pra mais perto dele.

Ele olhou pros lados, franziu o cenho e cochichou em meus ouvidos.

— Acho que agora mais ninguém vai nos atrapalhar né?!

— Acho que não. — Também cochichei.

E então enfim nos beijamos.

Nossos lábios se encostaram e nossas línguas se acariciaram numa velocidade desesperada. Aquele beijo estava sendo bem urgente, como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a dois minutos, ou como se estivéssemos tentado nos beijar há décadas e só agora tínhamos conseguido. Bom, foi mais ou menos isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Tudo aquilo estava perfeito como num sonho. Bom, no sonho não tinha sido tão perfeito, porque quando eu sonhava com ele só lembrava do que tinha acontecido no primeiro beijo, e esse agora estava bem diferente. Fiquei imaginando como meu cabelo ia ficar depois daquilo, porque Edward estava enroscando seus dedos nele.

Como Edward estava fazendo isso com meu cabelo preso? Não tenho a menor idéia... Mas só sei que eu estava gostando muito!

Volta e meia parávamos um pouco e ele ficava beijando meu pescoço enquanto falava alguma coisa, depois voltava a me beijar. Outras vezes ele foi até minha orelha e mordeu o lóbulo. Não estava me preparando pra isso, então além de corar absurdamente me arrepiei.

Ele riu ao me ver arrepiada , depois voltou a me beijar.

Sei que a cena estava _meio tensa_ pra quem via de fora, mas e daí? Os incomodados que não olhem!

...

Não preciso dizer que fiquei o intervalo inteiro com a sua língua na minha boca, preciso? Porque foi bem isso que aconteceu.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Como recebi mais de 20 reviews eu estou postando na sexta. (Na verdade já é sábado, cheguei do curso e to postando... =D)**

**Vou adiantando pra vocês que estamos praticamente na reta final da FIC.... .**

**Que triste!**

**Essa fic vai ter 35 capítulos só...**

**Os próximos capítulos vão ter poucas coisinhas **_**tensas**_**, vai continuar esse clima de romance...**

**E aí a partir do capítulo 27 (mais ou menos) aí vai entrar na reta final mesmo, e aí vai ficar **_**tensão pura!**_

**Mas eu não vou contar spoiller! Hoho'**

**.**

**Agora vou precisar de muitas reviews porque ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo...**

**E se eu não receber muitas reviews vou ficar sem inspiração pra escrever, e vou atrasar pra postar... Então...**

Beta linda aquii :D  
Ahh, que beijo lindo. Chorei –q  
Enfiim, o fim tá chegando, mas ainda tem muuito coisa. Como a Bee disse, TENSÃO PURAAA (66' 

Beijinhos pra vocês, coisas fofas!

*Isa

**REVIEW!**


	27. 26 A BELA ADORMECIDA

**26- A BELA ADORMECIDA**

Passou toda aquela semana e chegou sábado.

Edward e eu estávamos mais juntos que nunca, e eu estava praticamente normal.

Nada de ruim tinha acontecido, nada de James, garotas desaparecidas ou detetives retardados. Era só Edward e eu. Eu e Edward. E ah sim, tinham o pessoal também.

Jessica e Lauren praticamente saíram do nosso grupo ao descobrirem que eu estava com o Edward, mas Rosalie não foi com elas; ultimamente Rosalie nem estava mais conversando com elas.

Jacob parou de me "perseguir" e só ficou andando com Mike, Lauren e Jessica.

Bom, a semana foi maravilhosa, e é claro que isso foi totalmente culpa de Edward.

Ele sempre era fofo comigo, mas naquela semana ele foi maravilhoso.

Mas é claro que nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

Acordei no sábado feliz da vida, me olhei no espelho e vi a quase normal Bella.

Com tudo aquilo a minha vaidade tinha quase voltado, ou seja, eu estava deixando o cabelo solto e usando minhas lentes, contudo minhas sobrancelhas estavam grandes, unhas ruídas e tudo mais.

Tomei banho, me arrumei, acordei Alice e Rosalie e fiquei lendo. Depois de quase uma hora elas ficaram prontas e fomos juntas até o refeitório.

— Bom dia! — Disse me sentando ao lado de Edward.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele me dando um selinho.

— Que lindo! Como são felizes esses dois! — Disse Rosalie abraçando Emmett.

— Posso vomitar agora? — Disse Emmett fingindo enfiar o dedo na garganta.

— Eu tenho um saco plástico aqui Emm, podemos dividir. — Disse Jasper fazendo cara de nojo.

— Ah! Calem a boca seus invejosos! — Falou Alice rindo. — Vocês são o casal mais lindo que eu já vi! — Disse ela nos olhando.

Ri daquela cena. Estava estampado nos olhos deles que eles estavam brincando, então não levei nenhuma palavra a sério.

Bateu o sinal e fomos pro auditório ter aula de artes.

— Bom dia a todos! — Disse a professora. — Hoje vai ser o ensaio mais que final, amanhã vocês apresentarão o teatro a toda escola.

Aquela professora era doida mesmo, cada hora ela falava uma coisa!

O pior é que, como Victoria tinha sido expulsa da escola juntamente de seu "namorado", Jessica ficou com o papel! Ou seja, ela que iria beijar Edward!

Morri de raiva ao imaginar a cena, tá certo que seria apenas fingir um selinho, mas mesmo assim... Altamente revoltante!

Agora o mais revoltante ainda: Como Jessica não era loira ela ia usar uma peruca. Mas por que então não colocaram a Rose, ou alguma garota loira?!

Perseguição não?!

Ensaiamos o dia inteiro, as aulas de musica e educação foram canceladas por causa dos ensaios.

Tudo estava perfeito, minhas _milhões_ de falas eu já tinha decorado perfeitamente, meu figurino estava _lindo, _se é que uma bruxa pode ter roupas lindas. E sim, eu estava fazendo o papel da bruxa...

Chegou o intervalo. Sentamos todos juntos a mesa.

— E aí Bella, pronta pra apresentação de amanhã? — Perguntou Emmett.

— Eu já nasci pronta! — Respondi rindo. — Acho que estou sim. Sei lá.

— Poutz, vai ser um saco aquilo! —Disse Edward.

— Nem me fale! Uma droga! — Falou Alice.

— Quem está gostando é aquela lá.— Disse Rosalie indicando Jessica

— Ridícula.— Cochichei.

— Bella, você sabe que é apenas um teatro, e que eu não gosto dela e sim de você, né?! — Edward disse.

— Eu sei. Mas acho que ela não sabe.

— Não liga pra ela, Bells. — Disse Emmett.

Falando assim parece fácil.

Passou o dia, e tirando esse fato tudo foi a mil maravilhas.

Acordei no domingo e me arrumei pra ir pra detenção.

Agora vê se pode: A garota com quem eu briguei pra ter ficado na detenção nem estuda mais aqui, e eu continuo tendo que vir pra detenção!

Cheguei a sala e estaquei na porta. Não tinha ninguém.

Olhei pra lousa e vi escrito "estamos no auditório 32".

_Legal_, cochichei a mim mesma.

Quando entrei no auditório vi que aquele dia de detenção seria bem diferente. Todos estavam terminando de arrumar o auditório pra apresentação que teria após o almoço.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi James. Ele estava com um serrote cortando alguma coisa que nem olhei direito, porque assim que o reconheci virei a cara.

— Bom dia! — Disse alguém atrás de mim.

Me virei e era Edward.

— Bom dia. — Respondi tentando sorrir.

Edward me abraçou pela cintura e me puxou mais pra perto.

— Que carinha é essa meu amor? — Perguntou ele no meu ouvido. — Ah, acho que entendi. É por causa _dele _né? O ignore, Bella.

— É isso que estou fazendo. Mas então, eu estou amando esse abraço, mas acho que se a professora...

Nem terminei de falar e ele já captou a mensagem e me soltou.

— Você tem razão. Desculpe.

Dei um sorriso e entramos juntos na sala.

— Cullen, Swan. Aqui. — Disse a professora de artes. — Colem esse cenário.

Caramba! Que confusão! Ainda não tinham terminado nem o cenário! Fala sério...

Edward e eu ficamos a detenção inteira conversando e consertando um monte de coisas, aí chegou o intervalo e fomos juntos até o refeitório.

Assim que chegamos, Edward me abraçou.

— Aqui pode? — Disse ele beijando meu pescoço.

— Pode... Mas não deve...

Edward me soltou e ficou me encarando com a testa franzida.

— Estou brincando! — Falei o puxando pela nuca pra mais perto de mim. — Claro que pode!

Nos beijamos e fomos almoçar.

E aí chegou a hora.

Fomos pro auditório 32, que era o maior que tinha, cabiam cerca de 300 pessoas.

Fui pro camarim e comecei a me arrumar.

Quando foi 13h 30 começou a apresentação.

A primeira cena era o narrador falando, e o narrador era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Emmett.

Depois aparecia o príncipe Filipe criança, que era interpretado por um garoto parecido com Edward, mas com a expressão mais infantil, e a princesa Aurora que ainda era um bebê, e era interpretado por uma boneca.

Aí apareceram as fadinhas, Alice fazia o papel da fada Primavera, que era a mais baixinha de todas e a mais nova também. Contudo a fada tinha que ser gordinha e Alice era um palito, então ele teve que colocar um vestido que dava a impressão que ela era mais fofinha.

Quando as fadinhas entraram todo mundo começou a rir. Os vestidos que elas estavam usando e o jeito que elas andavam era muito engraçado. Aliás, a peça parecia uma comédia!

As duas primeiras fadas deram seus presentes, uma deu o dom da beleza, a outra o dom de cantar.

Quando a Primavera, que era a Alice, foi dar seu dom eu apareci. Claro que quando eu surgi no palco todo mundo riu. Nem sei por quê.

Talvez porque eu estava com um chifre na cabeça, ou quem sabe porque eu estava com a cara verde, ou então porque eu estava com uma capa ridícula preta e roxa.

Então foi a vez de Malévola, que era eu quem representava, dar um presente a Aurora. E o "presente" era que antes do pôr do sol do seu décimo sexto aniversário ela furaria o dedo no fuso de uma roca e morreria.

Mas Primavera muda o feitiço que Malévola jogou e faz com que quando Aurora furasse o dedo ela ia apenas dormir, e um beijo doce a despertaria.

O teatro em si foi muito legal, o pessoal morreu de rir. Principalmente em cenas como essa:

Aurora (que era a ridícula da Jessica com uma peruca feia demais) estava no meio da floresta cantando.

**[/watch?v=8jkVKkh1ILw]**

Sim, ela estava cantando. Jessica no caso estava apenas _dublando_, mas a música original era muito estranha, e tipo, os bichos eram pessoas fantasias de bicho.

Mike era a coruja, Jacob um esquilo, duas meninas eram os passarinhos. E aí apareceu o Edward, ele era o príncipe Filipe.

Cara! Ele estava lindo demais! Bom, ele _**é **_lindo, mas estava mais lindo ainda!

Mas a partir daí eu comecei a não gostar mais do teatro. Jessica se jogava pra Edward de um jeito tão... Nojento...

Não tinha como não perceber que ela estava se aproveitando da situação.

Aí fui toda aquela história. Aurora se apaixona a primeira vista por Filipe, sem saber quem ele era, e vice versa. Malévola descobre onde Aurora está e faz com que ela fure o dedo, e ainda por cima prende Filipe.

As fadinhas vão lá e salvam Filipe, depois ele me mata. Quer dizer, mata a Malévola.

Nessa hora todo mundo se matou de rir também, porque eu, ela, a Malévola, se transforma em dragão. E nessa hora eu me escondo e quando volto to dentro daqueles dragões chineses, sabe?

**[http: //i296. photobucket. com/albums/mm198/beestream/ironia_do_destino/6anoa-ok. jpg]**

Eu estava na ponta e mais uns figurantes atrás. Então Filipe "me" mata com uma espada e vai salvar Aurora.

A partir desse momento eu quis matar alguém! Alguém não, aquela infeliz da Jessica!

Aurora estava deitada na cama e Filipe chega e lhe dá um beijo. Nos ensaios eles só fingiam um beijo, mas na hora Jessica o beijou de verdade. Eu estava atrás do palco assistindo escondida a peça, e de longe eu vi quando ela enfiou a sua língua na boca dele.

_Vacaa!_

E o pior... Ele não fez nada! Ele continuou a beijando! Na frente de todo mundo, comigo vendo, com James vendo...

Não aguentei ver tudo aquilo e voltei pro camarim.

— Idiota! Vaca! Filha de uma...

Falei um _pequeno_ palavrão que foi encoberto pelas palmas.

Me troquei o mais rápido que pude e fui pro meu quarto. Entrei no banheiro e fui tirar o resto de maquiagem que eu tinha, e então ouvi Jessica e Lauren entrando no quarto.

— E aí, como foi? — Perguntou Lauren.

— Ah! Eu preciso mesmo falar? O beijo dele é uma delicia! _Ele_ é uma delicia! Não sei porque ele ainda está com aquela esquisita da Swan!...

— Eu também não sei. A garota não tem nada de interessante, nada mesmo! Totalmente sem graça e feia! Eu sou muito mais você!

— E você não sabe o que ele disse após o teatro!

— O que ele disse?

— Disse "Jess, por que você fez isso?". Mas eu sei muito bem que ele disse isso só pra disfarçar, porque você viu como ele retribuiu o beijo, não viu?

— Vi sim! De longe eu tava vendo as línguas de vocês...

Não aguentei ficar mais dentro do banheiro.

Quando saí fui direto até Jéssica.

— Sua vaca! — Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Jessica fez uma cara de ofendida e olhou pra Lauren, e em seguida as duas começaram a rir.

E aí eu não aguentei. Dei um empurrão em Lauren que voou longe e um tapa na cara de Jessica.

— Sua piranhaa! — Gritou Jessica puxando meu cabelo.

Dei um soco na sua boca e outro no osso da bochecha. Na mesma hora sua boca ficou sangrando e sua bochecha ficou roxa.

Estava levantando o braço pra dar outro soco quando alguém segurou meu braço.

— Me solta! — Gritei. E só depois me virei pra ver quem era.

Era a diretora.

Mordi a boca e abaixei o braço.

— Não vou nem perguntar o que está acontecendo aqui porque eu já sei. — Disse ela. — Senhorita Stanley, duas semanas de detenção e vá já pra enfermaria! Senhorita Swan venha comigo até minha sala.

A segui até a diretoria.

Como ela sabia que estávamos brigando lá em cima?

— Eu fui até o seu quarto pra deixar a senhorita Stanley de detenção pelo beijo que ela deu no senhor Cullen no teatro. Afinal não é permitido esse tipo de _manifestação _em teatros, aquilo não estava no script!

— O Edward também ficou de detenção?

— Não. Na hora ele ficou sem reação, porque não tinha como ele a jogar pra longe também. E bem, eu te entendo... Jessica mereceu apanhar. Mas se você disser que eu falei isso pra alguém eu vou negar até a morte!

— Tá legal! — Disse rindo.

— Agora faça uma cara triste e espalhe pra todo mundo que eu te deixei com mais três semanas de detenção.

— Sim senhora! — Fiz uma continência e saí da sua sala.

— Bella! — Edward veio correndo até mim. — Aquilo que aconteceu no teatro foi totalmente...

— Ridículo?

— É! E...

— Não vai acontecer de novo?

— É! E eu gosto...

— Só de mim e não dela?

— É! E por favor...

— Não quer que eu fique brava com você?

— É!

O empurrei até o refeitório.

— Tá tudo bem... — Falei o abraçando. — Já dei uma surra nela...

— Sério?!

— É! E...

— Ela tá na enfermaria?!

— É! E... Tá tudo bem... Agora...

— Que bom!

Ele então me beijou.

Estava tudo tão perfeito!

Maravilhosamente bem...

Mas o que é bom dura pouco...

...

* * *

**Heey!**

**Desculpem a demora eu postar!**

**Como eu disse, eu precisava de inspiração...**

**E tipo, esse capítulo foi bem chato de escrever, porque a única coisa de interessante que acontece é a briga das duas no final...**

**Bom, mas enfim consegui terminar de escrever.**

**Se der tudo certo no final de semana vou escrever o próximo do FOGO E GELO e mais um dessa.**

**Mas então, o próximo já vai ser o inicio das coisas tensas...**

**Mas a parte **_**super tensão **_**vai começar a partir do capítulo 28, e vai até o 34 (detalhe que todos esses capítulos serão do mesmo dia, O DIA TENSO!).**

**Mas eu não vou contar spoiller! =x**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amo! S2**

Beta maravilhosa aquii :D  
**Tudo bem, eu sei que é feio mas eu **_**tenho **_**que dizer! ESSA JESSICA É UMA VACA !  
Pronto, soltei. Me sinto até mais leve *o***

Hum, é isso ae, povo. Mandem reviews e façam duas pessoas felizes *O*  
Beijinhos pra vocês!

*Isa

PS: É a beta linda de vocês que está postando, pq a autora está no curso :D


	28. 27 MAIS UM CORPO

**27- MAIS UM CORPO**

Passou aquela semana e chegou domingo. Acordei, me arrumei e fui pra detenção.

— Bom dia, coisa linda! — Disse me sentando ao lado de Edward.

Ele teve que freqüentar pela segunda vez a detenção porque tinha entrado no banheiro feminino pra pedir desculpas a mim pelo mal entendido.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele sorrindo. — Estou vendo que alguém está de bom humor!

— Estou sim! Está tudo tão perfeito! Parece um sonho!... Espero que continue assim...!

Quando deu o horário de almoço fomos juntos pro refeitório, e só pela cara das pessoas deu pra perceber. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

— O que tá acontecendo? — Perguntei a Alice.

— Parece que mais alguém sumiu. — Falou ela.

— E pelo que eu entendi foi um cara. — Disse Emmett.

— Um cara? — Perguntei confusa.

— É! Tão dizendo que é o Mike Newton. — Falou Emmett.

— O quê? — Quase gritei. — Como assim?

Me levantei da mesa e fui até a sala da diretora. Lá dentro estava apenas o detetive Marrone e alguns policiais.

— Detetive, eu... — Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida.

— O que você quer saber, Swan? — Perguntou o detetive.

— É verdade o que estão falando? O Mike sumiu mesmo? Mas como isso foi acontecer? Quero dizer, não tinham policiais a todo tempo na escola? E por que um garoto sumiu? Isso é totalmente fora do MO*!

_**[MO= Modus Operandi. Modo de operação]**_

— Realmente não sei, Swan. Nós estávamos fazendo vigília nos portões e ninguém passou por lá. Mas não tem como controlar os muros. Agora o mais estranho foi que é um garoto que sumiu, e não uma garota.

— Pois é! Realmente muito estranho!

— Nossa suspeita é que ele está envolvido nisso.

— O Mike?Envolvido? Nisso? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

— E sair matando garotas morenas faz sentido pra você?

— Mas porque logo _ele_ faria isso?

— Por que qualquer um faria isso?

— Faz tempo que ele sumiu?

— Os boatos são de que ele sumiu ontem, mas apenas hoje perceberam.

— Como assim? Que amigos lindos ele tinha hein?!...

— Já procuramos em toda escola, dentro e fora e nada.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido...

Fiquei ali abobalhada por uns segundos, depois voltei pro refeitório.

— Bella! Você tem que parar com isso!! — Esbravejou Alice.

— O que? — Perguntei confusa.

— Parar com isso de tudo que acontece você corre atrás pra descobrir novidades! Deixa isso pra lá! Por que ficar querendo saber os detalhes?! Assim você nunca vai conseguir viver...!

— Tá legal. — Choraminguei. — Não vou mais perguntar nada ao detetive. Prometo.

— Que ótimo! — Disse ela dando um sorriso amarelo.

Ficamos o resto do dia juntos. Bateu o sinal pro toque de recolher e fomos pro quarto. Mas após apagarem as luzes a diretora não nos chamou pro refeitório. Provavelmente não tinham achado o corpo ainda.

Acordei no dia seguinte, me arrumei e fui com as meninas tomar café.

Tudo estava absolutamente normal, ninguém tinha noticias de Mike.

Fomos pra aula e eu fiquei totalmente desconcentrada. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no porque daquilo tudo.

Uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Era James quem estava matando as garotas.

Mas, o que o Mike tem a ver com isso? Será que ele descobriu alguma coisa e James o matou?

Será que ele ajudava James, e James achou que não precisava mais de seus "serviços"?

Será que James matou ele só pra confundir os policiais?

Será que....

— Isabella! — Esbravejou Edward no meio da aula. — Eu conheço essa carinha. Pode parar com isso!

— Parar com isso o quê? — Me fiz de desentendida.

— Para de ficar pensando sobre _aquele _assunto.

— Mas não dá pra parar de pensar...

— _Pare_ de pensar no que aconteceu. Você sempre se envolve muito e isso te deixa maluca!

— Desculpa, eu não consigo não pensar sobre isso. Não estou entendo o que está acontecendo... E por mais que eu pense não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

— Então pelo menos _tente_ não pensar nisso, ta legal? Pense em mim!** [Pense em mim, chore por mim, liga pra mim não não liga pra ele... Pra ele... Não chore por ele...haushasuhsuahus]**

Dei um sorriso chocho e tentei parar de pensar naquilo. Mas não consegui por muito tempo porque quando chegou o horário de almoço...

Quando entrei no refeitório e vi toda aquela agitação tudo ficou claro.

— Swan, na minha sala. — Disse a diretora.

A encarei confusa, mas a segui até sua sala.

Lá estavam um casal, provavelmente os pais de Mike, e o detetive.

A diretora chamou os dois pra conversar em outra sala e eu fiquei lá na sala com o detetive.

— Eu posso saber porque estou aqui? — Perguntei.

— Pedi a diretora que a chamasse. Sente-se.

Me sentei e fiquei o encarando.

— Acharam o corpo. — Disse ele simplesmente.

— É?

— Sim. Ele foi encontrado a cinquenta quilômetros da escola.

— Tudo isso?

— Sim. E o MO é totalmente diferente. Ele foi morto com um tiro na boca.

— Meu Deus...

— E junto dele estavam alguns pertences das garotas que foram assassinadas...

— O que??

— Um relógio e uma pulseira. Foi ele, Swan. Ele quem matou as garotas. No mínimo se arrependeu do que fez e resolveu se matar.

— Mas...

Era muita informação pra um dia só. Mike era o _serial killer_? Ele se matou por remorso?

— Pedi pra te chamar não apenas pra te contar o que vem acontecido, mas pra te fazer umas perguntas.

— Que perguntas?

— Você conhecia o garoto, não é? Ele era violento?

— Não! Absolutamente não... Ele era uma pessoa normal, quase era invisível na verdade.

— Talvez tenha sido por isso... Ele quis se engrandecer... E ele tinha amigos?

— O único que eu conheço era o Jacob.

— Jacob? Eles dividem o quarto?

— Acho que sim... Sei lá. Mas por que? Acha que o Jacob pode estar envolvido também?

— Pode ser. Bom, de qualquer forma obrigado pelas informações, pode sair agora.

Saí da sala da diretora e voltei pro refeitório.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Edward.

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido, até sobre a parte da possibilidade de Jacob ser seu ajudante.

Ainda estávamos almoçando quando vi Jacob entrar na sala da diretora. Ele ficou bons minutos lá e quando saiu estava bem abalado.

A escola voltou a ficar com um ambiente pesado, todos estavam tristes pelo que tinha acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam aliviados.

Passaram-se quatro semanas.

Quatro semanas estranhas. As duas primeiras passaram quase parando, nada de mais aconteceu.

As duas últimas foram as mais tensas, já que o detetive e todos os policias tinham ido embora!

Eles disseram que o caso tinha sido encerrado, e que não tinha mais motivo pra continuar lá.

Mas eu sabia que não tinha NADA encerrado! James ainda estava lá! Eles não podiam sair assim! Mas saíram...

Era a ultima semana de novembro, o clima de natal já tinha chegado, e praticamente todo mundo tinha esquecido que um dia teve assassinatos em série na escola.

Todos menos eu...

Como eu poderia me esquecer sabendo que James ainda está lá, e que _eu_ posso ser a próxima?

— Preparadas pra amanhã? — Perguntou Alice.

Era sábado, estávamos no horário de janta conversando sobre o que iríamos fazer no domingo.

— Estou preparadíssima! Mal vejo a hora de poder comprar roupas novas! — Disse Rosalie toda feliz.

— Nem preciso dizer que preferiria ficar aqui na escola, né? — Bufei.

— Ah, Bella! Larga de ser anti social! Fazem dois meses que a gente não sai no domingo! Agora temos que aproveitar! — Disse Alice, quase vindo me bater.

— Tá legal! Vocês venceram, como sempre. — Choraminguei.

— Que foi Bella, por que não quer sair com a gente? — Cochichou Edward.

— Eu estou com medo. — Disse dando um sorriso de nervoso.

— Medo do que minha linda?

— Do que pode acontecer...

— Bella... Nada vai acontecer! Era o Mike, e ele está morto.

— Não... Não foi ele, ou não _apenas_ ele.

— Bella... Não foi o James, já foi comprovado que não foi ele.

— Edward, você não entende. Eu _sei_ que foi ele. O Mike pode ter o ajudado, sei lá, mas foi ele sim. Eu tenho certeza! Assim como eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser a próxima!

— Não fala bobagem! — Disse ele me dando um abraço apertado e beijando minha testa.

— É sério Edward! O que levaria o Mike a matar aquelas garotas?

— Eu sei lá... Mas...

— E o que levaria James a fazer aquilo?

— Você...?

— Justamente! EU! Aquilo foi só o começo, ele me quer morta também!

— Bella! Para de falar isso!

— Edward, calcula comigo... James só matou morenas dos olhos castanhos... E como eu sou?

— Também é morena e também tem os olhos castanhos...

— Ele fez isso pra me assustar... Pra dizer que eu vou ser a próxima... Com elas ele só se "divertiu", mas comigo ele vai fazer coisa pior... E agora que os policiais não estão aqui...

— Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você! Eu te prometo! Mas como pode ter sido ele, como ele levou os corpos pra fora da escola?

— Eu tenho uma suposição. Ele seduzia as garotas, e as levava pra algum lugar dentro da escola, algum lugar no térreo, só não sei aonde.

— E aí?

— Lá ele a amarrava, se aproveitava dela, e depois usava a janela pra ir até o lado de fora da escola e despejar o corpo.

— Mas não revistaram a escola inteira?

— Sim, mas ele não é idiota, ele não deve ter deixado nenhuma pista...

— E o Mike?

— Acho que ele deve ter ajudo James, mas quando ele viu que o Mike não estava mais tendo utilidade o matou e deixou as provas dos crimes com ele. Afinal, por que o Mike se matou? Nunca que iam descobrir que foi ele!

— Eu também achei isso estranho...

— Pois é... Provavelmente foi ele quem seqüestrou a segunda garota, porque James estava na detenção naquele dia.

— Que filho da...

— Truta! — Disse sorrindo.

— Bella... Eu te prometo aqui, na frente de todos, eu não vou deixar que NADA aconteça com você. Nada!

Dei um sorriso chocho e o abracei.

Bateu o sinal pro toque de recolher e fomos pro quarto. Me troquei e fui dormir.

Ou melhor, tentei dormir...

Domingo...

Primeiro domingo sem nenhum policial por perto...

Primeiro de dois meses que vamos poder sair...

James ainda está na escola...

Pensando em tudo aquilo fui conseguir dormir quando já eram quatro da manhã.

* * *

_**Heeey!!**_

_**Demorei muito né?! Sorry!**_

_**Minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo nessas ultimas semanas... :S**_

_**Mas aqui estamos nós again!**_

_**Vou continuar postando toda terça! =D**_

_**Mas ai que tristeeeee!!!**_

_**ESSE DOMINGO [na FIC, no caso] é praticamente o ultimo dia!!**_

_**Tipo, até o capítulo 34 [mais ou menos] vai ser tudo nesse dia!**_

_**Ê dia longo!**_

_**Ê dia tenso!**_

_**Então vai ser assim...**_

_**Minha velocidade vai depender da quantidade de reviews...**_

_**Tá nas mãos de vocês... Capitulo rápido [antes das terças] =bastantes reviews...**_

_**Mas como eu sou muito bondosa se tiver pouca review eu vou postar na terça normal... =D**_

_**Bom, é isso aí!**_

_**Beijoss!!**_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**S2**_

Beta aquii :DDD  
**Oiee, pessoas bonitas *o*  
Passando rapidinho só pra dizer que eu tenho medo da Bella! Ela é tipo, quase uma filha do Reid*. HSUAHSUHASUHAUHSUHAHS  
Beijinhos pra vocês!  
Mandem reviews! :DDD**

*Spencer Reid: Personagem da equipe que trabalha para desvendar _**serial killers **_**na série Criminal Minds. Ele é lindo, e super, super, tipo, SUPER inteligente. *-***

*Isa


	29. 28 SURPRESA NADA AGRADAVEL

**28 – SURPRESA NADA AGRADÁVEL**

Acordei no domingo atordoada. Sabe quando você tem um mal pressentimento?... Eu estava mais ou menos assim... Eu não tinha tido uma visão, como naquele filme premonição 4, onde o garoto viu tudo que ia acontecer, que no final todo mundo ia morrer. Mas eu sabia que James ia fazer alguma coisa nesse domingo. Não sabia o que exatamente, mas algo ele faria.

Levantei da cama, tomei banho e fui colocar uma roupa simples.

— Bella! Onde você vai com essa roupa? — Questionou Alice.

— Tomar café?... — Respondi sem não entender bem o porque da pergunta.

— Mas nós vamos sair hoje! — Esbravejou ela.

— É! Nós vamos sair hoje! Vamos comprar muita roupa! — Disse Rosalie super animada.

— Mas depois eu coloco uma roupa melhor. Eu sempre me sujo quando vou comer. — Disse sem graça.

— Eu tenho um babador aqui, você quer? — Brincou Rosalie.

Mostrei a língua pra ela e então fomos juntas até o refeitório.

— Bom dia! — Disse Edward me dando um selinho.

— Bom dia. — Respondi o abraçando.

— Que carinha é essa? — Questionou ele.

— Nada não. — Menti. — Só estou com sono, e me sentindo estranha por ter um domingo que eu não tenha que ir pra detenção.

— É verdade! Praticamente desde o primeiro domingo você ficou indo na detenção.

— Teve uma pessoa que me pediu cola no meio da aula e me fez ir pra detenção logo na segunda semana... — Disse franzindo a testa.

Edward deu um sorriso forçado e me abraçou.

— Você me ama mesmo assim? — Perguntou ele no meu ouvido.

— Vou pensar no seu caso... — Respondi e depois comecei a rir. — Claro que sim!

Tomamos café conversando sobre o que faríamos.

— E aí, todo mundo pronto? — Perguntou Jasper. — Podemos ir?

Olhei pra ele e dei uma risada forçada.

— Eu só tenho que trocar de roupa. — Respondi me levantando da mesa. — Cinco minutos e eu estou de volta.

— Você quer que eu ajude a escolher sua roupa? — Perguntou Alice com os olhos brilhando.

— Obrigada mesmo Alice, mas não precisa.

— Ah... — Falou ela fazendo bico.

Me levantei e fui até o quarto.

Abri a cômoda e comecei a fuçar. Eu nunca tinha muita roupa, e como sempre usávamos só o uniforme as poucas que sobraram estavam com cheiro de mofo.

— E agora? — Cochichei a mim mesma.

Achei então uma roupa que tinha ganhado de Reneé e nunca tinha usado. Era um calça branca bem colada, e uma blusa preta de alça com brilhinhos prata.

Coloquei a roupa, e mesmo tendo ganhado há anos ela ainda servia certinho em mim.

Agora o dilema seria achar uma sandália que combinasse. Depois de procurar muito achei a sandália que minha mãe tinha comprado pra eu usar com essa roupa.

Na verdade eu não guardava boas recordações dela, porque minha mãe tinha comprado pra eu passar o dia dos namorados com James, detalhe que ela comprou a roupa muito antes de ser o dia. E aí eu terminei com ele, praticamente fugi da minha cidade e nunca coloquei essa roupa.

Mas agora não importava, afinal estava aparentemente tudo bem...

Depois de me trocar fui até o banheiro me maquiar. Sim! Me maquiar! **(nota da beta intrometida: é, as coisas mudam; só a sadia continua \o/)**

Nem eu estava acreditando que eu estava fazendo isso... Mas eu estava!

Passei lápis de olho, rímel, sombra e gloss. Deixei o cabelo solto, coloquei as lentes e fui sair do banheiro.

Estaquei na porta.

Sentado na minha cama mexendo no meu celular estava _James._

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Questionei com a voz já trêmula de agonia.

— Bom dia pra você também. — Disse ele sem desviar o olhar do celular.

Continuei o encarando sem conseguir me mexer do lugar.

O que eu deveria fazer? Correr? Gritar?

— É um belo domingo, não acha? — Disse ele olhando pra janela.  
Lá fora chovia como sempre.

— Pena que não vamos aproveitar tudo isso. — Ele disse agora olhando pra mim.

Quando ele me encarou se levantou da cama e veio em minha direção.

— Você está linda! — Disse ele acariciando meu cabelo. — É uma pena mesmo que seu _namoradinho_ não vai te ver assim...

— Você não vai fazer nada com ele!! — Gritei.

— Shii. — Fez ele colocando o dedo indicador nos meus lábios pra que eu não falasse nada. — Vai depender de você, Bella...

— O que eu tenho que fazer pra que... Não aconteça nada com ele?

— Muito simples. — Falou ele me dando um beijo no queixo. — Você não vai com eles. Vai ficar aqui, comigo.

Engoli seco.

— Como assim? — Perguntei.

— Bella... Você sabe o que eu fiz com aquelas garotas, e sabe muito bem que eu acabaria com ele em dois minutos se eu quiser... Então é muito simples... Ou você fica, ou ele morre.

Eu conhecia James bem o suficiente pra saber que ele não estava blefando.

— Está bem. — Respondi por fim.

Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que foi culpa minha de ter acontecido alguma coisa com Edward.

— O que você quer que eu faça agora? — Perguntei.

— Você vai pegar seu celular e vai ligar pra Alice, vai dizer que está... Com cólica, mulheres sempre usam essa desculpa. Vai dizer que vai ficar aqui, e se ela ou qualquer um insistir em ficar você não vai deixar.

— Tá legal.

Peguei o celular e liguei pra Alice.

— Alô, Bella?

— Alice... Você nem acredita... Eu estava me arrumando quando de repente — James me encarou franzindo o cenho pensando que eu ia falar sobre ele. — me deu um cólica tão grande...

— Sério? Que chato!

— Pois é! Então eu nem vou com vocês...

— Ah não! Para! Toma um remédio, daqui a pouco passa...

— Sério Alice... Estou totalmente indisposta...

— Ah não! Sem você não vai ter graça!

— Desculpa Alice, mas se divirta bastante por mim!

— Sério mesmo que você não vem?

— Sério...

— Então tá... Não vai ser a mesma coisa...

— Desculpa...

— E melhoras pra você.

— Valeu.

Desliguei o telefone e o joguei na cama.

— Boa menina. — Disse James acariciando minha bochecha. — Agora você vai escrever um bilhete avisando que melhorou e que saiu.

— Como?

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar sozinha? Você vem comigo! Mas quando eles chegarem e perceberem que você sumiu vão fazer bagunça, então você vai deixar um bilhete dizendo que saiu.

Estava tremendo feito vara verde até a ponta do pé.

Escrevi o bilhete e deixei em cima da cama.

— Pra onde você vai me levar? — Questionei.

— Pra onde eu levei todas as outras.

Ele então segurou meu pulso e me puxou pra fora do quarto. Como era domingo não tinha ninguém nos corredores.

Fomos até o refeitório. Lá só tinham duas pessoas, que eram dois garotos tendo umas atitudes meio estranhas, se é que você me entende...

Passamos por eles e eles nem nos viram, entramos então em outro prédio. Não era nem o prédio dos dormitórios das meninas, nem o dos meninos, era o dos funcionários.  
Andamos por vários lugares estranhos, até chegarmos num lugar que era quase um porão. As janelas eram altas e velhas, e dentro do lugar tinham caixas e mais caixas de tranqueiras.

James me puxou pra dentro do quarto, e nem trancou a porta. Então das duas a uma, ou ele já ia me matar, ou então ia me amarrar.

Por sorte, ou não, foi a segunda opção.

Do teto vinham duas correntes de ferro que na ponta tinham algemas, e no chão a mesma coisa, ou seja, eu ia ficar presa de um jeito que não conseguiria nem mudar de posição.

— Não, agora não. — Disse James quando percebeu que eu estava olhando pra aquilo. — Você vai ser uma boa menina?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Então sente aqui. — Disse ele mostrando uma cadeira.

Fiquei o encarando confusa.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntei.

— Não vai doer. — Disse ele sorrindo. — Não _muito._

* * *

**Meninas, vocês nem sabem o trabalho que deu pra conseguir escrever...**

**Essa semana é semana de prova, e os professores passaram tantos trabalhos também...**

**Eu odeio a ETEC! ****Hsauhsushushu**

**Zuando...**

**Mas e aí, gostaram do capítulo? Do mal né?!**

**Hsaushuahsuauhs**

**Então já sabem né?**

**Muitas reviews = Capítulos rápidos! (y')**

**Beijão pra vocês!**

**S2**

Beta linda e super pontual aqui :DD  
**Oeee, bagulho tenso³! Tenso, tenso, tenso, muito tensoo! =S'  
Nem conto pra vocês que eu sei o que vai acontecer no próximo... E nem é uma coisa muito boa. Nada boa, no geral. Realmente ruim.  
Mas, enfim. Mais reviews, mais capítulos. Sem spoilers a mais :)  
Beijinhos ;*  
*Isa**


	30. 29 MAL PRESSENTIMENTO

**29- Mal pressentimento**

_..._ _sente aqui. — Disse ele mostrando uma cadeira._

_Fiquei o encarando confusa._

— _O que você vai fazer? — Perguntei._

— _Não vai doer. — Disse ele sorrindo. — __Não muito__..._

Me sentei na cadeira e continuei o encarando. O que ele iria fazer?

.

**Alguns minutos antes...**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

— Gente, tenho um noticia ruim pra dar. — Disse Alice após desligar o celular. — A Bella não vem com a gente.

— O que? Por quê? Como assim? — Indaguei.

— Ela disse que está com cólica, e indisposta. — Respondeu ela.

— Poxa, mas que chato. — Falou Emmett. — Isso deve ser ruim, quando a Rose tá assim fica toda encolhida... — Ele então começou a rir.

— Não tem graça Emm! — Bufou Rosalie. — Isso é ruim mesmo, não é frescura não.

— Bom, então vamos indo senão vamos nos atrasar. — Disse Jasper.

Como isso foi acontecer do nada? Como ela nem veio aqui _me_ avisar, apenas ligou pra Alice?

Todos então começaram a se levantar, mas eu continuei sentado.

— E aí Edward, você não vem? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Não. — Respondi. — Isso está tão estranho... — Falei, mas ninguém ouviu.

— Ah Edward! Faça-me o favor! A Bella já não vai, se você não for aí acaba de vez o passeio! — Esbravejou Rosalie.

— Sem contar que é apenas uma cólica, daqui a pouco ela está melhor. — Falou Alice. Ela então veio pra mais perto de mim e falou no meu ouvido. — E não vai se esquecer de comprar aquela aliança, hein?!

Eu já tinha até esquecido...

— Sério, eu não vou mesmo. — Falei ainda sentado.

— Gente, deixa ele. — Disse Emmett me dando um abraço. — Ele quer ficar sozinho com a namorada, se é que vocês me entendem...

— Não é nada disso! — Protestei.

— Ah, claro... — Ironizou Emmett. — Por qual motivo então você quer ficar no domingo, dia em que a escola está vazia, na escola com a sua namorada?...

Todos então começaram a zombar dizendo que íamos aproveitar a situação.

Por um segundo até pensei nessa hipótese, mas não...

Eu queria ficar porque achava que algo estava errado.

— Edward, só não esquece de usar camisinha tá?! — Disse Emmett rindo.

— Cala a boca! Eu não vou fazer nada! — Falei também rindo daquela situação constrangedora.

— Então vamos com a gente, Mané! — Disse Jasper.  
— Tá! Vocês venceram! — Me levantei da mesa. — Mas já vou avisando que não vou voltar muito tarde.

— Beleza. — Disseram eles, então fomos pro estacionamento da escola pegar nossos carros.

Eu, Jasper e Emmett fomos no meu carro e Alice e Rosalie foram no carro da Alice.

Fomos até uma cidade vizinha que era maior e tinha um shopping.

Enquanto os garotos foram na lan house e as garotas numa loja de roupa fui até uma loja de alianças.

.

**Enquanto isso...**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

— Com você eu vou ser legal. — Disse James pegando outra cadeira e colocando perto de mim. — Sei que você deve ter umas perguntas, então eu vou ser legal e vou responder. Pode perguntar o que quiser. — Ele então se sentou na minha frente.

Eram sim muitas perguntas, mas de repente eu tinha esquecido até meu nome.

— Ah Bella... Assim você me mata de vergonha. Você era tão curiosa... Mas tudo bem, eu respondo suas perguntas sem você fazê-las.

**Ponto de Vista de James**

_***FlashBack***_

_Era um domingo, o domingo mais infeliz que eu já passara. Todos estavam felizes com seus amigos, namorados, e eu estava sozinho... Sem você. E mais do que isso, estava a vendo com outro!_

_Eu quis matá-lo, enfiar uma faca em seu baço. Mas depois me ocorreu que da outra vez matei Tyler e não adiantou nada, você encontrou outro._

_Então resolvi cortar o mal pela raiz._

_Fui até meu quarto e peguei uma faca. Iria até a detenção e ia cravar meu ódio em seu peito. Mas no meio do caminho vi uma garota. Ela estava no prédio dos garotos, saindo do quarto de um deles._

— _Oi. — Disse a garota quando viu que eu a encarava._

_Sua voz, seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus olhos... _

— _Minha Bella. — Falei enquanto me aproximava dela._

_Coloquei a faca no bolso antes que ela visse e a levei comigo._

— _Eu conheço um lugar bacana. — Disse ela._

_Ela então me trouxe até aqui. Chegando aqui ela me fez sentar e começou a se despir._

_Ficamos a tarde quase inteira aqui._

— _Por que você fez isso comigo, Bella? — Questionei enquanto nos vestíamos._

— _Isso o que seu maluco?_

— _Não me chame de maluco. — Disse a segurando mais forte pelo ombro._

— _Você está me machucando! — Esbravejou ela._

_Então eu sorri._

— _Prometo que a dor não vai ser intensa, durará apenas uns segundos._

_Ela então se desesperou e quis gritar, mas antes que ela fizesse peguei seu pescoço com as mãos e o apertei._

_Fiquei apertando até ter certeza que ela estava morta. Depois peguei a camisinha que tínhamos usado e coloquei dentro de um saco plástico, mais tarde joguei fora no lixo do pátio._

_Olhei pra ela e mais do que nunca ela era minha Bella. A deixei ali no chão e corri pro quarto. Peguei então a fita que comprei pra me lembrar de você, e o batom que roubei de você também pra não te esquecer._

_Passei o batom em sua boca e coloquei a fita em seu cabelo._

— _Linda._

_Usei a janela pra sair e deixei o corpo embaixo da ponte, pois sabia que os policias não iam demorar a chegar. Fui pro meu quarto e fiquei lá._

_***/FlashBack***_

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

— _Você é um monstro!_ — Rosnei.

James sorriu e colocou as mãos nos meus joelhos.

— Eu te amo. — Disse ele subindo suas mãos pela minha coxa.

Segurei suas mãos pra que elas parassem, mas não pararam.

— James! Para! — Gritei.

Sua mão direita então saiu da minha coxa e foi pra minha garganta.

— Fique quieta! — Disse ele franzindo o cenho.

Larguei sua outra mão que estava minha coxa e ele também largou a que estava no meu pescoço.

— E quanto ao Mike? — Perguntei. Talvez se ele continuasse contando as histórias iria me deixar em paz.

— Ah... Aquele bosta... — Disse ele rindo. — Desde quando vim pra essa escola, uns dois dias depois que você veio, nós fizemos amizade. Ele era bem parecido comigo, sabe?

— Credo...

— O que foi que disse?

— Nada. Continue.

— Eu contei pra ele o que tinha feito com essa garota, como era mesmo seu nome?...

— Lucy...

— Isso! Eu percebi que ele ficou interessado em ajudar, então propus um acordo. No segundo domingo ele quem pegou a garota, mas por azar ela não queria vir, ele teve um trabalhinho mais ou menos pra trazê-la pra cá. — Disse ele rindo.

— Com a segunda foi melhor. — Continuou ele. — Ela era minha Bella perfeita! Depois de nos aproveitarmos dela até o entardecer eu a matei, mas como os policiais estavam já fazendo ronda tive mais dificuldade em despejar o corpo.

— Meu Deus...

— Mas aí o Mike pirou! Ele queria continuar pegando garotas com os policias aqui! Aí tive que dar um jeito nele... Mas vai me dizer que você não sabia que era eu?...

— Eu sempre soube... Só não tinha como provar...

— Eu sabia! — Disse ele acariciando meu queixo. — Você sempre foi inteligente...

Ele então se levantou da cadeira e veio pro meu lado querendo me beijar. Me levantei também e me afastei dele.

— Você disse que seria uma boa menina... — Disse ele se aproximando de mim me encurralando na parede.

— James, por... — Antes de eu terminar a frase ele me prensou na parede e me beijou.

Tentei me livrar de seus braços, mas quanto mais eu tentava mais ele me apertava. Meu braço já estava doendo, então desisti e fiquei parada.

Mas ele não queria que eu não lutasse, então começou a passar a mão em mim. Senti sua mão em minha bunda me puxando pra ainda mais perto dele.

Comecei a me debater, mas ele novamente me pegou pelo pescoço.

— Bella, não me provoque! — Disse ele cerrando os dentes.

Suas mãos então subiram por dentro da minha blusa, mas não deixei que ele continuasse. Dei uma cotovelada em seu nariz e tentei correr.

Essa foi a primeira idiotice.

James me pegou, literalmente, pelos cabelos e me puxou de volta. Caí no chão e bati a cabeça.

Me levantei mas ainda estava meio tonta.

Novamente ele veio pra cima de mim, agora já abrindo o botão da minha calça.

Em menos de meio segundo ele já tinha conseguido e estava abrindo a sua calça.

Então fiz a segunda coisa idiota, dei um chute em suas partes baixas e corri.

Ou melhor, tentei correr. Novamente antes de eu sequer dar três passos em direção a porta James me pegou, mas dessa vez ele não teve dó e me deu um soco no queixo.

Caí no chão e apaguei.

**Enquanto isso...**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

As garotas já tinham comprado a loja de roupas e de sapatos inteira. Eu já não aguentava mais ficar lá.

— Alice, acho que eu já vou.

— Já? Mas Edward, a gente ainda vai no Mc Donalds!

— Eu não estou com fome.

— Comprou a aliança pelo menos?

— Comprei sim.

— Ah... Mas você tem que ir agora mesmo?

— Eu estou com um mal pressentimento...

— Ai credo! Bate na madeira!

— É sério Alice, e enquanto eu não voltar pra escola e não a ver bem eu não vou sossegar.

— Tá legal, tudo bem... Vai lá, seu paranóico!

Dei um beijo em Alice, me despedi do pessoal, que continuou me zuando por eu voltar mais cedo, e fui pegar meu carro no estacionamento.

* * *

**Heey!  
Meninas, me desculpem... Eu avisei que ia ficar tenso...  
E o pior... Esse foi o capítulo light, os próximos vão ficar ainda pior!  
Então quem tem problema no coração melhor não continuar lendo...hsauashuashu**

**MuitoS obrigadoS pelaS reviewS! Amei todas!! =D"  
Aliás, amo vocês! *-*  
Bjaaum e até terça! (y)**

Beta aqui :D  
**FATO: Esse capítulo é horrível. Bem que a Dé me avisou, mas eu achei que ela estava exagerando. Sem maldade, traumatizante.  
Aguardem o próximo. U.U'**


	31. 30 O COMEÇO DO FIM

**30- O COMEÇO DO FIM**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei e estava deitada no chão. Eu conseguia ouvir de longe o som de alguma música, mas não conseguia nem me mexer nem se quer abrir os olhos.

— Não sabia que você era tão sensível, amor. — Ouvi James dizer de longe.

Forcei os olhos e eles abriram, então me sentei.

James estava do outro lado da sala ouvindo musica em seu celular e almoçando.

— Quanto tempo eu...?

— Você ficou desacordada umas duas horas querida. Eu não quis te acordar antes porque você estava tão linda dormindo...

O fuzilei com o olhar e me levantei do chão.

— Quer comer? — Perguntou ele.

Eu ia dizer que não. Estava até com fome, mas não estava com vontade de comer, mas minha barriga foi mais rápida e roncou.

— Eu imaginei que sim, então trouxe isso pra você.

James então me passou um saco de salgadinho e uma coca-cola de 600ml.

Eu não sei quando tinha mais medo dele, quando ele agia como um psicopata ou quando ele ficava "normal" como agora.

Me sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado e comi o salgadinho e tomei toda a coca.

— Que horas são? — Perguntei.

James me encarou sério.

— Pra que você quer saber?

E essa foi a terceira idiotice do dia.

James se levantou da cadeira que estava e ficou parado na minha frente.

— Já são 12 e 30.

Ele então se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Fiquei o encarando pra ver o que ele ia fazer.

James passou a mão no meu maxilar bem devagar enquanto beijava meu queixo.

— Você é linda!

E você tem sérios problemas mentais!

_Pensei_ mas não falei, tinha aprendido há algumas horas que a melhor maneira de lidar com James era fazendo o que ele queria.

Ele então começou a beijar meu pescoço, depois meu ombro.

— Bella... Eu te amo tanto...

Antes que eu notasse James estava me puxando da cadeira e me deixando em pé.

— Sabe uma coisa, Bella?...

— O que?

— Eu te conhecia antes de você me conhecer...

— Como?

— Eu te vi a primeira vez na praia, com uns amigos seus. Na hora eu me apaixonei por você, então te segui, descobri aonde você morava e depois me mudei pra casa ao lado.

— Hãn?

— Como hoje é o ultimo dia que vamos ficar juntos eu quero te contar toda a verdade.

— Tá...

— O seu amigo, Tyler... Depois que aconteceu tudo aquilo meu pai mudou algumas informações nos arquivos...

— Algumas informações?...

— Sim. Na certidão de óbito a causa da morte é de tuberculose.

— COMO?

— Ah, é a coisa mais fácil de se fazer, direto usam isso quando é alguém famoso. O cara morre de overdose e na certidão consta que ele morreu de câncer...

James então começou a rir, como se aquilo fosse engraçado.

— E tem outra coisa... Você foi internada numa clínica psiquiátrica...

— É?... Que mais, eu matei minha mãe também?...

— Não! — Disse ele rindo.

Ele então, de novo, me prensou na parede e me beijou.

Mas eu estava farta daquele joguinho que ele estava fazendo. Ele ia me matar? Ótimo, que matasse logo.

Não retribui o beijo e o empurrei pra longe.

Ele fechou a cara e apertou meu pescoço com a mão.

— Faça isso de uma vez! — Esbravejei.

— Já que você quer... — Falou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou pro outro lado da sala, onde tinham aquelas algemas nas correntes.

James então me prendeu lá, me deixando de um jeito que minhas pernas e braços ficavam abertas em forma de X, e deixando que eu só ficasse de pé.

Mas quando eu pensei que ele ia pegar uma faca, ou então colocar as mãos em volta do meu pescoço pra me matar igual as outras garotas, ele me beijou. Novamente não deixei.

— O que você está fazendo? — Esbravejei.

— Ué, o que eu ia fazer...

— Então me mate de uma vez...

— Quem disse que eu vou te matar agora? Eu não curto necrofilia...

Então me lembrei de um detalhe que tinha totalmente esquecido... Todas as garotas tinham sido abusadas...

— Não! — Gritei.

— Shii. — Fez ele colocando o dedo na minha boca. — Não vai doer nadinha... Talvez só um pouco... Ou simplesmente vai doer... — Ele então deu uma risadinha e começou a levantar minha blusa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acalmem-se meninas! Hsuhsaushushu... Sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando "cadê o Edward???", mas ele tá chegando...hsusahusuahsa... Ou não... =X...shusahushu  
Mas relaxem, o capítulo ainda não acabou... Só quis dar um sustinho....**

**Hsuhsauushhus**

**Consegui?? =D'**

**Bom, continuem a leitura aí... Hoho'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Cheguei na escola e não tinha ninguém em lugar nenhum. Parecia uma escola abandonada.

Liguei pro celular de Bella, tocou, tocou e ninguém atendeu.

Fui então pro seu quarto. Chegando lá vi seu celular em cima de sua cama e junto um bilhete.

"_Alice, resolvi ir ao shopping,  
eu melhorei agora.  
Estou comprando algo pro Edward  
com o dinheiro que me sobrou.  
Ele gosta de camisa de gola?  
Me ajudaria muito se achasse vocês  
ajude -o a se divertir sem mim._

Um beijo  
Bella"

Como assim? Ela não vai com a gente pra depois ir sozinha?... E depois nem liga pra gente avisando que vai pra lá... E ainda, larga o celular aqui?

Tudo isso está tão estranho...

Bella, cadê você?

Voltei pro refeitório e me sentei em uma mesa. Eu era o único ser vivo que estava lá, exceto umas formigas que estavam em cima da mesa.

Tinha pegado o bilhete e deixado no bolso, então fui lê-lo de novo.

E só aí que eu percebi!

"_**Alice**__, resolvi ir ao shopping,  
__**eu**__ melhorei agora.  
__**Estou**__ comprando algo pro Edward  
__**com**__ o dinheiro que me sobrou.  
__**Ele**__ gosta de camisa de gola?  
__**Me**__ ajudaria muito se achasse vocês  
__**ajude**__ -o a se divertir sem mim._

Um beijo  
Bella"

Ela estava correndo perigo, e eu estava sentado sem fazer nada!

Me levantei e saí correndo. Correndo? Mas pra onde?

Onde ela estava?

Mas aí lembrei do que ela tinha falado pra mim no sábado sobre James levar as garotas pra algum lugar dentro da escola...

Nos quartos não poderia ser... Então corri em direção ao prédio da administração. Estava em um dos corredores quando ouvi nitidamente alguém gritando "não!". Só podia ser ela!

Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção a sala que tinha vindo o som, foi quando eu vi Bella amarrada com correntes e James levantando sua blusa.

— Largue ela! — Grunhi.

— Ou o que? — Disse James beijando a sua barriga.

— Ou eu te mato!

Ele então me encarou e sorriu.

— Vem pra cima então. — Disse ele, e foi o que eu fiz.

(N/B: Momento totalmente inapropriado, mas eu ri com a frase de mano do James!!!!)

Dei um soco que pegou em seu nariz, mas depois ganhei um soco também, mas no olho.

Fiquei um pouco tonto, mas não desisti. Fui de novo pra cima dele.

Só que antes de eu me preparar pra lhe dar um soco ele meu deu um no maxilar, e aí fiquei mais tonto ainda e caí.

Senti quando ele me puxou e me fez sentar em uma cadeira, mas não tinha força de ir contra ele.

Então fui amarrado com os braços pra trás.

— Você achou mesmo que era mais rápido que eu? — Disse James rindo. — Além de mais lerdo é mais estúpido, mais fraco e mais idiota. Ela é minha! Sempre foi e sempre será!

Ele então levantou ainda mais a blusa dela, deixando a mostra seu sutiã.

— Agora veja o que eu faço com ela. — Disse ele sorrindo.

* * *

**Agora é sério, o capítulo acabou mesmo...**

**.**

**Agora eu quero review!!! =p'**

**Hushsauuashsa**

**Cara! Capítulo 30!**

**Cara! 540 reviews!!**

**Cara! Eu amo vocês! *-***

**Muito obrigada por tudo meninas...**

**FIC na reta final... Que triste...**

**Um grande beijo pra todas!!!**

**Amo vocês demais!!!!**

**S2**

Beta aqui [sem carinha feliz hoje, pq o capítulo tá tenso demais :S]

OMG! OMG! OMG!  
O James é mau. O Edward é lindo e tem ótimas intenções, mas não adiantou. Ahh, eu morri. Esse capítulo é muito, muito pior do que o outro. Do que todos os outros. Do que tudoo!!!!!!! *MORRE*

Reviews para tentar convencer essa autora má de postar um capítulo bonitinho e lindo, com um final feliz oO'

.Isa


	32. 31 ULTIMO FOLEGO

**31- ÚLTIMO FÔLEGO**

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Eu era mesmo um idiota!

Como eu pude ser tão estúpido a ponto de achar que conseguiria sozinho lidar com James!??!

Bella me avisou que ele era esperto, por que eu não fui ouvi-la?

Agora estou aqui, amarrado feito um idiota, enquanto ele faz o que quer!

Mas quando ele levantou sua blusa o ódio tomou conta de mim, e as poucas forças que me sobraram foram suficientes para eu conseguir me soltar daquela cadeira e ir pra cima dele.

Como James não esperava que eu me soltasse o primeiro soco foi certeiro, e quando acertei o primeiro ele enfraqueceu, e assim consegui dar o segundo, e terceiro.

Ele caiu no chão e eu comecei a chutá-lo. Como num filme descontei toda minha raiva nele, dando um chute em seu estomago para cada mal que ele tinha provocado.

— Esse foi por você ter matado o amigo da Bella. — Dei um chute. — Esse por ter a perseguido até aqui. — Mais um chute.

Ao todo foram uns vinte chutes.

Ele estava inconsciente no chão, pelo menos foi o que pareceu, então peguei as chaves do seu bolso e abri os cadeados que prendiam Bella.

— Bella, você está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Me desculpe por eu ser um idiota e não ter percebido desde o principio que tinha acontecido algo pra você não ter ido com a gente pro shopping!

— Eu estou bem. Ele não fez nada comigo... Quero dizer, nada de muito mal. Ele me bateu algumas vezes mas...

Dei mais um chute nele, mas agora no rosto.

— Seu filho da puta! — Gritei.

— Vamos embora daqui, Edward... Não agüento mais nem um segundo nesse lugar.

Dei um abraço forte nela enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo tanto, Bella! Eu não conseguiria viver sem você!

— Eu também te amo, Edward! Eu conseguiria menos ainda!

Então dei um beijo nela.

Ouvi então James se mexendo. Ia lhe dar mais um chute, mas então quando olhei pra ele vi que ele estava segurando um revolver.

Na raiva de bater nele eu nem tinha visto o revolver em seu bolso.

— Merda. — Grunhi.

— Agora você vai pagar caro, seu bosta! — Disse James se levantando. **(n/b: a Bee está palavrônica hoje :O)**

Parecia até que a surra que ele tinha levado não tinha causado nenhum dano a ele.

— Numa briga ganha não quem bate mais... Mas quem agüenta mais apanhar. — Disse ele engatilhando o revolver.

Bella então ficou na minha frente, na tentativa de não deixar que ele me matasse.

— Bella, saia da frente! — Esbravejou James.

— É a mim que você quer! — Disse ela.

— Sim, isso é verdade. — Falou ele. — A minha intenção era vê-lo sofrer quando descobrisse que você estava morta. Mas agora eu não posso mais deixá-lo vivo.

— Faça o que você quiser comigo, mas não o machuque!... Por favor!... — Implorou Bella.

— Não! — Esbravejei. — Não encoste nela! Me mate agora!

— Ah! Como o amor é lindo...! — Zombou James. — Me poupem! Você! — Disse ele apontando o revólver pra mim. — Ali. — Ele indicou a corrente que estava com as algemas. — Quero te dar um tiro certeiro na cara pra estragar o velório. E você Bella, fique sentadinha ali. — Ele então mostrou a cadeira que a poucos minutos eu estava sentado.

James então me prendeu no lugar de Bella.

— James... Por favor!... — Implorou Bella se ajoelhando aos seus pés.

— Bella! Não faça isso! — Gritei.

— Ah! Não vai ficar esse show agora, vai? — James então foi até um canto do quarto e pegou uma fita _silver tape_ e colocou na minha boca.

— Por favor James... — Continuou Bella aos seus pés. — Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

Ele então a puxou pra cima, fazendo com que ela ficasse de pé.

James entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos de Bella e começou a beijá-la.

Eu não poderia permitir que ele fizesse isso com ela, então comecei a me debater e a tentar gritar.

James largou Bella, mas veio pro meu lado e me deu um soco no olho, deixando minha visão do olho direito, que no momento era a que estava melhor porque já tinha ganhado um soco no olho esquerdo, totalmente embaçada, me deixando também tonto e praticamente desacordado.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Se James me queria ele _me teria_, mas eu não ia deixar que ele fizesse alguma coisa com Edward. Como eu poderia viver depois sabendo que Edward salvou a minha vida, mas pra isso teve que morrer? Eu me sentiria culpada o resto da vida!

Então quando James o prendeu eu deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo, pois achava que assim ele esqueceria Edward e acabaria não o matando.

Edward não deixou que meu plano funcionasse, porque quando James estava me beijando ele ficou se debatendo, James me largou e deu um soco nele.

Depois James voltou até onde eu estava e continuou me beijando. Meu estomago estava se revirando de nojo enquanto eu tentava pensar só em Edward.

Mas aí James começou a passar a mão em mim, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer, ou seja, da forma mais repulsiva e nojenta possível.

Me esquivei de suas mãos, ele não gostou nada e me deu um tapa no rosto. Então continuou me beijando enquanto abria sua calça.

Até quanto eu poderia aguentar por Edward?

Mas até quanto valeria a pena?

— Que garantia eu tenho que você não vai fazer nada com Edward?

James riu.

— Quem disse que eu não vou fazer nada com ele?

O empurrei pra longe.

— Por favor, deixe-o ir. O que você quer sou eu, não sou?

— Sim...

— Então!

— Tudo bem...

— Mas que garantia eu tenho?

— Você não tem garantia nenhuma! Afinal você já vai estar morta quando eu o matar. Mas já que se eu disser que não vou matá-lo você vai ser bozinha, então eu digo que não vou.

Grunhi enquanto o empurrava pra longe, mas ele então me puxou pra perto.

— Vamos, daquele jeito estava bom. Sabe, eu não curto muito estupro... A primeira garota colaborou, e foi muito mais divertido assim...

Não aguentei e cuspi nele.

Pensei que ia levar um tapa, ou algo do tipo, mas invés disso ele riu.

Dei então um soco em seu olho.

— Filha da... — James estava com a mão nos olhos e não conseguia enxergar direito.

Dei mais um soco, mas agora no seu estomago.

Mas mesmo sem me ver James previu meu próximo golpe, que seria mais um soco, e me pegou pelo pescoço.

Me arrastou até a parede e bateu minha cabeça umas três ou quatro vezes, até que comecei a sentir o sangue escorrendo por meu pescoço. Nessa hora já estava super tonta, então ele me jogou no chão.

Tentei me levantar, mas não tinha força suficiente.

Pensei que tinha acabado, que ele mataria Edward, mas então ele foi até onde eu estava deitada de bruços no chão, sentou em cima das minhas pernas e me pegou pelos cabelos.

— Você não está sendo uma boa menina! — Grunhiu ele. — E meninas más não duram muito!

Ele então levantou de cima de mim e me virou, fazendo com que eu ficasse de barriga pra cima, depois sentou novamente em cima da minha perna.

— Você quer morrer primeiro? — Perguntou ele acariciando minhas coxas.

— Sim. — Respondi com o ultimo fôlego que tinha.

— Ótimo! Por que _ele _vai ser o primeiro! E você vai assistir.

— James... Por... — Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Quase não conseguia enxergar, e mal conseguia entender o que ele começou a dizer.

— Bella, Bella... Vou matar os dois mesmo, qual a diferença de te matar primeiro ou não?... Mas tudo bem... Acho que ainda sobre um tempinho pra nós dois...

Ele então voltou a passar a mão em mim, mas eu nem conseguia sentir. A única coisa que eu sentia era minha cabeça latejando.

— Pensando bem... — Disse ele ao perceber que eu nem estava sentindo. — Vou matá-lo primeiro, e me divirto com você quando você estiver mais consciente.

James então me colocou sentada no chão.

— Quero que você veja o espetáculo, minha linda!

Ele então pegou o revolver que estava, a essas alturas, no chão, e o colocou encostado na cabeça de Edward.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Meninas, desculpem pela tensão toda... Não tinha como deixar esse capítulo mais suave...hushsauushs**

**Mas é isso aí...**

**Mais dois capítulos e esse ****DIA**** acaba... ^^**

**Aí depois mais alguns capítulos e a FIC tbm acaba! .**

**Muito triste!**

**Mas quem quiser pode ler minha outra FIC que se chama FOGO E GELO, diferente dessa ela é de humor.... ^^**

**AH! Tenho novidades...**

**Quando essa FIC acabar eu vou começar a escrever outra =D'**

**Quer dizer, nem comecei a escrever nem nada, mas estou com umas idéias loucas aqui na cabeça! =D**

**Quando eu estiver mais certa, e quando eu já tiver pelo menos o nome (nem isso eu tenho! hsauhaus) eu aviso vocês... =D**

**.**

**Ah sim, queria avisar que agora essa FIC eu vou postar nas QUARTA-FEIRAS! Okay?**

**=D'**

**Queria agradecer as meninas que sempre estão mandando reviews! Sem vocês eu não seria nada! *chorando aqui***

_***A. Anthony M.**_

_***Angel Cullen McFellou**_

_***Catarina**_

_***Dany Cullen**_

_***Gibeluh**_

_***Jeh Paixão**_

_*****_

_***Kellynha Cullen**_

_*****__**Lizzie**_

_*****__**Lyka Cullen**_

_*****__**Raffa**_

_*****__**Regina Swan Cullen**_

_***Rêh**_

_***Rosalinasecret**_

**E, claro, a A ****ISA STREAM!**** Minha maninha linda que sempre beta meus capítulos (tá, nem sempre vai...hsausuahsuha), e sempre me manda review, mesmo quando o capitulo tá ruim...hsusuahsua**

**Eu vou oferecer, não só esse capítulo, mas essa FIC inteira pra essas meninas lindas!...**

**Eu esqueci de mencionar alguém?[espero que não...^^"]**

**Minas amo vocês! E amo receber sempre suas reviews!! *--***

**Ultimamente eu to muito relaxada pra responder, mas eu SEMPRE as leio, e as guarda aki oh **** s2**

**Hsauhsaushusahu**

**Que gay neh?!**

**Bom, como a minha beta foi passear hoje só postei agora...^^**

**Um grande beijo pra TODAAAS, e em especial a essas lindas ali que sempre me mandam review!**

**Bjaaum!!s2**

**OBS: Isa ficou tão emocionada que nem quis se manifestar...hsashusahu**

_**Review!**_

_**\/**_


	33. 32 O DESESPERO

**Meninas!**

**Antes de mais nada, queria me desculpar pela demora... Esse feriado não deixou que eu escrevesse...**

**Queria pedir desculpas também por escrever um mini capítulo! .**

**Se tudo der certo, e se eu receber bastante reviews (hoho) eu vou postar o capitulo seguinte antes da quarta, okay?**

**Então leiam esse aqui e deixem review!! =D**

**.**

**32- O DESESPERO**

**Ponto de Vista de Alice**

Aquilo tudo estava tão estranho... Primeiro Bella do nada passa mal e decide não vir passear com a gente, depois Edward diz que está com um mal pressentimento...

— Que horas são? — Perguntei.

Estávamos no shopping comendo um lanche e nos preparando pra ir embora.

— São três horas. Por que? — Perguntou Jasper.

— Acho que é melhor já irmos indo. — Falei.

— O que foi? Também está com um mal pressentimento? — Questionou Jasper.

— Não exatamente. Quer dizer, estou. Ah, sei lá. Só quero ter certeza que está tudo bem, entende?

— Entendo... Parece piada, mas eu também estou sentido um pressentimento ruim... — Disse Jasper.

— Melhor a gente ir embora então. — Falou Emmett. — Na melhor das hipóteses vamos perder algumas horas de passeio.

— Pra que esse alvoroço todo gente? Liga pro celular da Bella. — Sugeriu Rosalie.

Peguei meu celular e ligar pra Bella. Tocou umas _trinta_ vezes e ninguém atendeu.

— Ninguém atende! — Falei frustrada.

— Liga então pro Edward. — Disse Emmett.

Liguei pro celular dele e foi a mesma coisa, ninguém atendeu.

— Caramba... Agora eu estou ficando realmente preocupada! — Falei.

— Vamos voltar já pra escola. — Disse Jasper.

Fomos pro carro e voltamos pra escola.

Chegando lá tinham algumas pessoas no refeitório, dentre elas Jacob.

— Hei Jacob! Você viu a Bella? — Perguntei.

— Eh... Não.

Percebi uma hesitação em sua voz.

— Viu ou não? — Parecia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Você já viu se ela está no quarto? — Perguntou ele.

— Ainda não.

— Então...

Bufei e fui até o quarto. Chegando lá vi o celular de Bella em cima da cama marcando as milhões de chamadas recebidas de mim e Edward.

Liguei mais uma vez pra Edward e nada.

Voltei até o refeitório e fui falar com Jacob.

— O que você está escondendo Jacob? — Esbravejei.

— Eu? Escondendo? Por que você acha que estou escondendo alguma coisa?

— Você hesitou quando foi me responder! Você sabe onde Bella está, não sabe?

— Não, eu não sei!

— Seu _inútil_. — Resmunguei.

Saí de lá e fui até onde o pessoal estava.

— Gente. Sério. Eu estou realmente preocupada com eles dois...!

— Eu fui até o nosso quarto e nem um sinal do Edward. — Disse Jasper.

— O que a gente faz? — Perguntei.

— Liga pra policia! Pro exército! Pra marinha! — Brincou Emmett.

— É sério, Emmett! — Bronqueei. — Vou falar com a diretora!

— Eu vou com você. — Disse Jasper.

Nós dois fomos até a sala da diretora, mas ela não estava lá.

— Será que até _ela_ saiu? — Questionei.

— Eu não duvido. — Disse Jasper. — Todos os inspetores também saíram!

— Eu vou ligar pra policia então! — Falei já pegando o celular.

— Mas será que tem mesmo necessidade? Quer dizer, os dois podem estar namorando por aí...

— Jasper! Você acha que os dois estariam se agarrando atrás da escola e não atenderiam os celulares?

— Bom... Acho que não...

— Então! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!

Liguei para a polícia rapidamente.

— Policia de...

Nem deixei a moça falar.

— Eu preciso de policias aqui na minha escola! Meu irmão e minha amiga sumiram!

— Como?

— Isso mesmo! Nós estudamos no colégio Children of the Revolution e...

Dessa vez foi a atendente que me cortou.

— Todas as viaturas estão indo pra aí agora mesmo senhorita.

— Como é?

— Creio que eles devem estar chegando nesse minuto.

— Tá legal, obrigada.

Desliguei o telefone contando a Jasper o que a atendente tinha dito, e corri até o refeitório pra avisar o pessoal.

Foi quando ouvi o som mais pavoroso que já ouvi na vida.

Um grito ensurdecedor que devia ter sido de Bella e o som de três tiros.

Congelei.

Tudo começou a passar em câmera lenta, as pessoas do refeitório correndo pro lado de fora da escola, a diretora brotando de algum lugar.

Senti então alguém me puxando pra fora do refeitório, era Jasper. Me livrei de suas mãos e corri pra dentro da escola, pro lugar de onde tinha vindo o barulho.

Não precisei ir muito longe, pois os policias já estavam vindo pro lado de fora trazendo três corpos em macas.

Edward. Bella. James.

Os três estavam feridos? Alguém tinha algum ferimento mortal?

Meu Deus!

Tentei me aproximar deles, mas um policial me impediu.

— Como eles estão?? — Gritei desesperada.

— A moça parece estar melhor que os dois. Os garotos estão correndo sério risco de morte.

Edward! Meu Deus!

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, só não cai porque Jasper me segurou.

— Calma, Allie... Vai ficar tudo bem... — Disse ele tentando me acalmar, mas percebi pelo seu tom de voz que nem mesmo _ele_ estava calmo.

Sabe aquele sentimento de impotência? Quando acontece algo e você não pode fazer absolutamente _nada!_

Era assim que eu estava me sentindo naquele momento vendo os três passando na minha frente.

— A-Ali...

Ouvi alguém tentando dizer meu nome, quando vi era Bella.

— Bella! Meu Deus! Você está bem???

— Alice... Foi culpa minha! — Disse ela com a voz quase sumindo.

— Não! Não foi! Você tentou avisar a gente...!

Segurei sua mão e ela quase não teve força pra dobrar os dedos em cima da minha mão.

Os policiais então a levaram pra longe, fazendo que nossas mãos se desprendessem.

Um nó se formou na minha garganta ao ver tudo aquilo, e quando pensei que não, já estava chorando feito uma louca.

Jasper, eu e o pessoal fomos até o hospital acompanhá-los.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Esse capitulo ficou uma droguinha neh?**

**Aposto que vocês não entenderam grande coisa... Como...**

**- O que aconteceu com a Bella, James e Edward?**

**- Por que os policiais já estavam indo pra lá?**

**- O que Jacob estava escondendo?**

**- Alguém vai morrer?**

**Tudo isso e mais um pouco vai ser respondido nos próximos capitulos! (y)**

**Bjaaum pra todas!!**

**S2**

Beta aqui :| [sem expressão]  
**Devo dizer que iria pedir a devolução do meu dinheiro se eu não soubesse que vai ter tudo explicadinho nos próximos capítulos! *RUM*  
Entoom, o bagulho está cada dia mais tenso. Mandem vinte e quatrocentas mil reviews para a Bee, assim ela posta outro :O'  
É, mano, a coisa tá feia. Aguardarei ansiosamente um novo capítulo para acalmar meus miolos curiosos!**

**OBS:**** Fala sério. Edward correndo risco de vida? Isso foi sacanagem, pô! ****James****, morra, pelo amor de Deus. ****Bella****, larga de achar que a culpa é sua ¬¬ ****Edward****!! NEM PENSE em morrer, pq senão EU te mato!!! [mato a Bee tbm ¬¬']**

**Maas, para o caso de vocês estarem cansados de tristeza (-qqq) , vocês totalmente poderiam ler a minha oneshot fofinha, chamada Fallin' For You :DD**

_**" — Edward, eu corro o sério risco de estar me apaixonando por você. – soltei." # Oneshot ligeiramente baseada na música Fallin' For You, da Colbie Caillat."**_

**- http://www****(ponto)****fanfiction****(ponto)****net/s/5902192/1/**

***Isa Stream :)  
**

**REVIEW!**


	34. 33 QUASE TUDO RESOLVIDO

**33- QUASE TUDO RESOLVIDO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

_..._ _— Quero que você veja o espetáculo minha linda!_

_Ele então pegou o revolver que estava, a essas alturas, no chão, e o colocou encostado na cabeça de Edward..._

_._

— Espera... — Disse James. — Qual é a graça de matar alguém com uma bala na cabeça? Quer dizer, eu quero que ele sofra e com um tiro vai ser muito rápido!

Ele então largou o revolver em cima da cadeira e pegou uma faca que devia ter uns quinze centímetros de lâmina.

— Dor... Isso que você vai sentir! — James falou para Edward. — Vai sentir a dor que eu senti ao perdê-la! Vai sentir a dor que eu senti ao vê-la com outro!

Ouvi então alguém se aproximando. James nem tinha trancado a porta, ela estava entreaberta.

Olhei pra porta e vi um policial indicando que eu ficasse quieta, só que quando olhei pra James ele estava olhando pra mim.

— O que?... — Perguntou ele.

— Nada. — Menti.

James levantou uma sobrancelha. E aí que o inferno começou.

O policial e mais uns quinze policias, juntamente com o detetive Marrone invadiram a sala e James se apavorou, assim como eu.

— Escuta rapaz... — Disse o detetive. — Nós não queremos que ninguém se machuque, então larga o garoto e se entrega. — Ele então olhou pra mim. — Levem ela daqui.

— Não! — Disse James encostando a faca na barriga de Edward. — Bella... Você era tudo pra mim! Eu sempre te amei tanto e faz isso comigo?

— James! Largue o garoto! — Exigiu o detetive.

— Eu não posso. — Disse James. — Eu não posso deixá-lo vivo e saber que eles vão ficar juntos... Bella, eu sempre te amei!

E foi nessa hora que tudo começou a andar em câmera lenta.

James levantou o braço pra dar uma facada na barriga de Edward e o detetive puxou o gatilho do revolver.

James acertou a facada enquanto levava três tiros do detetive nas costas. Ao ver tudo aquilo não consegui segurar e gritei com todas as minhas forças.

James caiu no chão e os policiais correram pra socorrer Edward, e também ele.

Eu corri até Edward e o abracei.

— Edward!Me desculpa! A culpa foi minha! Eu nunca devia ter...!

Quando pensei que não já estava chorando desesperadamente.

— Bella... Eu te amo. — Foram as únicas palavras que ele disse, e então apagou.

— Não! Edward! Fala comigo! Meu amor, fala comigo! Não me deixa!

**(N/B: Edward, no! Jacob, no! HSUHAUSUASHAUHS /piadanemtãointernaidiota)**

Os policiais abriram as algemas que o prendiam, depois o colocaram em uma maca.

— Bella, você tem que ir ao hospital também! — Disse o detetive.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui...?....

— No hospital a gente conversa... Agora por favor deite nessa maca!

Deitei na maca e os policiais me levaram pra fora. No meio do caminho encontrei Alice.

Eu me sentia tão culpada por tudo aquilo! Como eu poderia poder voltar no tempo... Eu ia mudar tanta coisa!

Mas eu não podia fazer mais nada!

Fui então até o hospital, chegando lá eu apaguei.

Quando acordei ouvi alguém chorando. Só pelo choro reconheci quem era.

— Mãe?

— Bella! Graças a Deus você está bem!

— Eu apaguei por quanto tempo?

— Quase dois dias!

— E o Edward? Como ele está? O que aconteceu com o James?

— Ainda não se sabe da situação deles querida. O que eu sei é que James não está nesse hospital. Mas meu Deus, como eu fiquei preocupada com você!

— Onde está a Alice?

— A irmã do Edward?

— É!

— Está ali fora. Vou chamá-la.

— Obrigada mãe.

Reneé me abraçou forte e foi chamar Alice enquanto eu sentava na cama.

— Bella! Você acordou! — Alice veio até mim e me abraçou. — Como eu estou feliz em te ver bem! — Ela estava com os olhos inchados e a cara amassada, provavelmente por ter chorado muito.

Aí que fui reparar em mim. Eu estava com uma faixa na cabeça, outra na costela. Um braço tinha gesso e um pé também.

— Como Edward está?

— Eu não sei! Estou quase me matando de nervoso! Quando chegamos, ele foi direto pra UTI e está lá até agora!

— Eu sinto tanto Alice...

— Eu também Bella... Mas não foi sua culpa! Nem diga isso!

— Eu sei que foi...

— Claro que não! Não mesmo! Foi culpa daquele psicopata!

— Alice! — Ouvi Rosalie a chamando.

— Vai lá ver o que é. — Falei.

— Já volto! — Disse ela me dando um beijo na testa e saindo correndo.

Depois de uns minutos ela voltou com os olhos brilhando.

— Ele não está mais correndo risco de vida! Graças ao papai do céu! Mas ele continua na UTI, e provavelmente vai continuar por toda essa semana.

— E o James?...

— Espero que aquela coisa tenha morrido! Mas não tivemos mais noticias dele... Só sei que o pai dele veio o buscar pra levar pra um hospital mais caro...

— Hei... A gente pode entrar aí? — Perguntou Rosalie na porta. Percebi que Emmett e Jasper também estavam nos espionando.

— Claro! — Falei. — Toda atenção pra dodói aqui! — Brinquei.

Ficamos conversando a tarde inteira, apresentei minha mãe a eles e eles até roubaram umas rosquinhas pra mim.

Só que infelizmente eu ganhei alta no mesmo dia que acordei, e Reneé fazia questão que voltássemos pros EUA o mais rápido possível. Emmett viria com a gente pros EUA, depois de tudo aquilo a escola suspendeu as aulas até depois dos feriados do natal e ano novo.

— Mas mãe, eu tenho que esperar ele sair da UTI! Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui!

— Querida, você tem que ir pra casa! Temos que ir embora!

Não gostei nem um pouco de ter que ir embora antes de ver Edward, a única coisa que me animou foi que Edward estava bem.

— Alice! Qualquer novidade, qualquer _mesmo_, você vai me ligar!

Nessa hora eu já tinha recuperado o celular que tinha "esquecido" em cima da cama na escola, e estava me despedindo do pessoal.

— Pode deixar, Bella! Vou te encher o saco! Vou ligar todos os dias!

Dei um abraço apertado nela.

— Vou sentir sua falta, baixinha!

— Vão ser só alguns dias! Daqui a pouco estamos de volta a escola!

Dei um abraço em Jasper, depois em Rosalie.

— Gente, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo! — Não sei se era o clima de final de ano, ou por que estávamos no hospital, mas quando fui me despedir comecei a chorar.

— Ah Bells! Para com isso! — Zombou Emmett.

— Desculpa... — Limpei as lágrimas rindo e já ia saindo quando alguém me chamou.

Me virei pra trás e era o detetive Marrone e... Jacob.

Jacob?

**(N/B: Edward, no! Jacob, no! [2] HSUAHSUUASHUASUHAUHSHUAHUSHU³³³³³³)**

— Será que nós poderíamos conversar com você um minuto a sós Bella? — Perguntou o detetive.

— Claro.

Fomos até longe deles, me sentei no sofá e fiquei os encarando curiosa.

— Eu só queria dar umas explicações e... Jacob vai ajudar. Conte a ela. — Disse o detetive.

— Contar o que? — Perguntei confusa.

— Sinto muito, Bella... — Disse Jacob.

* * *

**Heey!**

**Mais um capítulo curto... Ê laiá!**

**Desculpem meninas, é nervosismo de FIC acabando... Sorry...**

**Mas como eu queria consegui postar antes da quarta-feira, mesmo com poucas reviews...rs**

**Bom... As perguntinhas...**

**- O que aconteceu com a Bella, James e Edward?**

_******Isso foi respondido... (y)**_

**- Por que os policiais já estavam indo pra lá?**

_******Isso vai ser respondido no próximo capítulo**_

**- O que Jacob estava escondendo?**

_******Também no próximo...**_

**- Alguém vai morrer?**

_******Essa pergunta vai depender da fé de cada um... hsuahasuhus**_

**=D**

**Bjaum pra todas!**

**S2**

Beta aqui :DDD (saudade desse sorrisinho idiota! SHAUHSUAHSUAHSAUHSHUA)

EEEEEE, final quase relativamente um pouco feliz! \o/  
HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHSUAHSUHAUHSUh'  
Minhas notas durante o capítulo foram uma menção ao carinha do Cabine Celular, que analisa filmes. Quando ele falou sobre Lua Nova, ele imita a Kristen gritando "Edward, no! Jacob, no!"... !  
Tá, me ignorem!!!!

Reviiiews!

**Se tiverem bastantes reviews eu posto o próximo ainda essa semana... ^^**


	35. 34 EXPLICAÇÕES

**34- EXPLICAÇÕES**

**.**

**[Entre colchetes (esses parênteses quadrados...hsusahushau) estão as referencias dos capítulos que são citados. Como já estamos no capítulo 34 acho que vocês não lembram de alguns detalhes, por isso coloquei essas referencias... =D]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_... — Sinto muito Bella... — Disse Jacob..._

_._

— Sente muito pelo o que? — Perguntei.

— Eu tive certa participação em tudo isso. — Disse ele. — Tudo começou quando James entrou na escola.

Ponto de Vista de Jacob

Eu era super amigo de Mike, e ele era amigo de um cara novo que era do ultimo ano.

— Hei Jake, tá afim de ganhar uns trocados? — Perguntou Mike.

— Eu tenho cara de que? Mané! — Zombei.

— É sério! Te dou cinquenta euros por semana!

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Cedi.

— É simples... Eu vou te mostrar uma garota e você vai ficar de olho nela.

— Como assim? Pra que isso?

— Não faz perguntas, só faça!

— Tá bom... Quando você vai me mostrar?

— Amanhã.

Era sexta-feira da primeira semana de aula. Quando chegou sábado tivemos aula todos juntos de artes.

— _Olá Isabella. — Disse Mike._

— _Oi. — Disse a garota._

_[capitulo três]_

Olhei pra Mike e ele me indicou que era aquela garota.

— Mas por que você quer que eu a "espione"? — Perguntei fazendo aspas no ar quando já estávamos no intervalo.

— Jacob. Não faça perguntas, tá legal?... — Disse Mike.

— Tá bom!

Então comecei a ficar de olho na Isabella, vulgo Bella.

Nas aulas fiquei puxando conversa com ela, e logo percebi que a menina era um gênio.

Mas só na festa da escola que eu comecei a entender o que estava acontecendo. O ex namorado dela tinha vindo pra escola atrás dela!

— Hei Mike... Peraí... Por que _eu_ estou vigiando a namorada dos outros? — Perguntei no meio da festa, depois do barraco do ex namorado com Edward.

— O que eu posso te dizer é que esse cara é perigoso, então melhor você fazer o que ele tá mandando.

— Então eu estou fazendo uma coisa que ele mandou você fazer?

— Mias ou menos. É que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

— E por que eu?

— Por que a gente divide o quarto. Mas agora chega de perguntas!

No dia seguinte da festa fiquei puxando saco da Bella pra ver se conseguia fazer amizade com ela, pois assim seria mais fácil de a "espionar".

— _Nossa Bella, você estava linda demais na festa!_

— _Obrigada. — Disse ela sem graça._

— _Deve ter até arranjado namorado._

— _HAHA. Não mesmo._

— _Sério? Está solteira então?_

— _Como sempre._

— _Quando quiser namorar eu estou solteiro também. — Falei._

_[capitulo 17]_

Quando contei a Mike o que eu tinha dito ele quase me trucidou.

— Você é louco animal?! O cara vai te pegar pra você ficar de olho se a mina dele não tá com ninguém e você se aproveita pra dar uma cantada nela!?

— Hei, peraí! Ninguém me falou de verificar se ela não está com ninguém!

— Mas essa é a idéia!

— Eu acho que ela e o Edward estão tendo alguma coisa...

— É?

— É! Na festa eles estavam muito grudados... E você viu o jeito que ele olha pra ela?

— Hun... O James vai gostar de saber disso...

— James?

— O ex namorado dela, idiota!

— Ah...

Estava no refeitório quando vi o tal de James ameaçando Bella. Como eu estava perto consegui ouvir o que eles estavam falando, e percebi como ela tinha medo dele. Realmente Mike estava certo, o cara era de assustar.

— Mike... Eu não quero mais participar disso. O cara é um psicopata! — Falei um pouco depois de ter visto aquela cena no refeitório.

— Ah seu bunda mole! Vai dar pra trás agora? O cara já te pagou mais de duzentos dólares pra você ficar vigiando a garota dele e agora você não vai querer mais?...

— Eu ganhei esse dinheiro pelos dias que eu a vigiei. Agora eu não quero mais.

— Você não tem escolha. Olha cara, você tem a sorte de que ele nem sabe que é você que a espiona, então se acontecer alguma coisa ele não vai fazer nada contigo. Então larga de ser cagão.

Não estava mais querendo participar daquilo, mas vi que não tinha jeito de simplesmente parar.

E por outro lado ele não tava fazendo nada de mal, não tinha encostado a mão em ninguém nem nada.

Pedi então pra Bella me ajudar com aulas particulares, assim eu estaria sempre perto dela e não deixaria que ninguém, ou melhor, Edward Cullen, se aproximasse dela.

— _Hey Bella, quanto você tirou na prova de matemática? — Perguntei._

— _Tirei 10. — Respondeu ela._

— _Sério? Eu tirei 4. Estou precisando de umas aulinhas de matemática. Será que você poderia, sei lá, me ensinar algumas coisinhas?_

— _Claro..._

— _Que não. — Completou Edward._

— _Hun? — Questionou ela encarando Edward._

— _Você é a minha professora particular. Você não pode me abandonar pra dar aula pra ele. — Respondeu ele franzindo o cenho._

— _Mas eu não vou te abandonar! — Disse ela rindo. — Eu posso tranquilamente dar aula pros dois._

_Fiquei a encarando por uns segundos._

— _Se você pudesse me ensinar ao menos equação de segundo grau já ajudaria bastante. — Falei._

— _Tudo bem então. Agora que você está sentado aqui fica mais fácil ensinar os dois._

_[capitulo 18]_

Estava mais que óbvio agora que Edward estava gostando dela, e ela também estava gostando dele.

— Cara, os dois praticamente estão namorando!— Falei a Mike no sábado.

— O que? Como você deixou que isso acontecesse??

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eles não são crianças, e eu não sou o pai deles!

— Isso vai dar merda... Isso vai dar merda... — Disse Mike repetidas vezes e então foi falar com James.

— E ai? — Perguntei depois que ele voltou.

— O cara ficou puto! É capaz que ele mate o desgraçado.

Se ele matasse alguém eu poderia ser acusado de cúmplice?

— Não estou gostando nada disso! — Falei.

Até que chegou domingo e avisaram que alguém tinha sumido.

Pronto! Quer ver que é o Cullen?

Por sorte, ou não, não era. Mas algo me dizia que James tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo.

— Eu continuo ou não vigiando a garota? — Perguntei a Mike uns dias depois daquela garota ter aparecido morta.

— Claro! Mas agora vê se faz o serviço direito!

Era sexta-feira, quase uma semana depois que a menina foi morta.

Percebi que Bella estava bem envolvida com tudo aquilo, principalmente quando conversei com ela sobre isso na sala.

— _Eu ainda acho que isso foi só o começo. Não está com cara de que vai ser uma garota só. — Continuou ela depois que comentamos sobre o assassinato._

— _Você acha que vai ser tipo um serial killer? — Perguntei._

— _É. Tipo isso. Não faz sentido ter sido um assassinato isolado. E não faz sentido também terem a matado tão rápido! Ela não usava drogas, bom, pelo menos eu acho que não. E se a seqüestraram por dinheiro por que não pediram resgate?_

— _Pois é! Eu também achei essa história toda muito estranha. — Falei. — O detetive comentou algo com você, alguma suposição?_

— _Nada. Ele só fez perguntas e mais perguntas._

[capitulo 21]

Caramba! Onde eu fui amarrar meu jegue???!!

E se esse louco for matar todas as garotas agora? E se ele matar a Bella?

Eu, direta ou indiretamente, contribui com ele!

Estava ficando desesperado, e fiquei mais ainda quando mais uma garota desapareceu.

O pior: Percebi que Mike tinha sumido naquele dia e aparecido só noite.

Será que ele estava ajudando James a matar as garotas?

Eu tinha que avisar o detetive, mas e se eu fosse preso?

Resolvi então ficar de boca fechada, ainda mais porque não tinha certeza de nada. Ainda.

Continuei então "vigiando" Bella, mas agora era mais pra ver se ela estava bem do que pra saber informações pra contar pra Mike.

E então passaram algumas semanas e encontraram Mike morto.

Eu nunca fiquei tão desesperado e atormentado na vida! Era mais que óbvio que James quem tinha o matado!

Mas como eu diria isso pra alguém?!

A única coisa que me deixava mais calmo era saber que James nem sabia da minha existência.

_Quando eu estava começando a ficar mais calmo o detetive me chamou pra sua sala_.

[capitulo 27]

E aí eu entrei em desespero.

— Olá, Jacob Black. — Disse o detetive.

— O-oi.

— Você conhecia Mike Newton?

— Si-sim, nós éramos amigos...

— Vamos pular essa parte. — Disse o detetive se levantando da cadeira e vindo até mim. — Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa. Desembucha.

— Eu não sei nada! — Menti.

— Olha aqui... Eu não sou idiota... Você já chegou gaguejando, está suando frio e estralando os dedos de nervoso, eu _sei_ que você está escondendo algo. Então vai ser assim, ou você me conta e eu te libero, ou vamos ficar aqui até amanhã.

Contei então tudo o que sabia e de todas as minhas suspeitas.

— Puta que pariu! — Disse o detetive.

O encarei assustado.

— Aquele bastardo nunca me enganou! Todas as suposições indicavam que era ele, mas eu não tenho nenhuma prova. — Ele então me encarou. — Vamos fazer uma troca de favores. Eu sei que enquanto os policias estiverem aqui ele não vai fazer nada, mas assim que sairmos ele vai matar a Isabella.

— Mas você não pode deixar que isso aconteça! — Protestei.

— Não vou. Quer dizer, você não vai. Você vai ficar de olho nela nos domingos, e quando ele a pegar você vai me avisar na mesma hora, assim vamos poder pega-lo em flagrante.

— Mas como eu vou saber se ela sumiu?

— Você vai dar um jeito e vai descobrir. Ou então eu te prendo como cúmplice.

— Não, tudo bem! Eu vou fazer isso.

— Ótimo. Eu vou estar sempre por perto. Esse é meu telefone. A vida dela está nas suas mãos.

Eu não conseguiria viver com aquela responsabilidade... Conseguiria?

E o pior, eu não sabia que aconteceria logo no domingo seguinte que os policias tinham ido embora, nem o detetive esperava por isso.

**Heey!**

**Aqui estou novamente! \o/**

**Essa capítulo era pra ser ainda maior, queria explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mas como vi que ficaria muuuito maior que os outros resolvi dividir em dois, sendo assim a fic ainda vai ter mais 2 [DOIS] capítulos...**

**Que triste!!!**

**Quarta que vem posto o penúltimo capitulo.. buá! .**

**Outra coisa... Eu ****não vou fazer capitulo bônus.**** I'm sorry!**

**Em compensação vou escrever um capítulo de curiosidades sobre a fic, vai ser bem legal... ^^**

**Então ****por favor**** deixem reviews!**

**Bjaaum pra todas, amo vcs! *-***

Beta aqui :DD

Eee, o/

Explicações, amém *o*

Devo dizer que eu sempre desconfiei do Jacob! Nenhum Jacob é 100% confiável! HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHASUHASUHAUSHAHU'

*Isa

**OBS: Raffa, eu ainda vou ler seu alerta, eu juro! Sahuashusahas**

**Isa... a mesma coisa! =D'**

**S2**

**Review!**


	36. 35 OUTRAS EXPLICAÇÕES

**35 – OUTRAS EXPLICAÇÕES**

_[Desculpem o nome idiota do capitulo]_

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Eu estava ouvindo mesmo tudo aquilo? Então quer dizer que o Jake sabia de tudo e meio que... Ajudou James!

— Mas então por que a policia demorou tanto pra chegar? — Indaguei o interrompendo.

— Então, essa parte eu não sei. — Respondeu Jacob. — Quando chegou domingo eu vi que vocês iam sair, então fui pro meu quarto me trocar, só que quando voltei pro refeitório vocês já tinham ido.

"Então peguei meu carro e consegui encontrar o porsche da Alice no meio do caminho. O segui até o shopping e só então que todos saíram dos carros que eu percebi que você não estava com eles.

Corri então até a escola, mas já era tarde. Te procurei por toda escola e quando constatei que você realmente tinha sumido liguei pro Marrone."

— E eu estava com o celular desligado. — Disse o detetive. — E pior, estava no meio de uma audiência...

— Eu fiquei totalmente desesperado sem saber o que fazer! — Continuou Jacob. — Fiquei ligando de cinco em cinco minutos. Eu até liguei pra policia local, mas eu nem sabia onde vocês estavam, nem nada, então eles não acreditaram em mim.

— Só depois de algumas horas, quando eu saí do tribunal e liguei o celular que eu vi a quantidade de ligações perdidas e retornei a ligação. — Disse o detetive. — Na hora eu me toquei que algo grave tinha acontecido, e assim que consegui falar com Jacob já liguei pra delegacia.

— Quando eu vi o Edward chegando e indo pro prédio da administração eu deduzi que vocês estavam lá, mas eu não podia fazer nada. — Jacob estava com um olhar tão cabisbaixo que até dava dó.

— Por isso que assim que chegamos fomos direto onde vocês estavam. — Continuou o detetive.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. — Disse Jacob segurando um soluço. — Se eu soubesse que iria acabar assim...

Me levantei e o abracei.

— Obrigada por tudo Jake. Você fez umas _merdinhas_ aqui e ali, mas também nos ajudou. — Falei dando um beijo no seu rosto.

— Agora eu gostaria de falar a sós com você Bella. — Falou o detetive.

Jacob então saiu.

— Eu nem deveria estar falando isso, mas... Eu estou sentindo que você está se culpando, e só queria te esclarecer umas coisas...

— Tá legal... — O que ele iria dizer?...

— Faz uns bons anos que eu trabalho como detetive, mas nunca tinha visto nada como isso. O que motivaria uma pessoa a matar uma garota e a jogar no rio? E o que você estava fazendo lá na mesma hora? E por que você achava que era seu ex-namorado? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

"Mas desde o principio eu sabia que não tinha sido você, porque além da garota ter sido abusada ela foi morta estrangulada, e você não teria tanta força pra matar alguém assim.

Mas eu tinha que a acusar pra poder obter mais informações. Então você me contou sobre James, e seu melhor amigo que tinha sido morto. Quando falei com James ele desmentiu tudo o que você tinha me dito, e quando fui pesquisar vi que ele estava falando a verdade. Quero dizer, as provas estavam a favor dele, mas algo estava errado.

Nesse tempo todo fui até os EUA pra investigar. Olhando o inquérito da morte de Tyler me toquei da grande farsa: No laudo estava dizendo que ele tinha morrido por tuberculose, mas na foto ele estava com terríveis hematomas por todo o corpo. Como alguém poderia deixar esse absurdo acontecer?

Foi então que vi a assinatura do responsável pelo caso, Doutor Brandon Routh, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o pai de James.

Comecei uma investigação lá nos EUA com a ajuda de amigos que moravam lá e consegui o desmascarar. Mas isso não provava que James quem tinha matado as garotas.

Foi então que Jacob apareceu, e com a ajuda dele conseguimos o pegar em flagrante."

— Wow. — Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

— As coisas foram um pouco mais complexas que isso, mas no geral...

— Obrigada por tudo! — Disse o abraçando.

O detetive ficou sem jeito, mas depois retribuiu o abraço.

— Agora vá, sua mãe está com pressa.

— Só mais uma coisa detetive.

— Pois não...

— E James? O que aconteceu com ele?

— Seu pai mesmo na cadeia tem muita influência, então ele o levou pros EUA, mas não sei como ele está exatamente, mas os médicos disseram que ele não tem muitas chances de sobreviver.

Sei que isso não é um sentimento bom, mas eu fiquei aliviada quando ele disse que James estava pra morrer.

— Bella? — Ouvi minha mãe chamando. — Vamos indo?

— Tá legal.

Me despedi do detetive e mais uma vez do pessoal.

— Alice, me liga todo dia!

— Todo segundo! — Ela então me abraçou.

— Amo vocês.

Fomos então, eu, minha mãe e Emmett pro aeroporto. Depois de algumas boas horas de vôo chegamos nos EUA. Dormi a viagem quase inteira, e quando acordei estava no colo de Emmett sendo levada até meu quarto.

— Boa noite, Bells.

— Boa noite, grandão.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e desmaiei.

Aqueles dias passaram muito devagar, quase parando.

Todo dia Alice ligava pra mim me contando as novidades, que nem sempre eram boas. Quero dizer, uma vez ela me ligou pra dizer que tinha discutido com Jasper... Só Alice mesmo...

Edward já estava bem melhor, e eu estava contando até os minutos pra vê-lo novamente.

Até que chegou o natal. Toda a minha família estava reunida em casa, todos contentes e felizes. Eu não posso dizer que estava triste, mas parecia que estava faltando um pedaço de mim.

Faltava cinco minutos pras 19h, e eu sabia que na Inglaterra, onde Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Jasper estavam já era meia noite, então mandei uma mensagem pra Alice.

"_Feliz natal pessoas! Amo vocês de montão! Não vejo a hora de estar aí com vocês! Um beijão, Bella."_

Alguns minutos depois Alice respondeu a mensagem.

"_Pra você também, amora!Estamos aqui no hospital com Edward, ele vai receber alta amanhã de manhã. A propósito ele esta te mandando um beijo."_

— O que está fazendo aí Bells? — Perguntou Emmett entrando no meu quarto.

Ah sim, eu estava mandando mensagem enquanto estava de baixo da minha cama.

— Estou mandando mensagem pra Alice. — Respondi saindo dali de baixo.

— E precisa ficar de baixo da cama pra fazer isso?

— É que mamãe não gosta que eu fique toda hora mexendo no celular...

— Também! Você não desgruda desse treco! Mas como está o pessoal?

— Tudo bem...

— Que bom! Mas agora vamos, sua mãe pediu pra eu te chamar, o pessoal vai assistir aquele filme de natal que eles assistem todos os anos...

— Qual?...

— O Grinch...

— Ah... Pelo menos esse aí é legalzinho... A gente sempre assiste o mesmo!

— Qual?

— Esqueceram de mim!

— Não!

Fomos então juntos até a sala onde estavam reunidos todos os meus familiares.

Aquele foi o natal mais legal que eu já havia tido.

Passaram alguns dias e chegou o ano novo. Fomos todos até La Push assistir a queima de fogos.

Estava terminando de me arrumar quando meu celular tocou.

— Alô?

— Amor.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz.

— Edward!

— Como você está linda?

— Parece uma cantada, mas é verdade. Estou bem, mas muito melhor agora!

— Realmente isso pareceu uma cantada... — Disse ele rindo.

— Como você está?

— Estou bem melhor... Já estou em casa, graças a Deus, não aguentava mais aquele hospital!

— Não vejo a hora de te ver!

— Eu também não! Me desculpa não ter ligado antes, é que meus pais não estavam deixando nem eu me levantar!

— Que bom que tem alguém com os miolos no lugar na sua casa!

— Boba! Eu estou ótimo! Consigo até fazer aquela dançinha que você gosta, do Michael sabe?

— Não! Tudo menos isso! — Brinquei.

— Quando voltar as aulas já vou pra escola normalmente.

— Sério? Que ótimo! Mas você tem certeza que pode voltar?

— Claro! Amor, foram só umas facadazinhas. — Brincou ele.

— Larga de ser bobo! Mas fico muito feliz em saber que daqui uns dias vou te ver. Estou morrendo de saudades!

— E eu então! — Ouvi então alguém gritando "feliz ano novo".

— Feliz ano novo! — Repeti. — Eu ainda nem saí de casa!

— Eu odeio esse fuso horário!... Feliz ano novo adiantado!

— Obrigada!

— Agora eu tenho que desligar, minha mãe está surtando aqui.

— Tudo bem. Até mais. Te amo.

— Eu também te amo. Um beijo.

— Beijo...

E aí ele desligou o telefone, e novamente aquele vazio me invadiu.

Mas eu sabia que aquele vazio seria preenchido em breve...

**Heey!**

**Meninas eu sou uma feia, eu sei!**

**A Raffa pode dizer, sou ou naum uma feia?**

**Hsushausausah**

**Mas olha, esse é o PENULTIMO capitulo!**

**O ultimo vou postar ainda nessa semana, lá pra quinta...**

**Como eu disse no capitulo anterior, não vou fazer um capitulo bônus, mas vou postar um de curiosidades sobre a fic... ^^**

**Bom, é isso aí.**

**Me desculpem a demora! =D'**

**Amo vocês!**

**Deixem reviews! =p'**

Beta aqui OEEE o/

**Nhah. Esses dois são muito tchutchos! *o***

**Eeeeee eu quero o próximo capítulo logo, Dé feia =P**

***Isa**


	37. 36 FIM

**36- FIM**

Passou o natal, ano novo e eu já estava no avião de volta para Inglaterra.  
Emmett já tinha voltado a uns dias atrás, mas eu resolvi ficar mais alguns dias com a minha mãe.  
Como queria fazer uma surpresa não avisei ninguém que dia iria voltar, mas mesmo assim tinha a esperança que alguém iria me buscar no aeroporto.

Esperança essa que foi anulada quando cheguei e não vi nenhum rosto conhecido, só pessoas sem expressão passando pra um lado e pro outro com suas malas. Bom, eu queria o que? Não tinha avisado ninguém mesmo!

Do aeroporto peguei um taxi que me levou até a escola e que me custou uns bons euros.  
Quando cheguei na escola me senti em casa... A pintura tinha mudado, de um verde claro cor de hospital pra um azul bebê.

Entrando no pátio vi alguns rostos conhecidos, mas ninguém que eu conversava. Onde será que estava todo mundo?

Continuei andando até que eu vi uma baixinha familiar.

— Ah! — Gritou Alice quando se virou e me viu chegando com as malas. — Bella!

Ela então veio correndo até mim e se pendurou nas minhas costas.

— Que saudades de você! Como você ousa chegar assim sem avisar? — Esbravejou ela.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. — Respondi.

— Bella! — Ouvi a voz do meu primo atrás de mim e me virei pra ele.

Um segundo depois meus pés estavam suspensos do chão enquanto ele me dava um abraço de urso.

— Emmett! Assim você termina de me quebrar! — Reclamei.

Ah sim, eu ainda estava com um gesso no braço direito e no pé também direito.

— Foi mal! — Disse ele me soltando devagar me colocando no chão.

— Como você está, senhorita sabe tudo? — Disse Jasper me abraçando.

— Estou bem agora... Por que sabe tudo? — Questionei.

— Não seja tímida. — Disse ele. — Você sabia de tudo desde sempre! Nós que fomos idiotas e não te demos crédito. Me desculpe por isso.

— Tudo bem, Jasper. Não foi culpa de vocês... — Respondi. — Mas se você não se importa eu gostaria de esquecer tuuudo isso!

— Tá legal! — Disse ele levantando as mãos e rindo.

— Bella! Graças a Deus você já voltou! Tem uma pessoa chamada _Edward_ que não parava um segundo de perguntar sobre você! — Disse Rosalie vindo me abraçar.

— É que você não aguentou o Emmett na sua orelha durante esses dias! — Brinquei. — Ele sim não parava de falar de uma loira metida que estuda aqui, o nome dela é Rosalie, você conhece? — Disse rindo.

— Nós sentimos sua falta. — Ela então respirou fundo e admitiu. — Eu senti sua falta.

— Como é lindo o amor entre amigas! — Brincou Alice. — E graças a Deus a Rose tem amigas decentes agora.

— Como assim? — Perguntei.

— As aulas foram suspensas durante essas semanas, mas só na semana do natal e ano novo a gente foi liberado pra ir pra casa. E nessa semana anterior Jessica e Lauren aprontaram uma feia e foram expulsas da escola. — Disse Alice rindo.

— Sério? Aprontaram o que?

— Não sei ao certo... Mas foi algo relacionado a festinha com bebida e garotos no quarto. Elas aproveitaram que eu, você e a Rose estávamos no hospital e usaram nosso quarto.

— Que vacas!

— Pois é! Mas agora elas vão ter que achar outro pasto!

Senti então uma mão quente no meu ombro.

Só pelo perfume e pelo toque percebi quem era.

— Pessoal, agora deixem os pombinhos a sós. — Disse Alice dando risadinhas enquanto puxava Jasper com ela.

Então ela, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper saíram conversando animadamente.

Edward estava lindo como sempre.

Olhei pra ele e coloquei a mão na sua nuca, ele ficou também me olhando enquanto colocava sua mão no meu rosto.

Eu queria dizer tantas coisas, queria falar o quanto eu o amava e como eu estava enlouquecendo estando longe dele, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Parecia que só pelo olhar estávamos conversando e dizendo como nos amávamos.

Sei que isso parece meio absurdo e tal, mas não precisamos dizer nada. Depois de quase um minuto só nos olhando ele deu aquele sorriso torto que só ele sabia dar e me abraçou.

E depois de mais alguns minutos nos abraçando e dando beijos no pescoço ele se afastou um pouco de mim.

— Eu te amo. — Disse ele acariciando meu queixo. — Te amo demais!

— Eu também te amo, Obi-Wan... — Falei rindo.

— Nossa! Lembra quando conversávamos pelo celular e nem sabíamos quem era quem?

— Aquele tempo era divertido. Mas ainda bem que eu não sabia que era você, porque senão provavelmente não estaria aqui agora com você.

— Pois é... A senhorita marrenta teimosa...

— Não sou não! — Fiz bico.

— Ultimamente nem tanto...

— Feio! — Mostrei a língua.

— Linda! — Disse ele me dando um selinho. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?...

— Claro...

Edward então colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha em forma de coração.

— Eu ia te perguntar isso a umas semanas trás, mas não consegui. Você quer namorar comigo?

— É-é-é...

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto fiquei rindo feito boba.

— Claro que quero! — Respondi por fim.

Edward então abriu a caixinha e dentro tinham duas alianças, a menor estava escrita "Edward" e incrivelmente coube perfeitamente no meu dedo.

— Alice quem disse o numero. — Disse ele ao ver como eu estava impressionada com a precisão do tamanho.

— Como ela sabia? — Indaguei.

— Alice sabe de tudo... — Ele disse rindo.

Dentro da aliança dele estava escrito "Bella".

— Posso te fazer outra pergunta? — Disse Edward.

— Fala...

— Você vai continuar se arrumando como está hoje, ou vai ser como antes?

É claro que no primeiro dia de aula eu tinha ido super arrumada.

Bom, não é _claro_ não, afim no meu primeiro dia no outro semestre eu tinha ido a escola toda "esculhambada".

Dei risada pelo o que ele disse, e já ia responder que não tinha mais motivo nenhum de ficar desarrumada, mas ele me cortou.

— Estou brincando boba! Eu te amo de qualquer jeito!

— Eu também... Mas se um dia você se vestir de Lady Gaga, por exemplo, eu não sei se vou ficar muito confortável de me sentar ao seu lado...

— Lady Gaga?... Boa idéia!

A cena a seguir foi um pouco mais bizarra que vê-lo dançando igual ao Michael Jackson.

Ele começou a cantar e a dançar como a Lady Gaga, com as mãos estendidas pra frente e balançando o quadril.

I want your love and  
(Eu quero o seu amor)

I want your revenge  
(Eu quero sua vingança)  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Você e eu poderiamos escrever um mau romance)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

— Paara com isso! — Gritei rindo enquanto segurava seus braços.

— Eu adoro seu sorriso. — Disse ele me dando um selinho.

— Quando você quiser que eu sorria é só dizer, não precisa fazer essas coisas não!

— Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!Rama-ramama-ah! GaGa-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! — Disse Alice brotando do nada. — Que arraso Edward! Por que você não entra pra um grupo de balé?...

Ela e Jasper começaram a rir e Edward fechou a cara.

— Ha ha. — Disse ele.

— Então... — Falou Alice. — O pessoal já está indo pras salas, já está na hora gente!

— Mas que horas são? — Questionei.

— Uma hora!

— Mas... Mas... Odeio esse fuso horário!

Deixei minhas malas no quarto e fui pra aula.

Nesse semestre eu tinha caído na sala de Alice e Emmett, não tinha gostado muito de não estar na sala de Edward, mas consegui superar isso depois de algumas horas rindo das piadas sem graça de Emmett.

Aquele primeiro dia foi um dos mais inesquecíveis, tudo estava tão perfeito, tão alegre... Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem...

Mas esse sentimento de felicidade plena não durou tanto...

Fui dormir e sonhei com meu celular tocando.

No terceiro toque percebi que estava tocando de verdade, acordei e estendi a mão pra pegar o celular.

— Alô?

— Bella! Minha bela! Quanto tempo que não ouço sua voz! Saudades de mim?

Estaquei. Era James!

Acordei então num pulo. Na verdade tinha sido tudo um sonho...

Fiquei aliviada por dois segundos, e então meu celular tocou.

Estendi o braço e peguei o celular que estava no criado mudo.

Olhei o visor e estava escrito "chamada restrita".

Meu estomago gelou.

O que eu deveria fazer, atender ou não o celular?

Já era tarde e as meninas já estavam dormindo, então não deixei tocar mais nenhuma vez e atendi o celular.

— A-alô...

**Heey!**

**Meninas por favor me desculpeeem!**

**Eu demorei horrores, eu sei... Sorry .**

**Eh tanta coisa na minha vida... :S**

**Mas entaum... A FIC ACABOOUU! Que triste!**

**='/**

**Eu quero fazer um apelo aqui:**

**Por favor deixem reviews!**

**E se não for demais respondam essas perguntinhas na review:**

**.**

_*** No geral, a fic foi boa?**_

_*** O que você mais gostou e menos gostou na fic?**_

_*** O que você acha que faltou na fic?**_

_*** Qual é a nota que você dá pra fic? (De 0 a 10)**_

_*** Tem qualquer outra duvida, pergunta ou comentário? Deixe aí tbm! =D**_

**.**

**Bjaaum pra vocês meninas!**

**Vou voltar a escrever a FOGO E GELO e em breve vou começar uma fic nova!^^**

**Amo vocês!**

**S2**

Beta aquiiii pela última vez (eeeeeeu quero que prometa...  kkkkkkkkk)

Pois é, manos. Acabou. Ah, eu nunca mais vou ser beta na minha vida. :(

'

Foram meses muito legais sendo beta da Bee, e agora eu não vou ser mais a beta, vou ser só a irmã mais nova... Mas já tá bom :D

Enfim! Comentem \o/

Até alguma outra vez algum dia quem sabe!

*Isa


	38. CURIOSIDADES SOBRE A FIC

**Antes de mais nada...**

**Algumas meninas ficaram altamente revoltadas com o final da FIC, mas foi como eu disse: "****Alguém vai morrer?**_**Essa pergunta vai depender da fé de cada um... hsuahasuhus**_**", ou seja, eu não afirmei que o James morreu, nem que ele sobreviveu, muito menos que ele quem ligou pra Bella a noite... Aí vai da fé de vocês... HSuahushuah.  
Talvez, TALVEZ eu faça uma continuação... Mas isso só daqui a bastaaante tempo... =D  
Bom, vamos as curiosidades! =p**

**.**

**CURIOSIDADES**

_**TUDO ISSO AQUI PERTENCE A TIA STHEPH =D**_

**.**

**Nome da Fic: IRONIA DO DESTINO****  
**Quando comecei a escrever essa FIC eu não tinha pensado em nada de "James mauzão" nem nada. Ia ser só a parte fofinha, tipo, a Bella sendo feia e o Edward lindo e eles ficando juntos no final. Só depois que me veio a idéia do ex da Bella e talz, por isso que mudei a sinopse da fic, e por isso que o nome ficou meio nada a ver depois...

**.**

**Internato em Londres**

Isso eu "peguei" de um filme chamado "garota mimada". Nesse filme a garota é americana, mas como está aprontando muito seu pai a leva pra um colégio interno em Londres... ^^

.

**Qualidades da Bella**

A Bella repara em tudo em volta dela nos primeiros dias de aula; bom, eu posso dizer com certeza que eu faço isso também. Sabe como é, eu fico tentando adivinhar como a pessoa é antes de conhecê-la, e cá entre nós, a maioria das vezes eu acerto! =D

Ela também é super inteligente, e toca vários instrumentos... Bom, nessa parte infelizmente não posso dizer que sou igual, estou aprendendo a tocar teclado e não sou inteligente assim... droga! .

.

**VIZINHO do mal.**

Cara, parece piada mas é sério. Eu tenho um vizinho quase James... *medo!  
Tipo assim, ele se mudou pra casa ao lado, que é geminada com a minha, há alguns anos... [Só que ele não é bonitão igual o James... droga!usahuasuh]. Eu não o conhecia, só sabia seu nome (porque sempre ouvia sua mãe gritando com ele), nunca tinha falado com ele. Aí ele me adicionou no Orkut... Começamos a conversar e ele começou a me (como diria a Isa, minha irmã caçula) _tarar_ (ação de um tarado... Ou seja, ele me _tarou_ porque ele é um tarado(y)...). E tipo, eu fiquei com mto medo dele porque ele disse que ficava me olhando quando eu estava no meu quarto.  
Eh que é assim, a parede que separa nossas garagens não é inteira fechada, então dá pra ver a garagem dele, e se inclinando um pouco dah pra ver dentro do quarto, porque a janela do quarto dá pra garagem. Deu pra entender?... Que seja, só sei que ele ficava me olhando! Que medo! E por isso eu coloquei esse James taradão vizinho do mal... =D

.

**Mensagens do celular**

Bom, essa idéia todo mundo sabe que eu "copiei" do filme "A nova cinderela"... Coloquei Obi-Wan pro Edward porque... Ah, sei lá... Deu vontade... Hermione na Bella porque... Porque deu vontade também! =p...

.

**Gracinhosa**

Esse apelido nada a ver eu já expliquei né? Eu chamava minha cachorra assim, mas depois que coloquei na fic parei de a chamar assim... Agora é só "preta", "fedida", "grandona"...

.

**Toda essa coisa de mistério no ar...**

Eu assisto três seriados policias... Um sério, o outro com um toque de comédia, e outro que é uma comédia total! Criminal Minds, The Mentalist e Chuck. Vai uma dica aí pra quem gosta de seriados, no terra tem vários seriados de graça pra assistir! (y)  
Graças a esses seriados, especialmente Criminal Minds, que eu tive essa idéia louca de escrever uma fic meio policial... =D

.

**Festas**

Ah! Eu simplesmente amo festa, tanto aquelas bobinhas de festa do pijama onde as menininhas só falam besteira, quanto à festa a fantasia... Infelizmente nunca fui a nenhuma festa desse tipo, mas morro de vontade! *-* Sempre tem que ter uma festa pra dar um climinha! Hoho'

.

**Músicas**

Eu vivo, respiro, como e bebo música! *-* Música é tudoo! \o/ E é claro que não poderia faltar músicas nessa fic também!

.

**Detetive Marrone**

Como eu já disse, eu amo seriados! Esse nome é do seriado Prison Break, um detetive que era um safadão, mas que depois ficou bonzinho... =D

.

**Bilhete da Bella**

Algumas meninas disseram que se "eu" não tivesse falado sobre a mensagem secreta no bilhete elas nunca iam descobrir. Pois é, essa tática também "copiei" do Prison Break, com a diferença que no seriado eles usavam as ultimas palavras, não as primeiras, mas a essência é a mesma... ^^

.

**Eh... acho que é isso...**

**A FIC acabou com:**

**80,338 Palavras**

**37 Capítulos**

**661 Reviews**

**23,819 Hits**

**86 Favoritos**

**39 Alerts**

**Então se você ainda não colocou essa fic nos favoritos, COLOQUE! =P**

**Um grande beijo... e Ah...**

**Vou voltar a postar normalmente a fic ****FOGO E GELO****, pra qm não conhece...**

"_**Bella é super extrovertida,Edward tenta ser o mais discreto possí,primo de Bella,odeio tanto Edward quanto os ças entre eles:Os três guardam um segredo mítico."**_

**Só pra apimentar a curiosidade: A Bella é um lobo! Hoho'**

**Então não deixem de ir conferir essa fic que ainda está no começo.**

**http : / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5682921/1/FOGO_E_GELO**

**Bjaaum minhas lindas!**

**Amos toda vocês!**

**S2**


End file.
